Le Vaisseau
by kalid1983
Summary: Des cadavres sans cœur, voilà ce qui amène les frères Winchester au Nouveau Mexique... Très vite, ils vont se retrouver pris entre deux feux, au milieu d'une lutte de pouvoir ancestrale. (Allusions à ma fic précédente "Fantômatiquement vôtre")
1. Chapter 1

Pleine lune.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**"

Ce cri déchire la nuit. Un cri guttural. Un cri de terreur. Un cri de douleur. Un cri d'agonisant si long qu'il paraît interminable. Un cri à glacer le sang. Puis c'est le silence... Non pas ce silence réconfortant dans lequel on cherche à se réfugier... mais ce silence pesant, effrayant, terrifiant... Un silence de mort. Pas un bruit ne filtre dans cette forêt, comme si toute vie avait cessé brutalement.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration haletante, l'ombre se faufile entre les arbres, pleine de détermination. Soudain, elle s'arrête... attentive au moindre bruit... à l'affût du moindre son qui pourrait lui permettre de remonter à la source de ce cri.

Comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, le vent soudain se lève, jouant avec les branches et laissant échapper un murmure... Ce n'est pas humain... C'est comme un petit clapotis... comme ce clapotis incessant et agaçant de la goutte d'eau qui vient s'écraser sur la porcelaine de l'évier... Interminable... Régulier... Envoûtant...

L'ombre se laisse bercer... Elle se laisse guider par ce son si réconfortant, ce seul son... Mais plus le temps passe, et plus le réconfort fait place à la terreur. Ce son qui paraissait si mélodieux n'est plus. Ce n'est plus qu'un bruit sec et froid. Sec. Froid. Sans vie. L'ombre ne se l'explique pas, mais elle a comme un nœud à l'estomac, un mauvais pressentiment. C'est là qu'elle découvre la scène. Horrible. Bestiale. Sanglante.

L'homme est étendu, gisant sur une sorte de protubérance rocheuse, les bras le long du corps. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le vide de l'infini, les traits figés dans une indéfinissable terreur. Un mince filet de sang s'écoule lentement de sa bouche et vient s'écraser sur le sol. Sa poitrine n'est plus qu'un trou béant, difforme, grotesque, qui brille par l'absence de son étincelle de vie... l'absence d'un muscle... l'absence d'un cœur...

"**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**"

Cet homme n'est plus. Juste une enveloppe vide... froide...

Dans un geste désespéré, l'ombre le prend dans ses bras... Pour le réchauffer... Pour lui redonner vie... Qu'importe tout ce sang... Qu'importe l'absence de cœur... Il ne peut pas être mort... Il doit vivre, tout simplement.

"**SSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY !**"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean se réveilla en sursaut et tout en sueur. Les yeux hagards, perdu dans ses mornes pensées, il tourna presque instinctivement la tête vers la gauche... vers le lit de son petit frère. Il fut soulagé de voir sa poitrine effectuer des mouvements réguliers... Sam semblait dormir paisiblement. C'était si rare que pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait réveillé. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait combien il en mourait d'envie !... Ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que Sam était bien en vie.

L'image de son frère étendu sur le sol de cette forêt, baignant dans son propre sang, le visage figé dans une expression d'infinie terreur, attendant un secours qui ne viendrait jamais. Cette image dansait dans sa tête. Insidieusement. Inlassablement. Entêtante. Tenace. Ecœurante. Et, malgré tous ses efforts pour se libérer de ce cauchemar, Dean restait prisonnier de ces relents morbides. Quel que soit l'endroit où il posait son regard... Quelles que soient les pensées joyeuses qu'il se remémorait... Un flash... Une image... Cette simple image... Cruelle... Monstrueuse... et il replongeait dans l'abîme.

Cela le rendait malade. Déjà, il pouvait sentir la bile se former au fond de sa gorge, prête à faire surface. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et il le savait. Il s'extirpa des couvertures, tout tremblant. Peut-être de froid. Peut-être de peur. En tout cas, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains d'un pas décidé d'abord... d'un pas de plus en plus pressé ensuite...

C'est tout juste s'il eut le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac. Si ce n'est plus. Il fit aussi vite disparaître les preuves incriminantes et se releva péniblement en prenant appui sur le petit lavabo.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...? C'est à peine si je tiens sur mes jambes... Ce n'était qu'un rêve, merde ! Un putain de cauchemar !... Pas la réalité... Pas la réalité._

Dean ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, histoire de se rafraîchir le visage et de balayer ses idées noires. En relevant la tête, il ne put réprimer une grimace. Il ne se reconnaissait plus dans cette image que le miroir lui renvoyait. Il avait le teint si pâle... le visage si creusé... que seuls ses cernes semblaient égayer l'ensemble... Mais ce n'était pas le pire. En approchant sa main de son visage, il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait, tout comme le bras avec elle. Il voulut attraper ses membres récalcitrants avec son autre main, mais ce ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Il n'était pas seulement secoué de tremblements. Il était un tremblement à lui tout seul.

Le masque tombait. Les faiblesses remontaient à la surface et avec elles, l'impuissance. Dean se laissa glisser lentement le long de la baignoire, le corps secoué de spasmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Chaque nuit, il faisait ce même rêve, ce même cauchemar. Chaque nuit, il y avait de plus en plus de détails. Chaque nuit, il arrivait trop tard. Chaque nuit, il faisait face à cette vision d'horreur. Chaque nuit, il finissait sur le carrelage froid de cette salle de bains.

_Allez ! Dean, reprends-toi ! Ce n'était pas réel. Tout ceci n'é-tait-pas-ré-el ! Sam se trouve de l'autre côté de cette porte. Vivant._ Dean tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses tremblements. Il s'en prenait à lui-même, furieux d'être et de se sentir si faible. _Je ne vais tout de même pas rester ici toute la nuit !... Sam finirait par tambouriner comme un forcené à cette satanée porte, inquiet comme jamais. Et ça, il en est hors de question. Ce sont mes problèmes. Pas les siens. Je ne veux pas d'un interrogatoire... Je ne veux pas de sa pitié... Je ne veux pas en parler... Tout simplement.  
_  
_Allez, Dean, debout ! Rester ici à ruminer n'arrangera rien. Allez ! Debout !..._ Il se hissa avec difficulté sur ses deux jambes, fit quelques pas et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long.

"Hé, vous deux ! Vous n'en êtes pas à votre première fois... alors, fonctionnez correctement... C'est un ordre !..." _Voilà que j'parle à mes jambes maintenant. Tout ça va finir par me rendre dingue._

Dean commençait sérieusement à s'affoler, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir protéger son frère. _Respire, Dean, respire !... Calme... Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire... Làààààà ! Tout va bien... Tout est sous contrôle..._ Il se redressa, esquissa un sourire et ouvrit cette fameuse porte qui le séparait de son frère.

Comme il s'y attendait, deux prunelles noisette inquisitrices le fixaient avec intensité. Il feignit la surprise.

"Quoi ? T'as jamais vu quelqu'un sortir d'une salle de bains ?" (sourire en coin)

"Hé ! Tu vas bien ?" (voix entrecoupée de bâillements)

"C'est la seule phrase que tu connais, Sammy ?"

"C'est Sam ! Tu fais peur à voir... On dirait que tu es malade..."

"C'est rien... Juste un hamburger qui a du mal à digérer... Tu ne vas quand même pas en faire une maladie non plus !..."

"Depuis quand tu étais là-dedans ?"

"J'en sais rien... Pas longtemps... T'as bientôt fini avec toutes tes questions...? J'aimerais bien dormir, moi !..."

"Menteur ! Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure et ton lit était vide... Je m'inquiète pour toi, mec !" _Et c'est reparti !_

"Hé bien... arrête de t'inquiéter ! Je vais bien, Sam ! JE VAIS BIEN !"

"Non. C'est faux ! Tu vas tout sauf bien. Tu ne crois pas que je me suis aperçu de tes insomnies... de tes allées et venues entre la chambre et la salle de bains...?"

"Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?" (haussant le ton)

"Dean... Ne le prends pas comme ça... Parle-moi !... J't'en supplie, parle-moi !..." (sur un ton suppliant)

"Bon. C'est fini. On arrête les frais. Chacun rejoint ses quartiers et retourne se coucher."

"Tu as besoin d'un médecin, Dean..."

"Et toi de dormir... de te reposer..."

"J'le fais si tu l'fais !..."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. _Mais quand cessera-t-il d'être un gamin ?_ Il soupira. Il savait très bien que son frère était très fort à ce jeu-là. Mieux valait capituler. De toute façon, c'était ça ou supporter un Sam et son regard inquisiteur. Et là, tout de suite, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, retrouva ce nid douillet et ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit la respiration lente et régulière d'un Sam endormi. Lui ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Plus maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Il préférait veiller sur son frère que de le voir mort.

Dean regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. _Deux heures et demie ! La nuit va être longue... Vraiment longue..._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam se réveilla avec le bruit du jet de la douche. Son petit doigt lui disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il cligna des yeux. Cinq heures... Il était cinq heures. _Attends ! Minute ! CINQ HEURES DU MATIN ?_ Ce n'était définitivement pas dans les habitudes de Dean d'être aussi matinal. Pour rien au monde son frère n'aurait sacrifié ses heures de sommeil. C'était sacré...

Que se passait-il donc dans la tête de Dean ? Que lui cachait-il ? Et, plus important encore, pourquoi le lui cachait-il ? Et dire que Dean le lui avait promis... Il lui avait promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de cachotteries entre eux... qu'ils se diraient tout... Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment une promesse... Tout ce qui s'était passé dans ce manoir n'était pas réel... Mais bon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'avaient vécu. Tous les deux. Et pour rien au monde il ne l'oublierait. Pourquoi Dean refusait-il de s'ouvrir ? C'était insensé !... Il était son frère, merde ! Son frère...

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains le sortit de ses pensées et Dean apparut dans un nuage de vapeur.

"Depuis quand t'es là-dedans ?"

"Charmant accueil ! On efface tout et on recommence... Bonjour Sammy !... Bien dormi ?"

Sam le regarda plein d'incompréhension.

"Comment oses-tu...? Comment peux-tu agir comme si de rien n'était... comme si tout allait bien...?"

"Mais tout va bien, Sammy !... Je vais bien... Juste un peu fatigué... mais je vais bien..."

"Non. Tu ne vas pas bien ! As-tu pris la peine de te regarder dans le miroir ? J'te reconnais plus, mec ! Tu es si pâle qu'on croirait que tu viens de voir la mort en face... Tu ne te nourris plus ou presque... Tu dépéris à vue d'œil, Dean !... J'ai l'impression de te perdre... Tu comprends ça ?... J'ai peur de voir disparaître le seul semblant de famille qu'il me reste..."_ Oh Sammy ! Si tu savais... Je suis désolé... vraiment désolé..._

"Tu ne trouves pas que tu noircis un peu le tableau, là ? Je n'suis pas à l'article de la mort, merde !"

Il venait à peine de prononcer ces mots qu'il fut pris de vertiges. _Pas maintenant... Pas maintenant !... Comment je vais faire croire à Sam que tout va bien si mon putain de corps n'est même pas capable de m'obéir ?!..._ Dean prit appui sur la table, attendant que le vertige cesse, sous l'œil plus qu'inquiet de son petit frère.

"Dean...?"

Il leva un doigt pour lui signifier d'attendre un instant et il reprit son souffle ainsi qu'un sourire de façade.

"Sammy..."

"Tu ne vas pas bien, Dean... Tu devrais consulter un médecin..." _Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, hein Sammy ?_

"On a déjà eu cette discussion hier soir... enfin... ce matin... Qu'importe !... Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une maladie !"

"Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu as failli t'évanouir et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !... Tu te fiches de moi !?"

"Le mot-clé dans tout ça, c'est 'failli', Sam ! 'Failli'... Ce n'est pas si étonnant quand on y repense... Mon estomac est vide... désespérément vide..." (en se passant la main sur le ventre)

"Tu peux rester sérieux deux secondes ?" (énervé)

"Mais je suis sérieux..."

Sam allait répondre, mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie d'un portable... celle du portable de son frère. Il resta un moment interdit, le temps pour Dean de fouiller dans ses poches pour récupérer le précieux objet. Il ouvrit son portable et ne cacha pas son étonnement.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" (soucieux)

"Un SMS..." (les sourcils levés)

"De qui ? De Papa ?"

"Sans doute... Des coordonnées..."

Il tendit son téléphone à son frère qui put voir affiché sur l'écran lumineux "36.15-105.24"... Douze petits caractères... Douze simples caractères... mais qui représentaient beaucoup. C'était le signe d'une nouvelle chasse... C'était le signe que les frères Winchester allaient reprendre une vie normale... Enfin, presque.

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas le numéro de l'expéditeur..."

"Non. Mais bon sang, Sammy ! Pense à autre chose !... Et puis, tu sais bien que s'il fait ça c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve... En attendant, on va faire tout notre possible pour remplir la mission qu'il nous a confiée..."

"Tu vas toujours suivre les ordres de Papa ? Tu veux toujours être ce petit soldat obéissant...? Même après ce qu'il nous a fait... Même après nous avoir encore quittés..."

"Les coordonnées, Sam, les coordonnées... A quoi elles correspondent ?" (avec un regard insistant)

"Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ? Pourquoi tu lui fais confiance ? Comment peux-tu encore garder une confiance aussi aveugle...?"

"Je suis l'aîné... et l'aîné a toujours raison..."

Sam resta scotché sur place. Encore une fois, Dean se défilait. Il refusait de parler ouvertement de leur père et se cachait derrière ce soi-disant privilège d'aînesse. Sam aurait voulu répliquer, mais après moultes réflexions il préféra se taire.

"Alors, Einstein, ces coordonnées... elles nous mènent quelque part...?" (perdant patience devant la mauvaise volonté de son petit frère)

Sam prit une carte et, avec la latitude et la longitude, y traça une croix.

"Euh... Au Nouveau-Mexique..."

"Ah, Las Vegas..." (avec un sourire gourmand)

"Non. Guadalupita..."

Dean fronça les sourcils. De tout le Nouveau-Mexique, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur un trou perdu. Il soupira.

"Ok. Guadalamachin... Et qu'est-ce qui s'y passe ?"

"Guadalupita, Dean !..."

"Qu'importe !"

Sam se tourna vers son ordinateur et pianota machinalement quelque chose sur le clavier.

"C'est fou ce qu'on apprend dans les journaux locaux..."

"Vas-y ! Crache le morceau !"

"Hé bien... Il semblerait qu'ils aient retrouvé plusieurs corps dans la forêt..." Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre. "... sans cœur..."

Dean pâlit. Forêt... Absence de cœur... Les images de son frère gisant dans son propre sang lui revenaient en mémoire avec violence. Il avait beau se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas réel... que son petit frère se tenait là, devant lui, en vie... Son cerveau refusait l'évidence et ne cessait de lui montrer cette image, comme une sorte d'avertissement.

De nouveau, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner... De nouveau, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré vers le bas... De nouveau, il devinait le regard inquiet de Sam... Il voulait faire bonne figure. Il le désirait vraiment... Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est glisser... Mais pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu...? Il était maudit. C'est ça, il était maudit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Pas d'autre mot... Juste le vide... Le néant...

"Deeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnnn !"

Sam avait vu le visage de son frère perdre de ses couleurs... enfin, le peu qu'il lui restait... Il avait tout de suite pensé à une farce. Après tout, avec Dean, tout était possible... Mais quand il l'avait vu chanceler, s'effondrer et s'évanouir, il s'en était voulu d'avoir imaginé une telle chose. _Quel frère indigne !..._ Maintenant, Dean gisait sur le sol, inconscient et plus pâle que jamais.

Sam se précipita vers lui et tenta de le réveiller. Rien à faire. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Dean n'était pas de ceux à être malade, et encore moins de ceux à se plaindre... C'était ce qui le terrorisait le plus. Jusqu'à quel point son frère avait-il pu souffrir ? Jusqu'à quand comptait-il lui cacher son état ? Certes, il n'était pas dupe. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait vu l'état de Dean se détériorer. Il avait juste espéré que son frère, son têtu de grand frère, se confierait à lui... Il s'en voulait d'avoir été assez naïf pour le croire. Dean ne changerait jamais. Plus maintenant. Et encore moins s'il ne se réveillait pas. _Bravo ! Ça c'est de l'optimisme, Sam !_

Affolé, il tapotait les joues de son frère, espérant à chaque instant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Qu'importe ce qu'il lui dirait, il fallait qu'il se réveille !... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul... Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner... Il ne pouvait pas... Il n'avait pas le droit... Pas maintenant... Alors qu'ils recommençaient à être frères... Et puis, il n'aurait pas le courage de le perdre... pas lui... pas après leur mère et Jess... C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait... Leur père, ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait perdu... Mais pas Dean... Pas Dean... Il le prit dans ses bras et laissa libre cours à ses émotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Il n'en pouvait plus, trop épuisé qu'il était d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Déjà près d'une heure que Dean s'était évanoui... Il n'était seulement qu'évanoui. _Merci mon Dieu !_ Pas de fièvre. Pas de tremblements. Pas de réveil non plus, à son grand désespoir. Décidément, Dean ferait des siennes jusqu'au bout. _Sale gosse !_ Sam sourit nerveusement. Il cherchait à se réconforter, se disant que Dean était toujours vivant. Inconscient, mais vivant. Au moins, il pouvait dormir, lui. _Veinard !_

Sam soupira. Il ignorait combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes... Il avait tellement sommeil... Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son grand frère, ce grand frère si protecteur, tout seul, sans protection... Quelle ironie !...

Il aurait voulu veiller... Il aurait voulu tellement de choses en ce moment précis... La fatigue en décida autrement... Il se laissa envahir par cette sensation cotonneuse et s'assoupit, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère et les bras entourant délicatement mais fermement le corps inerte de Dean. Il se laissait aller certes... mais sans se séparer de son grand frère. Il avait besoin de ce contact... Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui... Il avait besoin de sentir ce souffle chaud... ce souffle de vie... la vie...

Dean battit des paupières avec une sensation bizarre... Il était vidé... Il se sentait vidé... Il se trouvait lourd aussi... pesant... Mais était-ce une sensation physique ou juste une impression ? Un rêve ou la réalité ? Il fallait qu'il sache. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du jour qui commençait à poindre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour s'apercevoir que la masse qui recouvrait son corps n'était autre que son cher "petit" frère.

Il semblait si calme... si immobile... que Dean prit soudainement peur. Et si... Non ! ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Son frère ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était un cauchemar... Un véritable cauchemar... Il secoua le corps de Sammy... enfin, il tenta de le faire, car il n'avait plus trop de forces... C'est à peine s'il bougea d'un iota et ce, à son plus grand désespoir. C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose le frappa. Il n'y avait pas de blessures. Il n'y avait pas de sang. _Merci Seigneur !_ Il émit un soupir de soulagement.

"Sam ! Sam, réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît... Réveille-toi, frérot !..."

"Mmmhhh...? Un café avec deux croissants mmm..."

"Sam ?!"

"Mmmmhhh !... Quoi ?" (agité)

"Sam, c'est moi, Dean !... Tu veux bien te réveiller pour moi ?" (commençant légèrement à s'énerver)

"D-De...? DEAN !"

Sam se jeta dans les bras de son frère et le serra jusqu'au bord de l'étouffement.

"Sammy...?"

"Dean, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir !..." (sans le lâcher) _Me revoir ? Mais j'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, moi !..._

Dean regarda autour de lui et reconnut la chambre du motel dans lequel ils étaient descendus quelques jours plus tôt... En fait de chambre, il en reconnaissait surtout le sol. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait allongé là ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir parlé avec Sam, puis après c'était le trou noir complet. Pas un souvenir. _Mais Sam n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pas vrai ?_ Sam s'inquiéterait et Dean avait besoin de tout sauf ça. Pas maintenant. Mieux valait faire bonne figure et faire comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé. _Pas si difficile que ça, pas vrai Dean ?_ Il réfléchit un instant et esquissa son plus beau sourire, celui des grandes occasions.

"Sammy... Je suis ton frère... et tu sais que je t'aime... mais il y a un truc qui m'échappe, là..."

"De quoi...?" (plein d'espoir et de lumière dans les yeux)

"Depuis quand tu te sens attiré par les personnes du même sexe...? Parce que là, j't'le redis avec gentillesse... je t'apprécie beaucoup p'tit frère... mais ça devient carrément dérangeant..."

Sam le regarda, le visage déformé par une grimace, ne sachant trop s'il devait s'emporter ou rire. Dean était si imprévisible... Et lui était tellement perdu...

"Tu comptes me lâcher un jour ou je suis condamné à rester collé à toi pour le restant de mes jours ? Ne le prends pas mal, c'est pas que j'n't'aime pas, mais quitte à vivre le restant de mes jours avec quelqu'un, je préfère encore que ce soit avec une femme..." (tout sourire)

Sam fit une moue gênée. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il devait étreindre son frère depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Et, connaissant Dean et son goût pour ces moments, cela avait dû lui paraître une éternité.

"Oh, pardon !" (en lâchant Dean à contrecœur)

"Bon. Maintenant que tu as arrêté de jouer les mères protectrices, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?"

Sam lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension.

"Ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?"

Dean lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

"Hééééé !... C'est pas moi qui ai perdu connaissance... Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu tester le sol comme matelas potentiel..."

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah !... Moi avoir ventre vide, tu te rappelles ? Ce n'était qu'un étourdissement, Sam ! Juste un putain d'étourdissement... Pas la fin du monde !..."

Sam ne regardait plus Dean... Il n'osait plus le regarder en face... Il avait les yeux dans le vide...

"Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, Dean !... Tu étais si immobile... et je me sentais si mal... J'ai cru que t'étais mort... J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé seul... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais, Dean !..." (les yeux larmoyants)

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Sammy ! Je suis là, debout devant toi et je parle à mon idiot de petit frère..." (cherchant à faire de l'humour, sans trop de succès)

Sam soupira. Encore une fois son grand frère se cachait derrière l'humour. Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il n'allait pas bien... Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait besoin d'aide... _Imbécile !_

"Dean..."

"Sammy..." _On va aller loin avec ça... Bravo !_

"J'voudrais que tu vois un médecin..." _Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Sammy... Tu sais bien que ce sont tous des charlatans !... Alors il est hors de question que je laisse ma santé entre leurs mains. Y'a des limites à la folie tout de même !..._

"Et moi j'aimerais que t'arrêtes d'agir comme une fille... mais dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, Sammy !..."

Sam eut comme un geste de recul. Comment Dean faisait-il pour toujours tout tourner en dérision ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours agir comme un gamin ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était ce qui faisait le charme de son frère... C'était ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un avec qui on se sentait bien, quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance... C'était son grand frère. Tout simplement. Sam esquissa un petit sourire malicieux.

"Imbécile !" _Hé bien voilà ! Tu vois que c'était pas si dur que ça, Sammy !_

"Idiot !"


	5. Chapter 5

"Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais le travail nous attend !..." (plein de détermination)

"**NON !**"

"Pardon ?"

"T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit : NON ! N. O. N. ... NON !"

"C'est malheureusement ce que j'avais cru comprendre... Tu ne te serais pas cogné la tête un peu trop fort en tombant ? Depuis quand tu désobéis à un ordre direct...? Qui plus est, à un ordre donné par Papa..."

"Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. C'est moi l'aîné. C'est moi qui décide. Fin de la discussion."

"Christo !"

"Très drôle, Sammy !"

"C'est tout sauf drôle, Dean... Je m'inquiète... ça ne te ressemble absolument pas..."

"Les gens changent, Sam !..."

"Peut-être... mais pas toi... Pas toi, Dean..."

"Tu me connais mal alors..."

"Dean... Des vies sont en jeu dans cette histoire... Tout dépend de nous... Nous sommes leur seule chance..."_ Des vies sont en jeu. C'est vrai. La tienne surtout... Je dois te protéger Sammy. C'est mon job.  
_  
"Il va me falloir plus que ça pour me convaincre, Sammy !..."

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?"

"Hilarant ! Tout simplement hilarant... T'as fini ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mec ? D'habitude, t'es toujours le premier à te jeter sur la moindre chasse... T'es toujours le premier à vouloir sauver l'innocent(e)... T'es toujours le premier à jouer les petits soldats..."

"Attends ! Minute ! Je rêve !... Depuis quand tu défends Papa ? Et dire que t'arrêtais pas de m'faire la morale sur mon attitude vis-à-vis de Papa !... Et maintenant que j'suis d'accord avec toi... Qu'est-ce que tu m'dis...? Que finalement j'avais raison avant...? Et ça devrait être moi celui qui ne va pas bien ?!... Tu t'écoutes parfois ?" (énervé)

"Dean..." (sur un ton suppliant)

"Sammy... Non !"

"Ils ont besoin de nous, Dean... Be-soin-de-nous..."

"Ils ont besoin d'aide... C'est vrai..."

"Ah... Tu vois !..."

"Mais pourquoi nous ? Il y a d'autres chasseurs qui peuvent s'en occuper... On pourrait faire une pause... histoire de se retrouver..."

Sam restait là, sans bouger, totalement sidéré. Comment Dean avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Pourquoi refusait-il obstinément cette chasse ? Que lui cachait-il ? Décidément, Dean était difficile à cerner... mais pas impossible à convaincre... Il sourit intérieurement et lança vers Dean sa botte secrète... son regard ravageur... son regard de chien battu... Dean leva les yeux au ciel. _Dites-moi que j'rêve ! V'là qu'il sort l'artillerie lourde maintenant !..._

"Dean... s'il te plaît..." _Il essaie de m'avoir par les sentiments... Bien tenté Sammy, mais c'est toujours non._

"Dean... Tu n'veux pas de cette affaire... D'accord..." _Bah, tu vois, on finit par se comprendre !... T'es pas mon frère pour rien !  
_  
"Mais..." _Aïe ! Il a dit 'mais'..._

"Tu n'm'empêcheras pas d'y aller... Avec ou sans toi, j'irai à Guadalupita... Avec ou sans toi, j'irai à cette chasse..." _QUOI ?_

"QUOI ? Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?"

"Pas plus que dans la tienne..." _Touché !_ "Il y a déjà eu trop de morts... De nouvelles personnes ont disparu... C'est grave, Dean !..." _Je suis au courant, Einstein !_

"Tu n'lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?"

"Non..."

"C'est bien c'que j'craignais..."

Sam sourit. Il sentait que sa tactique commençait à porter ses fruits et il n'y avait rien de plus jubilatoire...

"Alors... qu'est-ce que tu fais...? Tu viens ?"

"Ah, c'est petit, ça... Tu le sais que c'est petit ?"

"Bah quoi ? C'est juste une question..."

"Juste une question ? Sam, il y a un mot pour décrire ce que tu viens de faire... Chantage !..."

"Ça me blesse !..." (d'un air faussement affligé)

"Tu m'en diras tant..."

"Jamais je n'oserais... Jamais je ne profiterais de la faiblesse de mon frère..."_ Qui est faible ? Attends un peu que j'me lève et tu vas voir si j'suis faible !...  
_  
"Ça y est, t'as fini ?!" (avec un regard massacreur)

"Pas tout à fait... T'as toujours pas répondu à la question..."

"Tête de mule !"

"Faible !"

"Crétin !"

"Idiot !"

Un ange passa...

"Alors...?"

"D'accord... De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix..." (résigné)

Sam sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait réussi à convaincre son frère. Cela lui avait juste pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Peut-être que Dean était immunisé à force... Après tout, combien de fois Sam avait-il utilisé cette stratégie ? Des centaines... des milliers de fois...? Et à chaque fois il avait été récompensé... Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagnait ? Sam brisa de nouveau le silence.

"Il reste encore un truc à régler..." _Allons bon ! Quoi encore ?_

"Lequel ?"

"Passe-moi les clés !"

"Les clés de quoi ?" (innocemment)

"L'Impala, Dean... Passe-moi les clés de l'Impala !..."

"Tu prends tes rêves pour une réalité, mon pauvre Sammy !..."

"Dean..." (sur un ton suppliant)

"Il n'y a pas de 'Dean' qui tienne !... Tu ne conduiras pas mon bébé !..."

"Mais Dean, dans ton état... ce n'est pas prudent... ni pour elle... ni pour moi... ni pour toi..." _Je rêve ou il vient de me mettre en dernière position ?  
_  
"Sam... Ne pousse pas trop ta chance... ça pourrait mal se terminer..."

"Mais Dean..."

"Je n'savais pas que tu avais autant envie de nettoyer l'Impala pour un mois supplémentaire..."

Sam fit la grimace devant la menace de son frère... Dean savait très bien toucher le nerf sensible. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas si difficile... On pouvait lire dans son frère comme dans un livre ouvert... Sans compter son dégoût latent pour cette boîte à sardines sur roues que Dean appelait amoureusement son bébé... En attendant, il savourait sa victoire... mais elle fut malheureusement de courte durée...

"Et moi je n'savais pas que tu voulais mettre toutes nos vies en danger !..." (sérieux)

Dean resta figé sur place. Sam ne lui faisait plus confiance... Sam avait peur... ou Sam jouait encore avec ses sentiments... Qui savait ?

"Comment ça en danger ?"

"Tu te fous de moi ? Tu es malade... Tu t'es évanoui... et tu voudrais prendre le volant !... Et si ça t'arrivait alors que tu conduis...? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque, Dean !... J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois aujourd'hui... Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une fois pour toutes... Tu comprends ?" (yeux de cocker pour un effet plus dramatique)

_Mais comment fait-il ça ?_ Dean soupira. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas la paix... Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'évanouisse sous les yeux de Sam ? Maintenant il jouait les mères-poules avec lui... Dieu qu'il détestait ces rôles inversés !... C'était lui le protecteur, pas son frère ! Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il ainsi ? _Parce qu'il t'aime, idiot ! Parce qu'il t'aime..._

Et puis, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme... Il ne mettrait pas non plus la vie de son petit frère en danger... Il sentait s'effondrer ses dernières résistances et c'est donc résigné qu'il répondit...

"Ok !..."

"Tu peux répéter ?" (soulagé, mais ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire...)

"N'abuse pas de ma bonne volonté, Sammy !..."

"Bon. Ok. D'accord. J'peux avoir les clés maintenant ?" (sautillant sur place comme un gamin attendant sa glace)

"Non, Sammy !..." (sérieux)

Sam s'arrêta net.

"M-Mais..."

"Pas de mais, Sammy... Il est hors de question que tu rentres dans ma voiture tout sale !... J'ai ma fierté, merde ! Allez !... Zou ! A la douche !"

Sam grommela quelque chose sous le regard moqueur de son grand frère. _C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir...? J'ai plus six ans, merde ! Je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me dise c'que j'dois faire !..._ C'est la mine boudeuse qu'il entra dans la salle de bains. La minute suivante, on entendit l'eau courir... puis un cri.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !**"

De l'autre côté de la porte, Dean était explosé de rire.

"DEAN !..." (cri de rage)

"Je savais que tu saurais être compréhensif !... Après tout, je suis l'aîné... En plus, d'après toi, je suis souffrant... J'avais bien droit à (toute) l'eau chaude !..."

Seul un grognement lui répondit.


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils roulaient en direction du Nouveau-Mexique et de leur nouvelle chasse. Sam aurait dû être heureux. Il avait réussi à convaincre son frère... Il était au volant de l'Impala... Dean se reposait... Au lieu de ça, Sam était terriblement inquiet... inquiet pour son frère... Il jetait des coups d'œil réguliers du côté passager, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse... comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage...

Dean s'était endormi il y a déjà quelques kilomètres, dans une position semi-confortable, la tête posée contre la vitre. Sam avait remarqué que Dean était fatigué, épuisé, vidé mais, avec le rayon de soleil qui caressait le visage de son frère, il voyait maintenant à quel point. La lumière faisait ressortir son teint pâle, livide, presque cadavérique... Seuls les cernes donnaient une touche de couleur... Seules des rides parcouraient son visage... Rien de bien encourageant... Sam s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. En l'espace d'à peine une semaine, Dean avait pris une bonne dizaine d'années et s'était transformé en mort-vivant (ou en vivant-mort. C'était selon...). Sam n'osait penser à l'étape suivante... Il n'osait penser au pire...

Dean s'agita soudain sur son siège. Il semblait aux prises avec un mauvais rêve, avec une force invisible. Sa respiration était haletante, son front perlait de sueur et il balançait sa tête dans tous les sens comme s'il voulait échapper à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Sam en reconnaissait les symptômes pour les avoir vécus beaucoup trop souvent. Il reconnaissait les signes d'un cauchemar. Il aurait voulu le réveiller... Il aurait voulu qu'il lui en parle... Il aurait voulu le réconforter comme Dean l'avait fait pour lui tout au long de ces années. Mais c'était impossible et il le savait.

Même s'il en mourait d'envie, Sam resta prostré. Il savait que son frère était tout sauf loquace et que la moindre question le ferait sans doute se renfermer comme une huître. Et puis, il avait besoin de sommeil... et même s'il était agité, cela restait du sommeil. Sam soupira et attendit simplement que Dean se réveille de lui-même, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Il s'était redressé d'un coup, se cognant par la même occasion contre la portière. Il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il paraissait perdu, les yeux hagards... C'était tout sauf Dean et cela ne manqua pas de troubler son petit frère. Il gara l'Impala sur le bas-côté et se tourna vers Dean, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

"Dean...?"

Le principal intéressé tourna sa tête vers lui sans dire un mot. Il ne semblait conscient ni du monde qui l'entourait, ni de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ce qui était encore plus grave. Et là, Sam commença à paniquer sérieusement.

"Dean...? DEAN...? Hé, mec, réponds-moi !"

Nouveau silence.

"Dean... J't'en supplie !... Dis-moi quelque chose... Ne me laisse pas... Deeeeeaaaaaaannnnnn..." (commençant à craquer)

Dean tourna de nouveau sa tête vers son frère, les yeux embués de larmes cette fois.

"S-S-Sammy...?' (confus)

Sam émit un soupir de soulagement. Qu'importe si son frère l'avait remarqué... Dean avait réagi... Dean l'avait reconnu... Son état n'était pas irrémédiable... C'était là l'essentiel.

"Dean... Tu vas bien ?"

Il lui répondit par l'affirmative et Sam fit la moue. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Que Dean soit simplement blessé ou qu'il soit à l'article de la mort, il allait toujours bien. C'était à se demander pourquoi il prenait encore la peine de poser la question. Peut-être espérait-il secrètement que Dean soit franc avec lui et qu'il oublie l'inquiétude qu'il pourrait susciter chez son petit frère pour enfin s'intéresser à lui-même. C'était vraiment trop demander ?

"Un cauchemar ?"

Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête._ Génial ! Il a perdu sa langue en route !..._

"Tu veux en parler ?"

"NON !"

Sam sursauta légèrement, mais pas à cause de la réponse. Il s'en doutait... Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette voix si faible... si fatiguée... si loin de son frère... Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait préféré se taire. Sam le fixa d'un air mi-étonné, mi-inquiet, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.

"QUOI ? Tu n'm'as jamais vu ?"

"Oh, pardon !" (en revenant à la réalité)

"Au moins tu auras enfin remarqué qui est le plus beau des deux..." (petit sourire faible) _Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !?...  
_  
Sam leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

"Pffff !..." _C'est bien, Sammy... Plus de questions... Pas de questions..._

"On est bientôt arrivés ?" (voulant changer de sujet pour faire oublier à Sam le moment d'égarement qu'il venait juste d'avoir)

"Plus que quelques kilomètres et on sera à Guadalupita..."

"Alors... si tu redémarrais...? Comme ça on pourrait y être avant la nuit..." _Attends ! Il se fout de moi, là !..._

Sam respira profondément, mais il ne dit rien... Il n'en pensait pourtant pas moins. Il se contenta de mettre le contact, au grand soulagement de Dean qui n'était pas prêt à affronter Sam. Pas encore. Et il ne savait pas s'il le pourrait un jour... Il regarda le paysage défiler à travers la vitre passager, évitant soigneusement de tourner la tête vers son petit frère dont il devinait le regard inquisiteur et inquiet.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils passaient devant le panneau d'entrée de la ville... "Bienvenue à Guadalupita"


	7. Chapter 7

L'Impala traversa la ville assez rapidement. Sam cherchait désespérément un motel, mais à son grand regret il n'en trouva aucun. Il se maudissait en silence pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de vérifier avant de partir s'il y avait un endroit où ils pourraient passer la nuit. C'était à son tour de blêmir, car Dean ne tarderait pas à s'en apercevoir... Et faible ou pas, Dean gardait son caractère... Un putain de caractère... Heureusement qu'il y avait un bar dans cette ville, sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Il gara l'Impala sur le parking et Dean le regarda les sourcils levés.

"Sam !... Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?" (suspicieux)

Silence. Dean regarda alternativement le bar et son frère, commençant à perdre patience.

"Sam ! Sam ! Ne me dis pas que...? Sérieux, Sam !... Il a une drôle de tête ton motel..."

"Dean..."

"Non mais d'accord. Tu m'as embarqué dans cette histoire... Tu m'as embarqué dans ce trou perdu... T'as de la chance qu'il y ait au moins un bar dans ce bled ! Sans ça..."

Sam préféra se taire, laissant passer l'orage. En tout cas, dans son emportement, Dean avait retrouvé des couleurs. Il ressemblait un peu plus au Dean qu'il connaissait. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour son frère finalement...

"Bon. Alors. On y va ou quoi...?"

Sam le regarda d'un air plus qu'étonné, mais il ne dit rien.

"Youhou ! Sam ! On se réveille ! S'arrêter devant un bar, c'est bien... Rentrer dedans, c'est mieux !..." (en ouvrant la portière)

Sam respira profondément en levant les sourcils et sortit de l'Impala.

"C'est mieux, Sammy, c'est mieux !..."

Malgré le sourire qu'arborait son frère, Sam sentait qu'il entendrait parler de cette histoire pendant encore très longtemps. Il sentait que Dean lui en voulait et qu'il en paierait le prix un jour ou l'autre... peut-être même plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bar et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, du moindre client au barman. Tous leurs yeux perçants les fixaient d'un air malsain. Quel accueil ! C'était un de ces bars dans lesquels la clientèle était aussi inquiétante que les lieux. En somme, un Paradis sur Terre pour Dean et un endroit à fuir comme la peste pour Sam. Mais bon. Ils étaient là, ils étaient là !... Maintenant, il s'agissait de trouver une chambre et ça, ça n'était franchement pas gagné. Et puis, Dean avait l'air d'être dans son élément. Il n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de partir en courant. Sam se contenta donc de serrer son frère de près, trop mal à l'aise dans ce pur condensé de testostérone.

Dean s'avança vers le barman, tout sourire. Il fallait toujours faire bonne impression... Mais là, curieusement, son charme naturel ne semblait pas faire mouche. Incompatibilité de vie sans doute. Mais Dean ne se découragea pas. Bien au contraire. Pour lui, ça devenait un défi... Il aimait les défis ; il les remportait toujours. Il s'accouda donc au bar comme si de rien n'était. La tension était palpable, ce qui entretenait le malaise.

"Je s'rais vous, j'quitterais tout de suite les lieux !... Ici, on n'aime pas les gens dans vot' genre..." (tout en nettoyant un verre) _**Primo**__ : t'es pas nous, mon vieux... __**Secundo**__ : on vient juste d'arriver alors... qu'est-ce qui va pas avec nous ?  
_  
Sam n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir le plus loin possible. C'était sans compter son frère qui, semblant deviner ses pensées, l'agrippa par l'épaule. Il aurait voulu protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. _Ne me dis pas que..._

"Vous pouvez m'éclairer, là...? Vous n'aimez pas les touristes, les gens de passage...? Peut-être notre couleur de peau... notre accent...? Ah ! Non ! Je sais... Vous n'aimez personne !..." (sans se départir de son sourire légendaire) _Si... Il a osé... Aïe !...  
_  
"On n'aime pas les saletés d'homos qui se croient comme tout le monde !..." _Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Ça va mal finir tout ça...  
_  
Sam sentait son frère bouillir à côté de lui... Il sentait des vagues de colère émaner de son corps... _Saletés ? Homos ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, ma parole !_ Dean respira profondément, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage.

"Répétez ça !"

Le barman approcha son visage du sien et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

"J'ai dit : ici, on n'accepte pas les pédales dans votre genre..." _C'est bien ça... J'avais pas rêvé... Y'en a vraiment qui cherchent leur misère !...  
_  
Sam jeta un œil inquiet vers Dean. Et, avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, ce dernier empoigna ce barman suffisant par le col, d'un air menaçant.

"Ecoute-moi mon bonhomme ! Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais bien ri avec toi... seulement là j'ai faim et j'ai soif... alors je suis pas d'humeur..." (parlant le plus lentement possible, distillant ces mots comme du venin)

"Hé, les gars ! Vous entendez ça ? Madame veut jouer les gros durs !..." _Madame ? MADAME ?_

Dean bouillonnait de rage... Ce mec se foutait résolument de sa gueule. Il osait s'en prendre... Il osait humilier un Winchester... qui plus est, Dean Winchester... Ce crime ne resterait pas longtemps impuni. Dean sentait déjà des petits picotements dans ses membres supérieurs. Il fit un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long. Sam pouvait reconnaître ce sourire entre mille. C'était celui qui annonçait les ennuis. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que tout ceci ne dégénère.

"Dean... Non..."

"C'est ça, Dean... Ecoute ta chérie..."

Dean regarda un instant le plafond et décocha une bonne droite au barman. Cela faisait déjà un moment que ça le démangeait. Il avait enfin trouvé le moment opportun... Dieu que ça faisait du bien !...

"**ON N'INSULTE PAS MA FAMILLE !**" (hors de lui)

"Ouh ! J'ai peur !..." (en se moquant) "C'est quoi ? Ta femme ?" _Mais je rêve !... C'est qu'il insiste en plus !... Il cherche à se faire tuer ou quoi ? Dean va n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Par contre, pour les clients, ces messieurs musclors et gonflettes, ça risque de poser problème. Restons diplomates... enfin, si c'est encore possible...  
_  
"Ecoutez ! On ne veut pas d'ennuis..." _C'est trop tard pour ça, Sammy !..._

"Mais c'est déjà trop tard pour ça, ma poulette !" (insistant sur les deux derniers mots)

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose d'agaçant chez ce barman... Sam n'arrivait pas trop à savoir si c'était son insistance, son insolence ou encore son arrogance. En tout cas, ce gars lui tapait sur les nerfs. Et, avant qu'il ne fasse une de ses remarques débiles, Sam l'empoigna et l'accola au mur en le soulevant légèrement du sol.

"Je disais donc... On cherche pas l'embrouille... juste un endroit où dormir pour mon frère et moi..." (de son air le plus menaçant)

Dean avait observé la scène d'un air mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son frère de s'emporter et de jouer les méchants... Cela dit, avec un hurluberlu pareil, il était difficile de rester de marbre. Il savourait l'instant... Par moment, il oubliait combien son frère pouvait paraître inquiétant quand il y mettait un peu du sien. C'était juste un de ces moments et le spectacle... Mon Dieu ! Le spectacle... était somptueux...

Au mot 'frère', le barman avait soudain blêmi. Il venait enfin de se rendre compte de sa monumentale erreur. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait de la chance d'être encore en vie après la litanie d'insultes qu'il leur avait lancé. Il aurait voulu obtenir du soutien de la part de ses clients, mais les grosses brutes qui avaient suivi jusque là la conversation s'en étaient retourné à leurs boissons. Sur ce coup-là, il était tout seul et ça ne sentait pas bon...

"Vous voulez boire quoi ? C'est la maison qui offre..." (avec un sourire crispé)

"Deux bières !"

"Euh... Vous pouvez me lâcher...? S'il vous plaît..." (un peu tremblant)

"Hum ! Sûr..."

Sam le redescendit puis fit mine d'épousseter et de défroisser le costume du pauvre barman qui s'empressa d'aller dans la réserve chercher ce qui lui avait été demandé. Une fois parti, Dean regarda son frère avec fierté.

"Hé Sammy !"

"Hmm...?"

"Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, p'tit frère !... ça paie..."

Sam se contenta d'un large sourire... Jamais il ne l'avouerait à son frère, mais il avait pris un malin plaisir à intimider, à menacer ce pauvre garçon. Et, dans un sens, ça lui faisait peur... ça lui rappelait que trop l'épisode désastreux dans le manoir des Kilkenny... lorsqu'il s'était transformé... Peut-être...

Le cliquetis des bouteilles de bière sur le comptoir le ramena à la réalité. Il en prit une, trinqua avec son frère, et s'adressa de nouveau au barman.

"Dites ! Vous ne sauriez pas où...?"

Sam s'interrompit. Le barman venait de reculer jusqu'à la porte de la réserve, totalement terrorisé. _Allons bon ! Ça n'arrange pas les choses... J'ignorais que j'avais cet effet-là sur les gens._ Sam regarda son frère, l'air de dire '_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_'... Dean lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

"Hé, les gars ! L'un de vous sait-il où on peut dormir dans cette ville ?"

"C'est qu'on voit pas souvent de touristes par ici..."

"Il n'y a donc rien ici...? C'est que l'on vient de faire près de trois heures de route et..."

"C'est pas c'que j'ai dit !... C'est juste...ça s'ra pas un 4 étoiles..."

"Pas de problème !"

"Allez donc chez Miztli et dites-lui que vous venez de la part du gros Roberto"

Dean gloussa en silence sur le surnom du grand tatoué qui venait de lui fournir l'information.

"Chez Miztli... Et où peut-on trouver cette personne ?"

"Rien de plus simple... C'est la dernière maison avant la forêt..."

"Ok..." (en levant les yeux, faisant mine d'enregistrer toutes les données)

Dean s'éloigna du comptoir et fit un signe pour remercier le gros Roberto. Ils allaient sortir du bar lorsque quelqu'un interpella Dean.

"Hé, garçon !"

Dean se retourna.

"T'as une sacrée droite !"

Dean fit un large sourire et repartit en direction de l'Impala.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils étaient arrivés chez Miztli un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. C'était une de ces maisons de pierre à l'architecture singulière que la proximité de la forêt rendait inquiétante, presque intimidante. Sam déglutit. Cette maison lui fichait les jetons, mais c'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient espérer le gîte et le couvert. Et dire qu'ils ne le devaient qu'à une épouvantable méprise, à une scène dans un bar et à la prodigieuse droite de Dean !... Peut-être que la chance tournait enfin en leur faveur... Sam préférait ne pas trop compter là-dessus. La "chance" l'avait bien trop souvent déçu... Il resta donc sur ses gardes.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et une jeune femme au teint basané vint leur ouvrir. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Dean et il n'échappa pas à ce dernier qu'elle avait des formes parfaites. Il esquissa un sourire et fit les présentations.

Miztli les observait d'un air méfiant. Deux hommes... Deux gringos... Si semblables et en même temps si différents... Que lui voulaient-ils ? Que venaient-ils faire chez elle ? Toutes ces questions trottaient dans sa tête et alimentaient sa suspicion. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du gros Roberto qu'elle s'autorisa à baisser quelque peu sa garde... juste assez pour envoyer un sourire à ce charmant jeune homme qui la dévorait des yeux. Elle les laissa entrer et leur montra la chambre d'amis.

Le gros Roberto était un cousin au troisième ou quatrième degré du côté de son père. Elle avait fourni toutes les informations possibles et inimaginables, mais Dean n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il était bien plus intéressé par la jeune femme que par ses paroles. Un coup de coude de son frère le ramena à la réalité et, par politesse, il fit semblant de l'écouter, le regard perdu dans ses yeux. _Si c'est comme ça, je devrais peut-être leur laisser la chambre..._ Sam sourit intérieurement de sa remarque et se dirigea vers la chambre en silence. Il fut rejoint par son frère quelques minutes plus tard. Trop absorbé par la jeune Miztli, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Sam avait quitté la pièce. Il avait rougi, balbutié quelques excuses et avait disparu lui aussi dans la chambre.

Il trouva Sam devant son ordinateur. Ce n'était certes pas inhabituel, mais après la journée éprouvante qu'ils venaient de passer, il aurait cru, ou peut-être espéré, que ce dernier se reposerait au lieu de faire des recherches.

"Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Ça se voit pas ? Je cherche des réponses, Dean..."

"C'est malheureusement ce que je craignais..."

Dean lui enleva le portable des mains et l'emporta comme s'il le lui confisquait.

"Dean... Rends-le moi !"

"Non !"

"Dean..." (en essayant de récupérer son bien, sans succès)

"Il en est hors de question, Sammy ! On est tous très fatigués et..."

"Dis tout de suite que tu es fatigué !..."

"Ne change pas de sujet, tu veux ? J'suis pas d'humeur"

"Moi ? Je change de sujet ? Tu n'crois pas que tu n'manques pas d'air...? Tu es malade, Dean... et tu refuses d'en parler... Tu refuses cette chasse... mais tu ne m'expliques toujours rien... Alors, dis-moi lequel de nous deux évite les sujets sensibles !..."

C'était sorti comme ça, d'une traite, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il ne pouvait plus garder au fond de lui cette boule, cette angoisse... Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec son grand frère... ça ne serait sans doute pas facile... '_Discussion sérieuse_' et Dean Winchester ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Mais bon, il pouvait au moins essayer... ça ne lui coûterait rien de toute façon.

"Sam..."

La voix n'était ni élevée ni menaçante, mais Sam ne put réprimer un frisson. C'était le ton réconfortant que Dean employait depuis toujours pour le consoler...

"Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter... C'est mon job..." (sourire aux lèvres)

"Non !"

"Laisse-moi finir ! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ok ? J't'assure !... Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer pour si peu..."

"Pour si peu...? Tu as failli mourir deux fois aujourd'hui, Dean !... Et même trois, si ces clients n'avaient pas été aussi désintéressés..."

"C'que j'veux dire... Il n'y a pas besoin d'être deux à s'inquiéter... Je m'en sors très bien tout seul..."

Sam resta figé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou s'il devait laisser couler... Après tout, Dean venait d'admettre indirectement qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et que cela l'inquiétait. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup... et il ne savait pas encore s'il parviendrait à encaisser le choc. Sam fit donc ce dans quoi il excellait. Il jeta un regard à la fois douloureux et compatissant sur son frère, sans rien dire ni ajouter. Juste un regard.

"Tu comprends... cette chasse... Je n'suis pas au top... Je n'suis pas sûr de pouvoir te protéger, Sam ! Et ça, ça m'fait peur, p'tit frère... Je n'veux pas te perdre..."

"C'est pareil pour moi, Dean. Tu crois que j'ai demandé ça...? Que tu te mettes sans cesse entre moi et le danger...? Que tu me protèges contre tout et n'importe quoi...? Tu n'crois pas que j'aimerais te voir en un morceau plutôt qu'allongé sur un lit d'hôpital...? Tu n'penses pas que j'ai mon mot à dire...?"

"Sam..."

"Non ! A toi de m'écouter ! Je sais que tu ferais tout pour moi... Tu me l'as déjà montré à plusieurs reprises... Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu comprennes quelque chose... Je suis prêt à tout pour toi... Qu'importe le danger ! Qu'importent les risques ! T'es mon frère, Dean, et je ferai tout pour te garder en vie !... Je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance et que tu n'm'écartes pas de ta vie..."

"Sam..."

"A tout, Dean !"

"Je sais..."

"Bien"

"Bien"

Un ange passa...

"Mais..."

"Dean..." (sur un ton plaintif)

"Il n'y a pas de 'Dean' qui tienne !... Si tu veux chasser, tu dois être en forme"

"Ça marche aussi pour toi, j'te signale !... J'te propose un truc... Tu manges tout le repas de Miztli... Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur... Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil..."

Dean sourit à la dernière remarque.

"... et là, et seulement là, je pourrais envisager de prendre du repos..." _Héééééé ! Mais c'est d'la triche, ça !_

"Sammy... Quand vas-tu arrêter de me faire chanter ?"

Sam lui adressa son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse.

"Ouais... C'est bien c'que j'me disais... Jamais..." (grimaçant)

Sam continua de regarder son frère, sans se départir de son sourire. Dean l'observait, le regarder faire... Il sentait s'évanouir ses dernières résistances. Il soupira.

"Bon. Ça va. T'as gagné ! Je mange... Tu te reposes ! Et ça prend effet tout de suite"

Pour donner un peu plus d'authenticité à ses paroles, il agrippa son frère par les épaules et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Plus loin Sam serait de ce maudit portable, plus vite il retrouverait des forces et moins il y avait de chances pour qu'il connaisse le triste sort de ses rêves. Sam grommela quelques noms d'oiseaux à l'adresse de son frère, mais se laissa tout de même guider vers la salle à manger.


	9. Chapter 9

Le dîner était terminé et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que Dean avait fait honneur à la sublime cuisinière. De mémoire de Sam, jamais Dean ne s'était autant goinfré... même avant qu'il ne tombe malade. En somme, c'était un miracle.

Dean avait rempli sa part du contrat. Il avait mangé plus que de raison. Certes, ce chili était vraiment délicieux, mais il sentait qu'il allait être malade. Trop de chili tuait le chili... En tout cas, il avait relevé le défi ; c'était maintenant au tour de Sam. Oui mais voilà, c'était Sammy... c'était Sam Winchester... L'éternel têtu... Le maniaque invétéré du boulot... Le petit frère studieux... Celui qui ne levait presque jamais son nez de l'écran... Sam, quoi !

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Sam s'empara de son ordinateur et se réfugia dans son lit. Dean le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

"Hum ! Hum ! Sam...? On n'avait pas un deal ? Je mange et tu..."

"... et je me repose... Si si ! Mais j'ai jamais précisé quand..." _Je viens de me faire avoir, là !..._

"Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu vas m'éteindre ce portable tout de suite et aller te coucher !"

"Non ! J'suis majeur, Dean !... Je n'suis plus obligé de t'obéir !..." _Non, mais tu t'écoutes !?_

"Sam..."

"Je regrette, Dean... Je peux pas... Des gens sont morts... D'autres ont disparu... Ils sont en danger, Dean !..." _Et tu crois que je n'suis pas au courant ?  
_  
"Je le sais... Je le sais... Mais dis-moi à quoi serviront tous tes efforts si tu n'es même pas capable de garder les yeux ouverts ? A quoi bon vouloir sauver toutes ces personnes si c'est pour les perdre en fin de compte ?"

Sam était comme paralysé. Son frère ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance et ça lui faisait mal... si mal... Le croyait-il tellement stupide ? Le croyait-il incapable de mener cette chasse à bien ?

"Je peux rester éveillé, tu le sais ça ?!" (sur un ton de défi)

"A d'autres !... Tu as toujours eu besoin de tes heures de sommeil..."

"Dean..." (d'un ton suppliant)

"Je me souviens... Tu voulais toujours veiller... Tu voulais pouvoir voir Papa rentrer... Mais tu sombrais toujours avant qu'il n'arrive... ça n'était peut-être pas plus mal, d'ailleurs... quand on y pense..." (sourire rêveur)

Sam s'était tu, plongé dans les méandres de ces souvenirs qu'il croyait disparus. Il savait que son frère avait raison, mais il refusait de l'admettre... Il avait sa fierté, merde !

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" (soupirant)

"Toi : rien. Moi, j'ai deux-trois p'tites choses à aller chercher dans l'Impala et je reviens..."

Sam allait répliquer mais Dean le prit de vitesse.

"Fin de la discussion !" _C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir ? Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a le dernier mot ?_ Une petite voix lui susurra '_parce que je suis l'aîné... voilà pourquoi !_' _Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter !...  
_  
"Sam...?"

"Hmm ?"

"Je reviens..."

"Oui oui... j'ai compris !..."

Dean leva les sourcils d'étonnement face à la réaction boudeuse de son frère. Il n'y prêta que peu d'attention et partit à la voiture.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut une superbe créature adossée à la carrosserie de l'Impala !... Ce n'était pas Miztli, mais elle aurait pu être sa sœur. La même chevelure d'ébène... La même peau basanée... Les mêmes prunelles noires envoûtantes... Elle portait de grandes créoles à ses oreilles et une longue robe blanche qui laissait apparaître ses pieds nus. Et c'est ce dernier point qui fit réagir Dean.

"Mademoiselle !... Hé, mademoiselle !... Vous ne devriez pas vous balader ainsi... Vous allez attraper froid... Et puis, c'est risqué pour une jeune fille de se promener seule la nuit... Vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontres..."

Déjà quelques minutes que Dean parlait, et la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas sorti un seul mot. Soit elle était muette, soit elle était trop timide. Il avait parfois cet effet-là sur le sexe opposé...

Elle le regardait, semblant le détailler des pieds à la tête et, même si Dean avait toujours adoré les regards que lui portaient les femmes, ces yeux-là le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le déshabillait...

Toujours sans mot dire, la jeune fille laissa tomber une pièce de tissu, sans doute un mouchoir... Dean, par pure galanterie, se pencha pour le récupérer. Et ce fut à cet instant, sans crier gare, qu'il ressentit une violente douleur à son poignet. Il jura entre ses dents avant de s'écrouler sur les graviers, épuisé. Il essayait de garder les yeux ouverts mais la fatigue... le poison... le venin... faisaient leur œuvre... paralysaient ses membres... l'attiraient dans un gouffre sans fond dont il ignorait encore s'il pourrait en sortir... Son frère avait besoin de lui... Il devait le protéger... _Protéger... Protéger... Protéger Sammy..._ Puis il sombra, à bout de souffle.

Il se sentait groggy... Il avait encore la tête dans le brouillard, mais il sentait la présence de cette femme... Il entendait pour la première fois sa voix... C'était comme un murmure... Des mots sortaient de sa bouche, mais il n'en comprenait pas la totalité... Juste quelques bribes... Des bribes qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui...

"_Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et..._"

C'est tout ce qu'il put déchiffrer avant qu'un cri ne couvre tout le reste. Ce cri, il en reconnaissait l'auteur. Il lui était familier... et il était affolé...

"Dean !... **DEAN ! ****D.E.A.N !...**"


	10. Chapter 10

Sam regardait nerveusement tantôt sa montre tantôt le réveil posé sur la petite table de nuit. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils lui annonçaient tous la même chose. Malheureusement. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Dean était sorti de la chambre et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce fut si long. Ils logeaient en bas et l'Impala était garée non loin de l'entrée... Le rêve, quoi ! _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel ?_

Au fond de lui, Sam sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire quoi exactement, mais il sentait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère. Encore. Pour la énième fois de la journée. C'était ça le privilège d'être un Winchester. Dean avait beau dire que leur famille n'était pas maudite, Sam en doutait encore sérieusement.

Ce retard n'était pas normal. Il le savait et en même temps, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sortir son frère alors qu'il n'était pas totalement guéri. D'ailleurs, Dieu seul savait s'il n'avait seulement que commencer à l'être... Il avait retrouvé des couleurs, c'était vrai, mais Sam savait combien cela pouvait être parfois trompeur. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère.

Il fallait qu'il sache... Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net... Il voulait simplement se rassurer, en se disant que ce nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac n'était qu'une fausse alerte et que son grand frère avait une bonne raison pour ne pas être revenu. Une raison qui ne signifiait pas qu'il était en danger. Sam prit une lampe de poche et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'Impala.

Il faisait nuit noire. Pas un seul rayon de lune ne filtrait à travers les nuages menaçants qui recouvraient le ciel. C'était bien sa veine ! Il allait bientôt pleuvoir et Dean qui restait introuvable !... Il balaya l'espace avec le faisceau de lumière de la lampe et aperçut une forme indistincte étendue sur le sol. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, il accourut vers elle. Sa lampe éclaira des vêtements qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sam était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu retrouver son frère mais en même temps, il restait inquiet. Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Avait-il eu encore une de ses crises ? Avait-il trébuché ? Ou pire encore, avait-il été attaqué ? Avec l'épisode du bar, tout était possible.

"Dean ! **DEAN ! ****D.E.A.N !...**" (totalement affolé)

Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse et cela ne le rassurait guère. Il retourna délicatement le corps de son frère, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le blesser davantage. C'est que les graviers pouvaient être traîtres parfois. Il manipula son frère comme un mannequin, comme une poupée de chiffons, et le mit en position assise. A son grand regret, Dean ne réagit toujours pas.

C'est alors qu'il vit un mince filet de sang s'écouler de sa manche droite. Il la remonta légèrement et vit les marques, des marques qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Deux petits trous sanguinolents et enflammés... Deux traces de crocs. Une morsure...

"Mon Dieu, Dean !..."

Sans perdre de temps, il enleva sa chemise et lui fit un garrot. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était étendu là. Il ne savait pas à quel point le venin s'était propagé dans son organisme. Une chose de sûre, il avait commencé à agir, sinon Dean ne serait pas dans cet état-là. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin d'aide mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son frère seul, à la merci du moindre danger. Non ! Sam s'y refusait. Dean avait déjà bien trop souffert. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Aussi fut-il soulagé d'entendre Miztli arriver en courant, alertée par les cris de Sam.

"Mon frère s'est fait mordre par un serpent... enfin, je crois... Il lui faut un médecin..."

"Il n'y a pas de médecin à Guadalupita..."

Sam blêmit et se sentit tout à coup encore plus coupable. C'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de venir à cette chasse et c'était encore Dean qui en faisait les frais, malheureusement.

"Mais je dois avoir des doses anti-venin à la maison. Je reviens !"

Et elle disparut. Pendant ce temps, Sam tenta encore de réveiller son frère. Et cette fois, il était plus que déterminé.

"Dean ! Dean ! Réveille-toi !" (en lui tapotant ses joues un peu trop froides à son goût)

Dean sembla bouger des paupières. C'était presque imperceptible, mais c'était un début.

"Dean !..." (plein d'espoir)

"S...am...m...y...?" (en ouvrant peu à peu les yeux)

"Oui..." (dans un soupir de soulagement)

"La... La... fff...i...lle...?"

"Miztli...? Elle est partie chercher de quoi te soigner..."

"N... N...o...n... l'au... tttt...re..."

Il avait du mal à parler. Il tentait d'avaler une salive inexistante...

"Dean... Il n'y a personne ici, à part toi et moi..."

"Ssssssiiii... Elle..." _Mon Dieu ! Il délire !... Ça n'annonce rien de bon._

"... parler... vais-..." (cherchant à se faire comprendre)

"Sssh ! Ssshh ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi, Dean !... Ne bouge pas... Tout va bien se passer..." _Où veux-tu que j'aille, Einstein ? Je ne sens même plus mon corps... Sammy, pourquoi tu refuses de me croire...? Je te jure qu'elle existe... Je l'ai vue...  
_  
Dean adressa un regard malheureux à son frère, un regard qui lui transperça le cœur. Sam se sentait craquer, mais il refusait de le faire devant Dean. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de son frère. Il avait besoin qu'il soit fort...

"Tout va bien se passer, Dean !..." (en lui caressant les cheveux en signe de réconfort)

"P... P...Pro... pro... miiis...?"

"Promis !"

Semblant rassuré par ces quelques paroles, Dean se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, sous l'œil affolé de son petit frère.

"Dean ! Non ! **DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !**"

Dans l'agitation, personne ne remarqua les deux billes jaunes qui les observaient depuis la forêt.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre..._"

Il s'éveilla encore avec cette voix dans la tête et avec ces mots durs, lourds de conséquences, qu'elle martelait sans cesse... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas son frère ? Ce n'était pas qu'il souhaitait tout ça à Sam... Disons que c'était plutôt son lot quotidien d'horreurs. Maintenant qu'il en avait fait lui-même l'expérience, il comprenait mieux les réactions de son petit frère... Ses frayeurs... Son mutisme... Ses sentiments partagés... Enfin bref, tout ce qui faisait d'un simple cauchemar la vision d'un possible. Et ce possible, Dean n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter. Il ne le serait jamais. Il tenait trop à son imbécile de petit frère pour ça.

Et la voix résonnait toujours dans son esprit, sans jamais le laisser en paix... _Oui. C'est bon ! Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Il y a urgence !... Mais c'est pas avec ce que vous me dites que ça fera avancer les choses. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir que Sam est en danger. Pas besoin non plus de me le rappeler !... Je suis un grand garçon, vous savez... _Dean se sentait un peu ridicule de parler... de penser dans le vide... Enfin, dans le vide... C'était vite dit ! Quoi qu'en pensait Sammy, cette fille était bien réelle et au fond de lui il sentait qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. C'était comme si elle veillait... C'était comme si elle le surveillait... C'était comme si elle le protégeait... Et tout cela n'avait pas échappé à ses talents de chasseur. Ils lui disaient aussi que ce n'était pas humain... que ça ne cherchait pas à nuire... mais Dean restait tout de même méfiant. On ne savait jamais...

Dean émit une sorte de grognement énervé. Rien n'avait changé dans la nuit. Il était toujours cloué dans ce satané lit, les yeux clos et les membres engourdis. Il était conscient, mais il ne pouvait communiquer... Il n'était que le triste spectateur d'une vie qui avait tourné au drame. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'était plus qu'un corps et un esprit. Et là, tout de suite, ils étaient assaillis de données et s'affolaient. Dean ressentait son frère bien sûr... mais aussi une autre présence dans la pièce... Cela l'inquiétait... Cela le troublait... Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle représentait une menace... une menace pour son frère...

"SSSSSSaaaaaaaa..." (avec difficulté)

"Dean !... Tu es réveillé ?" (en accourant vers lui)

"SSSSS..."

"Sssh ! Sssh ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi !... Je suis là !..."

"SSSSS...?"

Dean sentait des mains s'approcher de lui... Il les sentait venir et elles ne lui étaient pas familières.

"SSSSSSSaaaaa...?" (affolé)

Il tressaillait. Il tremblait. Il était comme terrorisé... Une autre main, celle de son frère, lui caressa le visage...

"Dean... Calme-toi !... Ce n'est que Colotl..." _Comment ça 'ce n'est __que__ Colotl' ?_

Il s'agitait toujours comme il pouvait.

"Dean... C'est l'oncle de Miztli... Il est médecin... Laisse-toi faire... Laisse-le te soigner... J't'en prie !..."

Dean se relaxa quelque peu. Si Sam faisait confiance à ce Coyote, il pouvait lui aussi s'en remettre à lui... Il laissa donc ces deux mains étrangères faire leur œuvre. Il les sentait étendre une crème, peut-être un baume, sur son visage. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait du bien... mais il y avait cette odeur... cette putain d'odeur qui lui agressait les narines... _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les remèdes sentent aussi mauvais...?_ Sans doute dut-il grimacer, car il entendit son frère glousser en douce. Cela acheva de le détendre un peu et il continua de se laisser faire.

Il sentit bientôt une troisième personne à ses côtés... une femme s'il en jugeait par le parfum délicatement fruité qui parvenait jusqu'à lui. Il entendit la voix de l'oncle s'adresser à lui. Il baragouinait un 'je-ne-sais-quoi' que ni Sam ni Dean ne pouvait comprendre.

"Il veut que vous buviez ça !..." _Il veut... Il veut... Il pourrait me demander mon avis d'abord... Je suis pas un cobaye. Le baume, passait encore... Mais la potion, non merci ! On sait même pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans... Et puis, j'y vois rien. Qui me dit que c'est pas du poison ?_

Il recula instinctivement du verre qui s'approchait de ses lèvres.

"Dean !..." (sur un ton plaintif) "Fais un effort !... S'te plaît !..." _Faire un effort ? J't'y verrais bien à ma place, tiens ! Tu veux boire la mixture du Dr Jekyll ? C'est ton problème !... Vas-y ! J'te retiens pas ! Pour ma part c'est non ! Niet ! Nein ! No ! NON !  
_  
Dean gardait sa bouche hermétiquement fermée, les lèvres serrées avec une détermination enfantine.

"C'est pour la fatigue... C'est pour tonifier son organisme..." _Je ne vous entends pas !..._

"Dean..." (d'un ton suppliant) _C'est plus dur de me convaincre, hein ? Je n'ai pas à affronter ton regard, Sammy !..._

"Dean... DEAN... D.E.A.N..." _J'avais juste oublié combien tu pouvais être exaspérant... J'avais oublié combien tu pouvais être têtu...  
_  
"Dean !..." _C'est bien c'que j'me disais... Tu vas pas m'lâcher, p'tit frère !?  
_  
"Dean..." _Quoi encore ? Dean... Dean... Dean... mais tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche, ma parole ! J'suis pas tout seul dans l'univers, que diable ! Oublie-moi !_

"Deeeeaaaaaannnnn !" _Mais il le fait exprès !... C'est pas possible !... JE-VEUX-PAS-BOI-RE-CE-BREU-VA-GE... Capiche ?  
_  
"Deeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn !..." _Apparemment non..._

Dean soupira. Il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, sentant que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas la paix sinon... _Sale gosse ! Tu me le paieras !... D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu me le paieras, Sammy !...  
_  
Quelqu'un lui releva un peu la tête. Puis il sentit le verre s'approcher et le liquide tiède couler dans sa gorge sèche. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais cette boisson lui faisait du bien... mieux encore, elle avait bon goût. Juste assez sucrée pour couvrir l'amertume d'ingrédients dont il ne voulait même pas connaître la nature.

Il reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et s'endormit, totalement exténué.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam griffonnait des dizaines et des dizaines de notes, comparant les dates des pleines lunes avec le nombre de morts et essayant de comprendre le _modus operandi_ de cette créature. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était devant son ordinateur et ses recherches n'avaient mené à rien. Le temps passait et il n'avait toujours rien. _**RIEN !**_ D'un geste rageur, il balaya de la main tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il était désespéré. Plus que quelques jours et des innocents allaient mourir... Et lui, il n'avait pas la moindre piste... même pas l'ombre d'un petit indice... Désespérant !...

Dean rentra dans la chambre, les bras chargés de paquets, et ne put que constater l'étendue des dégâts. Il était parti à peine une heure pour chercher de quoi manger, laissant son frère devant le portable, le nez scotché sur l'écran et visiblement en pleine concentration. Maintenant, la chambre n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille. Le sol était recouvert d'un manteau de paperasse où gisaient les restes d'un vase et le portable de son frère. Miztli n'allait pas être contente... Mais ce n'était pas son plus gros problème, même s'il redoutait un peu la confrontation avec la jeune femme.

Non. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était Sam. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait que peu dormi ces derniers jours, trop préoccupé par l'état de son frère et trop occupé par cette chasse. Il cherchait... Il cherchait sans relâche des réponses à ses questions, des réponses qui ne viendraient sans doute jamais. Dean soupira. Cette affaire était devenue une véritable obsession et s'il continuait dans cette voie, Sam finirait par y rester, au propre comme au figuré. Il devait faire quelque chose pour y remédier... Il devait aider son frère...

Dean s'approcha doucement de son frère pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui passa le bras par-dessus son épaule. A son contact, Sam frissonna un peu mais n'osa pas bouger. Il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression que dans ces bras, il ne pouvait rien arriver... il ne pouvait rien lui arriver...

"Sammy...? Tu vas bien ?"

Sam releva la tête et jeta à son frère un regard déchirant.

"Si... si... si je vais bien...? Dean, ils vont mourir... Ils vont mourir par ma faute... Encore une fois..." _Et c'est reparti ! J'l'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de prendre cette affaire !... Sammy... Sammy... Sammy..._

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sam ! Rien de tout ça n'était et ne sera de ta faute... Tu m'entends ?!..."

"Mais, Dean... Il n'y a absolument rien sur cette créature... Ils vont mourir... Tout ça parce que je n'aurais rien trouvé !..."

"On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Sammy, et tu le sais. Mais bon, si tu tiens vraiment à t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends-t'en à moi !... A cause de moi, à cause de mon état, une autre personne a disparu et on a perdu un temps précieux..."

"Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir..."

"Tiens donc ! Première nouvelle..."

T'es mon frère... et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi..."

"Tu vois, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable... Et puis, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, toutes ces personnes sont toujours vivantes... Tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher"

Sam trouvait le raisonnement de son frère un peu trop fragile. C'était son grand frère. Il appréciait qu'il essaie de lui remonter le moral. Mais le fait était que cela ne changeait absolument rien à l'affaire. Dans trois nuits, des innocents mourraient. Dans trois nuits, la créature gagnerait parce qu'ils n'auront pas su découvrir son identité. Tout ceci était inévitable. Et réconforter ne servait à rien. Sam voulut protester, mais son frère le prit de vitesse.

"Ce sont tes notes ?" (en désignant les feuilles éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce)

Sam fit un petit signe de tête, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Dean les ramassa consciencieusement avant d'en faire un tas qu'il posa sur la table. Il récupéra aussi ce qui s'apparentait auparavant à un portable. Il appuya sur une touche avant de s'éloigner le plus loin possible, comme s'il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Mais rien ne se passa et Dean parut presque déçu. Sam observait la scène mi-amusé, mi-inquiet... Qu'est-ce que Dean avait dans la tête ?

"Bon..." (en venant se rasseoir près de son frère)

Sam le regarda d'un air totalement ahuri. _Tout ça pour ça ? Il se fout de moi, là !..._ Dean se contenta de sourire et continua...

"On va tout reprendre depuis le début !... Une paire d'yeux supplémentaires ne pourra pas faire de mal... Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"

Sam soupira. Il connaissait le dossier par cœur et il ne menait à rien. Désespérément à rien. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"En près de 100 ans, j'ai pu recenser 154 cas de décès par arrachement de cœur..."

Dean ne put réprimer un frisson. Les images lui revenaient en mémoire... La forêt... Son frère... Le sang... Le trou béant qu'il avait à la poitrine... La nausée... Il secoua la tête pour effacer cette vision d'horreur.

"Durant ces années, les meurtres ne se sont reproduits sur 24 pleines lunes... Seulement 24... sans compter la nouvelle vague qui s'annonce. Les victimes disparaissent d'un coup entre deux pleines lunes et sont retrouvées mortes les jours suivant la seconde... Ce n'est jamais le même nombre... Cette chose capture et tue de une à treize personnes..."

"Cette créature est bien trop gourmande si tu veux mon avis. Elle a soif de sang et de cœur chauds..." (sur un ton dramatique)

Sam leva un sourcil et adressa à son frère un regard plein de dégoût.

"Bah quoi !?... C'est vrai..." (d'un air innocent)

"Qu'importe !... La seule chose que j'ai pu déterminer avec certitude, c'est son mode alimentaire... Quelle que soit cette chose, elle ne se nourrit que sur des jeunes hommes en bonne santé, âgés de 20 à 30 ans..."

"Génial ! Ça nous place en tête de liste !... Tu es sûr de toujours vouloir la faire cette chasse ?"

"Dean !..." (exaspéré)

"T'énerve pas !... C'était juste une question..."

Sam tourna sa tête vers son aîné et comprit à son regard inquiet qu'il s'était un peu trop vite emporté.

"Sammy...?"

"Je vais bien..."

Dean parut peu convaincu mais n'insista pas davantage, au grand soulagement de son petit frère.

"Tu as consulté les rapports d'autopsies ?"

"Tu me prends pour qui ?" (vexé)

"Doucement, terreur ! On ne doit rien laisser au hasard... Le moindre détail a son importance..."

Sam se radoucit un peu avant de poursuivre.

"Les médecins-légistes sont formels. C'est la plaie contondante au thorax la cause du décès..." _Pas possible !... Ce sont de vraies lumières, dites-moi !...  
_  
"... ils ne savent pas encore s'il s'agit de l'œuvre d'un animal ou d'un humain... L'état des corps et le lieu où ils ont été retrouvés ne leur permettent pas de s'avancer..." _Eh bien ! On est avancés avec tout ça !..._

"... Les cœurs ont été arrachés avec violence, ne laissant aucune chance aux victimes... Voilà ! C'est tout ce qu'on apprend en lisant ces rapports... Alors dis-moi... Oui, dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? Pourquoi je ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Pourquoi ? **POURQUOI ? POUR-QUOI ?**" (désespéré)

Voir son frère ainsi le rendait malade... Il le connaissait que trop bien. Jamais il ne s'arrêterait avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. Jamais ! Ce n'était pas un Winchester pour rien ! Cet idiot serait capable de mourir à la tâche. Dean n'était pas prêt à le laisser dépérir sans rien tenter. Cela aurait été mal le connaître...

"J'avoue. On n'a pas grand-chose... mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a rien !... C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas encore le voir..." (calme et sérieux)

"Tu te fais philosophe maintenant ?"

"Très drôle, Sammy ! Très drôle !... C'que j'veux dire, c'est que tu y verras plus clair une fois que tu auras récupéré quelques heures de sommeil..." (sérieux)

"Dean..."

"Il n'y a pas de 'Dean' qui tienne ! Tu files au lit ! C'est ça ou je t'assomme ! Tu choisis !" (avec autant d'autorité que possible)

Sam fit une moue boudeuse. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'au lit comme un gamin à qui on forcerait la main. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux, le tout sous la surveillance de son grand frère. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était parti au pays des rêves.

A travers la fenêtre de la chambre, on pouvait apercevoir deux billes jaunes dans la forêt... Elles les observaient attentivement, en grognant de plaisir... Soudain, elles disparurent.


	13. Chapter 13

C'est la pleine lune ce soir. C'est la pleine lune et pourtant la lumière de l'astre sélène a du mal à percer dans la forêt. Tout est calme dans cette forêt à cette heure de la journée. Pas un bruit. Pas un bruissement de feuilles. Même le vent semble avoir retenu son souffle. Soudain, en tendant un peu l'oreille, on peut entendre comme de la musique... une sorte de tempo... un rythme endiablé qui brise le silence de la forêt et qui réveille ses habitants.

Un grognement... puis un autre... et encore un autre... Un grognement énervé qui se transforme peu à peu en un grognement de plaisir, à l'image de ces chats qui ronronnent de contentement à la moindre caresse. Après quelques étirements, la créature se lève, balance nonchalamment la tête et se dirige vers le lieu de la fête aussi discrètement que les feuilles qui jonchent le sol le lui permettent. Elle renifle l'air, faisant frétiller ses moustaches à l'envi, avant de faire une halte à un point d'eau.

Le disque rond de la lune éclaire faiblement les lieux... mais juste assez pour apercevoir le reflet de cette chose. Une robe ocre tachetée de noir, deux petites oreilles pointues à l'affût du moindre bruit, deux billes jaunes brillant dans la nuit, un nez fin mais puissant d'où partent des moustaches... Un jaguar... Il boit à grosses lampées cette eau fraîche, une oreille rabattue vers l'arrière, l'autre tendue. Rien n'échappe à son extraordinaire ouïe. Ni les cris, ni les rythmes des percussions, ni les chants...

Il n'est plus très loin. Il le sait. On l'attend. Prenant appui sur ses pattes massives et puissantes, il court... il court... il court... excité par l'odeur alléchante qu'il capte... La sueur... Un mélange d'extase et de frayeur... Le sang... Ce délicat parfum qui fait frétiller ses moustaches par avance... Oui. On l'attend. La table est mise... On n'attend plus que le prince des forêts pour servir le repas... Irrésistiblement attiré par la fête que les hommes ont préparée en son honneur, l'animal parvient enfin dans une clairière.

Devant lui se dresse une pyramide immense de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. A ses pieds, c'est l'effervescence... Des centaines voire des milliers de personnes se sont réunies ici pour la grande fête. Musiciens, danseurs, esclaves, dignitaires ou tout simplement gens du peuple... Ils sont tous là pour célébrer la lune et le Seigneur de la Nuit. Ce soir, des hommes vont être sacrifiés pour l'apaiser et le rassasier. Ce soir, c'est la fête.

Des torches ont été disposées tout autour de la pyramide, au bord des marches et en son sommet. Elles invitent le Seigneur-Jaguar à se présenter devant ses humbles serviteurs. Elles le conduisent vers l'offrande qu'il va lui être faite. Soudain, entendant grogner et souffler derrière eux, la musique s'arrête. Tout ce petit peuple s'écarte puis s'agenouille à son passage. Personne n'ose le regarder dans les yeux de peur d'être foudroyé sur place... Personne n'ose s'opposer à sa toute-puissance... Tous redoutent sa colère...

Toujours menaçant, retroussant les babines et grondant du plus profond de son être, le jaguar grimpe jusqu'au sommet de la pyramide et s'installe aux côtés du grand prêtre. Celui-ci se prosterne devant son Seigneur avant de porter un masque à son visage... un masque à l'image de son Dieu... D'un geste de la main, il invite les captifs à se présenter et à s'agenouiller devant l'animal, têtes baissées. Aucun d'eux ne tremble... Aucun d'eux ne cherche à se défiler... Ils semblent comme hypnotisés. Le Jaguar les détaille de la tête aux pieds. Il fixe le grand prêtre de son regard pénétrant puis, les yeux mi-clos, il grogne de plaisir. C'est le signal !

Le grand prêtre s'approche des hommes, un couteau de silex à la main, et leur coupe une mèche de cheveux qu'il jette ensuite dans les flammes comme pour sceller leur sort. Le Jaguar lève alors la tête vers la lune et celle-ci commence à décroître... lentement... inexorablement... Une vague d'effroi parcourt la foule massée au pied de la pyramide et la musique reprend. Entêtante... Frénétique... Entraînante... La cérémonie peut enfin commencer.

Le grand prêtre lève vers l'astre endormi son couteau de silex en prononçant quelques mots. Quatre hommes viennent chercher l'une des offrandes et la déposent sur la pierre sacrificielle en lui maintenant bras et jambes. Le grand prêtre s'approche, tenant le couteau à deux mains juste au-dessus de la poitrine exposée, et d'un coup l'abat. Le craquement des os n'a d'égal que le cri de douleur déchirant du sacrifié. Mais ce n'est pas terminé et il le sait. Ce n'est que le début de son calvaire. Il regarde avec effroi les deux mains venir vers lui et plonger dans sa poitrine pour en arracher l'organe encore palpitant... pour en arracher le cœur... pour en arracher la vie... Dans un dernier effort, il hurle à pleins poumons. Du sang coule de ses lèvres, son corps est secoué de spasmes, puis plus rien. Juste une enveloppe vide.

Le grand prêtre tient entre ses mains le cœur et le dépose sur un plateau cérémoniel où viendront s'ajouter d'autres cœurs. Les hommes défilent sur la pierre sacrificielle. Un... puis deux... puis trois... encore et encore... jusqu'à treize. Le Jaguar resta là sans sourciller. Rien ne le dérange... Rien ne dérange le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux... Ni la musique, ni l'effroi, ni les cris... Non, il savoure l'instant. Il se délecte par avance des offrandes qu'il va recevoir. En attendant, il se nourrit avec passion de la peur et de la douleur, si douces à ses oreilles et à sa vue.

Les sacrifices finis, le grand prêtre s'agenouille devant le Seigneur-Jaguar et lui tend le plateau où gisent les cœurs avant de se retirer. L'animal renifle... Il hume l'odeur de la mort... Il respire à pleins poumons le délicat fumet de la chair fraîche et saignante, avant d'y plonger ses crocs. Le Jaguar s'approche des corps et s'abreuve de leur sang encore chaud. Puis, semblant repu et satisfait, il lève la tête, les babines rouges de sang, vers la lune qui commence à croître. Et c'est un cri de joie et de soulagement que l'on entend s'élever jusqu'à la pyramide. Leur Dieu est rassasié. La vie va pouvoir reprendre.

L'instant suivant, le Jaguar a disparu...

Sam se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il avait encore dans sa bouche le goût âpre du sang. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais il avait été tellement réel... Trop réel peut-être... En tout cas, pour une fois, son grand frère avait raison. La nuit portait vraiment conseil. Il venait d'en faire l'expérience. Malheureusement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lui le Mr Vision ? _C'est pas juste !..._


	14. Chapter 14

Dean étudiait les précieuses notes de son frère lorsqu'il le vit se réveiller d'un coup, effrayé et tout en sueur. Pas de doute. Sam venait d'avoir un de ses cauchemars, peut-être même une de ses visions. Qui savait vraiment ? Il était tellement difficile de faire la différence... Il lâcha le tas de feuilles qui de toute façon lui semblaient inutiles et se précipita vers son petit frère. Mais, avant qu'il n'eut pu essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez ou de le réconforter, Sam s'était déjà levé et avait allumé son portable. De tout ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer comme possibilités, celle-ci n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

Dean grimaça. Depuis quand son petit frère préférait-il la froideur d'une machine à une étreinte chaleureuse et fraternelle ? Bon. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas pour les moments d'attendrissement, mais tout de même ! _Pas étonnant que Sam ne trouve pas de petite copine._ Dean soupira. Son frère était vraiment une espèce à part. Il ne le comprendrait jamais. Enfin... il était comme ça, on ne pouvait plus le changer. Il serait toujours le petit génie de la famille... Il aurait toujours le nez vissé sur ce maudit ordinateur... On l'enterrerait sans doute avec... Dean fit un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre son sérieux.

"Tu m'expliques...?"

"Nous sommes vraiment des imbéciles !..."

"Parle pour toi !" (en faisant la moue)

Sam ne prêta aucune attention à la remarque de son frère, comme si elle n'avait pas lieu d'être ou, mieux encore, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendue. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers le portable... ce cher portable qui semblait si proche de Sam et qui rendait son frère jaloux.

"Voilà !..."

Sam appuya sur une touche du clavier et se prit une petite décharge. Il ne croyait tout de même pas que son ordinateur allait lui pardonner aussi facilement son accès de violence !... Non mais ! Dean le fixa avec un étonnement tout naturel et l'invita à poursuivre. Ce n'était pas avec un '_voilà_' que cette affaire allait se résoudre.

"Nous sommes des idiots, Dean !" _Ça y est ! Il remet ça ! Mais pourquoi tient-il absolument à me faire partager sa stupidité ? Prends sur toi, Sammy ! Prends un peu sur toi pour une fois !_

Dean serra les dents et se retint de sauter à la gorge de son frère. Il se contenta simplement d'un petit geste de la main.

"On s'est intéressés au profil des victimes et de la créature..."

"Jusque là, tout me paraît normal..." (sérieux)

"... mais pas à la scène du crime !..."

"Tu rigoles, là ?! On parle de forêts... de putain de forêts... Sacrée scène du crime... Des milliers d'hectares... Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !..."

"Dean !..."

"Quoi ? On ne sait même pas où les meurtres ont eu lieu. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang à proximité des corps... Et tu veux parler de scène de crime...? Laisse-moi rire ! Ah ah ah ! Ça y est ! C'est bon. On peut revenir aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?!..."

"Dean... C'est sérieux !"

"Ben voyons !"

"Dean !... Oh et puis laisse tomber !... Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter... si tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai trouvé... Libre à toi ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite que je ne t'ai pas mis au parfum !..." _C'est petit ça, Sam ! C'est petit !  
_  
"Sam !..."

"Non mais ça va. J'ai compris !" _Mais tu vas arrêter de jouer au gamin !?... Sale gosse !_

"Bon. Bon. Ça va... dis-moi ce que t'as découvert... Là, t'es content ?" (agacé)

"C'est demandé avec tellement de gentillesse... Bon. Hum ! Qu'est-ce que tous ces lieux ont en commun ?"

"Je croyais que tu devais apporter des réponses ?" (moqueur)

"Dean !..." (suppliant)

"Ok. Ok. Ce sont toutes des forêts..."

"Mais encore...?"

"Euh... dans l'Etat..."

"Voilà ! C'est ça ! Le Nouveau-Mexique ! C'est la clé de tout ! A quoi ça te fait penser ?"

"T'arrêteras jamais de poser des questions, hein ?... Pour te répondre, ça ne me dit absolument rien, mais je suis sûr que tu vas éclairer ma lanterne !..." (amer)

Sam regarda son frère d'une drôle de tête. Il était mi-choqué, mi-énervé. Pourquoi son frère ne pouvait-il jamais rester sérieux deux secondes ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

"Ça t'est déjà arrivé d'écouter les cours d'histoire ?"

Pour toute réponse, Dean lui lança un regard un regard noir. Sam soupira. _Qu'importe !  
_  
"Le Nouveau-Mexique a été cédé par le Mexique en 1846 après la Guerre américano-mexicaine..." _C'est pas possible !... Une vraie encyclopédie sur pattes !  
_  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait toujours pas où son frère voulait en venir. Sam fit comme si de rien n'était et continua ses explications.

"De nombreux sites archéologiques ont été mis au jour dans la région. Ils témoignent de ces anciennes civilisations qui ont peuplé l'Amérique" _Et blablablabla... Blablablablabla... Non mais tu t'écoutes ? J'ai pas besoin d'un cours magistral, seulement de l'essentiel..._

"Tu peux en venir au fait ? C'est qu'on a pas toute la journée, là !"

Sam grommela quelque chose mais, voyant que cela n'avait absolument aucun effet sur son frère, il reprit.

"On rapporte que de nombreuses civilisations se sont succédé ici... Amérindiennes... Précolombiennes... Et, avant que tu ne m'interrompes encore, ça a son importance !... Parmi tous ces peuples, un se dégage du lot... Les Mexicains, plus communément appelés les Aztèques... Des ruines attesteraient de leur présence au nord-ouest de l'Etat... Les Aztèques, Dean ! Tu te rends compte ?"

"Ces maniaques du sacrif... Oh !"

"Voilà ! C'est tout à fait ce que j'me suis dit !..."

"Donc, j'avais raison... C'est humain. C'est juste un putain d'Aztèque qui fait des siennes et..."

"Dean !... Ils ont tous disparu au XVIe siècle avec la conquête espagnole."

"Oh !" (la bouche en cul de poule)

"... et puis, d'après ce que j'ai vu..." _Ce que tu as vu ?_

"Une vision ?" (d'un air faussement surpris)

Sam hocha la tête un peu penaud. Il avait été tellement heureux de trouver enfin une piste qu'il en avait oublié de parler à son frère de sa vision.

"Et...?"

"Et rien. J'ai assisté à un sacrifice humain... enfin plusieurs... Il y avait une force supérieure, Dean !... Il planait comme une atmosphère surnaturelle auprès de cette pyramide... La transe... La volonté annihilée des sacrifiés... La lune... **LA LUNE !**"

Sam se précipita sur le clavier de son ordinateur, pianotant frénétiquement un 'je-ne-sais-quoi' qui laissa son aîné pantois.

"Je suis vraiment trop bête !" _C'est bien, Sammy, tu reconnais enfin tes erreurs..._

"Quoi ?"

"Les cérémonies aztèques se déroulaient selon un calendrier lunaire complexe..."

"Et...?"

"Et toutes les dates des pleines lunes correspondent aussi à des éclipses lunaires totales... Dean, tu te rends compte ?"

"Non."

"C'est comme avec le Vanir..."

"Cette histoire de sacrifice et tout le tralala ? Sammy, il n'y a pas d'épouvantail... Et si en plus il faut s'amuser à chercher l'arbre qui le retient ici..."

"J'ai dit que c'était comme un Vanir, pas que c'était un Vanir... ça ne serait pas logique. Non. Je pencherais plutôt pour une divinité du panthéon aztèque... Une divinité de la nuit... Et je crois pas qu'il faille chercher un arbre... mais un jaguar..."

Dean leva un sourcil et regarda son frère d'un air ahuri.

"Ta vision ?"

Sam fit un petit signe de tête.

"J'étais là sans être là... C'était comme s'il m'indiquait le chemin à prendre..." (perplexe)

Dean le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Son frère attirait déjà les esprits et autres démons, il n'avait besoin non plus de charmer les animaux de la forêt... encore moins un jaguar...

"Répète ça ?"

"Je crois qu'il a essayé de communiquer avec moi..."

"Sammy... On parle d'un jaguar, là..."

Dean posa le dos de sa main sur le front de son frère, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et que tout ceci n'était tout simplement pas un délire. Sam lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension, peut-être même un peu déçu. Il sentait que son frère avait du mal à le croire. Pourtant, c'était vrai...

Il y avait eu une sorte de connexion psychique entre lui et l'animal. Il avait ressenti les délicats plaisirs du prédateur... Lire l'affolement dans les yeux des proies lorsqu'elles comprennent qu'elles vont mourir... Humer la peur et l'odeur du sang chaud comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux et du plus savoureux des nectars... Savourer les morceaux les plus nobles des victimes tel un gourmet... Oui. Il avait senti tout ça... et il l'avait partagé... Il en était écœuré... Il se sentait comme un monstre... un monstre qui attend son lot de chair fraîche... Sam secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il voulait être... redevenir normal... enfin, aussi normal que ses dons le lui permettaient. Il esquissa un petit sourire.

"Tu as peut-être raison... Je m'imagine peut-être des choses... La fatigue, sans doute." _Ah ! Tout de même ! Tu le remarques enfin !...  
_  
"Mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais vérifier deux-trois petites choses..."

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment en position de l'en empêcher. Et puis, le voulait-il vraiment ? Si ça pouvait rassurer son petit frère, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il s'inquiétait pour Sam. Ce n'était déjà pas facile d'être l'enfant élu d'un démon... Alors, si maintenant ses cauchemars devenaient n'importe quoi... s'ils se jouaient de lui... qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Dean le regarda se remettre au travail devant son ordinateur.

Sam sentait les yeux de son frère posés sur lui, pleins d'inquiétude... Il appréciait qu'il n'insiste pas plus... Il appréciait sa présence... Mais il appréciait encore plus son silence... Il refusait de lui avouer ce qui le tracassait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas l'affoler davantage. Décidément, cette manie de toujours vouloir tout cacher devait être dans leurs gênes !... Un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se mettait à l'œuvre. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Dans deux nuits, ce serait la pleine lune... Dans deux nuits, ce serait l'éclipse lunaire... Dans deux nuits viendrait l'heure du sacrifice...


	15. Chapter 15

"_Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre..._"

Dean entendait cette voix dans ses oreilles et dans sa tête... Elle criait... Elle hurlait... C'était comme si elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps... comme si elle n'avait pas encore tout dit... Mais Dean refusait d'écouter. Son frère était en danger et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cette histoire de vaisseau, cette soi-disant légende, il n'en avait que faire. L'important était juste qu'elle n'arrive jamais et qu'il sauve son frère... ou même qu'il n'ait pas à le sauver...

Dean plissa ses rides du front_. Quoi encore ? Elle n'a pas eu assez de me casser les oreilles, voilà qu'elle cherche à me faire peur maintenant. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que rien ne fait trembler Dean Winchester... Pas même un tremblement de terre !... _Il grommela quelque chose à l'attention de cet insupportable parasite qui l'empêchait de dormir en paix. Il sentit une nouvelle secousse. _Mais elle n'abandonne jamais !?_

"Mmmhh !... Moui... vais... mmm... seau..."

Et il se retourna, boudeur, s'en croyant enfin débarrassé.

"Dean !" (en le secouant)

"Vaisssssseau..." _Attends ! Il vient bien de parler de vaisseau ? On est en pleine forêt... L'Etat n'a aucune entrée sur l'océan... et lui... lui... il rêve d'un vaisseau... Dites-moi que je rêve !_

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais n'en continua pas moins d'essayer de réveiller sa marmotte de grand frère. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait des informations qui allaient remettre en question leur chasse. Ils devraient être prêts à affronter la créature, ou ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants... Sam commençait à perdre patience. Près de dix minutes qu'il tentait désespérément de réveiller son frère. Rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il obtenait n'était qu'une mine renfrognée ou au mieux quelques mouvements qui indiquaient qu'on le dérangeait. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser. Il le secoua de nouveau, plus violemment cette fois.

"DEEEAAAANNNN !" (en criant au plus près de ses oreilles)

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son petit frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu sais qu'il y a des manières plus délicates de réveiller les gens... et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de son frère..."

"Je n'savais pas qu'il y avait un traitement de faveur..."

"J'te vois venir... Mais c'est seulement pour les aînés !... Tu sais que je faisais un super rêve... y'avait des filles canons et..." (large sourire)

"Non. Arrête ! J'veux pas l'savoir ! Tout comme j'veux pas savoir pourquoi tu rêves de vaisseau... Tout est tellement tordu dans ton esprit..."

Dean le regarda d'un air surpris et tout de même un peu choqué. Son frère venait de se moquer de lui, là ? Tout ceci ne resterait pas impuni... Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

"Tu vois, c'est ce qui fera toujours la différence entre toi et moi. Je sais comment plaire aux filles moi au moins !..."

Sam fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier de laisser tomber. A ce stade de la discussion, mieux valait en rester là. Son estomac n'était pas prêt à entendre les révélations croustillantes et quelque peu triviales de son frère.

"J'espère au moins que t'avais une bonne raison pour me réveiller... à quatre heures du matin..." (en fronçant les sourcils)

"Une excellente même..." (de nouveau en mode petit génie)

Dean avait toute son attention. Il voyait bien que son frère mourait d'envie de tout lui raconter... Il ne tenait plus en place...

"J'ai fait des recherches..."

"Mmmh..."

"... et j'ai remarqué que depuis le début du XXe siècle, il y a eu pas moins de 51 éclipses lunaires totales sur le continent..."

"Attends ! Tu n'avais pas dit que les cérémonies s'étaient déroulées sur quoi... une vingtaine de dates...?"

"24 pour être précis... Si. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu creuser un peu plus..."

Sam tapota machinalement sur le clavier jusqu'à faire apparaître sur l'écran la page voulue.

"Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé du calendrier aztèque..."

"Quelque chose comme : c'est super compliqué..."

"Et c'est le cas. Mais j'ai trouvé ce site qui permet de convertir les dates du calendrier julien en dates aztèques..."

Dean fixait son frère d'un air ahuri, si bien que Sam se sentit obligé de tout lui expliquer.

"Si tu préfères, ce site permet de connaître une date aztèque (année-mois-jour) à partir d'une date 'normale'..."

"Oh ! Et alors...?"

"Et alors les dates des cérémonies... enfin, plus précisément les années aztèques des cérémonies sont toutes sans exception des années Acatl-Roseau et Tecpatl-Silex..."

Dean fit la grimace. Dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?

"Charmants les noms d'années... Et ça nous mène où tout ça ? Dans un étang ?"

"Te moque pas, Dean ! C'est très sérieux !..."

"Oui, si tu le dis..." (en pouffant malgré lui)

"C'est grave, Dean !" (commençant à s'énerver)

"Hum ! Oui. Pardon..."

"Le dieu protecteur qui régit ces deux signes est Tezcatlipoca"

"Tez... quoi...?"

"Tezcatlipoca. C'est le dieu du Ciel Nocturne et de la Nuit chez les Aztèques... On le représente souvent sous les traits d'un jaguar... Tu sais, ce grand fauve nocturne tant redouté..."

"Bravo Sammy ! Tu as trouvé notre homme !..."

Sam soupira. Le pire restait à dire.

"Oui mais on a un problème... même plusieurs si on y réfléchit bien. Primo : c'est un dieu. Secundo : si on en croit la mythologie, il a le don de tout voir tout en restant invisible... il connaît tout des actions et de la pensée humaines... il peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence, même s'il privilégie souvent sa forme animale..."

"Je vois..."

"Non, tu ne vois pas !... Dean, comment on tue un dieu ?"

"C'est comme les démons, ils doivent avoir leurs faiblesses... Le tout, c'est de les découvrir..."

"Dean, on n'a pas le temps... Dans deux nuits c'est l'éclipse..."

"On trouvera, Sammy !... On trouve toujours..."

"Peut-être... Mais il y autre chose..."

"Allons bon, quoi encore ?"

"J'ai découvert que le jour aztèque correspondait au nombre de victimes sacrifiées..."

"Et..."

"Et la prochaine éclipse lunaire aura lieu le 12-Tecpatl... soit 12 personnes..."

"Tu as dit qu'il y avait combien de disparus déjà ?"

"D'après les rapports de police, on compte onze personnes disparues sur Guadalupita et ses proches environs..."

"Ça nous laisse qu'une faible marge de manœuvre..."

"Ouais... en fait, il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution..." (déterminé)

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère. Décidément, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il savait que cette solution n'était même pas envisageable.

"Oh non ! Aucune chance ! Tu ne feras pas l'appât ! Je refuse de prendre ce risque..."

"Dean !..."

"Sam. C'est non !"

"Mais Dean... c'est la seule solution..."

"Ce n'est pas la seule possibilité... Cela ne le sera jamais... On trouvera autre chose... mais tu ne joueras pas les brochettes sur pattes !..."

Sam allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais son frère ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Fin de la discussion !"

Sam se renferma sur lui-même, la mine boudeuse d'un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder. Il savait bien que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à rien. Dean était son grand frère. Il chercherait toujours à le protéger. C'était dans sa nature et, même si ça lui faisait mal aujourd'hui, il en reconnaissait le côté rassurant. Il sortit quelques instants pour prendre l'air et digérer l'affront qu'il venait de subir.

Dean en profita pour surfer sur le site trouvé par son frère et tapa leurs deux dates de naissance. Sam était né sous le signe Ocelotl-Jaguar, tandis que Dean sous le signe Cuauhtli-Aigle. Ils étaient la nuit et le jour.

Lorsque Sam revint dans la chambre un peu plus calme, Dean s'éloigna en vitesse de son portable... de sa propriété... et lui fit un petit sourire innocent.

"Tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose de marrant...?"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Comment son frère pouvait-il trouver à rire dans de pareilles circonstances ?

"Mmmhh ?" (sans même prendre la peine de le regarder)

"Selon le site, t'es un jaguar..."

En l'espace d'un instant, le visage de Sam perdit toutes ses couleurs. Ses craintes étaient fondées...


	16. Chapter 16

Sam avait blêmi et cela n'avait pas échappé à son grand frère. Il se demandait juste ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour provoquer une telle réaction. Ses dernières phrases... Ses derniers mots... défilaient dans sa tête. Il avait beau tout retourner dans tous les sens, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il n'avait rien dit de spécial.

"Sam...? Youhou, Sam ?!..." (en agitant une main devant le visage de son cadet)

"Hmm ? Quoi ?" (le regard un peu ailleurs)

"Tu vas bien ?" (inquiet)

"Oui... Oui..."

Dean lui lança un regard peu convaincu. C'est qu'il le connaissait son petit frère !... Après tout, il l'avait quasiment élevé. Il savait quand quelque chose le tracassait... Il savait quand il lui cachait quelque chose... Il savait quand il lui mentait...

"C'est juste..."

"Oui ?" (en l'encourageant à parler)

"Non. Rien..."

Dean eut comme un geste de recul. _Tout ça pour rien !..._ Il s'inquiétait pour son frère... Vraiment. C'était dans sa nature de toute façon. Quoi qu'il fasse, Sam passerait toujours en premier... toujours en priorité... Il serait temps que cet idiot s'en aperçoive et qu'il arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était. A quoi bon nier, Dean n'était pas dupe !...

"Comment ça rien ? Tu veux faire avaler ça à qui ? Pas à moi, j'espère !"

Sam n'osait pas regarder son frère en face. Non pas qu'il en ait peur... Dean pouvait paraître effrayant parfois, mais il ne l'avait jamais été pour lui. Non. Sam avait honte... honte d'avoir cru que son frère laisserait courir... honte de lui cacher des choses importantes, si ce n'est primordiales... honte de ce qu'il pouvait croire ou penser... Il était déboussolé. Il ne savait que croire... ce qu'il voyait... ou ce que sa raison lui dictait...? Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela à son frère alors que lui-même n'y comprenait pas grand-chose ?

"Dean..."

"T'es aussi pâle qu'un linge... peut-être même aussi pâle qu'un mort... On pourrait même croire que tu vas t'évanouir dans la seconde... Mais bien sûr que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !..." (haussant le ton)

"Dean... Ecoute..."

"Non. Toi, écoute-moi ! Je suis ton frère... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... Tu sais que je peux tout entendre... Parle-moi, mec ! Me laisse pas comme ça ! Ne m'éloigne pas de toi ! Fais-moi confiance !... Sinon, comment veux-tu que je t'aide, hmm ?"

"D..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Dean venait de lui couper la parole.

"En tout cas, je veux que tu saches une chose. Quoi que tu décides de faire, je ne te lâcherais pas... jamais je ne te lâcherais... Et ne crois surtout pas que tu puisses t'en tirer à bon compte !... Moi aussi je sais être têtu quand j'le veux !... Alors...?"

Sam soupira. Il savait très bien de quoi son frère pouvait être capable. Il en avait fait la démonstration quelques jours plus tôt. La bataille était perdue d'avance. Quoi qu'il fasse, Dean sortirait vainqueur. Mais mieux valait tout de même montrer un tant soit peu de bonne volonté, même si cela lui en coûtait. Sam prit une grande inspiration pour se donner de courage.

Dean s'était assis sur une chaise qui traînait là et fixait son frère avec intensité. Il semblait enfin s'être décidé à parler. _C'est pas trop tôt !_ Dean restait là, sans rien dire, encourageant mentalement son frère et se retenant de le couper avant qu'il n'ait commencé. Ça devait être drôlement sérieux pour qu'il hésite à en parler. Sam déglutit.

"C'est bête mais... quand tu m'as parlé de jaguar... ça m'a fait peur..."

C'était donc ça le problème ! Dean leva un sourcil. Depuis quand le simple mot '_jaguar_' provoquait-il une peur panique chez son frère ?

"Explique"

"Tu sais... mon rêve... mon cauchemar... ma vision..."

"Celle des sacrifices ?"

Sam hocha la tête.

"Je ne t'ai pas tout dit..."

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil inquiet vers son frère, chez qui ces mots devaient faire l'effet d'une bombe. Dean faisait la grimace. Il se doutait bien que son frère lui cachait quelque chose. Il le savait, et pourtant ça lui faisait mal... ça le rendait triste que son frère n'ait pas assez confiance en lui pour lui confier ses peurs et ses angoisses. A quel moment l'avait-il perdue ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir... Sam le regardait toujours d'un œil inquiet. Il redoutait sa réaction. Il s'attendait à des cris et de la colère... Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Juste le silence. Le silence et un Dean perdu dans ses pensées.

"Dean !..."

"Hmm ?" (sans réellement faire attention à lui)

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Je crois..." _Il croit ? Depuis quand Dean hésite-t-il quand il parle de sa santé...? Il n'a toujours eu que des certitudes !..._

Sam le fixait de plus en plus intensément, comme s'il essayait de sonder l'esprit de son frère pour trouver ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil. _Mon Dieu ! Dean..._

"Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder ? J'suis pas contre, mais là on a du boulot... Alors, si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qui t'as fait si peur dans cette vision, on pourrait peut-être avancer..."

"Mais Dean..." (étonné de la réaction de son frère)

"Attends ! C'est bien toi qui me disais qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, non ?" (amer)

Sam déglutit. C'était bien son frère qu'il avait devant lui. Franc. Impassible. Prêt à tout pour sauver l'innocent. Pas de doute. C'était bien Dean Winchester. Pourtant, il aurait juré entendre des trémolos dans sa voix... Pendant quelques instants, il aurait juré que Dean avait abaissé ses barrières protectrices... qu'il s'était mis à nu... Et ce que Sam avait pu apercevoir lui donnait des frissons... Un homme fatigué... Un homme blessé... Un homme déçu... Un homme trahi...

Sam soupira. Il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de faire parler son frère. En tout cas, pour le moment.

"Hum ! Hé bien... Quand j'ai vu la cérémonie sacrificielle... hum ! Je l'ai vue en partie à travers les yeux du jaguar... J'étais connecté à lui comment je l'avais déjà été avec Max..."

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix devenait murmure. Même Dean commençait à avoir du mal à percevoir le moindre son provenant de son frère et ça l'agaçait.

"Pardon ? Sam... on parle d'un animal, là !... Pas d'un humain..."

"Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas..." (mine boudeuse)

"Sam..."

Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ? Dean voulait que son frère lui parle mais il refusait de l'écouter. Ils allaient aller loin avec tout ça !...

"Sammy..."

Mais le principal intéressé refusait de lui répondre, retranché dans une moue boudeuse qui le faisait terriblement ressembler à un gamin.

"Sammy... Je m'excuse... J'aimerais comprendre... Vraiment... Tu veux bien m'expliquer...?" (d'une voix qu'il voulait douce et calme, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant)

Il y eut comme une étincelle dans les yeux de son petit frère...

"Vrai ?" (plein d'espoir)

"Parole !"

"... J'ai vu tous ces morts... mais je n'ai pas ressenti leur souffrance... J'veux dire... J'étais au-dessus de ça... J'ai observé tout ça dans l'indifférence la plus totale... Pour peu, j'appréciais même le spectacle..."

Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus Dean écarquillait les yeux. C'en était presque à se demander jusqu'où il pouvait aller... Il y eut un long silence, puis Sam reprit.

"... J'étais un prédateur, Dean !... J'étais ce prédateur... J'étais le Jaguar... J'étais... Je suis un monstre..." (la voix cassée et les yeux embués de larmes)

Monstre. Être un monstre. Voilà donc ce qui faisait tellement peur à son frère. Un mot de seulement de sept lettres terrifiait un géant de 1m90. C'est vrai que Sam avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ses pouvoirs... à s'accepter lui-même... mais de là à parler de monstre !... Il y avait un sacré cap.

"Toi ? Un monstre ? Tu t'es bien regardé ? De nous deux, c'est toi le plus sociable... C'est toi le plus sensible... C'est toi le plus gentil... Pourquoi veux-tu absolument être ce que tu n'es pas ?"

"Mais Dean... tu ne crois pas...?" (désespéré)

"Je ne crois que ce que je vois... et, tu ne ressembles pas et ne ressembleras jamais à un monstre... Fais confiance à mon instinct ! Lui ne ment jamais !..."

"Mais... et le signe...? Tu en fais quoi que je suis né sous le signe Ocelotl-Jaguar ?" (énervé)

"Sérieux Sammy ! C'est juste un horoscope... Une simple coïncidence malheureuse..."

"Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand on croit aux coïncidences dans cette famille ?"

"C'est vrai... C'est pas souvent... N'empêche que ça existe... Sammy ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu n'es pas un jaguar... Tu es un homme... Tu es un Winchester !..." (petit sourire)

"Ça m'fait pas rire, Dean ! Le signe Ocelotl est aussi régi par Tezcatlipoca..."

"Et alors...? De quoi tu te plains ? Il te protège... Tu devrais en être heureux... Tu ne risques rien..."

"Mouais. Bof. Mais qui va vous protéger de moi ?" (triste)

"Sam ! Sammy ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi !... Il ne va rien t'arriver... Et tu sais pourquoi ?"

Sam le regarda d'un air absent en faisant un non de la tête.

"Parce que tu m'as moi !"

Sam fit un signe de tête désabusé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien compris. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il prenne tout à la légère ? Il était peut-être un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres... et Dean n'en tenait absolument pas compte... C'était de la folie !...

"Dean..."

"Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je sais que j'ai raison. D'ailleurs, pour une fois, cet horoscope n'a pas tort..." (sourire en coin)

"Tiens donc ! Je pensais que tout était à jeter et que ça n'avait aucune incidence sur nos vies..."

"C'était avant que j'en apprenne plus..."

"Attention, voilà la nouvelle madame Irma !" (moqueur)

"La ferme ! Mon petit Sammy, sache que Ocelotl-Jaguar et Cuauhtli-Aigle sont deux signes jumeaux. Ils sont les deux aspects d'une même journée : la nuit et le jour. Ils sont à la fois contraires et complémentaires. Ils se suffisent l'un à l'autre. Ils se protègent mutuellement"

Sam lui faisait des yeux ronds. Depuis quand son frère s'intéressait-il à la divination ? C'était si peu Dean... et l'envie le démangeait de lui lancer '_Christo !_' à la figure. Mais il se retint. Et si c'était vraiment son frère...? Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de le vexer... Pour une fois qu'il avait fait des recherches approfondies, il n'allait tout de même pas lui en vouloir ! Non. Il n'allait pas le traiter de possédé... Il allait faire pire. Le visage de Sam s'illumina d'un sourire moqueur.

"Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé de faire mon thème astral !..."

Les yeux de Dean lancèrent des éclairs et Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête de son grand frère. Ah ! C'était vraiment trop drôle !...

"Rigole ! Rigole ! En tout cas, ils s'y connaissent vraiment dans leur genre..."

"Ah oui ?"

"Tout à fait. Ils disent que les hommes de mon signe sont de grands séducteurs" (tout sourire)

Sam manqua de s'étouffer... de rire !... _Grand séducteur... Grand séducteur... mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ?..._

"Alors là, tu vois, j'ai comme un doute... Finalement, t'avais peut-être raison... il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est écrit dans les horoscopes... encore plus quand il s'agit des horoscopes aztèques..."

"Imbécile !"

"Idiot !"

Ils sourirent tous les deux de bon cœur... Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité... Ils venaient de se retrouver... Dean fit un petit sourire en coin avant de regarder son frère.

"Dis Sammy, ça te dirait d'aller prendre une douche ?... C'est pas pour dire, p'tit frère, mais tu schlingues !"

Sam fit la grimace puis fit une moue boudeuse. _Comment il fait ça ? J'suis un grand garçon, merde !_ Dean éclata de rire quand il vit son petit frère se diriger, en traînant les pieds, vers la salle de bains. Une fois qu'il le vit disparaître derrière la porte et qu'il entendit l'eau couler, il se précipita de nouveau sur le portable de son frère. Il pianota quelques instants, le temps pour lui d'afficher à l'écran la description du signe Ocelotl-Jaguar.

"_C'est le jour des Guerriers de Tezcatlipoca qui sacrifiaient leur vie pour que le monde des Aztèques perdure... Le signe du Jaguar est ambivalent : signe solaire, il connote la bravoure et la vaillance ; mais en tant que signe nocturne, il montre une face sombre et inquiétante..._"

Dean soupira et regarda d'un air mélancolique la porte de la salle de bains. _Je suis là pour toi, p'tit frère !_ Il ferma un instant les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage.

"_Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre..._"

Dehors, dissimulé dans la végétation de la forêt, le Jaguar observa la scène avec délice avant de disparaître...


	17. Chapter 17

Dean s'inquiétait... Jusqu'à quel point les signes aztèques avaient-ils raison et jusqu'à quel point Sam avait-il tort ? La question restait entière. Désespérément d'actualité. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance... Non. Il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter une seule seconde... C'était son frère après tout... Et il l'aimait. Et ça lui faisait mal de le voir dans un tel état. Il avait lu de la peur dans ses yeux... De la peur et de la terreur. Celles de devenir un monstre... encore...

Mais qu'avaient donc toutes les créatures avec son frère ? Ça ne leur avait pas suffi d'en faire un enfant élu chez les démons, il fallait maintenant qu'un dieu aztèque à la noix s'en mêle lui aussi !... _Mais qu'ils le laissent donc tranquille ! Il n'a pas mérité tout ça ! Il ne sera jamais le monstre que vous espérez !... Jamais ! Je l'en empêcherai... Je le protégerai... quel qu'en soit le prix !..._ Dean le jurait. Sam garderait ce qu'il lui restait d'innocence. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Sam ne serait plus leur jouet. Il cesserait d'être leur marionnette et il pourrait vivre sa vie.

**Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bains.**

Sam avait beau faire l'enfant, il devait bien reconnaître que son frère avait eu là une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas qu'il sentait si fort... Dean avait encore exagéré et puis... il avait déjà connu pire... Alors un peu de sueur, ça n'était pas la mort !... Non. Il remerciait son frère de lui laisser un peu d'intimité... de lui laisser le temps de se reconstruire et de digérer les nouvelles informations... de lui laisser la douche en premier, pour lui tout seul...

Il laissa couler le jet d'eau brûlant sur son corps fatigué, laissant vagabonder son esprit... Il se sentait bien... Il se sentait libre... Il se sentait revivre... Il était comme l'enfant qui vient de naître... Nu. Libre. Insouciant. Il souriait les yeux fermés sous la cascade d'eau tiède. Il resta encore un instant comme ça à profiter des derniers soupçons d'eau chaude, puis il ferma les robinets l'esprit résolument ailleurs.

Et c'est là qu'il le sentit... Ce chatouillis... ce petit picotement... ce fourmillement qu'il avait cru pouvoir oublier... Il descendait de son nuage un peu brutalement sous la violence de sa migraine... sous l'effet dévastateur d'une vision qui cherchait à sourdre... Il sentait faiblir ses dernières résistances. Il se massait les tempes, espérant faire disparaître cette douleur atroce... Mais cela ne servait à rien. Cela ne faisait qu'en renforcer la puissance...

Il commençait à avoir du mal à supporter toute cette souffrance... Il était de plus en plus crispé, les doigts enfoncés dans la chair tendre de son visage... Il eut juste le temps de s'extirper de la douche et d'attraper une serviette au vol, avant que son esprit ne soit pris d'assaut par une lumière aveuglante...


	18. Chapter 18

Pleine lune. Il fait froid sur les hauteurs du Sangre de Cristo. Le vent frais fait frissonner les feuilles des arbres et les habitants de cette forêt, animaux comme humains. Pas un bruit ne filtre. Le temps semble avoir suspendu son cours.

Soudain, une ombre passe, le pas rapide et décidé. Il s'arrête un instant et hume l'air frais. Un rayon de lune éclaire son visage. C'est Sam et il a le teint pâle. Les traits de son visage sont effrayants... Il est effrayant. Terrifiant même. Le rictus qu'il a à la bouche le rend dangereux... menaçant... prédateur...

Un jaguar se matérialise devant lui et le regarde de ses yeux perçants. Jamais Sam ne cille. Au contraire, il soutient ce regard. Et la bête, semblant satisfaite, poursuit son chemin, talonnée de près par ce Sam si différent. Après quelques minutes de marche soutenue, ils arrivent enfin dans une clairière. Aucune goutte de sueur ne perle sur son front. Sa respiration est normale. Tout paraît si surnaturel. Tout semble si terrifiant. De là où il se trouve, il domine la forêt... C'est comme s'il pouvait observer le monde sur lequel il va régner...

On entend des gémissements. Sam soudain se tourne. Devant lui se trouve un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. Tous des hommes... torses nus... tremblants de peur et de froid... Il leur adresse un sourire malicieusement malsain, ce qui renforce leur terreur et le fait frissonner de plaisir. Le jaguar le regarde puis fixe la lune qui commence à décroître. C'est le signal ! Le sacrifice peut commencer.

Sam s'approche des hommes totalement tétanisés. Ils voudraient se soustraire à cet homme qui ne semble pas en être un... Ils voudraient s'enfuir... mais il y a comme une force invisible qui les maintient solidement fixés au sol, dos contre terre, poitrines exposées. Leur sort est scellé. La mort semble inévitable.

Sam lève les yeux vers l'astre endormi et pendant quelques instants ses yeux brillent d'un jaune intense. Il change. Il se transforme. Il perd le peu d'humanité qu'il lui reste. Il se laisse envahir par le sentiment si doux... si enchanteur... de pouvoir et de puissance.

Il fixe ses proies en basculant sa tête tantôt à gauche tantôt à droite, avec un sourire malsain. Il les intimide. Il se délecte de la peur qu'il lit dans leurs yeux... la peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va leur arriver tout en sachant qu'ils vont mourir. Tous. Il s'amuse à les regarder... encore et encore... titillant sa soif de meurtre. Semblant satisfait, il hume l'air et, sans crier gare, attaque un à un les hommes gisant sans défense au sol.

C'est Sam... mais en transparence on peut apercevoir le corps d'un jaguar. Ses yeux perçants... ses crocs menaçants... ses pattes puissantes... Les cris des victimes déchirent la nuit... Des cris de douleur... Des cris de terreur... qui attisent sa violence... En l'espace de quelques instants, il ne reste plus de ces hommes que des corps démembrés, sanguinolents et privés de cœur. Seuls certains continuent de se débattre encore, comme s'ils avaient encore l'espoir d'un retour à la normale. Puis plus rien. Juste la brise légère qui caresse son visage... ses moustaches...

"**HE !**"

Il se retourne et se retrouve face à Dean qui le tient en joue. Sam fait un petit sourire en coin quand il voit la mine de dégoût de son frère. Il faut dire qu'avoir du sang qui coule de ses babines... euh... de ses lèvres... n'est pas particulièrement sexy... ça le rend sauvage... bestial... monstrueux... mais en aucun cas humain...

"Tu n'oserais tout de même pas tirer sur ton petit frère, pas vrai ?" (toujours souriant)

"Tu veux parier ?" (en enlevant le cran de sécurité de son arme)

"Dean... Dean... Dean..." (en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche)

"Tu n'es pas mon frère !" (avec conviction)

"En es-tu bien sûr ? Si tu me tires dessus, es-tu certain que tu ne tueras pas ton petit frère, celui que tu protèges précieusement depuis sa naissance ?"

Ces derniers mots jettent le trouble dans l'esprit de Dean qui ne sait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il ne peut pas tuer son frère. Il n'y survivrait pas. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il abaisse petit à petit son arme.

Sam sourit à pleines dents et profite de cet instant de faiblesse pour attaquer son frère. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouve à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses yeux flashent un court instant en jaune, comme ceux du prédateur. Dean n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçoit un violent coup de patte/main.

Dean regarde son frère plein d'incompréhension, la main pressant une blessure beaucoup plus grave que ne l'aurait suggéré l'attaque d'un simple humain. Il sent un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts et un goût âpre dans la bouche qui lui donne la nausée. Les yeux écarquillés au maximum, il s'effondre. Une douleur intense irradie tout son être, mais il ne semble que peu s'en soucier. Il scrute son frère sans comprendre...

Sam ne fait pas un geste vers son grand frère. Il le regarde agoniser sans la moindre once d'émotion. En fait, c'est même pire que ça. Il se délecte du spectacle. Dean perd de plus en plus de ses forces... C'est à peine s'il peut bouger ses membres... Dans un dernier effort, peut-être même dans un élan d'espoir, il laisse échapper un murmure.

"Sa... m... m... myyy...?"

Le principal intéressé s'approche de lui doucement et s'agenouille à ses côtés. L'espace d'un instant, Dean pense enfin avoir retrouvé son petit frère et lui adresse un regard des plus déchirants, plein d'émotions. Sam approche ses doigts tremblants de la blessure. Il sent le fluide chaud lui courir entre les doigts et il les retire aussi sec... pour les porter à sa bouche pour en savourer l'essence... Dean fronce les sourcils... Ce n'est pas son frère... ça ne peut pas être son frère...

Perdu dans ses pensées et trop affaibli, il ne peut échapper à cette main si familière qui lui transperce la poitrine pour en récupérer le cœur. Il crie à peine. Il reste un moment interdit de voir son cœur palpiter dans la main de son frère, avant que ses yeux ne se figent, une petite larme coulant le long de sa joue. Sam regarde le corps de son grand frère, mais jamais il ne se laisse submerger par l'émotion. Au contraire, il se retourne avec intérêt vers le cœur et y mord à pleines dents.

Le jaguar semble lui sourire. Il lève la tête dans la nuit étoilée et l'astre croît.


	19. Chapter 19

Un autre flash lumineux le sortit de cet affreux cauchemar. Il avait envie de vomir... Il avait envie de mourir... Rongé par le désespoir, il hurla à pleins poumons.

"**NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !**"

Comment avait-il pu faire ça à son propre frère ? Comment avait-il pu faire preuve d'une telle barbarie ? Comment était-il devenu un tel monstre ? Il se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains pour pleurer.

"Sam ! Sammy ! Tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi !" (en tambourinant à la porte)

Pas de réponse. Dean prit une grande inspiration, histoire de calmer son inquiétude. Il toqua gentiment à la porte puis l'ouvrit. C'est alors qu'il découvrit son petit frère assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bains... Il accourut vers lui pour le réconforter. Lorsque Sam tourna sa tête vers lui, il jurait avoir vu danser des flammes dans ses yeux. Dean cligna des yeux et vit la couleur noisette originelle. Il avait dû rêver. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir rêvé. Il fit une petite grimace et retourna son attention sur son petit frère.

"Sam...? Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Une vision ?" (inquiet)

Sam lui fit un petit signe de tête entre deux reniflements.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?"

"Il faut qu'on les retrouve, Dean ! Ces hommes... On doit les retrouver... Maintenant !" (en s'accrochant à la chemise de son aîné) _Sinon vous allez tous mourir... par ma faute... par ma main...  
_  
"Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Doucement Rambo ! On sait même pas où ils sont !... Et il est hors de question qu'on y aille à l'aveuglette !... Tu m'entends ?"

"Moi je sais... Mais il faut y aller tout de suite, sinon ils vont tous mourir..." _Sinon tu vas mourir..._

"Attends ! Minute ! Tu sais où ils sont ?" (étonné)

"Le temps presse, Dean ! Les questions plus tard..." _Je ne veux pas te perdre, Dean !..._

Dean fit la moue. Tout cela allait bien trop vite pour lui. Toutes ces réponses... Et puis il y avait ce regard... Quoi que Sam ait vu, ça n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Même quand il avait été question des Miller, Sam n'avait pas réagi aussi violemment... avec autant de détermination... C'était comme si cette vision était bien trop personnelle pour être partagée avec lui. La voix de son cadet le sortit de ses pensées.

"Dean..."

"Hmm...?"

"Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux !"

"Si jamais je devenais... hum !... incontrôlable... Si jamais je devenais mauvais... je voudrais que tu n'hésites pas une seconde... je voudrais que tu prennes la bonne décision... je voudrais que tu me sauves de moi-même... j'aimerais que tu me tues..." (aussi calme que déterminé)

"Saaamm !? C'est hors de question !" (étonné par la requête)

"Dean... Tu as promis..."

"C'était avant d'apprendre de quoi il s'agissait... Sam, je ne te tuerais pas... Je préférerais encore mourir..." _Ne dis pas ça... Ne dis pas ça...  
_  
"Dean... Prends ça comme une faveur que je te demande... Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant tout le mal qui aurait pu être évité si jamais j'avais été mort... Je ne pourrais pas... Et j'avais cru que tu pouvais comprendre ça... surtout depuis Meg... Je préfère mourir libre... Tu entends ? Libre !"

Dean n'en revenait pas. Son petit frère était en train de lui faire un plaidoyer pour qu'il accepte de le tuer un jour. Mais où allait-on ? Que quelqu'un le pince pour qu'il se réveille de ce cauchemar !... Son frère ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait raison sur le fond, mais il n'était pas prêt à capituler.

"Dean... Je ne te demande pas de me tuer, juste de me rendre un service..." _Non mais tu t'écoutes ?_

"T'appelles ça un service ? Pour moi, ce serait plutôt un meurtre... avec plus ou moins de préméditation..." (choqué)

"Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Que ce soit moi qui te le demande ? Que je sois ton frère ? Tu n'avais pas autant de scrupules quand on a exorcisé Meg !" _Touché !_ "C'est ma vie, Dean ! Laisse-moi en faire ce que je veux..."

"Sam... Je peux pas... Même si..."

Il semble réfléchir.

"Non. Je ne pourrais pas... T'es mon p'tit frère et jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal !..."

"S'il te plaît !... Je ne veux pas blesser... ou pire tuer... des innocents... Je ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience..."

Sam fixait son aîné de ses yeux larmoyants. Il y avait tant de détresse... tant de tristesse... tant de douleur dans ses yeux... que Dean sentit fondre ses dernières résistances... Mais comment faisait-il ça ? Il soupira...

"D'accord... Mais à une seule condition ! Ce ne sera qu'en tout dernier recours !..."

"Merci Dean ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !" (en serrant son frère à l'étouffer)

"Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais si tu veux sauver ces hommes, ça serait bien que tu me laisses prendre ma douche !... Allez ! Oust !" (en faisant un petit signe de la main)

Sam lui jeta un regard implorant.

"T'inquiète pas, avec l'eau chaude qu'il doit rester, je doute que ça me prenne tant de temps que ça..."

Sam était tendu, mais il laissa tout de même échapper un petit sourire en coin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Une petite demi-heure plus tard, dans les forêts du Sangre de Cristo.**

"Tu sais où tu vas au moins ?"

"Pour qui tu me prends ?"

"Pour toi malheureusement... Je sais que tu as toujours eu des problèmes pour te repérer..." (souriant)

Sam lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Héééééé !... Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, mon petit Sammy !..."

Sam ne l'écoutait pas... ou plutôt il ne l'écoutait plus... Il venait d'apercevoir les yeux jaunes d'un jaguar... du jaguar. Il ne fallait pas qu'il leur échappe. Alors, avant que Dean n'ait le temps de savourer sa victoire, son frère avait disparu dans la forêt. C'est à peine s'il distinguait sa veste au loin.

Dean grommela puis se mit à sa poursuite. _Putain ! Il pourrait prévenir !..._

"**SAM !**"

Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était le crissement des feuilles que son frère foulait à grandes enjambées. Au moins, il avait une piste à suivre...

"**SAAAAMMMMM !**" _Tu pourrais au moins répondre, crétin !_

Dean s'arrêta de nouveau. Il venait encore de perdre la trace de son petit frère.

"Merde !"

Il tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre son pour localiser son imbécile de petit frère. Pas un bruit. C'était calme... trop calme... Il avait un étrange pressentiment... comme un nœud à l'estomac... et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

"**SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY !**"

Sam courait... courait... courait... courait toujours... Il était parti tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de vérifier que son frère le suivait. Il entendait vaguement des cris étouffés par la forêt et la distance, sans parvenir à les comprendre.

"... aaammmm..."

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Le jaguar avait de nouveau disparu. Il se retourna pour parler à son frère.

"Dean, tu..."

Et c'est là qu'il prit conscience de leur séparation. Il se sentait bien seul maintenant... Il mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria de toutes ses forces.

"**DEAN ! DEEEEEEAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !**"

Il aurait voulu une réponse... un signe qui lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas seul et que Dean allait rappliquer d'une seconde à l'autre. C'était sans doute trop demander. Il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt sans prendre le temps de baliser son chemin. Il s'était perdu comme un vulgaire débutant. De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans une souche qui traînait là... Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ?!...

Tout à coup, une branche craqua et tous ses sens de chasseur se mirent en éveil. Il sentait comme des petits picotements à l'arrière de son crâne et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque... Pas de doute. On le surveillait. La question était de savoir qui. Il était isolé... presque sans défense... En somme, une proie facile.

Il entendit un grognement sourd derrière lui et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. C'était déjà le trou noir. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté et il le savait.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les cris de plus en plus inquiets de son grand frère.

"**SSSSAAAAAAMMMMMMM ! SSSSSAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY !**"


	21. Chapter 21

"**SSSAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY !**"

Dean criait de toutes ses forces. Il criait. Il criait. Il criait toujours... comme si sa voix pouvait à elle seule retrouver son frère... comme s'il en avait besoin... ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il hurlait sans obtenir aucune réponse ni aucun résultat encourageants. Et ce satané portable qui indiquait toujours "_Pas de réseau_" !...

Il était désespéré... Il avait peur... Il était perdu... mais plus que tout il s'en voulait... Il s'en voulait d'avoir accepté de faire cette chasse tout en connaissant les risques pour Sam. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir raconté ses cauchemars. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir plus insisté lorsque Sam lui avait parlé de sa vision. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir flairé le piège. C'était lui qui devait le surveiller... C'était lui qui devait le protéger... et il l'avait en quelque sorte livré au jaguar, à ce dieu aztèque sanguinaire... Il avait failli à sa mission et son frère risquait de mourir par sa faute... Il allait mourir par sa faute... Et ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il ne pourrait pas... _Sam où es-tu ?  
_  
Dean soupira. Il n'était jamais aussi fragile que lorsqu'il était seul... que lorsque Sam disparaissait... que lorsqu'il était en danger... Et il était. Il le sentait. C'était comme un sixième sens... comme un mauvais pressentiment... comme la sensation désagréable que quelqu'un cherchait à nuire à son petit frère. Et ce quelqu'un, il le connaissait... Tez-truc... Tez-machin... enfin bref Tez-quelque chose... un dieu... un putain de dieu qui se prenait pour le roi du monde... Un dieu, quoi !

_Sammy... Sammy... Sammy... Comment en est-on arrivés là ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Où es-tu ? Où es-tu Sammy ? Si tu continues à te faire enlever comme ça, je crains de devoir te faire poser une puce..._ Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Il voyait d'ici la grimace de son petit frère à l'idée de savoir qu'il pourrait le localiser où qu'il soit... où qu'il soit... _Mais où es-tu donc Sammy ?_ Le sourire avait disparu de son visage. On n'y lisait plus que de l'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude et de la détermination... A retrouver son frère... A tuer cette chose qui avait osé s'attaquer à sa famille... à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux... à son petit frère. _Si seulement tu pouvais m'envoyer un signe... rien qu'un tout petit signe de rien du tout... Si seulement..._ La brise se leva et s'amusa dans les branches, emportant avec elle un murmure.

"... eeeeeaaaaaaaa..."

Ce fut suffisant pour redonner à Dean le soupçon d'espoir qu'il lui manquait. Il tendit l'oreille.

"... eeeeeeeaaaaaaaa..."

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'avait bien entendu. C'était le plus beau signe qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. Peut-être que finalement il y avait quelqu'un là-haut qui gardait un œil sur eux... qui les aidait... Dean laissa vagabonder l'idée dans sa tête... Il leva les yeux et balança sa tête de gauche à droite. Naaaan ! Pas possible... Il ne le croirait que lorsqu'il le verrait. Et il n'en était pas encore là. Il devait retrouver son frère. C'était ça l'important. Il se pencherait sur ses croyances plus tard.

"Sammy...? SAMMY ? **SSSSAAAAAMMMMMYYYYY !**"

Il ne savait quoi dire ni quoi espérer... Il voulait juste encore une fois entendre ce murmure si réconfortant... Pour une fois, son vœu fut exaucé. Porté au gré du vent, il tentait toujours de parvenir à destination...

"... eeeeeaaaaaaaa..."

Dean ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur cette voix... ce murmure... et tenter d'en trouver la provenance... C'était risqué, peut-être tout aussi trompeur, mais il en allait de la vie de son frère et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Qu'importent les dangers, il irait là où le souffle d'Eole le conduirait.

"... eeeeeeaaaa..."

Encore ce murmure. Envoûtant. Insistant. Invitant à le suivre. Charmé par cette voix qu'il pensait connaître, Dean se mit à courir... à courir jusqu'à perdre haleine... Plus il courait, plus le murmure devenait clair et plus son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée de revoir son frère. Soudain il s'arrêta, à moitié essoufflé et les mains sur les cuisses. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Il l'entendait pourtant distinctement.

"... EEEEEAAAAAA..."

Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Sam, et encore moins d'un humain. Ici, tout n'était que faune et flore... Sam et lui étaient dans une sorte de paradis perdu... ou peut-être étaient-ils perdus au Paradis... Qui savait vraiment ? En tout cas, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part... séparés... et cela n'était pas bon du tout.

"... EEEEEEAAAAAA..."

Son esprit lui jouait des tours. Ce n'était pas possible !... Il n'y avait rien ici. _**Rien !**_ Dean soupira. _Putain de chasse ! Putain de forêt !_ Il s'assit sur une souche et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Jamais ça n'aurait dû se passer comme ça. Que devait-il faire maintenant, perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Comment comptait-il aider son petit frère s'il était perdu lui aussi ? Il était vraiment d'un grand secours ! Ah oui, vraiment !...

"... **EEEEEEEAAAAAAA !**"

"Oh toi, ça va ! Je te vois pas, tu m'entends ?!..." _Je te vois pas et la nuit commence à tomber... Sammy, aide-moi... Aide-moi, je t'en supplie !...  
_  
Un battement d'ailes le fit lever la tête. Devant lui, un aigle amorçait sa descente avec grâce... avec majesté... Et, contre toute attente, il vint se poser presque aux pieds de Dean. Il le regarda de ses petits yeux perçants et ouvrit le bec.

"EEEEEAAAAA !..."

Dean eut un petit geste de recul. Il avait suivi les cris d'un putain d'oiseau !... Il avait suivi à la trace un putain de piaf !... Sacré chasseur ! Sacré pisteur ! La vie de Sam était vraiment entre de bonnes mains ! Y'avait pas à dire !...

"**EEEEEAAAAA !**"

Le cri de l'animal se faisait de plus en plus insistant... comme s'il voulait que Dean le suive.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Ma tête te revient pas ? Je suis une menace ?"

Pour toute réponse, l'aigle vint se poser sur le jean de Dean.

"Ouh là ! Doucement mon bonhomme ! Espace privé ! Tu vires !... Allez ! Oust !" (en faisant le geste)

"**EEEEEEAAAAAA !**" (tout en restant fortement agrippé) _Putain de bestiole !_

"Ok ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" (soupirant)

Il prit son envol tout en ne cessant de crier et de faire des cercles autour de Dean.

"Wow wow wow ! Doucement, mec ! Tu vas finir par réveiller toute la forêt !... Et je..."

"**EEEEEAAAAAAA !**"

"Oui. Bon, ça va, j'ai compris... Je me tais... et je te suis..."

L'aigle le regarda encore une fois et cligna des yeux en signe de contentement.

"**EEEEEEAAAAAAAA !**"

Dean avait réussi à charmer un aigle. Il n'y avait donc pas de limites à son talent de séduction !... Il aurait bien voulu y croire, mais sa raison lui disait que c'était l'animal qui l'avait choisi et non l'inverse. Et d'un certain côté, ça lui faisait un peu peur... Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et dans cette chasse, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Que faire ? Se détourner de l'aigle ou prendre le risque de le suivre ? Pouvait-il l'aider à retrouver Sam ? Toutes ces questions défilaient dans sa tête.

"**EEEEEEEAAAAAAAA !**"

Il y avait comme une pointe d'énervement dans ce cri, mais cela ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une menace... Pourtant, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de se plier aux volontés du volatile. Il soupira encore une fois avant de courir derrière l'animal, se demandant comment il en était arrivé là. Après des heures qui lui parurent une éternité, l'aigle se posa enfin aux abords d'une sorte de grotte... Dean se plia en deux le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis il s'approcha de la bête qui s'ébrouait gentiment.

Il plissa les yeux histoire de s'habituer à la faible clarté qu'offrait la pleine lune. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Il avait presque oublié combien elle était belle. Son teint basané... Sa chevelure d'ébène... Ses prunelles d'obsidienne qui le transperçaient au moindre regard... Ses formes parfaites... Elle portait toujours cette même robe blanche qui mettait ses formes en valeur et était toujours pieds nus. Seule différence par rapport à leur dernière rencontre, elle portait des bijoux à son cou et à ses poignets. En s'approchant un peu plus près d'elle, il les vit se tortiller. Des serpents ! Dean fit une grimace de dégoût et recula de quelques pas. C'est qu'il avait de mauvais souvenirs avec ces bestioles et ils n'étaient pas si lointains... Elle le fixa avec intensité avant de commencer à parler.

"Tonantzin !"

"A vos souhaits !"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tonantzin !" (en mettant une main sur son cœur)

Dean ouvrit grands ses yeux et finit par comprendre...

"Oh, pardon ! Enchanté ! Moi c'est Dean."

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher. Dean restait un peu réticent. Sans doute le fait de voir les reptiles gigoter sur elle. En tout cas, elle n'en faisait pas grand cas, comme si tout cela tenait de la normalité. Elle insistait et insistait toujours... et après quelques instants d'hésitation, Dean finit par venir vers elle.

"Tonantzin !" (en lui tendant la main)

"J'voudrais pas paraître malpoli, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour des banalités... Je suis à la recherche de mon petit frère... Il a été enlevé et je..."

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

"Tonantzin !"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait vraiment un problème de communication évident... Sans prévenir, elle posa sa main sur son front. Ses yeux étincelèrent dans la nuit et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le néant. _Mais qu'est-ce que...?_


	22. Chapter 22

Sam battit des paupières sans les ouvrir. Il avait l'esprit encore un peu brumeux. Où était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? D'ailleurs, c'était où ici ? Il était déboussolé. Il était désorienté. Ses sens inondaient son cerveau d'informations que, malgré lui, il ne parvenait pas à analyser. Il sentait la brise légère lui caresser le visage... délicate... maternelle... amoureuse... Il sentait l'odeur apaisante des essences et du sol fraîchement mouillé... Il sentait du bout de ses doigts une forme indistincte. C'était solide. C'était humide. C'était habillé. _Attends ! Minute ! Habillé ?  
_  
Alors que ses mains testaient encore la mystérieuse masse, Sam se força à ouvrir les yeux. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il donc si fatigué ? Il se souvenait vaguement avoir dormi. Il avait été chez Miztli... dans la chambre avec son frère... et puis... et puis il y avait eu ce cauchemar où... Non ! Il préférait ne pas y penser. C'était bien trop dur. Tuer son frère était une chose... mais y prendre du plaisir était bien pire. Il voyait encore ce regard implorant... l'espoir dans ses yeux... les larmes... et son indifférence... sa putain d'indifférence !... Il essayait de chasser ces images atroces de sa tête, mais elles revenaient toujours au galop... comme si elles avaient quelque chose à lui apprendre... comme si elles étaient là pour mémoire... _Mémoire ? Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible !... Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar... Dean n'est pas mort... Dean ne peut pas être mort... Il ne peut pas mourir, hein ? Il ne peut pas mourir...  
_  
Mais pourquoi fait-il aussi noir ici ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était toujours le néant. Mais où était-il donc ? Où était Dean ?

"Dean... Dean...?"

Pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Son grand frère était un vrai moulin à paroles. Il n'aurait jamais manqué une occasion de se moquer de lui ou au moins de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était dans sa nature et Sam avait beau souvent le lui reprocher, ça lui manquait...

"Dean ? DEAN ?" (avec un peu plus de voix) _Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

Sam sentait comme un corps étranger dans sa bouche. C'était pâteux. C'était épais. C'était tout sauf agréable. Il se força à cracher... à cracher... à cracher... et à encore cracher... Il voulait évacuer cette chose, quelle qu'elle fut... Il avait trop peur de ce qu'elle puisse être...

"DEAN..." _Où es-tu ? Où es-tu, Dean ?  
_  
La chaleur froide de l'astre lunaire vint éclairer son corps, et c'est là qu'il prit conscience d'une chose. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous allongé sur le ventre au milieu de nulle part ?_ Des images défilaient dans sa tête, toutes aussi confuses et floues les unes que les autres. Il se voyait courir... enfin, il croyait se voir courir... mais il ne savait plus pourquoi... Chassait-il quelque chose ou essayait-il d'échapper à un prédateur ? Mais où était donc Dean ?

"DEAN...?"

Sam essaya cette fois-ci de se lever, mais ses membres semblaient engourdis. Il avait aussi cette impression bizarre d'avoir un poids sur ses épaules cherchant à l'empêcher de bouger. Il se sentait si impuissant et ça l'énervait. Peut-être que Dean avait besoin de lui... Peut-être que Dean était blessé... Peut-être qu'il était... Il sentit comme une grosse boule se former au fond de sa gorge et les larmes lui monter. Il avait besoin de son grand frère. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve...

Sam ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son frère... son image... son sourire... et avec une détermination et une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il s'extirpa de la gangue de terre dont il était prisonnier. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et se mit en position assise. Se relever l'avait vidé de toute énergie. _Que s'était-il donc passé ici ?_ Il balaya de ses yeux l'espace alentour aidé par les rayons de lune. Il reconnaissait vaguement l'endroit... Il avait quelque chose de familier... et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos... Le site était pourtant magnifique. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la montagne dans toute sa splendeur... dans une alliance sensuelle du minéral et d'une masse verte et sauvage... Il avait l'impression de contempler un royaume secret... son royaume... _Mon royaume ? Mon pauvre Sammy, voilà que tu deviens mégalo, maintenant !... N'importe quoi ! Il faut retrouver Dean ! Je dois retrouver Dean !... Il est en danger... je le sens...  
_  
"**DEAN ! DEAN ! DEEEEAAAAAANNNNN !**" (affolé)

Il se releva sur ses deux jambes avec difficulté... titubant... vacillant... chancelant... Depuis quand était-il ici ? Il ne se souvenait même plus d'être venu jusque là, alors quand... C'était encore plus difficile de savoir... Il devait retrouver Dean. Lui, à coup sûr, aurait des réponses. Sam prit de grandes bouffées d'oxygène et entreprit de marcher un peu... avec précaution... Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses facultés et il devait se laisser encore un peu de temps pour récupérer. Il soupira. Il était vraiment d'une grande aide pour son frère !... Il se sentait comme le jeune animal qui vient de naître et qui cherche maladroitement à tenir sur ses pattes. C'était pathétique.

"**DEAN ! DEEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNNN !**"

_Pourquoi il répond pas ? Pourquoi je suis seul ? M'aurait-il oublié ? Non mais, tu t'écoutes !?... C'est de Dean Winchester dont on parle, là !... Toute cette histoire va vraiment me rendre dingue !..._ Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Dingue ? Comme si sa vie ne l'était pas déjà assez !...

Un nuage passa devant la lune et il se retrouva de nouveau dans la pénombre. _Nous voilà bien avancés !_ Sam avança à pas de loup, l'oreille à l'affût... Qui savait quels prédateurs se cachaient dans cette forêt ? Tout semblait si magique... Ce paysage semblait sortir d'un conte de fées... Et pourtant... son instinct lui indiquait quelque chose de beaucoup moins réjouissant. Ses sens de chasseur fonctionnaient à plein régime... et les données qu'ils lui transmettaient amenaient toujours à la même conclusion. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans cette forêt... Le prédateur qui rôdait devait vraiment être dangereux... surnaturel même... Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées qu'il buta sur quelque chose et s'étala de son long. _Putain ! Il manquait vraiment plus que ça !... J'ai l'air malin maintenant !...  
_  
"Humpf !..." (en essayant de se relever pour la énième fois depuis son réveil)

Le vent se leva d'un coup, laissant apparaître de nouveau l'astre nocturne et ses faibles rayons. Ce sur quoi Sam venait de buter n'était pas une simple souche ou une simple branche... Il regardait avec effroi le corps inerte d'un homme... Un corps... Un cadavre... Et à son plus grand désespoir, il en reconnaissait la silhouette... les traits... les vêtements... _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible... ça ne pouvait pas être possible..._ Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler librement en torrents sur ses joues.

"**Dean...? Non ! ****DEEEEAAAAANNNN !**"

Il le secouait. Il ne voulait pas croire que ce fut la réalité. Il voulait qu'il se réveille. Il voulait l'entendre parler. Il voulait l'entendre rire. Il voulait son grand frère. Tout simplement.

"Dean..." (dans un murmure)

Il attrapa le corps sans vie de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Au clair de la lune, il vit ce sang sur ses mains... tout ce sang qu'il savait ne pas être le sien... et le trou béant dans la poitrine de son grand frère.

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Dean... Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !... C'est pas vrai, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ? Dean, pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi..."

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de son frère pour mieux pleurer. Il avait besoin de se sentir près de lui... Il voulait qu'il lui pardonne... Il voulait qu'il lui pardonne d'avoir ruiné la vie de leur famille... Il voulait qu'il lui pardonne d'être un monstre... Il voulait qu'il lui pardonne de l'avoir tué... Il voulait qu'il vive. Lui ne le méritait pas. Il ne le méritait plus. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait... Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille...? C'était son frère, merde !

Il l'aimait. Il l'avait aimé plus que tout. Comme un fils aimait sa mère... Comme un frère reconnaissant de tous les sacrifices accomplis par son aîné... Comme un gamin qui érigeait son frère en héros, le regard brillant d'admiration... Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Le démon avait-il eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il appartenait à leur monde ? Aurait-il pu éviter cette tragédie ? Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu !... Il suffisait d'un simple geste... Et il avait été trop lâche pour le faire... Il aurait dû mourir. Il aurait dû mourir et tous les gens qui comptaient pour lui... qu'il croyait compter pour lui... seraient toujours en vie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il détruise toujours ce qu'il avait de meilleur dans sa vie ? Pourquoi ? **POURQUOI ? POUR-QUOI ?**

"POURQUOI ? Pourquoi faut-il que tout ceci arrive à notre famille ? Pourquoi sommes-nous maudits ? Pourquoi ? **POURQUOI ?...** ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi, Dean... ça aurait dû être moi à ta place... J'aurais dû mourir dans cet incendie à Lawrence... J'aurais dû mourir et tu serais vivant... Dean, j't'en supplie, pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi !..."

Il serra de plus belle son frère dans un élan de désespoir. Son corps était tellement secoué de spasmes qu'on aurait presque pu croire que Dean était encore vivant. Mais la vérité était bien plus terrible. Sam avait inondé son frère de larmes et elles se mélangeaient avec allégresse au sang, faisant couler des rivières de sang sur le sol déjà humide. Sam pleurait toujours. Il aurait pu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus maintenant. La dernière personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui était morte... par sa faute... de ses mains...

"**DDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN !**" (cri déchirant)

Un ricanement sinistre se fit entendre dans les profondeurs de la montagne et de la forêt. La souffrance était tellement délicieuse et si douce à ses oreilles...


	23. Chapter 23

"_Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre..._" _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que je rêve !... Elle n'abandonne jamais !...  
_  
Dean ouvrit les yeux assez rapidement, la mine renfrognée et l'humeur massacrante. Il dormait tranquillement et elle... elle ne pensait... et d'une, qu'à lui raconter encore et encore la même phrase... et de deux, qu'à le réveiller... Absolument aucun respect pour le sommeil des gens... Si c'était pas malheureux à son âge !...

"Bienvenue, Guerrier !" _Guerrier ? V'là aut'chose ! Je suis tombé chez les fous... c'est ça, hein ? Un infirmier va venir la chercher avec une camisole de force et la ramener à l'asile. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un rêve..._

"Euh... Hum ! Je ne voudrais pas vous froisser... mais... hum... comment dire...? Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne... Moi je suis un chasseur... pas un guerrier..."

"Bienvenue à toi, Guerrier !"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien de ce qu'il disait.

"Si vous voulez... mais je préférerais encore que vous m'appeliez Dean..." (clin d'œil)

"Bienvenue à toi, Guerrier !"

"Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ? Parce que là, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais..."

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et fit la moue.

"Vous êtes bien un guerrier, n'est-ce pas ? Le Guerrier..."

"Le Guerrier, je sais pas... Je chasse des créatures, si c'est de ça dont vous parlez..."

Elle lui sourit un peu.

"Vous vous battez contre ceux de notre espèce... enfin, contre certains... Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas tous dangereux... Nous cherchons juste à survivre..."

"Mais bien sûr !... Et après quoi ? Vous allez aussi me sortir le couplet du méchant chasseur qui tue la gentille créature...? A d'autres !... Vous ne frappez pas à la bonne porte, ma p'tite dame... Si vous pensez que je vais avaler ça... vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil... Sauf votre respect bien sûr..."

"Nous vous attendions... Guerrier !..."

"Nous ?"

"Moi et ceux de mon espèce..."

"Votre espèce, hmm ?" (faisant mine de réfléchir)

Elle hocha la tête.

"Pardonnez-moi si je ne comprends pas..."

"Vous me connaissez pourtant... Je suis Tonantzin..."

"Ecoutez... ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous vous appelleriez Machine que je ne vous connaîtrais pas plus que ça. Vous savez, je ne suis pas l'Encyclopédie Universalis... Vous vous êtes trompés de frère. C'est Sam le petit génie... Pas moi..."

_Sam..._ Dean se perdit dans ses pensées et elles allaient toutes vers son frère.

"Nous vous attendions... Je vous attendais... Tezcatlipoca est allé beaucoup trop loin..."

"Non... vous croyez...?"

Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'éclairs.

"Bon. Bon. Ça va... Je ne vous interromprais plus..."

Son visage se radoucit un peu et elle continua.

"Ne vous méprenez pas... Je ne condamne pas tous ces meurtres... Notre race en a besoin..."

Dean la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il l'observait... cherchant la faille... attendant qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague...

"Ne me regardez pas avec cette mine horrifiée... Et ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez jamais tué par pur instinct de survie !... Car c'est bien de cela dont il est question. De survie..."

"Mais alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?" (en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge)

"J'y viens... Tezcatlipoca ne joue pas franc jeu... Il est ambitieux... arrogant... Il a soif de pouvoir..."

"Pour un dieu, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre..."

"Très drôle. Il veut les pouvoirs de votre frère... et s'il se nourrit de lui, c'en sera fini de notre monde et du vôtre. Tezcatlipoca régnera en maître et ce sera le chaos !..."

"Donc vous avez besoin de moi... Mais vous êtes des dieux... Vous, vous êtes une déesse... Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vous occuper de lui par vous-même ?"

"Nous avons des règles... Nous avons des valeurs... La famille entre autres... Je ne peux pas m'attaquer à mon propre fils..."

"Votre fils...? Tez... est votre fils !..." (surpris)

Elle baissa la tête... gênée... embarrassée...

"Ils sont tous un peu mes enfants... Mon nom est Tonantzin... Je suis la Déesse-Mère lunaire... Je suis la Femme aux Serpents..."

"Attendez ! Vous avez engendré toutes ces créatures ?!... Mais vous paraissez si jeune..."

"Merci du compliment !... C'est pas souvent qu'on rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi charmant et d'aussi joli garçon..." (en le dévorant des yeux) _Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Doucement, chérie !... Espace privé !_

"Mais pourquoi moi ?"

"Vous êtes l'Elu. Vous êtes celui que le Monde attend..."

"Oh ! Epargnez-moi toutes ces conneries !..." (grimaçant)

"Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre..."

"Et puis changez de disque aussi !... Y en a marre d'entendre ce truc..."

"Tu refuses d'écouter, Guerrier !" _Hé ! Minute ! Elle a dit 'tu' ? On est devenus intimes maintenant ?_

"Je refuse d'écouter... JE refuse d'écouter...? Excusez-moi ! Mon frère est simplement aux mains d'un dieu sanguinaire qui ne rêve que de s'emparer de son cœur... Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Absolument aucune. Mais oui... j'oubliais... Vous le savez déjà..."

La déesse fit la moue. Décidément, cet humain était vraiment têtu. Pourquoi refusait-il de comprendre l'enjeu ? Pourquoi refusait-il d'écouter ? Pourquoi refusait-il de l'écouter ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose et vite, sinon tout serait perdu à jamais.

"Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dean la regarda un instant, interdit, comme si elle venait de sortir une ineptie... La question ne se posait même pas. Bien sûr qu'il était prêt à tout pour son petit frère !... _Sammy..._ Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et le visage de la déesse s'illumina d'un sourire. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui en tendant les bras.

"Alors, viens avec moi !..."

Dean ne paraissait pas convaincu par ses arguments. D'ailleurs, y avait-il vraiment eu des arguments d'énoncés ?

"Je n'ai jamais mangé personne, tu sais...? Enfin, pas vraiment_..." Pas vraiment ? __**Pas vraiment ?**__ Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Bon. Une chose de sûre, elle ne veut pas me tuer... Pas maintenant... Elle a trop besoin de moi... Mais qu'en est-il de Sammy ? Et puis ces satanés serpents ne m'inspirent pas confiance..._

Dean fit une grimace de dégoût si prononcée que Tonantzin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de mes chers petits..." (en désignant les fins serpents qui ondulaient gaiement sur son corps)

"C'est ça, moquez-vous ! C'est pas vous qui vous vous êtes faits mordre par l'un d'eux !..."

"Oh ! Regardez mes chéris, le Guerrier a peur de vous !..." (souriant)

"J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai juste pas confiance en ces bestioles..." (en faisant un geste de la main plein de mépris)

"Bon. Ça va... Je m'excuse..."

"Attendez !... C'était vous ?" (énervé)

"Je suis désolée... C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour communiquer..."

"Seul moyen pour com...? Non mais vous vous écoutez ? J'ai failli mourir à cause de votre soi-disant communication !... MOU-RIR !" (plus remonté que jamais)

"Hééééé ! Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas refusé d'écouter dès le départ ! Et puis, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que ton corps serait aussi fatigué !..."

"Oh ! J'y crois pas ! Ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ! Tout ça parce que vous vous prenez pour des dieux et que le moindre petit humain a forcément tort !..."

"Un ton en dessous avec moi, Guerrier !" (commençant à perdre patience)

Mais pourquoi de tous les humains qui vivaient sur terre ils avaient choisi le pire des emmerdeurs ? Le destin avait vraiment un drôle d'humour... Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle fasse avec, que ça lui plaise ou non.

"Et puis tu devrais être content, je me suis excusée... et ce n'est pas dans ma nature de le faire."

"Génial !"

"Quoi encore ?"

"Rien... En fait, vous voudriez que je vous fasse confiance alors que vous m'avez déjà trahi..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tout n'est pas toujours tout rose... Tu devrais pourtant le savoir... toi qui nous chasses... Je n'ai pas plus confiance en toi que toi en moi... Ok ? Mais tu as une mission à accomplir et je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider..."

"Ma seule mission est de protéger et de sauver Sammy. C'est ma priorité. Alors vous autres, vous attendrez votre tour, comme tout le monde."

Tonantzin commençait à bouillir. Comment cet humain osait-il la toiser de haut ? Comment osait-il lui tenir tête ? Leurs mondes allaient disparaître et lui ne jurait que par son frère. De toute sa longue vie, elle n'avait jamais vu ça !... Un culot pareil...

"Bien !"

"Bien !"

Il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air... une tension palpable entre la déesse et l'humain... Qui savait où tout ceci allait les mener ? Ah ! Il ne voulait pas la suivre... Qu'importe, elle le forcerait à le faire !...

"C'est ton dernier mot ?" (sur un ton sec et froid)

"Exactement !"

Les yeux de la déesse étincelèrent de nouveau et prirent la forme de ceux d'un serpent. Ce changement fut si rapide... si soudain... que Dean prit peur. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Il ne comptait plus depuis longtemps le nombre de créatures qu'il s'était mis à dos... Mais une déesse !... Là il avait vraiment tiré le gros lot !... Une déesse oui... mais une déesse en colère... Ne pourrait-il donc jamais avoir de discussion posée avec ces choses ?

Elle l'observait attentivement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle le fixait. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle cherchait à l'intimider. Mais bon, c'était Dean Winchester. Passé le moment d'étonnement, il avait repris ses esprits et son extraordinaire entêtement.

"Alors ? Il est censé y avoir un message caché ?" (moqueur) _Dean, tu t'enfonces là !... Peut-être devrais-tu l'écouter finalement... Non ! C'est Sammy qui passe en premier !... Et si... Et si c'était possible de faire d'une pierre deux coups...?  
_  
Dean soupira. Son frère était je-ne-sais-où et il était là à débattre avec une déesse du bien-fondé d'une légende millénaire dans laquelle il avait apparemment un rôle à jouer. Ils débattaient... Ils débattaient... et chacun restait campé sur ses positions. Dean sentait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne se serait pas soumis à ses exigences. Et le temps défilait... Le temps pressait... Son frère était en danger et il ne savait rien... ni où il était... ni depuis combien de temps il avait disparu... Pour lui, cela faisait une éternité... Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre davantage. La vie de son frère était en jeu... et il risquait de le perdre... Il soupira.

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?"

Le visage de Tonantzin s'était radouci, mais elle conservait encore ses yeux de serpent étincelants.

"Juste une chose. Arrêter Tezcatlipoca." (souriant)

"Et comment je suis censé faire ça...? Vous n'êtes pas mortels à ce qu'il paraît..."

"C'est vrai... Mais tu sauras tout ça en temps et en heure..."

"Ça c'est de la précision !... Je me sens vraiment rassuré, merci !"

Son visage se rembrunit un peu... Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant. Cette créature s'était moquée de lui.

"Dites, vous n'oubliez rien ?"

"Ah oui ! C'est vrai... Pardon... Où avais-je la tête ? **CUAUHTLI !**"

A peine ces mots prononcés, un aigle venu de nulle part vint se poser le bras de Dean et le regarda avec intensité.

"**EEEEEEEAAAAAAAA !**"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Mais que voulait-elle qu'il fasse d'un vulgaire oiseau ? C'était une manière de se venger... c'est ça ? C'était pas drôle. Il voulait la tuer. Il allait la tuer... même pour quelques instants... Au moins il serait soulagé. Il avança les bras vers elle pour l'étrangler, mais ils ne l'atteignirent jamais. Entre temps, l'aigle avait déployé ses ailes et l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait venait brusquement de changer.

Il sentait le souffle du vent lui caresser le visage. Il se sentait bien... Il se sentait si léger... aussi léger qu'une plume au vent... Il se sentait si bien qu'il décida d'ouvrir les yeux... Le paysage était magnifique... somptueux... indéfinissable... Cette palette de couleurs... tous ces verts... tous ces gris... Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Pourquoi avait-il la nausée ? Pourquoi était-il soudain pris de panique ? _Je vole, c'est ça ? Je vole ! Je veux descendre ! Faites-moi tout de suite descendre !_ Semblant perdre l'équilibre, l'aigle partit en piqué vers la forêt et s'approcha dangereusement du sol... avant de reprendre de l'altitude.

"Hé ! J't'ai pas demandé de tous nous tuer !... Juste de voler moins haut..." (terrifié)

"**EEEEEEEAAAAAAAA !**"

"Oui. Bon... ça va !" (vexé) _Et je parle à un oiseau maintenant !... C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !..._

Il balança sa tête de gauche à droite. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se baladait sur le dos d'un aigle. Il était en plein rêve... ou plutôt en plein cauchemar. Il n'y avait même pas de ceinture de sécurité sur ces trucs !... Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean ne vit pas le soleil disparaître pour laisser place à l'astre nocturne. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit son prénom... lorsqu'il crut entendre son prénom... qu'il sortit de sa léthargie...

"Sam... Sam ! SAM !" _Mais pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Tu voles, tu te rappelles ? Et merde !... Sammy, tiens bon ! J'arrive !  
_  
Toujours sur l'aigle, il s'approcha d'une clairière qui semblait dominer la montagne... C'était un monde à part... presque magique... et il y avait son frère... son cher petit frère... Il émit un soupir de soulagement. Il était vivant. IL était VIVANT. Il était vivant mais quelque chose clochait. Dean pouvait le sentir. Les rayons de lune vinrent éclairer un visage miné par le chagrin et inondé de larmes. _Que s'est-il passé Sammy ?_ Le corps de son petit frère faisait des soubresauts. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. _Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Sammy ?_ Au loin, il voyait ses lèvres bouger... alors il décida de se concentrer et d'écouter ces mots dont la modeste brise se faisait le facteur...

"POURQUOI ? Pourquoi faut-il que tout ceci arrive à notre famille ? Pourquoi sommes-nous maudits ? Pourquoi ? **POURQUOI ?...** ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi, Dean... ça aurait dû être moi à ta place... J'aurais dû mourir dans cet incendie à Lawrence... J'aurais dû mourir et tu serais vivant... Dean, j't'en supplie, pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi !..."

_Mon Dieu, Sammy ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Tiens bon, Sammy ! Tiens bon, j'arrive !..._ Dean assistait, terrifié et impuissant, à la souffrance de son petit frère. Et plus il regardait, plus il avait peur de le voir brisé à jamais... et plus il sentait la colère monter en lui. Personne ne briserait son frère sans en payer les conséquences. Il s'en faisait la promesse...

"**SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY !**" (de toutes ses forces)

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut que le cri déchirant de Sam hurlant son nom. Dean savait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais il gardait secrètement l'espoir. L'espoir... Le mot était plutôt faible vu ce qu'ils vivaient...

Soudain, un ricanement couvrit son cri et se propagea comme une traînée de venin dans toute la montagne et par toute la forêt. Ce ricanement glaçait le sang et Dean savait parfaitement à qui il appartenait. Cette ordure n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à un seul cheveu de son frère, sinon...

"**SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY !**"

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans la grotte. Seul. Il devait retrouver Sammy, et vite ! Qui savait combien de temps il tiendrait maintenant qu'il le croyait mort !?


	24. Chapter 24

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"

Sam se retourna au son de cette voix... Une voix si terrifiante... Une voix tellement sinistre... Une voix si cinglante qu'il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque mot... Une voix qui semblait sonner le glas... Sam regardait à droite... à gauche... devant... derrière... Rien. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Mais pourtant cette voix... ce rire... Ils étaient bien là... alors où était donc leur propriétaire ?

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"

Sam avait peur. Il était terrifié même. Mais il se refusait à s'éloigner de son frère. Mort ou pas, Dean restait son grand frère et pour tous les sacrifices auxquels il avait consentis pour lui et pour leur famille en général, il lui devait bien ça. Lui qui l'avait trahi dans un moment de faiblesse... dans un moment de folie... en niant jusqu'à son existence... en niant jusqu'à son importance... il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de l'abandonner là, comme un vulgaire cadavre parmi tant d'autres. Les autres victimes étaient restées plusieurs jours à la merci de la forêt et de ses habitants. Leurs dépouilles avaient été souillées... Leurs âmes maudites... Mais Dean méritait mieux... Il méritait le meilleur. Il méritait une sépulture décente. Il méritait les honneurs. Il aurait mérité de vivre...

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"

Sam tremblait. Il tremblait littéralement de peur devant l'inconnu... face à cette voix sans visage. Il n'avait plus son grand frère pour le protéger. Il était seul maintenant. Totalement seul. Définitivement seul. Il n'y avait que lui et l'homme invisible. Il sourit un peu, pensant à l'analyse cinématographique que Dean se serait senti obligé de faire. Qu'est-ce que ça avait pu l'énerver à l'époque !... Qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait aujourd'hui !... Cette voix si douce et parfois si autoritaire... Cette voix qui distribuait aussi bien réconfort que réprimande... Cette voix qui se faisait tantôt joyeuse tantôt inquiète... Cette voix qui véhiculait humour et humeurs... Cette voix qui faisait tout le charme de son frère...

Sam respira un grand coup. Il devait être fort maintenant. Fort pour deux. Il voulait venger la mort de son grand frère. Certes, c'était lui qui l'avait tué, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'était pas l'unique responsable. Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, mais tuer son frère ne lui était sans doute pas venu à l'idée tout seul. A l'asile Roosevelt, c'était l'esprit du Dr. Elicott qui l'avait poussé à tirer sur son frère. Avec du gros sel, Dieu merci ! Cette fois-ci, il avait eu de la chance... De la chance... Pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas plus souvent dans leur famille ? Après tout, ils chassaient les créatures du Mal, ils pourraient au moins avoir un petit quelque chose en échange... Mais non. Ils étaient bien trop radins pour ça là-haut !...

Il soupira. Cette quête du surnaturel avait gâché leurs vies et elle avait coûté celle de son grand frère. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que lui... Lui et un père errant quelque part et faisant sa propre croisade... En gros, il n'y avait que lui. Sam bomba le torse, prit le maximum d'air possible et tenta d'évacuer la tension de son corps. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas défaillir. Il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à cette créature. Il devait être fort. Comme ça, son frère pourrait être fier de lui. Il pourrait lui montrer qu'il était son digne successeur et qu'il ne ferait pas de sentiments lorsqu'il tuerait cette chose de ses propres mains.

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"

Sam déglutit. Il devait surmonter sa peur. Il le fallait. Sinon son frère serait mort pour rien.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse autant ?"

"Toi..."

"Moi ?"

"Y'a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans ce petit mot de trois lettres ?"

"Non. C'est juste... Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de drôle..."

"Tu te sous-estimes, Samuel..." _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'appeler comme ça ?_

"C'est Sam ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

Sam regardait toujours autour de lui, à la recherche du moindre indice qui lui permettrait de localiser l'homme invisible... de localiser la créature qui se jouait de lui.

"Toi..."

"Ben mon vieux, t'es pas tout seul ! Va falloir faire la queue comme tout le monde... Tenez ! Voilà votre ticket... on vous appellera quand ce sera votre tour..." (avec plus d'assurance qu'il ne s'en croyait capable)

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser au rang de ces minables qui ne sauront même pas utiliser ces pouvoirs à leur juste valeur, alors que moi..."

"Alors que vous, oui... Logique." (en faisant un sourire moqueur)

Sam dut certainement toucher une corde sensible... son amour-propre... car la chose commença à s'emporter... doucement mais sûrement. Ce n'était pas un misérable petit humain qui allait dicter sa loi... Ce n'était cet être de race inférieure qui allait lui apprendre à faire son job... Ce n'était pas un microbe qui allait le tourner en ridicule lui, dieu parmi les dieux. Viendrait le temps où il regretterait son insolence... Qui rirait bien rirait le dernier...

"Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à moi, Samuel ?" (en appuyant bien sur le prénom)

Sam avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de l'étrangler, mais il se retint. Il préféra garder son calme et tenir ainsi tête à cette créature vantarde... trop vantarde...

"Dites-le moi ! C'est bien vous qui avait besoin de mes pouvoirs pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi..."

"Misérable insolent, sais-tu au moins à qui tu parles ?"

"Bah, non ! Vous vous êtes pas présenté... A dire vrai, vous ne vous êtes pas montré non plus... Auriez-vous peur de moi ?"

Le dieu manqua de s'étrangler. Cet humain le traitait de lâche... de peureux... mais savait-il vraiment ce qu'était la peur ? Ce nœud au fond de la gorge ou au creux de l'estomac... Ces frissons qui parcouraient votre corps sans jamais laisser de répit... Ces sueurs froides qui vous laissaient tétanisés, à la merci du moindre prédateur... La peur, c'était aussi un parfum délicat que seuls les connaisseurs pouvaient apprécier... Un condensé d'émotions primales qui ravissaient le palais... En somme, c'était le nec plus ultra de l'humain. De l'humain. Pas des dieux.

"As-tu déjà eu peur, Samuel ?"

"Peut-être. Mais pas avec vous en tout cas..." (en faisant mine de réfléchir)

"En es-tu sûr ?" (s'énervant)

L'instant d'après, Sam serrait du vide. Plus de sang. Plus de corps. Plus de Dean. Juste le néant. Sam s'affola. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait perdu son frère à jamais. Il avait disparu corps et âme. Littéralement.


	25. Chapter 25

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !** Vous, les humains, vous êtes pathétiquement prévisibles !... Mais c'est profondément délicieux, crois-le bien ! "

"Dean... Dean ! **DEAN !** Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?" (les larmes dans les yeux)

"Oh ! Moi, rien !... Je l'ai juste fait disparaître..."

"Ce n'est pas drôle..."

"Ça l'est pour moi... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !..."

"Mais qui êtes-vous donc pour prendre un tel plaisir à faire souffrir les autres ?"

"Qui je suis ? Ça me blesse que tu m'aies déjà oublié... Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te faire trouver la réponse à cette question et pour te faire venir à moi... comme le petit humain docile que tu es..."

"Tezcatlipoca..." (dans un murmure)

"Bingo ! Tu as gagné le droit de souffrir un peu plus ! Vois comme je suis magnanime !..."

"Ah ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire !"

"Alors profite, car je te briserai comme j'ai déjà brisé les autres..."

"Les autres ?"

"As-tu pris la peine de regarder autour de toi, Samuel ?" _Toujours cette même arrogance... Toujours cette même suffisance... Toujours aussi si imbu de lui-même... Il m'énerve avec ses affirmations à deux balles !..._

Sam balaya l'espace de ses yeux. Au clair de la lune, il pouvait apercevoir distinctement les corps d'une dizaine d'hommes, tous tétanisés, tous transis de peur. Ils étaient là, vivants, mais Sam avait l'impression de faire face à des enveloppes vides et ternes. C'était comme si leurs esprits avaient été arrachés de force... C'était comme s'ils avaient été torturés... C'était comme si, pour échapper à la douleur, ils avaient perdu toute volonté... Sam les regardait un à un horrifié. C'était comme s'il faisait face à des zombies... Même si ces hommes n'étaient pas morts, il y avait quelque chose en eux d'éteint... de mort... et ça faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Quant à Tezcatlipoca, il observait la scène d'un air amusé et gourmand. Il n'y avait pas de petit plaisir.

"Je ne comprends pas... vous allez nous tuer de toute façon... alors pourquoi tout ça ?" (en faisant un geste de la main)

"Tuer... Tuer... Tuer... Vous n'avez vraiment que ce mot à la bouche, vous, les humains ! Et c'est un bien grand mot pour un moment si court !... A toujours faire les mêmes gestes, on s'ennuie... et quand on a l'éternité devant soi, ça devient vite fade et terne. Je ne fais que mettre un peu de piment dans votre vie et dans la mienne..."

Devant Sam, une forme commençait à apparaître... D'abord des yeux jaunes étincelants dans la nuit... puis deux petites oreilles... puis tout un corps massif et puissant couvert d'une robe tachetée ocre et noir. Le jaguar frétillait des moustaches et regardait Sam avec intensité et avec une certaine satisfaction. Ce garçon était un véritable défi... Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, il deviendrait aussi docile que les onze autres. Il passa sa langue rugueuse sur ses babines, en imaginant ce moment avec délectation.

Sam était resté bouche bée. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de l'apparition du jaguar... Il l'avait déjà vu... Il avait déjà vécu ce moment... dans ses visions. Non. C'était plutôt en raison de ces paroles si dures dites avec une telle innocence... avec un tel désintérêt de la condition humaine... que c'en était terrifiant !... Sam fit la grimace. De toutes les créatures qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer, c'était vraiment la pire !... Même les démons à côté ne faisaient pas le poids...

"C'est trop d'honneur ! Je suis vraiment charmé !..."

"Hééééééé ! On vous a pas sonné, vous ! Et puis d'abord, qui vous a permis d'entrer dans ma tête ?"

Pour toute réponse, le Jaguar sembla esquisser un sourire... enfin, autant que cela pouvait être possible pour un animal...

"Mouais... C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi... Pour vous, tout ceci n'est qu'un simple jeu... Vous êtes vraiment un être profondément immonde !..." (avec dégoût)

"Merci... mais je parlerais plutôt de divertissement en fait. Tu sais, Samuel, la vie d'un dieu n'est pas de tout repos..."

"Vous m'en direz tant !..."

"A une époque vous êtes adulés... A une autre on vous oublie..."

"Et vous ne supportez pas d'être oublié, c'est ça ? Vous vous sentez blessé dans votre fierté... Pauvre Tezcatlipoca !" (moqueur)

Le dieu fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

"Ah ! Elle est loin l'époque bénie où trouver des serviteurs fidèles et dévoués n'était qu'une simple formalité... Maintenant, il faut tout faire soi-même... Chasser... Préparer... Dîner..."

Plus Tezcatlipoca parlait, plus Sam grimaçait de dégoût et plus il se sentait devenir nauséeux. Jamais il n'avait vu une créature prendre autant de plaisir à tuer et à faire souffrir ses proies. C'en était écœurant. C'était écœurant et pourtant... le dieu en parlait comme de quelque chose de normal, d'habituel, ce qui rendait l'ensemble encore plus terrifiant. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et mit instinctivement la main devant sa bouche.

"Alors, Samuel, quelque chose ne va pas...? Je suis déçu... Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi !..."

Et le Jaguar prit la forme de Sam... même visage... même taille... mêmes habits... mais avec un sourire malsain...

"Tu te sens mieux, Sammy ?"

Le principal intéressé lui jeta un regard noir et dévisagea son double avec mépris.

"C'est Sam !"

"Tu sais... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as une opinion aussi mauvaise de moi... enfin, de toi..." (d'un air faussement affligé)

"Peut-être parce que vous torturez des gens..." (ton sec et froid)

"Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne fais qu'apaiser leurs souffrances... Je ne fais que mettre fin à leur misérable existence..."

"Vous vous prenez pour le bon Samaritain, c'est ça ?"

"Tu n'as pas idée de toute la peine que j'ai ressentie à voir toutes ces personnes chercher à se débattre... J'en ai presque eu la larme à l'œil..." (avec emphase et en faisant tous les gestes pour un effet plus dramatique)

"A qui vous voulez faire croire ça ?" (sourire en coin)

"Ouh ! Ça me blesse !... Mais tu as raison... C'est une question de nécessité... Les sacrifiés (pour la bonne cause) doivent être calmes et dociles pour garder la meilleure fraîcheur possible... Droguer les gens, c'est dépassé... et puis, c'est illégal... C'est prodigieusement ennuyeux..."

"Alors vous manipulez... vous torturez ces pauvres gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient de volonté que celle de mourir..."

"C'est assez bien résumé..."

"Vous êtes un malade, vous le savez ? Un malade prétentieux et sadique... Un malade qui se prend pour le maître du monde... Un malade qui prend ses rêves pour une réalité... Vous êtes pathétique !..."

"De quel droit oses-tu m'insulter ? Crois-tu vraiment être en position de te moquer de moi en toute impunité ? Crois-tu vraiment avoir ton mot à dire dans cette histoire ? Tu es là parce que je l'ai voulu. Tu as appris des choses parce que je l'ai bien voulu. Tu changeras et tu mourras parce que je l'aurais voulu. Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !"

"On parie ?" (clin d'œil)

"Je t'ai déjà manipulé... Rien ne m'empêchera de recommencer... surtout pas un misérable humain comme toi..."

"Un misérable humain comme moi avec des pouvoirs dont tu as besoin à tout prix..." (sourire ironique)

Le dieu commençait à bouillir devant l'insolence de cet humain qui se permettait de lui répondre... qui se permettait de l'interrompre... qui se permettait de le contredire à tout bout de champ... Il faisait pourtant moins le malin il n'y a pas si longtemps... Ce garçon constituait un véritable défi. Et le défi valait la chandelle. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il pourrait enfin affirmer sa toute-puissance et régner sur le monde. Ainsi, rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais contester son autorité. Il remporterait ce défi comme il avait déjà remporté les autres. Il suffisait d'encore un peu de temps et il le cueillerait comme un simple fruit mûr. Il en salivait et il savourait l'instant d'avance...

"**ASSEZ !**"

"Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, mon vieux !... ça fait mal ? Tant mieux !"

"Tu sais que ça fait des semaines que je vous observe, ton frère et toi ?"

"Laissez Dean en dehors de ça !"

"Ça, vois-tu, Sammy, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être possible..."

Sam trembla imperceptiblement, mais juste assez pour faire frémir de plaisir son double-moi. Il venait juste de lui montrer qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Enfin ! Mais qu'avait donc ce frère de si spécial ? Il était encore plus humain que lui et pourtant... il existait un lien très fort entre eux deux... un lien qui lui échappait... Certes, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas de frères ou de sœurs... mais il n'y avait pas tout ce cinéma autour de l'amour fraternel. Ils étaient juste des concurrents potentiels... et lui ne tolérait pas la concurrence.

"Vous êtes proches tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Il compte beaucoup pour toi, hein Sammy...?"

Le dieu changea encore de visage... adoptant cette fois-ci celui de ce frère qu'il tenait en si haute estime...

"Je compte pour toi Sammy..."

Sam ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir au son de cette voix. Elle était si réconfortante. Elle était si douce. Elle était porteuse d'espoir... mais d'un espoir bien mince... Ce n'était pas Dean Winchester... juste une pâle copie... juste un clone raté...

"Vous avez peut-être son visage, mais vous n'êtes pas mon frère !..."

"En es-tu sûr, Sammy ?"

"Ne m'appelez pas Sammy ! Seul Dean a ce privilège et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'êtes qu'un dieu de pacotille qui ne cherche qu'à se faire mousser !..."

"Tais-toi, insolent ! Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'insulter et encore moins de me faire la leçon !... Ta vie et celle de ton frère sont entre mes mains... et quoi que tu dises... quoi que tu fasses... il en sera toujours ainsi... J'aurais toujours le dernier mot !"

"Lais-sez-mon-frè-re-tran-quil-le !" (en appuyant sur tous les mots et sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant)

Le dieu fit mine de réfléchir.

"Non !"

Il y avait sur ce visage de ce pseudo-frère un sourire malsain... un sourire qui ne cadrait pas avec le reste du personnage... et ça lui faisait peur...

"Mon frère n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !..."

"Ça me fait vraiment de la peine de t'entendre dire ça, Sammy ! Surtout après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble... Après toutes ces épreuves que nous avons traversées..."

"La ferme !"

"L'incendie... ou plutôt les incendies... Les chasses... Le Démon... Et la pauvre petite Jess..."

"**LA FERME !**" (laissant éclater sa colère)

Le double Dean le dévisageait d'un air amusé, comme un gamin joue avec son jouet.

"Tu vois... j'ai bien réfléchi..."

Sam le regarda, plein d'espoir, même s'il savait au plus profond de lui que ce dieu n'était pas de ceux à faire des concessions. Mais bon, il pouvait toujours espérer... Devant lui, le Dean devenait de nouveau Sam... sans se départir de ce rictus qui faisait froid dans le dos.

"Je devrais te remercier... Jusqu'à présent, j'ai brisé tous ces hommes en leur faisant vivre leurs pires cauchemars sous forme d'hallucinations... Mais avec vous deux, c'est différent... Je vais enfin pouvoir laisser libre cours à mon talent... Vous serez tous deux là, physiquement, dans l'arène... Pour la première fois, j'aurai deux pions pour m'amuser..."

Sam commençait à prendre la mesure des plans de ce dieu machiavélique et ça l'horrifiait. Il s'était rebellé contre cette créature et maintenant, elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Et le faire souffrir consistait à attaquer son frère et cette chose le savait... Elle l'avait lu en lui... Sam serait le bourreau involontaire de son frère... Il serait celui par qui tout arriverait... Il serait le responsable de la mort de son grand frère... Et il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Sam pâlit alors que son double prenait sa forme animale, celle du jaguar. Il frétilla des moustaches et huma l'air quelques instants. Il prenait son temps. Il savourait chaque moment. D'autant plus qu'il sentait le corps de Sam se raidir à ses côtés, comme s'il redoutait ses prochaines paroles. Et Dieu seul savait combien il avait raison à ce sujet !...

"Il est tout proche... Je le sens... A-t-on pas idée de s'inonder d'eau de Cologne alors qu'on se sait pourchassé ? On pourrait le sentir à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde !"

Le Jaguar éternua deux-trois fois et se passa la patte sur le museau pour évacuer au plus vite cette monstrueuse odeur. Sam sourit. Il y avait au moins une justice... Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour l'instant ça faisait son bonheur. Le Jaguar secoua la tête dans tous les sens. C'est pas possible comme cette odeur était tenace !

"Il approche... Il approche... Il te cherche, Sammy ! Ses pensées ne vont que vers toi... Comme les tiennes ne vont que vers lui... Je sens vraiment que ça va être un grand moment... Je pense que ça va être du grand art... Que le spectacle commence !"

Et il disparut dans la nuit, laissant un Sam désemparé et onze coquilles vides.

"Non... Non... **NON... NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! DEEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNN !**"

"Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, ça n'y changera rien... Vous êtes condamnés. Tous les deux. Et puis, garde ta salive... il ne peut pas t'entendre..."

"**DEAN !**"

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"


	26. Chapter 26

Dean s'était redressé sur le sol rocheux et glissant de la grotte naturelle. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui... Il était seul. De nouveau seul. Pas de déesse. Pas d'aigle. Juste un Dean Winchester sans son frère. Juste un guerrier perdu en pleine forêt. Ah ! Elle était belle la légende vivante !... Dean soupira et frotta un coup son jean, histoire de faire disparaître les dernières traces de son passage ici.

Il regarda à gauche... Il regarda à droite... Il regarda droit devant lui... Il grimaça. Décidément, il y avait des arbres partout ici. Ce que cette forêt pouvait être mal entretenue !... Il n'y avait pas l'ombre de ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un chemin. Juste des entrelacs de bois et de feuilles qui lui paraissaient passablement identiques. Génial ! Comment retrouver Sammy s'il était lui-même perdu...? Il secoua la tête et soupira de plus belle.

_Sammy..._ Il l'avait vu... Il en avait été si proche... Il aurait presque pu le toucher du bout des doigts... Mais tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve... un putain de rêve... Maintenant il se maudissait de l'avoir laissé filer... Il se maudissait d'avoir perdu le seul lien qui le rattachait encore à son petit frère... Il se maudissait. Tout simplement. Comment avait-il pu laisser son petit frère entre les mains d'un être aussi immonde ?

Il avait caressé les contours d'un monde effrayant... Il y avait respiré l'odeur de la Mort... Il y avait entendu ce rire affreux... Il avait goûté à l'amertume du chagrin, de la détresse et de la douleur... Il avait lu le désespoir dans les yeux de Sam et cela l'avait anéanti... Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir son petit frère. Personne. Personne... Il serra des poings. Ce Tez-quelque chose... Il allait le payer... Dean allait lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à sa famille... à ce qu'il avait de plus cher...

Ce rire affreux lui revenait en mémoire... Il s'insinuait dans sa tête... comme s'il cherchait à le déstabiliser... _Putain ! Même à des lieues d'ici, il arrive encore à me faire chier !... Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je reste concentré. La priorité, c'est Sammy ! C'est Sammy ! SAMMY !_ Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il vida son esprit de toutes les pensées négatives et le laissa vagabonder.

Il se laissait porter par le souffle du vent... comme lors de son "rêve". Il voulait juste retrouver ce moment de paix. Il cherchait simplement cette communion avec le monde environnant et cette pure harmonie qu'il avait ressenties cette nuit-là... Il pouvait y arriver. Il devait y arriver... pour Sammy... _Pour Sammy._ Il sentait ses sens se mettre en éveil. Il les sentait se développer de seconde en seconde. Il changeait... Il le sentait... Cette énergie... Ce pouvoir... Cette puissance toute nouvelle... Ils irradiaient de tout son corps... Et c'est dans ce pur instant de paix qu'il perçut un léger bruit. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif. Non. Ce n'était pas un bruit... Plutôt une plainte... Un gémissement... C'était humain... Et si c'était Sam...?

Dean s'apprêtait à partir dans cette direction, mais il se retint. Et si ce n'était qu'un piège...? Cette forêt était pleine de surprises... toutes aussi mauvaises les unes que les autres... Que dire d'autre ? Il était en terrain ennemi. Tonantzin avait beau eu lui rappeler qu'elle était de son côté, son esprit de chasseur continuait de lui répéter, encore et encore, que ceux de leur race représentaient une menace. Et un chasseur isolé en pleine forêt était une cible facile. Et si elle avait raison...? Peut-être pourrait-il trouver de l'aide auprès des créatures... Après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas rester planqué ici en attendant que l'heure fatidique de l'éclipse lunaire arrive. Sam avait besoin de lui. Son petit frère avait besoin de lui. Il devait prendre une décision. Et vite ! Tezcatlipoca ne l'attendrait sûrement pas pour mettre son ignoble plan à exécution.

Devait-il suivre cette voix ou non ? En qui et en quoi devait-il croire ? Il commençait à s'affoler. Toute décision n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le moindre faux pas et son frère en paierait les conséquences. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma de nouveau les yeux... Et lorsqu'il eut suffisamment retrouvé son calme, il tourna sa tête vers la droite et partit avec détermination en direction de cette voix. A Dieu vat ! Que valait la vie si on ne prenait pas de risques ? Focalisé sur cette voix qui lui semblait de plus en plus proche, il augmenta la cadence... jusqu'à arriver à un endroit où la forêt était plus dense. Il entendait toujours ce gémissement... cette plainte... mais agrémentée de reniflements et de sanglots... Ce n'était définitivement pas son frère. Il avait passé l'âge de ces gamineries. Mais quel enfant pouvait vivre ici ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouver ici ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Etait-ce vraiment un enfant ?

"Hé ho ! Hé ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ?"

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut que des reniflements et des sanglots. Il était bien avancé avec ça !... Mais pourquoi restait-il là à attendre une réponse alors que l'heure tournait et que la vie de Sam était en jeu ? Pourquoi ? Dean se le demandait aussi. Il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait ici... Il sentait qu'il devait aider ce gamin... Qu'importe qui ou ce qu'il était ! Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas une menace. Il espérait simplement que cette fois-ci il ne lui ferait pas défaut. Dean toussota un peu et interpella encore une fois l'enfant.

"Hum ! Hé ho ! Hé, gamin, ça va ?"

Reniflements.

"Tu sais... je ne te veux aucun mal... j'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui ne va pas... Tu veux bien...?" (de sa voix la plus calme compte-tenu des circonstances)

"Mon-Monsieur...?" _Monsieur ?_

De toute sa vie, Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir été appelé ainsi par un enfant. Tout bien considéré, ça lui faisait bizarre... ça ne lui ressemblait pas...

"Appelle-moi Dean... tout simplement Dean..." (d'un air gêné)

"Où es-tu ? Tu t'es fait mal ?"

"Je suis coincé dans l'arbre... Mes plumes se sont prises dans les branches..." _Arbre ? Plumes ? Mais c'est qui ce gosse ?  
_  
"Tu pourrais être plus précis ?"

"Lààààààààà !" (en criant, en hurlant presque)

Dean tourna la tête vers l'arbre d'où venait le cri et entraperçut effectivement quelques plumes colorées dépasser des feuilles... Il se gratta la tête, se demandant vraiment dans quelle merde il venait de se fourrer...

"Ça y est ! J'te vois ! Bouge pas ! J'viens te chercher !..."

"Où veux-tu que j'aille, Dean tout simplement Dean...? J'suis coincé, j'te dis !" _Dean tout simpl...? Il m'énerve déjà... peut-être que je devrais le laisser dans l'arbre, l'emplumé !...  
_  
"Hé ! T'es toujours là ?" (d'une voix trahissant sa peur) _Ou peut-être pas... C'est un enfant après tout... ça reste un enfant...  
_  
Il grimpa à l'arbre avec dextérité et une fois là-haut, il mesura toute l'étendue du problème. Dean écarquilla tout grands ses yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ce garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et il portait des plumes un peu partout sur son corps et ses quelques vêtements. A son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas une créature plumée, mais cet enfant l'intriguait... Son accoutrement surtout. On était loin du carnaval. On était en août, ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que ce gosse fichait dans cet arbre au beau milieu de la forêt, prêt pour un bal costumé ? Il garda ses commentaires pour lui et entreprit de dégager délicatement les plumes une à une, en évitant de tomber et d'emporter avec lui le jeune garçon. Et, après quelques longues minutes de patience infinie, Dean put se vanter de l'avoir entièrement dégagé.

"Ça y est ! Tu peux bouger...?"

Le garçon lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

"Bien !... Accroche-toi à moi ! On va redescendre maintenant... Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de passer ta vie ici, hein ?!"

Il balança sa tête de gauche à droite et passa tant bien que mal ses petites mains autour du cou de Dean. Une fois arrivé au sol, Dean déposa le jeune garçon sur la terre ferme et, sous ses yeux ébahis, le vit prendre forme adulte. _Mais qu'est-ce que...?  
_  
"Je t'attendais Cuauhtli-ti:n..." _Comment il vient de m'appeler, là ?_

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit que je t'attendais..."

"Non... ça, ça va... j'avais compris... c'est pour la suite que j'ai du mal..." (petit sourire)

"Mère avait raison... Tu as de l'humour..."

Dean fit un large sourire suite à cette remarque.

"... tu es agaçant aussi..."

Le visage de Dean se rembrunit aussitôt.

"Agaçant ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? J'ai perdu du temps à essayer de sauver un dieu qui aurait bien pu se débrouiller tout seul... alors que je devrais être en ce moment même à la recherche de mon frère..." (énervé)

"Je sais... Tu as fait du bon boulot... Il n'y a aucun accroc..." (en tripotant toutes ses plumes)

"Pardon ? Vous m'avez fait venir juste histoire de savoir si je savais démêler deux-trois plumes ? On nage en plein délire, là !..."

"Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir..." (calmement)

"A d'aut..."

"... c'est toi qui es venu vers moi..."

"Oh ! J'admire la nuance ! Faut dire que vous aviez mis le paquet !"

Le jeune homme lui sourit mais ne répondit pas.

"Que dois-je comprendre ? J'ai un don avec les enfants ? Je suis une bonne poire ? En tout cas, rien de bien concluant..."

"Tu te sous-estimes, Cuauhtli-ti:n !..."

"Ah oui, j'oubliais !... Si vous pouviez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça... Mon nom, c'est Dean. D. E. A. N. Dean !"

"Tu es un guerrier au cœur pur..." _V'là aut'chose !..._

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Pour lui, c'était un non-sens. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait appris à chasser... il avait tué, tué, et encore tué... Alors, pour le côté 'cœur pur', il fallait repasser...

"Tu as entendu une voix qui semblait en détresse et tu es accouru... sans te poser de questions... Tu as laissé ton cœur te guider..."

"Sans vouloir vous vexer, j'appellerais plutôt ça de l'instinct..."

"Nomme-le comme tu veux... mais c'est ta force, Guerrier !"

Au mot 'Guerrier', Dean grimaça de nouveau.

"Ça me fait une belle jambe de savoir que mon cœur me guide !..." _Mon Dieu ! Si Papa me voyait... et s'il m'entendait...  
_  
Il secoua la tête pour évacuer cette vision d'horreur.

"Tu devrais pourtant savoir que mon frère est un grand manipulateur des pensées humaines..."

"Votre frère ? Décidément, je vais finir par rencontrer toute la famille !... Et vous, c'est quoi votre petit nom...?"

"Tout le monde m'appelle Quetzalcoatl..."

"Quet... Quoi ? Vous n'aurez donc jamais des noms comme tout le monde par ici ?!... Si ça ne vous fait rien, je vais vous appeler Charlie... Donc, Charlie, votre frère manipule les pensées et...?"

"Et toi seul as la possibilité de distinguer le vrai du faux... Toi seul peux mettre Tezcatlipoca en échec... et sauver ton monde..."

"Cette histoire de cœur... c'est pour ça...?"

Quetzalcoatl hocha la tête.

"Une chose m'échappe... Pourquoi être venu me voir ? Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? C'est votre frère..."

Le dieu baissa la tête tristement.

"J'envie la relation que tu partages avec Samuel... Tezcatlipoca ne jure que par le pouvoir... l'ambition... la supériorité envers les autres... Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un concurrent parmi tant d'autres... Et encore !... Je suis bien pire à ses yeux... Je suis un traître. Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai soutenu la cause des humains et me suis opposé aux sacrifices humains... Un rite barbare à mon sens... Au tien aussi je suppose... Passons... Il m'a chassé... Il m'a banni... Et depuis je reste dans l'ombre à attendre celui qui nous sauvera tous. Toi, Guerrier !"

Dean se sentit peiné pour le dieu et commençait même à le trouver sympathique... mais il y avait urgence. Son frère était en danger... entre les mains d'un dieu psychopathe et sadique...

"Euh... je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impoli ni abuser... mais est-ce que vous pourriez...?"

"Bien sûr... mais sache que je ne pourrais t'amener jusqu'au bout du chemin... IL m'en interdit l'accès... Là-bas règnent les ténèbres..."

Dean fit un léger signe de tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait la situation. Pendant ce temps, le dieu prit encore une autre forme. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

"Bien. Tu montes ?"

Dean regardait d'un sale œil ce corps rampant à plumes.

"Où ?" (ne sachant quoi faire)

"Où tu veux... mais le temps presse... Et pendant la nuit, il a l'avantage..."

Dean inspira profondément et s'installa sur cette... chose et s'y accrocha solidement. L'instant d'après, pour son plus grand cauchemar, il filait dans les airs.


	27. Chapter 27

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Dean et son nouvel ami volaient ensemble. Dean avait beau avoir peur de voler, il devait tout de même avouer que l'endroit était plutôt confortable... assez douillet... Il s'était même surpris à somnoler, bercé qu'il était par les ondulations du Serpent à Plumes, conquis par le confort et la chaleur de ce cocon. Il avait senti ses paupières se fermer tout doucement et il s'était laissé aller quelques instants vers ce sommeil qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Mais seulement quelques instants...

L'image de son frère avait flashé dans sa tête... anéanti par la douleur... anéanti par une perte illusoire... prêt à toutes les bêtises... Il l'avait revu un instant dans ses pires cauchemars... mort... sans cœur... et cela l'avait définitivement refroidi. Il n'avait plus jamais cherché à dormir. Il avait simplement gardé en tête que son frère était en souffrance quelque part dans cette forêt et qu'il ne pouvait s'accorder un seul moment de répit ou souffrir d'une quelconque faiblesse. Il se devait d'être là pour son frère. Uniquement pour son frère. _Sammy... Sammy, où es-tu ?_ La brise fraîche lui caressa soudain le visage et le tint ainsi en éveil jusqu'au reste du voyage.

Quetzalcoatl amorça tout doucement la descente avec son précieux paquet sur le dos. Une once de peur traversa Dean tout d'un coup. Il voyait les arbres se rapprocher de lui... Il voyait le sol devenir une destination concrète... trop concrète... Il se voyait s'écraser... Finalement, ce n'était pas tant le fait de voler qui lui posait problème, mais plutôt l'atterrissage. La simple idée de voir arriver la mort en face et d'être impuissant le rendait malade. Il s'agrippa solidement aux plumes et ferma les yeux. En l'état actuel des choses, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Dean se mit à fredonner un air de Metallica, histoire de se calmer un peu les nerfs. Quetzalcoatl/Charlie leva un sourcil plumé plein d'étonnement.

"C'est quoi ça ? Une musique folklorique de chez toi ?"

L'incongruité de la question laissa Dean quelques instants incrédule. Bien qu'il avait toujours les paupières fermées, on pouvait aisément l'imaginer en train de lever les yeux au ciel. _Musique folklorique ! Musique folklorique ! Musique folklorique ! Décidément Charlie devrait vraiment revoir ses classiques ! Ses goûts musicaux craignent ! Sérieusement._ Dean sentit soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il sentait que sa monture avait encore plus gigoté que d'habitude. _Hé ! Attends ! Minute ! Il n'oserait tout de même pas...?_

"Regarde devant toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !"

"Aurais-tu peur, Guerrier ?"

"Naaan ! Je suis juste prudent... prévoyant... Si je veux sauver mon frère, autant que je sois en un morceau..."

Le dieu sourit intérieurement. Il avait peur. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait, il avait peur.

"Attention ! Veuillez attacher vos ceintures ! Nous allons passer dans une zone de turbulences !" _Hein ? Quoi ?_

Dean fut soudain pris de panique et perdit l'équilibre. Le choc... peut-être même la peur elle-même... le forcèrent à ouvrir ses yeux en grand. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il venait de tomber sur de l'herbe fraîchement mouillée... Ils avaient atterri... en douceur...

"Et ça te fait rire...?" (vexé)

"J'avoue..."

"C'est malin !"

"Je sais... mais j'ai pas pu résister... Désolé."

Dean lui lança un regard plein d'éclairs avant de balayer des yeux l'espace autour de lui. Pas un son ne filtrait de la forêt. Même pas le souffle du vent. C'était comme si toute vie avait cessé ici... Mais Dean savait pertinemment ce qu'il en était vraiment.

"On est arrivés, n'est-ce pas ?"

Quetzalcoatl hocha la tête et reprit forme humaine.

"Je ne peux aller plus loin... Cela m'est interdit... J'aurais tant voulu faire plus..." (d'un air triste)

Dean fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

"Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, Charlie... enfin, Quet..." (en lui serrant la main)

"Fais attention à toi, Guerrier ! Et souviens-toi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses... Laisse-toi guider par ton cœur et agis en conséquence... Ton destin te sera ainsi révélé. Aie confiance, Guerrier, aie confiance !... Adieu, Dean !"

Le principal intéressé releva la tête. C'était la première fois qu'un dieu l'appelait normalement et il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en déduire. La seule chose d'importante là-dedans, c'était qu'il était plus proche de son petit frère... qu'il se rapprochait de Sammy... Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, Quetzalcoatl avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que lui et cette forêt immense plongée dans les ténèbres.

Les Ténèbres ? Le mot n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire ces lieux. On n'y voyait goutte. Aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Et Dean se retenait presque de respirer de peur de briser ce silence. Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'ici, mais il semblait être sur le territoire de l'Affreux... de Tezcatlipoca... Là-bas règnent les ténèbres. Charlie n'avait pas menti sur ce point. Comment allait-il retrouver son frère ? Il n'avait pas de GPS ni son frère de puce... Il ne connaissait pas la région. Il n'avait pas de super pouvoirs.

"Aie confiance, Guerrier !" _Il en a de bonnes, lui ! Aie confiance ! Aie confiance ! On voit bien que c'est pas lui qui est ici !...  
_  
"Aie confiance en toi !"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Encore. Décidément, il ne le lâcherait pas avec ça ! Qu'avait-il à perdre après tout ? Plus grand chose. Son petit frère était en grand danger et à la merci du plus parfait des prédateurs. Un dieu-jaguar psychopathe et omniscient. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver ? Et dans combien de temps surtout ? Ici il faisait nuit noire et il pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil se coucher. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens !... Sauf si... _Génial ! Il manipule les perceptions ! Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin... Il peut être n'importe où... Il peut être n'importe quoi... Il peut être n'importe qui..._ Dean soupira. Il voulait pouvoir se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait du temps avant le début de l'éclipse. Il sortit une lampe-torche de sa poche de pantalon et l'alluma pour consulter l'heure à sa montre.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter !..." (en grondant entre ses dents)

Ils avaient beau dire que leur race n'avait rien en commun avec les démons, ils étaient semblables sur au moins un point. Ils figeaient le temps et les montres devenaient simplement inutiles. Il n'avait plus qu'à se fier à son instinct... à son cœur, comme le lui avait dit Quetzalcoatl... _Sammy, où es-tu ?_

"Dean !" _Sammy ?_

"Sammy ? SAMMY ? SAM-MY !" (plein d'espoir)

La voix était lointaine mais Dean aurait pu parier qu'il s'agissait bien de celle de son frère. Ce simple état de fait le remplissait de joie. S'il pouvait crier, c'est qu'il était toujours en vie. Et s'il était toujours en vie, c'est qu'il pouvait toujours le sauver. Le sauver...

"Sammy ! SAMMY !" (en espérant l'entendre de nouveau)

"Dean !... Non ! Nooon ! Deeeeaaaannn !" _Comment ça, non ? Qu'est-ce que cette ordure est encore en train de lui faire ? Je jure que s'il ose s'en prendre à lui... ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux... on ne retrouvera jamais la moindre trace de son existence...  
_  
Dean serra des poings et se retint de frapper le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait à proximité. Il bouillonnait de rage à l'idée que son petit frère soit seul et sans défense... que Tez-machin chose cherche à le briser (dans tous les sens du terme)...

"**SSSSAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY !**"

Il tendit l'oreille mais il n'y avait plus ce son si doux à ses oreilles. Juste le silence. Un silence pesant. Un silence oppressant. Le silence... quand soudain un cri déchira la nuit...

"**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !**" _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Ça ne peut pas être possible ! Ça-ne-peut-pas-ê-tre-pos-si-ble !... Sammy...  
_  
"**SAMMY !...**"


	28. Chapter 28

Sans se poser plus de questions, il courut dans la direction que lui avait indiqué le cri... Un cri qu'il pensait avoir oublié... Un cri qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir à entendre. Un cri qui annonçait le pire. Un cri qui annonçait la Mort. Dean secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas... Il ne devait pas s'imaginer le pire. C'était inconcevable !... Tout simplement inconcevable. Dean courait... Il courait... Il courait... Il courait encore et toujours... Il courait à en perdre haleine... sans se retourner... sans faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait... Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se déplaçait dans la pénombre avec une rapidité et une habileté déconcertantes. La seule chose qui retenait son attention, c'était son frère... Son frère et un cri qui résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête... remuant le couteau dans une plaie encore ouverte.

Il courut encore pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière baignée par la lumière d'une pleine lune. Tout cela paraissait impromptu... Il y avait un peu trop de coïncidences... mais Dean s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se présentait à lui. Son frère... Son petit frère... Son Sammy... gisait dans une mare de sang... les traits figés dans une infinie terreur... la poitrine déchirée... privée de cœur... Dean sentait déjà les larmes lui monter, en même temps qu'une colère immense... Encore une fois, il n'avait pas su retrouver son frère à temps... Encore une fois, il n'avait pas su sauver son frère... Encore une fois, Sam était mort. Et pour de bon cette fois-ci. Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour croire ces dieux ? Comment avait-il pu foirer à ce point ?

"_Aie confiance, Dean !_" _Oh toi, la ferme !_

Il se jeta à genoux auprès de son frère et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Dieu qu'il semblait jeune !... Il était resté le petit Sammy... le petit dernier de la famille... le petit chouchou...

"Ssshh ! Ssshh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, hein Sammy ?!... Je suis là maintenant... Il ne peut rien t'arriver... Super Dean est là pour te sauver... C'est toujours comme ça que ça marche... Le grand frère sans peur et sans reproches qui vient à la rescousse de son petit frère sans défense... Et là, tu es censé me répondre Sammy... Sammy, parle-moi !... Dis-moi quelque chose, Sammy ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul... Ne me laisse pas !... ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça... tu le sais, hein ? Ce sont toujours les aînés qui partent les premiers... C'est dans l'ordre des choses... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu, Sammy ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Réveille-toi, Sammy ! Réveille-toi !" (en lui caressant les cheveux et en le berçant)

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flots sur son visage et il n'essayait même plus de les cacher. C'était bien trop dur et bien inutile. Sam était mort et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il pourrait bien mourir maintenant qu'il s'en fichait totalement. A quoi rimait la vie s'il n'y avait plus personne avec qui la vivre ? A rien et Dean le savait... Il le pensait...

"Dean ! Non !..."

Dean renifla un coup et passa la paume de sa main sur ses yeux pour sécher son visage. Il avait entendu... Il croyait avoir entendu la voix de son frère.

"Sammy..." (timidement, presque dans un murmure)

Il jeta un œil sur le corps qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras... Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il ait pu survivre à pareil assaut... et encore moins de chance pour qu'il ait pu parler... _ça y est ! Je deviens dingue !... Oui. C'est ça... je deviens fou...  
_  
"Dean... c'est pas moi..." _Pas lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je sais très bien ce que je vois..._

"_Aie confiance !_" _Oh non, j'y crois pas ! J'viens de me faire avoir comme un bleu !_

Il allait se relever quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper dans ses mains.

"Comme c'est touchant !... Rien que pour cette scène, vous auriez mérité un oscar !... L'émotion... La peur... Les larmes... Vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation !..."

"Oh ! La ferme !"

"Tssss ! Tsssss ! Tsssss ! Quel langage !... Ce n'est pas beau de jurer devant les morts, vous savez !?"

"Mon frère n'est pas mort !"

"En êtes-vous sûr ?"

"Plus que sûr... Ce clone n'a aucune classe..." (en souriant)

"Soit. J'avoue. Vous avez raison !"

Et d'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître le corps de Sam. Dean en fut à la fois soulagé et terrifié. Soulagé à l'idée que son frère soit toujours vivant... Mais terrifié parce qu'il était toujours à la merci de ce prédateur. Tezcatlipoca l'observait avec une certaine satisfaction et avec un incomparable sourire empreint de sadisme. C'était si délicieux de manipuler les humains !... Jamais il n'était déçu. Jamais. Mais c'était sans compter Dean. Il reprit très vite contenance et toisa le dieu avec une insolence à peine permise.

"Et tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me tenir éloigné avec tes illusions à deux balles...? Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as absolument aucune imagination !... Tu as juste répété un rêve... Et on appelle ça un dieu ? Laissez-moi rire !..." (sourire moqueur)

"Vous riiez pourtant moins tout à l'heure..." (en pensant le remettre en place)

"Tu l'as dit bouffi ! C'était tout à l'heure... C'était avant que je comprenne à qui j'avais à faire..."

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui... A un incommensurable idiot..."

Le dieu commençait sérieusement à voir rouge. Ce garçon n'avait donc aucun respect ? Il respira un grand coup.

"Vous n'êtes pas frères pour rien, vous !" (soupirant)

"Enfin une parole de censée qui sort de ta bouche. Je n'y croyais plus !..."

"Pas de ça avec moi, Dean !" (commençant sérieusement à s'énerver)

"On a élevé les cochons ensemble ? C'est nouveau, ça !... Et moi qui croyais que tu ne te mélangeais pas aux misérables humains !..."

"**ASSEZ !**"

"Oh ! Je t'ai vexé !... Crois-moi... Je n'en suis pas désolé..." (avec un large sourire)

"Tu crois vraiment avoir le pouvoir de changer les choses...? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir encore sauver ton frère...? Mais tu te fais des illusions, mon pauvre Dean !... Ton frère est condamné et tu le sais... et rien ni personne n'y pourra rien changer... Toi encore moins"

"Mais oui... Mais oui... c'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes à m'éloigner... à me faire abandonner cette chasse... Très logique en effet"

"Sache qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas de t'éloigner... Du moins, plus maintenant. Les rêves, ça ne marche pas éternellement... Non. Ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser. Quoi de plus naturel pour un enfant que de jouer avec tous les jouets qu'il a en main ? Crois-moi, il n'y a jamais autant de plaisir que lorsqu'on sait que l'on va gagner !..."

"Il est modeste avec ça !..." (en levant les yeux au ciel)

Si Tezcatlipoca était déjà en colère, il était maintenant en rage. Ce garçon se payait littéralement sa tête. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait... l'argument était toujours retourné contre lui... ou ça tombait dans l'oreille d'un sourd... Ce jeune homme avait vraiment de la répartie et ça frisait l'insolence !... Mais qui rirait bien rirait le dernier. Le visage du dieu se para de nouveau de son rictus et regarda Dean avec intensité.

"Quoi ? T'es jaloux ? C'est vrai que je suis beau gosse et plein de charme..." (en levant les sourcils)

Tezcatlipoca perdait patience... Ce garçon dépassait les bornes... Il souffla comme pour évacuer sa colère et ses yeux étincelèrent comme ceux du jaguar. Il s'attendait à une réaction, mais visiblement pas à celle-ci...

"Ça doit être pratique la nuit... Non. Vraiment. C'est pas mal... mais à part ça, ils n'ont rien de cassant... Ce sont juste des yeux..."

"**ASSEZ !**"

"Oh ! Il est fâché le petit... C'est que j'ai peur... Ouh !..."

"Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je suis immortel. Personne ne peut me tuer. Personne ne peut me vaincre." (sans se départir de son rictus)

"Il paraît ouais... mais bon, tout le monde peut se tromper... C'est dans l'ordre des choses."

"**JAMAIS !**"

Dean fit une grimace comme pour montrer qu'il faisait semblant d'y croire, avant d'ajouter...

"En tout cas, ça me laisse le champ libre pour te pourrir l'existence..." (en lui faisant un clin d'œil)

"Alors tu le prends comme ça ? Tu ne perds vraiment rien pour attendre. Je ferai souffrir ton cher petit frère et crois-moi, j'y prendrai du plaisir. Je le torturerai tellement qu'il me suppliera de l'achever... Crois-moi, Dean, j'accéderai à sa requête sans discuter. Il faut toujours respecter les dernières paroles de l'agonisant..."

"Sale fils de p*** ! Je te traquerai... Je te retrouverai... Et je te tuerai... et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !..." (les yeux brillants de colère)

"Comme c'est touchant, l'amour fraternel !... Comme c'est futile, aussi !... Trouve-moi si tu peux !... **TIC-TAC...** L'heure tourne... La vie de Sammy est entre tes mains... **TIC-TAC... TIC-TAC... TIC-TAC... ****AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"

Et il disparut dans la nuit.


	29. Chapter 29

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"

Dean se retourna dans toutes les directions mais ne vit rien. Cette enflure avait bel et bien disparu... mais pas son rire sadique. Il le hantait et ne lui laissait aucun répit... Il le forçait à garder tous ses sens éveillés... Il y avait un chasseur... Il y avait un prédateur... Il y avait un appât... Il y avait une proie... Qui savait véritablement le rôle que chacun jouait dans cette histoire ? En tout cas, tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon et Dean le savait.

Il avait perdu autant de temps avec la joute verbale avec Tezcatlipoca qu'il en avait gagné avec Quetzalcoatl, et maintenant il se sentait quelque peu démuni. Certes, il avait perdu toute notion de temps et de durée, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que l'heure fatidique approchait à grands pas. Peut-être même était-il déjà trop tard... _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. On reste positif. Sam n'est pas mort. Je le saurais si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_

"_Aie confiance, Guerrier !_"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Encore cette voix qui ne cessait de seriner la même chose. Toujours les mêmes mots... Toujours cette voix douce... Toujours ce ton rassurant... Dean savait qu'il pouvait lui confiance. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne la connaissait pas ! C'était celle d'un ami... C'était celle d'une conscience... C'était celle de Quetzalcoatl. Il lui faisait confiance, mais il se sentait comme piraté... et ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. _Soit. Aie confiance ! J'ai confiance. Je suis la confiance même. Je vais retrouver Sammy. Je vais le retrouver et le sauver. Et ce dieu de malheur ne sera plus là pour le voir !...  
_  
"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"

Dean respira un grand coup et serra des poings. Cette attitude commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer. Il savait pertinemment que tout ceci n'était qu'une énième manœuvre pour le déstabiliser. Le déstabiliser, lui ? Dean souriait dans sa barbe. Décidément, Tezcatlipoca n'y connaissait strictement rien aux humains... et encore moins aux Winchester. Il s'était peut-être fait avoir une fois, mais il ne comptait pas sur une deuxième fois. Il avait retenu la leçon.

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**" _Putain ! Il va jamais s'arrêter cet idiot ?! C'est qu'il commence à me casser les oreilles avec son rire bizarre !...  
_  
"Alors, l'Affreux ! On a peur de moi ? C'est pour cela que tu te caches ? Ou c'est peut-être simplement que tu n'es qu'un lâche... un trouillard... Oui. C'est ça... Tu n'es qu'un dieu-jaguar peureux qui n'attend que de fuir la queue entre les pattes !..." _Je sais que ça n'a jamais été la meilleure tactique... mais on ne se refait pas._

Dean sourit. Il savait déjà qu'il avait touché le nerf sensible. Restait plus qu'à voir s'il allait avaler l'hameçon. Et s'il restait là avec lui, il ne pourrait rien arriver à Sammy. Du moins, il l'espérait...

"Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu m'insulter, petit misérable ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi !"

"Tu sais que tu te répètes, là ? Change de disque et montre-toi un peu que je vois de quoi t'es capable !"

"Tu es vraiment bien trop naïf, Dean ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais remporter la partie ?! Je suis et je reste le maître de ce jeu... C'est moi qui en définis les règles... C'est toujours moi qui gagne."

"Ça va ? Ta tête et tes chevilles vont bien...?" (moqueur)

"Je prendrai tout mon temps avec le petit Sammy... Je goûterai à ses peurs avant que de me nourrir de son sang et de son cœur. Il mourra seul !... Pauvre petit Sammy sans défense ! Pauvre petit Sammy perdu sans son grand frère ! Pauvre petit Sammy sans cœur ! **TIC-TAC**, Dean, **TIC-TAC ! TIC-TAC... TIC-TAC... TIC...**" (en distillant ces mots comme du venin)

Dean soudain pâlit. Les nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel il y a encore quelques instants venaient de se dissiper et laissaient apparaître désormais le disque rond et lumineux de la lune. Et pour son plus grand malheur, il prenait conscience d'une chose. Elle commençait à décroître. Inexorablement. _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Pas déjà. Pas maintenant._ Il ne le voyait pas, mais Dean pouvait aisément imaginer le sourire victorieux du dieu... Il pouvait sentir sa toute proche victoire. Cet humain n'avait aucune chance face à lui... et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"Alors Dean ? On ne t'entend plus... Où est passé le grand Dean sans peur et sans reproches... toujours prêt à lâcher son fiel...? Le chat a mangé ta langue ?"

Dean bouillonnait de rage. Cette chose... Cette créature... Ce simili-dieu... ne faisait que le narguer. Il ne pouvait plus contenir très longtemps sa colère.

"Espèce d'ordure ! Sale fils de p*** ! Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça et je te laisserai la vie sauve !"

"J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais je crains que ce ne soit impossible..."

"Je te retrouverai... où que tu sois... je te retrouverai..." _Mais j'y compte bien, Dean, j'y compte bien...  
_  
"Et je te tuerai..."

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"

Le rire se fit de plus en plus lointain jusqu'à disparaître totalement, laissant Dean désespéré de la situation et encore plus hors de lui. Il allait reprendre sa route quand un cri lui glaça le sang. Ce n'était pas son frère. Pour ça, il en était sûr. Mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était bon signe. L'éclipse avait commencé et les meurtres allaient bientôt suivre... Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

L'estomac noué... La peur au ventre... il se dirigea vers l'origine du cri. Il n'eut pas à longtemps courir pour découvrir le corps de cet homme. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il avait été littéralement déchiqueté et il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Juste de la chair... du sang... des os... et des restes de vêtements qui faisaient dire à Dean qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un chasseur. Il ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Il s'adossa à un arbre et rendit le contenu de son estomac... jusqu'à la bile. La brise fraîche du soir le fit frémir. Mais ce n'était pas là la seule raison. Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait fautif.

Il avait poussé à bout Tezcatlipoca et une victime innocente en avait pâti. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir ainsi ? _Tu ne peux pas... On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Dean !... Peut-être... mais qu'en est-il de ceux qui ne devaient pas mourir ?_ Qu'en était-il de ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver parmi les victimes ? La vie était si injuste !... Dean se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre. Qu'avait-il fait ? Un cri le rappela à la réalité et le fit presque sursauter. Il lui était familier... Il était perdu... Il était terrifié... Il était désespéré...

"**DDDDEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN ! NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !**" _Sammy !  
_  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était son petit frère... Et si ce n'était encore qu'une illusion ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège pour qu'il ne puisse sauver son frère...?

"**NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !**" _Mais tout ceci semble si réel... Je jurerais que c'est bien lui... Il est si proche et en même si lointain... Comment être sûr... Comment être sûr de ne pas faire encore une fois la même erreur ?  
_  
"_Laisse-toi guider par ton cœur et agis en conséquence !..._" _C'est facile à dire, ça !... On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui as la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience !...  
_  
"_Aie confiance !_" _Comment veux-tu...?_

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**"

Dean se releva tout tremblant, les yeux hagards, mais reprit très vite contenance. Il devait agir... Il le fallait... La vie de son petit frère en dépendait. Il sortit son arme de derrière son pantalon, vérifia le chargeur et fonça en direction du cri... enfin, des cris... qui ne cessaient de résonner dans cette forêt... comme autant de coups de marteau sur le minéral... comme autant de lames enfoncées dans le cœur... Il les comptait pendant sa course folle et jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil inquiet vers l'astre lunaire qui fondait comme neige au soleil. Près de neuf cris... tous plus déchirants... tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres... La lune était aux trois-quarts cachée... Déjà. Dean aurait voulu suspendre le cours du temps, mais il n'en avait pas les moyens. Malheureusement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de pouvoirs ? Ça aurait pu être utile !... Dieu que le monde était pas mal fait !...

Il se rapprochait du lieu où était retenu son frère. Il pouvait le sentir... en même temps que cette affreuse odeur de mort qui agressait ses narines... Il s'approcha à tâtons tout en enlevant la sécurité de son arme... Tout près lui se dégageait une lumière presque improbable pour une nuit d'éclipse déjà bien entamée. Il balaya l'espace de ses yeux et aperçut l'hécatombe. Une dizaine de corps gisait au sol. Certains inertes... D'autres encore secoués de spasmes... Il était trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard. Encore une fois. Une fois de trop.

Une branche craqua soudain et attira son attention. Il brandit son arme en direction de la seule forme qui paraissait encore debout.

"**HE !**"


	30. Chapter 30

Sam était resté seul dans la clairière, et ses seuls compagnons étaient tout sauf bavards. Ils restaient prostrés... les regards vides... le teint blafard... Ils ne tiquèrent même pas lorsque ce cri déchira la nuit !... Par contre, pour Sam, c'était une toute autre affaire. Il avait conscience d'où il était... de ce pour quoi il se trouvait ici... de ce qu'il se passait au dehors... Et dans l'immédiat, ce cri lui avait malheureusement rappelé que son frère se trouvait au-delà de ces limites et qu'il était pourchassé par un dieu sanguinaire... ce dieu qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes chassé... ce dieu qui l'avait enlevé pour le sacrifier et pour s'approprier ses pouvoirs...

Toutes ses pensées allaient maintenant vers son grand frère et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler... trembler... trembler... Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute...? Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ? Etait-il simplement quelqu'un sans lui ? _Allez Sam ! On se calme ! On se calme ! Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire... Lààààààààà ! Calme !... Tu n'es même pas sûr que ce soit lui... Tu sais comment il est... téméraire... casse-cou... il s'en sort toujours... Ce n'est pas un idiot. Non. C'est un héros. Dean est un héros. Il s'en sort toujours, hein ?_ Sam se sentait redevenir un enfant... cet enfant qui érigeait son grand frère en héros... cet enfant qui voulait lui ressembler... _Dean...  
_  
Un énorme bruit de branches cassées et de feuilles piétinées le tira de ses pensées. Le Jaguar était de retour. Sa robe tachetée était maculée de sang et il tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule qui dégoulinait... Mais, Sam avait beau regarder attentivement l'animal, il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure apparente. _Alors, tout ce sang...?_ Il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était trop horrible. C'était impensable. C'était écœurant.

Sam avait peur... et Tezcatlipoca le savait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour ça. Il la sentait... comme un parfum... comme une délicieuse effluve... elle se dégageait du corps du jeune homme par grandes vagues. Il avait presque atteint son but. Plus que quelques dernières touches de son invention, et ce Samuel Winchester ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne... Il ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide. Comme les autres. Comme tous les autres. Il sourit intérieurement. Sa vengeance était proche. Il leur ferait payer à tous les deux leur insolence. Entre deux tremblements qu'il essayait vainement de cacher, Sam demanda...

"Qu... Qu'avez... Qu'avez-vous fait...?"

Le Jaguar tourna autour de lui et l'observa attentivement tout en grognant de plaisir. C'était vraiment trop délicieux... Lire la peur dans ses yeux... le voir tremblant et pâle... le voir se retourner à chacun de ses passages sans savoir à quoi s'attendre... Un vrai plaisir !...

"Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité, Samuel ?"

Sur cette remarque, Sam pâlit encore plus et regarda l'animal, un peu apeuré. Il redoutait sa réponse... Il redoutait cette réponse... mais il tenait malgré tout à savoir. S'il devait mourir maintenant, il voulait connaître la vérité. Il hocha timidement la tête.

"Nous allons enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, toi et moi !..." (en souriant)

Sam le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

"Où est mon frère ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Dean ?" (avec des trémolos dans la voix) _Oh ! Ils sont juste pathétiquement prévisibles !...  
_  
Le Jaguar s'installa devant lui et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

"Ton frère n'est plus un problème... Je m'en suis occupé personnellement... Dean ne viendra pas te sauver, Samuel... Personne ne le peut !..." (avec une moue de satisfaction) _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas possible... Pas Dean...  
_  
Il ne put retenir plus longtemps sa détresse et sa douleur.

"**DDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**" (le visage baigné de larmes)

Le Jaguar souriait entre ses moustaches. La première partie de son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Il ne restait plus qu'à donner le coup de grâce.

"Et comme je suis quelqu'un de magnanime, je t'ai rapporté un petit souvenir..."

Sam leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers Tezcatlipoca et le Jaguar vint déposer à ses pieds ce qu'il tenait dans sa gueule depuis son arrivée. Sam regarda la chose d'un air suspicieux et la toucha du bout des doigts... et c'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de sa nature. Le dieu n'avait pas rapporté n'importe quoi... Il avait ramené un cœur tout frais... encore chaud... et Sam en avait la nausée...

"**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !**" (désespéré)

"Tu m'excuseras... Je serais bien resté là à te consoler... mais le devoir m'appelle !..."

Le Jaguar se transforma en Sam et regarda avec un plaisir sans commune mesure la lune qui commençait à décroître.

"Tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur si je t'emprunte ton apparence...?"

Tezcatlipoca fit un large sourire lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune réponse provenir de Sam. Ce dernier s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même... Il avait passé ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Le dieu était satisfait. Il avait enfin trouvé les mots justes pour le briser. C'était pas trop tôt ! Il avait fallu du temps mais cela en valait la peine. Bientôt il aurait ses pouvoirs et il régnerait sur le monde. Alors, humains et créatures craindraient sa puissance et se prosterneraient devant lui...

La lumière déclinante de la lune le tira de ses rêveries. C'était l'heure du sacrifice !... On entendit des gémissements... comme si tout d'un coup la vie avait repris sur les hauteurs du Sangre de Cristo. Le Sangre de Cristo... Quelle ironie ! Surtout quand on connaissait le sort qui était réservé à tous ces gens. Le Dieu-Sam se retourna pour leur faire face. Devant lui se trouvait un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. Tous des hommes... torses nus... tremblants de froid et de peur... Il leur adressa un sourire malicieusement malsain, renforçant leur terreur et le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Il s'approcha des hommes complètement tétanisés... doucement mais sûrement. Ils auraient voulu se soustraire à cet homme qui ne semblait pas véritablement en être un... Ils auraient voulu s'enfuir... mais il y avait comme une force qui les maintenait solidement fixés au sol... dos contre la terre humide... poitrines exposées... Leur sort était scellé. La mort devenait inévitable.

Sam leva les yeux vers l'astre presque entièrement endormi et pendant quelques instants ses yeux brillèrent d'un jaune intense. Il fixait ses proies en basculant sa tête tantôt à gauche... tantôt à droite... un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il les intimidait. Il se délectait de la peur qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux... la peur de ne pas savoir ce qui allait leur arriver tout en sachant qu'ils allaient mourir. Tous. Il s'amusa à les regarder... à les observer... encore et encore... titillant sa soif de meurtre.

Semblant satisfait, il huma l'air et, sans crier gare, attaqua les hommes gisant au sol sans défense... les uns après les autres. Les cris des victimes déchirèrent la nuit... Des cris de douleur... Des cris de terreur... qui attisaient sa violence... Et, en l'espace de quelques instants, il ne resta plus de ces hommes que des corps démembrés, sanguinolents et privés de cœur. Seuls certains continuaient de se débattre encore... comme s'ils avaient l'espoir d'un retour à la normale. Puis plus rien. Il était déjà trop tard. Trop tard pour eux.

La brise légère lui caressa le visage et il se sentit tout à coup agresser par une forte odeur d'eau de Cologne. Il en reconnaissait la teneur... Il en reconnaissait le propriétaire... et il savourait l'instant... Le jeu battait son plein et l'éclipse allait bientôt atteindre son apogée... Son plan se déroulait à merveille !... Il sourit. Une branche craqua sous ses pieds, et l'instant d'après il entendait une voix familière...

"**HE !**"


	31. Chapter 31

'Sam' se retourna et se retrouva face à Dean qui le tenait en joue. Il fit un petit sourire quand il vit la mine dégoûtée de son frère. Il faut dire qu'il avait du sang qui coulait de ses lèvres... et ce n'était pas le sien !... ça le rendait sauvage... bestial... monstrueux... mais en aucun cas humain.

"Tu n'oserais tout de même pas tirer sur ton petit frère, pas vrai ?!" (toujours souriant)

"Tu veux parier ?" (en levant l'arme vers son frère et la tenant à deux mains)

"Dean... Dean... Dean..." (en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite)

"Tu n'es pas mon frère !" (avec conviction)

"En es-tu bien sûr ?"

S'il en était sûr ? Bien sûr que non... mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il était entouré de cadavres sans cœur et son frère semblait en être la cause. Voir ce sang dégouliner de sa bouche... il n'y avait rien de plus écœurant. Et ça ressemblait si peu au visage angélique de son petit frère... de son petit Sammy... Il n'était pas possédé. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas un démon, mais un dieu. Et la possession ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. Par contre, les illusions... l'invisibilité... l'omniscience... la transformation... si ! Comment savoir si c'était bien une illusion ?

"_Aie confiance, Guerrier ! Aie confiance !... Laisse-toi guider par ton cœur et agis en conséquence !..._" _Mon cœur... Mon cœur... Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cœur ? C'est de Sammy dont on parle, là ! C'est Sammy ! Sammy !_

La voix de Sam le sortit de ses pensées.

"Si tu me tires dessus, es-tu certain que tu ne tueras pas ton petit frère, celui que tu protèges depuis sa naissance...?"

Ces derniers mots jetèrent encore plus le trouble dans l'esprit de Dean qui ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser.

"_Laisse-toi guider par ton cœur et agis en conséquence !_" _J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part et cela n'a pas donné de vraie solution !...  
_  
Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Dean commença à abaisser le canon de son arme... sous le sourire de Sam... quand soudain quelque chose lui revint en mémoire... quelque chose d'important... quelque chose qu'il avait presque oublié...

"_Si jamais je devenais incontrôlable... Si jamais je devenais mauvais... je voudrais que tu n'hésites pas une seule seconde... je voudrais que tu prennes la bonne décision... je voudrais que tu me sauves de moi-même... j'aimerais que tu me tues..._" _Oh, mon Dieu ! Tu le savais, Sammy..._

Dean releva la tête en même temps que son arme... et vit Sam foncer sur lui... En transparence, il pouvait voir le jaguar... Ce n'était pas son frère. Encore une illusion... Et sans plus réfléchir, il tira une balle dans la tête de la copie de Sam qui s'écroula d'un coup.

Dean balaya l'espace de ses yeux... regarda tous les cadavres qui gisaient dans cette clairière... A son grand soulagement, Sam n'en faisait pas partie. Mais alors où était-il ? _Sammy, où es-tu ?_

"Sammy !"

Pas de réponse. Dean commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il savait combien son frère pouvait être sensible parfois... Et il ignorait encore tout ce que l'ignoble Tezcatlipoca lui avait fait subir... même s'il en avait une petite idée.

"Sammy ?"

Il continuait d'avancer dans la clairière à la recherche de la moindre trace de son petit frère. Au détour d'un buisson, il entendit une voix qui ne cessait de répéter...

"Ma faute... Ma faute... Ma faute..."

Dean accourut dans sa direction et découvrit son frère en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière, le visage baigné de larmes et le regard dans le vide... Il semblait ailleurs... Il semblait désemparé... Il semblait anéanti... Dean s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter... mais tout ce qu'il obtint ce fut le sempiternel refrain.

"Ma faute... Ma faute... Ma faute..."

"Mon Dieu, Sammy ! Sammy ! Sammy ! SAMMY ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi, p'tit frère ! Rien de tout ceci n'est ta faute... Tu m'entends ?"

Sam lui adressa un regard déchirant.

"Dean... mort... tué... ma faute !..."

Dean le regarda un instant, terrifié. Sam le croyait mort ?

"Sam ! Regarde-moi ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air mort ?"

Sam balança sa tête de gauche à droite.

"Bah, tu vois, tu n'as rien à te reprocher !... Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, Sammy !... Une putain d'illusion..."

"Il m'a montré ton cœur, Dean !... Il me l'a ramené en trophée !..." (en le désignant d'une main tremblante)

Dean fit une moue de dégoût. Il commençait à comprendre. Comme les illusions ne fonctionnaient pas avec Sam, le dieu avait abattu une nouvelle carte... celle d'une réalité biaisée... Le cœur en était la preuve formelle.

"Sammy ! Ce n'est pas le mien... Regarde ! Je n'ai pas de blessures !"

D'une main tremblante, Sam tâta le corps de son frère pour ne trouver ni blessure ni sang... Il éclata en sanglots, visiblement exténué. Puis il leva la tête vers son frère.

"Mais alors...? A qui...?"

Dean soupira. Il savait que la réponse à cette question n'apporterait aucun réconfort. Lui-même ne l'avait toujours pas digéré... qu'en serait-il de son frère ? Il aurait voulu taire la réponse, mais il sentait sur lui le regard insistant de son petit frère.

"Dean... Qui ?"

Dean soupira encore une fois.

"Un chasseur. J'ai trouvé son... corps avant d'arriver ici. Je suis désolé..." (triste)

"Pourquoi, Dean, pourquoi ?"

"Je sais pas... Je sais pas..." (en prenant son frère dans ses bras)

Sam se laissa bercer par son frère... trop heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé... sain et sauf...

"Quelles retrouvailles émouvantes ! J'en aurais presque la larme à l'œil !"

Les deux frères sursautèrent et firent face à un Tezcatlipoca furieux avec une balle logée en plein front. Une chose de sûre... leurs munitions ne servaient à rien contre lui. Ils étaient devant un nouveau cas. Jamais leur père n'avait eu à affronter un dieu. C'était une première pour les Winchester... et ce n'était pas la joie !...

"Oh ! T'as un nouveau bijou, là !... Très séant..." (avec une moue d'appréciation)

Dean commença à se relever lentement, arme au poing, tout en maintenant son frère derrière lui pour le protéger.

"Tu crois vraiment être de taille, Dean ? Tu sais pourtant que cette arme n'a aucun effet sur moi !"

"Je ne dirais pas ça... T'es resté K.O. un temps, il me semble..." (moqueur)

"Misérable insolent !"

"Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, mon vieux !" (sans se départir de son sourire légendaire)

Le dieu fit apparaître dans sa main un poignard sacrificiel en obsidienne... Les deux frères reculèrent à une distance respectable de l'arme... jusqu'à se retrouver acculés à un tronc d'arbre. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de fuir, mais peut-être trouveraient-ils finalement un plan... D'un air plein de défiance, Dean se posta en avant, couvrant toujours son petit frère, et fixa intensément Tezcatlipoca.

"Tu n'auras jamais mon frère ! Je ne te laisserai jamais l'avoir... Ni lui ni ses pouvoirs... Il ne t'appartient pas !..."

"Ça me fait vraiment mal de l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord avec ce nabot !..." _Pardon ? Nabot ? Qui est un nabot ?  
_  
Les frères Winchester et le dieu se retournèrent au son de cette voix.

"Eddie !?" (tout étonnés)

Les yeux du principal intéressé flashèrent en noir, révélant ainsi sa véritable nature.

"Génial ! Non mais, génial ! Maintenant, on a un démon et un dieu ! Génial !" (en faisant la moue)

Eddie lui jeta un regard noir, au sens propre comme au figuré.

"Ben quoi ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous êtes là par bonté d'âme !?... Suis-je bête ? Vous n'avez pas d'âme..." (moqueur)

Eddie s'approcha de lui en souriant, sans jamais cesser de le fixer.

"Tu as raison... Tez et moi avons... comment dire... quelques divergences d'opinion... Mais nous sommes d'accord sur un point... Tu n'es absolument pas indispensable !"

Et d'un geste de la main, il l'envoya balader dans les airs... Dean eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il reçut le poignard en pleine poitrine... Il s'écroula... sans vraiment trop comprendre. Du sang s'écoulait à flot de la blessure et de sa bouche...

"S...aammm...mmy..y..." (murmure)

Puis il ferma ses yeux.

"**DEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN ! NOOOOOOOONNNNNN !**" (en se précipitant vers lui)

Eddie se retourna vers Tezcatlipoca.

"Maintenant, on va pouvoir discuter en paix !..."

"**DDDDEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN !**"


	32. Chapter 32

"Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre..."

"Maître Colotl...?"

"Oui, mon garçon...?!"

"Pourquoi tout ceci ?"

"Le monde a le droit de savoir... Le monde a besoin de savoir qu'il peut être sauvé... Quand tout va mal, l'espoir... c'est tout ce qu'il reste, Ayauhcozamalotl... Allez... Ecris !..."

Le jeune homme, encore pensif, reprit sa plume et commença à tracer les glyphes sur les peaux qui se trouvaient devant lui.

"Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre... Quand le roseau, le cerf et le silex se partageront la journée et que la nuit appartiendra au Seigneur Tezcatlipoca, viendront deux guerriers. Le premier aura un cœur pur et un courage à toute épreuve. Son signe sera dominé par l'Aigle. Le second aura des pouvoirs et un côté sombre qui seront révélés. Son signe sera dominé par le Jaguar. Et comme l'Aigle et le Jaguar se partagent le jour et la nuit, les deux guerriers seront liés. Celui dont le nom évoque à la fois la sagesse et le poids des responsabilités sera accompagné d'un frère grand par la taille mais petit par l'âge. Une menace planera sur cet homme. Le grand Tezcatlipoca cherchera par tous les moyens à s'approprier ses pouvoirs pour faire régner le malheur et la terreur sur nos mondes..."

Le jeune homme arrêta d'écrire quelques instants pour regarder les glyphes qu'il venait de coucher sur ces peaux. Il plissa des yeux et sembla réfléchir. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait tout de même dans cette histoire.

"Maître Colotl... Vous croyez qu'ils existent... qu'ils existeront vraiment...? Je veux dire... Tout ceci n'est qu'une légende après tout... N'allons-nous pas donner de faux-espoirs en promettant son arrivée...?" (en fixant le vieil homme)

"Je reconnais bien là ton esprit curieux et ton cœur pur, Ayauhcozamalotl-ti:n !..."

Le jeune homme rougit à la mention de ce surnom familier et quelque peu paternel. Colotl avait été un père pour lui, plus que son géniteur ne l'avait été lui-même. Il avait été tout pour lui. Un père... Un ami... Un confident... Un maître... Et il lui devait tout. Y compris sa vie. Il baissa les yeux.

"Pardonnez-moi, Maître Colotl !..."

"Ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon !... Tu as raison... et je vais te répondre... Cela te paraîtra peut-être bizarre... Peut-être même me prendras-tu pour un vieux fou... mais je suis persuadé de leur existence... Je sais qu'ils vont vivre... Je sais ce qu'ils vont vivre... Un jour prochain... Mais nous ne serons plus là pour les voir. Je sais tout cela car je l'ai vu... Je l'ai vu en rêve... aussi clairement que je te vois devant moi aujourd'hui... Ce ne sont peut-être que les élucubrations d'un vieil homme fatigué... mais j'aime y croire... J'aime penser que même si elles se révélaient fausses – ce dont je doute très fortement –, ma parole aura été un véritable arc-en-ciel... un rayon de soleil... dans la vie de tous ces gens... Et cela compensera largement tous les mauvais côtés..."

"Vos paroles sont pleines de sagesse, Maître... J'ai foi en vous... J'ai foi en eux... J'ai foi en Lui..." (en reprenant sa plume)

"C'est bien, mon enfant, c'est bien... Maintenant il nous faut continuer, car le temps presse... L'ennemi venu d'Orient sera bientôt là..."

Le jeune Ayauhcozamalotl acquiesça et prit attentivement note sous la dictée de son maître.

"Le Guerrier risquera sa vie pour celle de son frère... Au mépris du bon sens... sans se soucier de sa propre personne... il défiera les éléments... il défiera les dieux... il protégera son frère de son corps... et il périra dans ce combat inégal. Par ce sacrifice ultime... Par le sacrifice de soi... coulera le sang pur qui abreuvera la terre et l'éveillera au renouveau... Le Guerrier s'ouvrira à Elle et Elle s'ouvrira à Lui. Accueilli en héros et en martyr en son sein maternel, il devra néanmoins encore passer les trois épreuves imposées par Itzlacoliuhqui, Mictlantecuhtli et Tonatiuh. Au terme de ces épreuves, il devra donner une réponse... sa réponse... définitive... à Xipe Totec qui régit son signe.

Par le sang versé en sacrifice et par la volonté divine, il recevra le plus beau cadeau qu'un humain puisse espérer. Il renaîtra tel le Phœnix... Il se relèvera d'entre les Morts pour affronter Tezcatlipoca... Ses pouvoirs n'auront plus de limites... Dans ses veines coulera le sang de toutes les créatures de nos mondes... humaines comme surnaturelles... Il sera Un... Il sera chacun... Il sera le Vaisseau... Et même la Terre tremblera devant tant de puissance... Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le Vaisseau et son nom sera loué sur toute la terre pour avoir sauvé l'humanité..."

Le jeune scribe mit une dernière touche à son œuvre et l'admira quelques instants. Peut-être que le maître avait raison après tout... Peut-être que tout ceci se produirait vraiment... Qui savait réellement ce qui arriverait des siècles... des millénaires plus tard...? La Légende prendrait forme et il aurait été le seul (avec Maître Colotl bien sûr) à l'avoir vue venir... C'était vraiment le plus grand des honneurs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le vieil homme s'approcher de lui... Il sursauta quand sa main vint s'appuyer sur son épaule.

"Tout va bien, Ayauhcozamalotl ? Tu as fini ?"

Le jeune homme fit un petit signe de la tête et tendit son ouvrage à son maître et ami.

"Bien. Il faut le cacher maintenant... Il faut le mettre en sécurité... car les Autres seront bientôt là... Ils n'auront aucun égard pour notre culture... et encore moins pour notre salut..." (triste)

"Maître..." (inquiet)

Au dehors, on commençait à entendre les cris de terreur... on commençait à sentir l'odeur âcre de la fumée... Ils étaient arrivés. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens sans trop savoir vraiment où ils voulaient aller... Colotl regardait la scène tristement... Il l'avait déjà vécue... et il savait ce qui allait se passer... Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire... Pas avec toutes ces vies qui étaient en jeu. Alors il fit ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et, lorsque les Espagnols défoncèrent la porte, Colotl se jeta sur eux et fut transpercé par une épée.

Alors que son disciple hurlait son nom, il sourit et prononça un mot. Un seul.

"Tonantzin !"

Puis il rendit son dernier soupir.

Les Conquistadors fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble mais ils ne trouvèrent pas l'ombre d'un manuscrit. Tonantzin tenait contre son cœur le précieux ouvrage pour lequel le vieil homme s'était sacrifié. Elle en ferait bon usage.


	33. Chapter 33

"Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre." _Putain ! Elle se fatigue jamais !?... Dommage...  
_  
"Grumpf !..."

C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner à ce stade. Il était un peu désorienté. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni pourquoi il était là. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi et pourtant... Et pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. La déesse était là. Tonantzin se dressait fièrement devant lui, ses serpents chéris gigotant autour de son cou et de ses poignets. Ce n'était pas la vue rêvée pour un réveil en douceur. Et puis zut ! Il ne l'avait pas invitée à venir... à venir où au fait ?

Dean accommoda sa vue à la faible luminosité et balaya l'espace alentour. Il était à l'extérieur. Il pouvait sentir la brise fraîche lui caresser le visage. Il apercevait vaguement au loin une forêt... la montagne... La vue était à couper le souffle !... De là où il était, il semblait dominer le monde... Drôle de sensation pour celui qui ne s'était jamais senti supérieur aux autres. Drôle de sensation... Il manquait quelque chose... Non. Pas quelque chose... Quelqu'un... Il se sentait seul... perdu... abandonné... Cruelle sensation. Cruel sentiment.

Il tressaillit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il y avait ce vide en lui qui le dévorait de l'intérieur et il désespérait de pouvoir le combler. Quelle était cette mémoire qui se refusait à sourdre ? Pourquoi sentait-il qu'elle était plus importante que tout ? Pourquoi l'avait-il oubliée ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne parvenait pas à se raccrocher à une seule d'entre elles. Dès qu'il pensait pouvoir les attraper, elles se dérobaient à son contact... elles lui filaient entre les doigts. Dean soupira. Il sentait bien que cette méthode ne fonctionnerait pas et ça le laissait rageur. Tonantzin le regarda un instant, le sourcil levé, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

"Tout va bien, Guerrier ?"

"Vous n'arrêterez jamais de m'appeler ainsi, pas vrai ? Mais merde, c'est pourtant simple ! Ça tient en quatre lettres : D. E. A. N. DEAN ! Je m'appelle Dean... Dean Winchester..." _Enfin je crois... Comment être vraiment sûr ? Où se trouve la part de vérité quand on ne se rappelle même plus de quelque chose que l'on sait vital ?_

Enfin bon, il avait beau tout remuer dans tous les sens, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Il était bien Dean Winchester, fils de John et de Mary, né le 2 janvier 1979 à Lawrence, Kansas. Il était cet homme, mais il était aussi un chasseur. Il chassait les créatures surnaturelles... celles qui se cachent dans l'ombre et qui n'attendent qu'un faux-pas pour vous attaquer.

"Guerrier..."

Dean souffla un coup et leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément cette déesse n'en ferait qu'à sa tête !... Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. Toute cette histoire à propos des dieux hautains... suffisants... arrogants... Tout ceci n'était pas seulement une histoire... C'était la réalité... Malheureusement. Dean soupira encore une fois. Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune chance dans cette famille ?

"Guerrier...?" (en essayant de paraître compatissante)

Dean la foudroya du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille une fois pour toutes ! Il n'était pas LE Guerrier, que diable ! Juste un chasseur ! Et un des meilleurs ! Tonantzin s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui tendit sa main.

"Merci ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul ! Le Guerrier est un grand garçon, vous savez..." (avec ironie)

Il refusa ce bras qui lui était tendu et tenta de se relever par lui-même. Une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine l'obligea à revoir sa copie... Peut-être n'était-il pas en aussi bonne condition que ça après tout. Il soupira et finit par accepter la main de la déesse, malgré le dégoût que lui inspiraient les dizaines de serpents qui se tortillaient à ses poignets. On ne l'y reprendrait plus. Plus jamais il n'irait en chasse sans se documenter sur les anciennes créatures qui auraient pu vivre là. Au moins, il n'aurait plus de (mauvaises) surprises...

Après quelques tentatives malheureuses, il parvint finalement en station debout. Une immense douleur irradiait de son corps, et en particulier de sa poitrine. Dean approcha ses doigts et sentit comme un objet étranger au niveau de son cœur. C'était froid... C'était en pierre... C'était acéré... Ce n'était définitivement pas à lui... Il regarda sans comprendre ses doigts couverts de sang et releva la tête.

"Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ?" (déboussolé)

"En quelque sorte..."

"En quelque sorte ? Comment ça en quelque sorte ? On est mort ou on ne l'est pas. Point final !"

"C'est plus compliqué que ça, Guerrier !... De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?"

Dean sombra dans ses pensées, tentant de faire le tri dans ces images qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

"J'étais sur une chasse... Je courais à travers la forêt... cette forêt... Puis il y a eu ce cri... Un cauchemar... Un autre cri... Des cadavres partout..."

Il reprit sa respiration et déglutit.

"_Tez et moi avons... comment dire... quelques divergences d'opinion... Mais nous sommes d'accord sur un point... Tu n'es absolument pas indispensable !_"

L'image... Ces paroles... Elles flashaient dans sa tête et ne cessaient de repasser en boucle... encore et encore. Il secoua la tête.

"Il y avait votre fils... Machin... et un démon aussi... Le poignard... et puis Vous... Je suis mort, hein ?"

Tonantzin posa sa main sur son épaule en souriant.

"Nous t'attendions, Guerrier !"

"J'voudrais pas vous décevoir, mais si j'suis mort... je n'vois pas comment j'pourrais vous être utile... Un Guerrier mort, ça compte pas... Pas vrai ? Hé ! Attendez une petite minute !... Comment ça 'nous' ?"

Tonantzin continuait de sourire et autour d'elles apparurent trois jeunes hommes.

"Voici mes fils : Iztlacoliuhqui, Mictlantecuhtli et Tonatiuh. Ils sont là pour Toi..."

"C'est trop d'honneur..." (moqueur)

"C'est écrit ainsi... La Légende l'affirme... Tiens ! Regarde par toi-même !" (en lui tendant le précieux manuscrit)

Dean le feuilleta à peine quelques instants avant de le rendre à la déesse.

"Ce que je vois surtout, c'est qu'il y a plutôt de beaux dessins là-dedans. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot... ou dessin... qu'importe !... de ce qu'il y a dans ce truc. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ferai partie d'une quelconque légende... une légende aztèque qui plus est... ça n'a tout simplement aucun sens !... Et puis, j'vous le rappelle... au cas où vous auriez oublié... je suis mort... M. O. R. T. MORT ! Alors laissez-moi en paix et allez chercher votre légende ailleurs !"

"Tu n'as donc rien compris ?"

"Compris quoi ? Que je suis tombé chez les dingues ? Si... ça, merci... j'l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps !..."

Tonantzin balança sa tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit LUI ? Ce n'était franchement pas possible d'être aussi énervant ! Vivant ou mort, même combat !... Il était resté le même. Malheureusement. Elle respira un grand coup, histoire d'évacuer sa colère. S'il n'y avait eu qu'Elle, cela aurait fait longtemps que cet espèce de rigolo aurait disparu de la surface de la terre... De toute autre surface d'ailleurs... Mais bon. C'était Lui qui avait été choisi... Lui qui avait été élu... Dean Winchester... Un Guerrier... Un simple humain... Un misérable moustique à qui il faudrait arracher la langue... Elle prit son plus beau sourire et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre..."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je croyais qu'on avait clos ce sujet ?"

"TU as décidé de clore le sujet... Nuance. De toute façon, la machine est en marche et il n'y a plus aucun moyen de l'arrêter maintenant !..."

"Vous m'en direz tant !"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta p'tite tête ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de voir la vérité en face ? Tu n'es pas aveugle ?! Tu n'es pas sourd ?! Tu n'es malheureusement pas muet... Alors quoi...? C'est quoi le problème ?" (hors d'elle)

Dean avait reculé de plusieurs pas devant les hurlements de colère de la Déesse. Il ne la quittait plus des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir mordre... Bon. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché non plus... Depuis le début, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il testait sa patience... Et il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait aussi loin... même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'elle se contenait encore... Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais cette bonne femme lui fichait une sacrée trouille ! Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui susurrait : '_C'est normal, Dean !... C'est une déesse..._'

"Ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'vais vous le dire ! Je suis mort et on veut faire de moi une légende... Vous le prendriez comment à ma place...? Dites-le moi !" (de sa voix la plus calme possible en de telles circonstances)

Le visage de la déesse se radoucit et se fit plus maternel. Et, après le savon que Dean venait de se prendre, c'était encore plus effrayant de la voir ainsi. Il préféra se taire. C'était dans son intérêt. Tonantzin lui caressa délicatement le visage et, malgré sa sainte horreur des serpents, Dean se laissa faire.

"Guerrier... Tu es la Légende... Tu en es le cœur... Tu es l'Elu... Tu es appelé à faire de grandes choses... Tu es appelé à sauver le monde... Le nôtre comme le tien... Tu es appelé à devenir le Vaisseau... celui que tout le monde attend..."

Dean la fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

"Donc... je suis le Vaisseau..."

"Tu vas l'être..." (confiante)

"Ouais, bon... si vous voulez... Mais il reste quand même un problème... Je suis mort... Combattre le mal c'est pour les vivants..."

"Ne te sous-estimes pas, Guerrier !... Ta mort était annoncée..."

"Ah ! Vous voyez !"

"... mais la mort n'est pas un problème en soi..."

"Pardon ?"

Tonantzin souriait. Elle avait enfin toute son attention.

"Tu étais appelé à mourir... à verser ton sang en sacrifice... pour mieux renaître... pour mieux combattre..."

"Attendez ! Vous voudriez me faire croire que je vais jouer les Christ Sauveur et que je vais ressusciter...? C'est complètement insensé !..."

"En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça..."

"J'me disais aussi... J'imagine qu'il y a un prix à payer... Il y a toujours un prix... Vous savez... je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect... mais ramener les morts n'a jamais été une bonne chose. Ce qui est mort doit le rester. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. N'y voyez pas un défaut de reconnaissance... J'apprécie ce que vous faites... ce que vous essayez de faire pour moi... Mais si je dois vivre aux dépens de quelqu'un d'autre, je refuse d'être cette Légende !..."

Tonantzin l'avait écouté sans mot dire et semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ce jeune homme avait vraiment un cœur pur...

"Nous ne te demandons pas de faire pareille chose... juste d'y réfléchir..." (souriant)

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le prit de vitesse.

"Et avant que tu ne rajoutes quelque chose, sache que mes fils sont là pour ça... T'aider à choisir..."

Dean la regarda dans la plus grande incompréhension.

"Mais puisque je vous dis que ma décision est déjà prise !... Il est hors de question que je ressuscite... ou que je sois ressuscité... Vous m'entendez ? J'veux pas !... J'ai fait mon temps... J'aimerais trouver la paix maintenant... C'est trop demander ?"

"Tu n'as pas le choix... Tu dois suivre ta destinée... Tu dois passer ces épreuves... Tu dois faire ce voyage... Et après, et seulement après tout ceci, tu donneras ta décision définitive..."

"C'est quoi cette histoire de voyage...? C'est un truc du style 'Suivez la lumière et elle vous guidera'...?" (petit sourire en coin)

La Déesse éclata d'un rire franc avant de se reprendre.

"Tu te crois drôle, pas vrai ? Mais bon. C'est vrai. J'avoue. Celle-là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite. Une lumière pour te guider... Une lumière pour te guider... On n'est pas des sauvages, par ici !... Ce sont des personnes qui te serviront de guides... Trois guides pour être précise. Ils t'aideront à faire le point et à surmonter les épreuves que mes fils ont préparé à ton intention."

"Sympas les fistons !"

"Ne prends pas tout ceci à la légère ! Ce n'est pas seulement ton destin que tu joues ici... mais ceux de milliers de personnes !... Ils attendent beaucoup de toi... Ils ont foi en toi !..."

"Ok. J'veux bien. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Mais il y a encore quelque chose qui m'intrigue... Pourquoi cette Légende vous tient-elle autant à cœur...? Je sais que T... que votre fils est mégalo et qu'il faut l'arrêter... mais vous semblez être... comment dire... soucieuse des intérêts humains... Pourquoi ?"

"Cela fait deux questions... Mais soit, je vais te répondre. Tu vois ce livre ? Et bien, j'ai connu son auteur. C'était il y a bien longtemps !... A cette époque, des hommes venus d'Orient envahirent ce continent pour y apporter malheur, maladies et guerres. Un homme... Cet homme... Colotl... avait le don de voir l'avenir... Il t'a vu... Il a vu en toi un sauveur et il a voulu le faire savoir au monde entier. C'est pourquoi il a écrit cette Légende. Il pensait que si les gens savaient qu'ils seraient sauvés un jour, ils garderaient espoir... C'est pour cet espoir qu'il s'est sacrifié et qu'il m'a appelée. Alors oui, c'est vrai... La Légende est là pour rappeler les débordements de Tezcatlipoca... mais aussi pour souligner le courage de Colotl qui a préféré mourir que de faire perdre espoir..." (avec une once de tristesse dans la voix)

Dean l'observait avec un mélange de compassion et de tristesse. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cette déesse puisse être à ce point humaine... ça bousculait ses _a priori_... ses préjugés... Tout n'était peut-être pas bon à jeter... Pour elle aussi il y avait de l'espoir...

"Tu n'as plus de questions ? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas... bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement faux... mais tu as un voyage... ta destinée à accomplir... et le temps presse !..."

Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait parfaitement la situation. Et si un homme s'était sacrifié pour que vive la légende, il n'avait pas le droit de se défiler... Il devait honorer sa mémoire... Il jeta un regard plein de détermination à la Déesse.

"Bien ! Je te laisse entre les mains de ton premier guide... Bonne chance, Guerrier ! Adieu Dean !" _Dean ? Elle m'a appelé Dean ? On se croirait dans un rêve, là !... Et dire qu'il lui aura fallu tant de temps pour le sortir !... _

Il releva la tête pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il eut tout juste le temps de voir l'image de Tonantzin s'évanouir dans le paysage... tout comme ses trois fils...

"Attendez ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous dire... merci..."


	34. Chapter 34

Dean se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Ces derniers temps, cela devenait une habitude et cela commençait à passablement l'énerver. Il était là... au milieu de nulle part... à attendre qu'une prophétie... qu'une légende se réalise... Il attendait avec autant de patience qu'il lui était possible... c'est-à-dire avec relativement beaucoup d'impatience... que son premier guide pointe le bout de son nez. Qui pouvait-il être ? Quelles étaient les épreuves qui l'attendaient ? Combien de temps celui lui prendrait-il ? Existait-il vraiment une part de libre-arbitre dans cette histoire ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et pour l'instant, aucune d'elles ne trouvaient de réponse. Et ce, à son grand dam.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas apparaître cette silhouette... et encore moins s'approcher de lui tout doucement... Elle posa sa main sur son épaule... délicatement... avec douceur...

"Mon chéri !..."

Dean sursauta. Peut-être était-ce cette main... Peut-être était-ce cette voix douce qu'il semblait connaître depuis toujours... Toujours est-il qu'il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à cette silhouette.

"M... Mam... Maman...?" (perdu)

SPN SPN SPN

"Maman..."

C'était le seul mot qu'il parvenait à articuler. Avec ce seul mot, il repartait vingt-deux ans en arrière... Avec ce seul mot, il redevenait un enfant... ce petit enfant qu'il croyait à jamais disparu. Et là, tout de suite, cet enfant n'osait regarder sa mère en face. Ce n'était pas par peur... Non. Il avait juste honte. Honte de ce qu'était devenue sa vie sans elle... Honte de l'avoir rangée dans un coin de sa mémoire et de l'avoir rayée de sa vie... Honte de n'avoir rien pu faire pour elle et pour sa mémoire... Elle était venue simplement grossir le nombre de fantômes qui, parmi tant d'autres, venaient le hanter... et il l'avait ignorée. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à celle qui lui avait tant donné ? N'avait-il aucun respect...? N'avait-il aucune reconnaissance pour celle qui l'avait élevé durant quatre longues années... les quatre années les plus importantes de toute son existence...? Il avait honte de lui et il se sentait coupable.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et à brouiller sa vue. Ses émotions prenaient le dessus... Elles l'envahissaient comme pour le tenir au chaud... comme pour le garder lové dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur... Cela faisait longtemps que Dean rêvait de ce moment... de ces retrouvailles... Il s'était imaginé la scène des milliers et des milliers de fois depuis leur dernière rencontre à Lawrence, dans leur ancienne maison... Mais maintenant qu'elle était là devant lui, sa longue chevelure blonde flottant dans les airs et retombant sur sa robe de nuit blanche, il restait planté là comme un idiot. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était au-delà des mots. Il était heureux.

Mary le regardait d'un amour tout maternel, mais aussi avec une profonde tristesse. Elle approcha ses doigts pour lui caresser le visage et Dean ne tenta même pas de s'y soustraire. Il avait besoin de ce contact... de cette attention maternelle qu'il n'avait que trop peu connu... de ce confort dont il avait été brutalement privé il y a plus de vingt ans de ça...

"Dean... Je suis désolée..." _Quoi ?_

Dean la fixait dans le plus grand étonnement. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses de la part de sa mère, mais cela n'en faisait pas partie.

"Pourquoi ?" (timidement)

"Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es devenu un grand et beau garçon... Tu dois faire tourner la tête à plus d'une !..."

La remarque fit sourire son fils. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt séducteur... qu'il était plutôt charmeur... et qu'il savait très bien se servir de cet atout.

"Jamais cette vie n'aurait dû être la tienne !... Tu devrais avoir une amie... vivre dans une belle maison... avoir un travail digne de ce nom... et même avoir fondé une famille... Au lieu de ça, tu chasses les créatures surnaturelles et vois où tout cela t'a mené ? Sérieusement. Je ne critique pas ton père, mais l'éducation n'a jamais été son fort... Mais regarde-toi ! Aujourd'hui, tu es là devant moi et tu as à peine vingt-sept ans !... Personne ne mérite de mourir si jeune... J'aurais dû mieux te protéger..." (triste)

"Maman... tu n'y es pour rien... La Mort t'a arrachée à nous... ou plutôt, le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes t'a arrachée à nous... à notre famille... C'est LUI qui a tout détruit ! Papa... Toi... Moi... On formait vraiment une famille !... Et il a fallu d'une nuit... d'une nuit et d'un incendie pour que... pffuit !... tout parte en fumée... Il n'y avait plus rien... Juste deux hommes minés par le chagrin et consumés par la haine... Alors oui, cette vie, je ne l'ai pas demandée... Elle est venue à moi et j'ai embrassé une carrière de chasseur... Mais crois-moi, Maman, je ne regrette rien... Je sais que tout ce que j'ai fait était juste... que j'ai sauvé des vies en le faisant... Et c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Je te reconnais bien là, mon chéri... Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien... Mais n'as-tu pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose...? N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelqu'un...? Chercherais à refouler qui tu es vraiment... à ignorer la raison pour laquelle tu es cette personne...? En tant que premier guide, je suis là pour te rappeler toutes ces choses... je suis ici pour te rafraîchir la mémoire et pour donner sens à tes souvenirs... Tu te dois de faire les bons choix... Le sort du monde en dépend et..."

"Je n'ai que faire de tout ce ramassis de conneries !"

Sa mère le fusilla du regard, étonnée de ce brusque emportement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son fils de s'exprimer aussi ouvertement... aussi brutalement... Il avait toujours tout gardé pour lui. Les blessures surtout. Tout jeune, jamais il ne s'était plaint lorsqu'il s'était brûlé avec la porte du four... Il devait pourtant souffrir le martyre !... Peut-être avait-il eu de la fierté... Peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu avouer à sa mère qu'il lui avait désobéie... Toujours était-il qu'il avait fallu plusieurs jours et un changement dans son comportement pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était fait mal. Après l'incendie, tout ceci avait recommencé... Tous ces mois sans parler... tous ces mois muré dans un silence douloureux... C'était ça son fils. Alors oui, elle se doutait bien qu'un jour il finirait par exploser... mais pas comme ça... Pas comme ça.

"Pas ce ton-là avec moi, Dean Winchester !... et puis surveille un peu ton langage !"

"Pardon, maman..." (tout penaud)

"C'est mieux..."

"Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me f... c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille !"

Mary le dévisagea les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux mourir ?"

"Je suis simplement fatigué... Cette vie... La chasse... C'est comme si le Mal était partout... à chacun de mes pas... Pour une fois, j'aimerais juste me reposer... j'aimerais juste rester moi sans avoir à me préoccuper du reste..." (en la regardant de ses yeux tristes)

"Je suis ton guide, Dean... Personne ne te force la main... Il s'agit juste de t'amener à voir ta vie passée différemment et même de t'apprendre certaines choses... C'est le rôle d'une mère... Laisse-moi une chance de l'accomplir..."

Les dernières paroles avaient presque été prononcées sur le ton de la supplication. Et il détestait ce ton... surtout venant de sa mère... ça le rendait presque coupable... et curieusement ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Peut-être avait-elle raison... Peut-être avait-il vraiment occulté une partie de sa mémoire... Ce voyage était sa seule chance de tout connaître... de tout savoir... De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si cela était le prix à payer pour sa tranquillité, alors il était prêt. Il regarda sa mère et lui fit un 'oui' de la tête. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Mary tendit sa main vers lui.

"Alors on va pouvoir commencer..." (d'une voix douce et tendre)

"Ferme les yeux et prends ma main, Dean !"

Dean s'exécuta et se sentit presque instantanément happé dans un gouffre sans fond. Il aurait voulu se raccrocher à quelque chose dans sa chute vertigineuse, mais il n'y avait rien. Désespérément rien. Juste la main de sa mère qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit question de voler dans les airs... ou plutôt de tomber dans les airs...? Il savait au moins pourquoi sa mère lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux. Dean essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer... C'est que ce voyage commençait à un peu trop s'éterniser à son goût. Il était sur le point de demander quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arriver, lorsque ses pieds atterrirent délicatement sur le sol. Il ouvrit instinctivement les yeux et la vue le laissa quelques instants sans voix.

Il reconnaissait l'endroit. Cette maison... Cet arbre immense devant... Sa maison... Leur maison... Il sentit un flot d'émotions le submerger. Il lui semblait qu'elles cherchaient à le noyer et ça lui faisait peur. Il déglutit et parvint à articuler avec difficulté quelques mots.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?" (d'une voix légèrement tremblotante)

"Ce voyage est là pour te rappeler qui tu es et ce qui importe vraiment dans ta vie... Et c'est ici que tout a commencé... Tu viens ?" (en tendant sa main)

Dean la suivit à l'intérieur sans mot dire... C'était comme dans un rêve... Tout était à la même place... comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé... Du moins, pas encore.

Tout à coup, un cri strident retentit dans toute la maisonnée et Dean lâcha la main de sa mère pour se précipiter à l'étage. Les flammes léchaient les murs et se faisaient de plus en plus violentes dans cette chambre. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elles étaient vivantes !... Mais pourquoi devait-il revivre tout ça ? Pourquoi devait-il revivre cette nuit ? Sa mère n'avait-elle à ce point de cœur ? Il aurait tout donné pour oublier et elle lui jetait ce souvenir à la figure !... Dean était tellement hypnotisé par ces flammes qui dansaient devant lui, qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence du petit Dean. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père qu'il revint à la réalité.

"Dean, prends ton frère et cours aussi vite que tu peux !... Ne te retourne pas ! Cours ! Cours !" _Mon frère ? Quel frère ?  
_  
Dean se sentait perdu et en même temps attristé. Comment avait-il pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi gros...? Comment avait-il pu oublier son propre frère...? Comment et pourquoi. Mary posa sa main sur son épaule et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux ailleurs... à un autre moment de son existence... Il jeta à sa mère un regard des plus déchirants.

"Tu le savais... pour mon frère..." (en déglutissant)

Elle fit un petit signe de tête.

"Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?"

"C'était à toi de le découvrir... C'est ton voyage... C'est ta quête... Je n'ai pas à interférer... même si cela a été dur pour moi... Crois-le bien !"

"Comment j'ai pu...?"

"Oublier ? Il faut croire que tu as fait une drôle d'impression là-haut..." (en pointant l'index vers le ciel) "Ils se sont dit que tout se passerait de manière plus juste si tu ne t'en souvenais plus..."

"Pardon ? Ils ont quoi ? C'est ma famille ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me cacher... de me voler une chose pareille !..."

"Crois-moi, il sont tous les droits... Veux-tu en voir plus ?"

Dean hocha la tête.

"Regarde !"

On pouvait entendre des rires d'enfants et pourtant le lieu ne prêtait pas à sourire. C'était une chambre d'un de ces motels miteux qui pullulent en Amérique. Dean et sa mère s'approchèrent d'une fenêtre. Il avait peut-être huit ou neuf ans et il se trouvait avec son petit frère. L'heure était tardive, mais le petit Sammy avait réussi à faire rallonger l'heure du coucher.

"Sammy, il est temps d'aller dormir..."

"Mais Dean, j'ai pas sommeil..."

"Sammy, c'est l'heure..." (en courant derrière son petit frère pour essayer de l'attraper)

"S'te plaît !... J's'rais sage... Promis... Alors, j'peux ! Hein, dis, j'peux ! S'te plaaaaaîîîîîîîtttttt !..." (yeux de cocker)

Le petit Dean leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le grand Dean esquissait un large sourire. Il se rappelait ce regard... C'était la botte secrète de son frère... Il n'avait jamais su y résister... Il avait hérité ce trait de caractère de leur mère... Dean en était certain.

"Si t'es sage, j'te raconterais une histoire..."

"Promis...?" (timidement)

"Promis... mais tu te laves les dents d'abord... Ok ?"

"Ok..." (boudeur)

L'instant suivant, Dean pouvait se voir lire une histoire à son petit frère. Il lisait pour la énième fois la même histoire à son petit frère et au bout de quelques minutes, le petit Sammy se lovait contre son grand frère et s'endormait. Mary restait là à regarder ce spectacle, attendrie. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux-là... un lien très fort... plus fort que tout.

"Tu sais... je suis fière de toi... Tu t'es bien occupé de ton petit frère... Tu l'as élevé avec tendresse et amour... Et c'est grâce à toi qu'il est devenu l'homme d'aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux... Deux fils aussi proches... Tu as pris ton rôle de protecteur à cœur très jeune... Tu as été son modèle... Tu as été son héros... Tu as pris soin de lui toutes ces longues années... Mais maintenant que tu es mort, qui va prendre soin de lui...?"

"Et là-haut, ils appellent ça ne pas influencer !... J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me culpabiliser... Mais Maman, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un grand garçon. Il peut très bien s'occuper de lui tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça..."

"Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ? Es-tu bien sûr qu'il pourra s'occuper de lui ? En aura-t-il seulement envie ?"

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

"Je suis sa mère... Je connais Sammy et quelque part au fond de toi, tu le connais aussi... La chasse n'a jamais été sa tasse de thé. Il est même parti à Stanford pour y échapper. Deux ans sans toi... mais pas sans penser à toi... Il savait que tu étais toujours à portée de téléphone et que tu pouvais revenir à tout moment. Mais là, c'est différent ! Tu es mort, Dean ! MORT ! Et tu es sa seule famille... tu es la seule personne qui compte vraiment à ses yeux !... Comment te sentirais-tu à sa place...?"

Dean prit la peine de bien réfléchir à la question... Sa mère n'avait pas complètement tort. C'était beaucoup demander à son frère de gérer tout ça... Mais bon. Lui avait été bien plus jeune quand il avait dû gérer la mort de leur mère... Il avait quatre ans. Quatre ans ! Sam en avait peut-être vingt-trois. C'était dans ses cordes. Il pouvait surmonter tout ça.

"Je pense que je laisserais les chose suivre leur cours. Certes, je ne dis pas que ce sera facile... mais il s'y fera avec le temps... Je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis passé par là moi aussi..."

"Mais tu l'avais lui et ton père !... Là, il n'a plus personne !"

Mary avait presque hurlé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son fils puisse être aussi borné... aussi peu soucieux du bien-être de son frère... Elle avait eu mille fois envie de lui lancer '_Christo !_' à la figure, mais elle savait très bien que cet état de fait était en partie dû à l'espèce de lavage de cerveau que lui avaient fait subir les Dieux. Ceux-là, si elle leur mettait la main dessus, ils passeraient vraiment un sale quart d'heure !... Ce n'était pas humain de faire vivre une chose pareille à ses fils. Ils n'avaient pas demandé ça. Ils méritaient mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

"**DEAN !**"

"S... Sammy...? SAMMY !" (inquiet)

Mary se sentit presque soulagée d'entendre ce surnom de la bouche de son aîné. Elle le retrouvait enfin !... Dean courut vers ce cri et il lui sembla que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi. C'était instinctif. C'était dans sa nature. Il fallait qu'il protège son petit frère.

"Dean ! Attends !"

"Pas le temps ! Sam a besoin de moi..."

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire sa mère et elle lui fit signe de partir devant.

"Vas-y ! Cours ! Je te rejoindrais bien assez tôt !"

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit au quart de tour.


	35. Chapter 35

"**DEAN !**"

Son inquiétude grandissait à chacune de ses foulées. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver sur place. Il y avait tellement de peur dans cette voix qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il courait... Il courait... Il courait... Il courait toujours... Il courait sans vraiment savoir où il allait... Il courait sans prêter la moindre attention à tout ce qui l'entourait... Il faisait si noir... Il faisait si froid... Mais Dean n'en avait cure. Même les branches qui lui griffaient les bras et le visage ne l'empêchaient pas d'avancer. Il était déterminé à retrouver son frère... à le retrouver et à le sauver... Et il le ferait quel qu'en soit le prix. Il se le jurait !...

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Dean arriva au bord d'une falaise. Il avait beau se retourner, pas de trace de son petit frère. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait suivi cette voix et elle l'avait amené ici... au milieu de nulle part... dans une impasse... Se serait-il fait avoir encore une fois ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir...

"**SSSSAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY !**"

"Dean ! Aide-moi !" (avec un certain soulagement dans la voix)

"Sammy ! Où es-tu ? J'te vois pas !..."

"Ici... En bas... Fais vite !... Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir tenir..."

"Ok. Ok. Ne bouge pas surtout !..."

"Très drôle !" (sarcastique)

Dean sortit une lampe de poche de sa veste et éclaira le vide. Son frère était suspendu là de manière somme toute assez précaire... les mains accrochées avec passion à la paroi rocheuse qui commençait dangereusement à s'effriter. Dean devait faire vite ou il n'aurait bientôt plus de petit frère.

Il commença sa descente en faisant attention de ne pas plus compliquer la situation. Il était presque arrivé au niveau de Sam qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre derrière lui.

"La... La... f-f-fille d'abord..."

Dean se retourna vers cette voix et aperçut son petit frère... enfin, un deuxième petit Sammy... _Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue... Il n'était pas déjà en assez mauvaise posture, il fallait encore en rajouter !... Dean prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. En fermant les yeux, tout ça disparaîtrait.

"Aide-moi, Dean !"

"Non ! Sauve d'abord la fille !..."

"Sauve-moi Dean !"

"Ne l'écoute pas... Je suis le vrai Sam... Tu sais que sauver les innocents c'est ce qui importe le plus..."

"N'importe quoi ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas écouter cette pâle copie de moi...? Je suis le seul et unique Sammy... Tu ne vas pas me laisser mourir...? Tu ne vas pas laisser mourir le dernier membre de ta famille...?!"

"Assez !"

"La fille, Dean !"

"**ASSEZ !** Taisez-vous ou je vous laisse tous les deux perchés ici ! Compris ?"

Dean était totalement déboussolé... Il se sentait dépassé par les événements. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai... Le voyage... Les épreuves des Dieux... _Minute ! Les épreuves ? Tout ceci n'était qu'une putain d'épreuve !?_ Il tournait sa tête tantôt vers le Sam de gauche... tantôt vers le Sam de droite... Ils étaient strictement identiques. Même visage... Même taille... Même coupe de cheveux... Mêmes vêtements... Même regard implorant... Y'avait pas à dire, ils avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot sur ce coup-là !... Mais l'apparence ne suffisait pas à elle seule à faire un Sammy... à faire son Sammy... Il devait choisir. Il devait faire un choix... et rapidement !

"Sauve la fille, Dean !"

Dean jeta un œil sur la masse apeurée qui était littéralement accrochée aux jambes de son "petit" frère. Elle était terrifiée. Elle était prostrée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle se sorte de là par elle-même. Dean descendit donc à sa hauteur et l'attrapa solidement. Elle ne bougeait pas... Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de plonger dans le vide...

"Mademoiselle ? Hé, mademoiselle ! Vous m'entendez ? Regardez-moi ! Re-gar-dez-moi ! Vous allez passer vos bras autour de mon cou, ok ?" (d'une voix douce mais ferme)

Elle fit un petit signe de tête et s'exécuta. Puis ils entreprirent la remontée.

"Es-tu bien sûr de ton choix ?"

"Pas de doute là-dessus ! Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix... Après tout, c'est moi qui ai la fille..." (en faisant en petit clin d'œil)

Le Sam de gauche ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors que celui de droite le fusilla du regard.

"Jamais mon frère ne ferait passer sa personne en premier quand une autre vie est en jeu..."

"C'est une raison bien faible... C'est une réaction toute humaine... ça s'appelle l'instinct de survie..."

"C'est possible... Mais jamais mon petit frère ne se serait lui-même nommé 'Sammy' !... Il a toujours détesté être appelé ainsi..."

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux Sam disparurent, laissant Dean seul en haut de la falaise avec la jeune fille. Celle-ci se transforma en chouette et s'adressa à lui en ces mots...

"Félicitations, Guerrier ! Tu viens de passer la première épreuve avec succès. Tu as su faire le bon choix quand il le fallait... Tu as su faire la part des choses entre ce que te disait ton cœur et ce que te dictait ta raison... Tes priorités sont des plus nobles... Elles font de toi ce que tu es... un guerrier au cœur pur... N'oublie jamais cela ! Adieu, Guerrier !"

Dean avait écouté le dieu-chouette sans jamais l'interrompre. Pour lui, c'était une première. Il restait là, médusé, réfléchissant aux paroles de la divinité qui venait de s'envoler. Et alors qu'il se sentait de nouveau seul, il sentit une main délicate se poser sur son épaule. Dean se retourna vers elle comme le petit enfant qu'il avait toujours été.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Sammy ?" (effrayé)

"J'ai peur de ne pouvoir te répondre... Il ne m'appartient pas de te le révéler..." (triste)

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu rien me dire ?" (inquiet)

"Je suis désolée, Dean ! C'est pour la deuxième partie de ton voyage..."

"Minute ! Tu t'en vas ?" (affolé)

Mary s'approcha un peu plus de son aîné et lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement pour le rassurer, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

"Tout va bien se passer, Dean ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai foi en toi... et puis, tu es entre de bonnes mains..."

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Maman... Je ne suis pas prêt à te dire au revoir... Pas après tout ça."

Mary lui sourit.

"Tout va bien se passer, Dean ! Je serai toujours avec toi... Je l'ai toujours été... N'oublie jamais ça, mon chéri !"

"Maman... Non..."

Mary prit son fils dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

"Prends soin de toi, Dean, et prends soin de Sammy aussi. Il a plus besoin de toi que tu ne le penses !..."

C'est le visage baigné de larmes que Dean vit disparaître l'image de sa mère alors qu'elle lui murmurait...

"Je suis fière de toi, Dean !"

Ce n'était pas juste !... Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire... tant de choses à lui demander... et on ne lui en avait même pas laissé l'occasion. C'était comme si on la lui avait arrachée une seconde fois et sa douleur était sans commune mesure.

Il passait machinalement le revers de sa manche sur ses yeux pour en sécher les larmes, quand une voix derrière lui le figea littéralement sur place. Il connaissait cette voix féminine... Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier...? Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il restait suspendu à ses lèvres... oubliant presque de respirer.

"Bonjour, Dean !"

Le principal intéressé se retourna brusquement pour faire face à celle qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Il n'osait la toucher, de peur de la voir se dissiper comme un vulgaire mirage... D'une voix à la fois incertaine et tremblante, il se décida enfin à lui parler.

"Em... Emily Rose...?" (la gorge nouée)


	36. Chapter 36

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme..."

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne voulant croire à l'apparition qui se trouvait devant lui. D'abord sa mère et maintenant Emily Rose ? Il était clair que ses yeux, sans oublier son esprit, lui jouaient un sacré tour... un tour des plus cruels.

Emily Rose se tenait debout devant lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle était telle qu'il se la rappelait, même si dans un certain sens elle paraissait encore plus radieuse, encore plus rayonnante... Mais pouvait-on dépasser la perfection même ? Dean ne le pensait pas. Ses cheveux bruns au vent et drapée dans une longue robe noire qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites et rehaussait son teint pâle, elle restait pour lui l'image de la femme parfaite... une apparition divine qu'il pensait disparue à jamais.

"Emily Rose ?"

La jeune femme sourit.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ?" (petit sourire en coin)

"Mais co-comment...? J'veux dire... Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" (étonné)

"Ta mère a été ton premier guide... Elle t'a rappelé quelles étaient... quelles sont tes priorités... Je me suis portée volontaire pour être ton guide pour la seconde partie de ton voyage... Quant au pourquoi, je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse..."

Dean secoua la tête négativement.

"Non. Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? Pourquoi le voudrais-tu alors que je t'ai menée à la mort ?"

Emily Rose s'approcha encore plus de Dean jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle lui caressa le visage de sa main... doucement... délicatement... amoureusement...

"Mais Dean, tu ne m'as pas menée à la mort..."

"Tout est de ma faute, Emily Rose. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant... J'aurais dû reconnaître l'œuvre du démon... J'aurais dû savoir qu'on était manipulés..."

"Et alors...? A quoi ça t'aurait mené ? J'étais déjà morte lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés au manoir !... Tu voulais faire quoi...? Me ressusciter ? Soyons sérieux... Il aurait fallu que tu sois avec moi dans le Minnesota le jour où mes parents m'ont tuée... Mais rends-toi à l'évidence, Dean ! Tu ne peux pas être partout !... Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ! Tu le sais bien, mon amour..." (d'une voix douce)

Dean la regardait intensément et les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il aimait cette femme. Dieu, il l'aimait plus que tout. Il avait même envisagé de laisser tomber la chasse rien que pour ses beaux yeux. Il voulait passer ses derniers jours avec elle. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Le coup du sort s'était encore abattu sur lui et sur sa famille. Il était tombé amoureux d'un esprit... d'un esprit qui s'était sacrifié pour le libérer de l'enchantement du manoir.

Cette nuit-là, elle avait totalement disparu et il s'était même surpris à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Comment avait-il pu croire une chose pareille ? Surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble... Après toutes les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites... Alors, tout de suite, il avait honte de se trouver devant elle... devant celle qui avait tout donné pour lui... mais qu'il avait quelque peu oubliée... Il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas son amour... Il ne méritait pas sa présence... Il ne méritait pas son aide... Tout était de sa faute. Il le savait pertinemment. Il le savait, même si elle lui susurrait le contraire.

"Emily Rose, j'aurais dû être plus honnête avec toi... J'aurais dû te dire qui j'étais véritablement et ce que je faisais réellement... J'aurais dû t'avouer quels risques tu prenais à vivre à mes côtés..." (yeux mouillés de larmes)

"Je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait... Tu voulais me protéger..." (calme)

"Et bien, y'a pas à dire... j'ai vraiment fait un sacré boulot !... Je voulais te protéger par-dessus tout et regarde le résultat ! J'ai foiré. J'ai foiré lamentablement et tu es morte une seconde fois"

"Dean... je ne te mentirai pas. Mourir ainsi, c'est vraiment horrible... Je ne voulais pas mourir... Il y avait tellement de choses que je rêvais de faire à tes côtés !... Mais c'est ça la vie. Il faut la prendre comme elle vient. Avec son lot de bonheur et de malheurs. Durant cette petite semaine, j'ai vécu mille fois ma vie. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil. Tu étais toute ma vie. Pour rien au monde, je ne t'aurais laissé mourir. Alors oui, c'est vrai. Je me suis sacrifiée... mais je l'ai fait par amour pour toi... Je l'ai fait uniquement pour toi..."

"Mais si seulement j'avais su !..." (soupirant)

"A propos de quoi ? D'Eddie ? De son manoir enchanté... envoûté...?"

Dean la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

Emily Rose lui décocha un petit sourire.

"On apprend beaucoup de choses lorsqu'on arrive au Paradis... et ce, qu'on le veuille ou non"

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'apprendre comme ça. J'aurais dû te le dire. J'aurais dû être cette personne... Cela dit, m'aurais-tu cru si je t'avais dit que Sam et moi étions pourchassés par les démons ? Ne te serais-tu pas enfuie en courant dès que j'aurais prononcé le mot magique ?"

"Peut-être Dean, mais nul ne le saura jamais. Ce qui est fait est fait, et rien ne peut changer ça. Il faut aller de l'avant... TU dois aller de l'avant..."

"Tout semble si simple quand tu le dis... Mais je ne peux pas. C'est si dur d'oublier et surtout de continuer sans toi..." (les yeux baissés)

"Serait-ce de la culpabilité ? Dean... Si tu la laisses faire, elle rongera ton âme... elle te consumera jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une simple coquille... une coquille vide. Tu ne dois pas la laisser faire, tu m'entends ?! Je ne veux pas te voir endurer ça. Tu ne le mérites pas, Dean. Tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites de vivre !"

"Je suis tellement désolé, Emily Rose !"

"Dean... Tu n'as pas à l'être... Rien de tout ceci n'était de ta faute... Il serait temps que tu le comprennes... Il serait temps que tu te pardonnes... Moi je l'ai fait il y a déjà bien longtemps." (souriant légèrement) "Je vais bien. Vraiment. Je pensais que tu pourrais me croire..."

Dean fit un petit signe de tête et sentit une larme solitaire se former au coin de son œil droit et couler le long de sa joue. Emily Rose avait raison à propos de sa culpabilité. C'était un fardeau qu'il portait en permanence depuis cette affaire au manoir Kilkenny. Cette culpabilité le rongeait chaque jour de plus en plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dans sa tête, c'était à cause de lui qu'Emily Rose, l'amour de sa vie, était morte. S'il n'avait pas été là, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé et jamais elle n'aurait eu à subir deux fois de telles souffrances. Elle avait été là au mauvais moment et le Démon la lui avait arrachée.

Maintenant, Emily Rose lui disait qu'elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé... qu'elle lui avait pardonné. C'était en quelque sorte un soulagement, même s'il savait au fond de lui que cela n'effacerait jamais complètement ce sentiment de culpabilité. Dean finit par sourire... Son sourire était empreint de tristesse, mais c'était un sourire malgré tout. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à sentir l'illusion d'un souffle chaud sur son cou... puis il l'enlaça tendrement.

"Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Emily Rose ! Tu m'as tellement manqué..."

Emily Rose lui rendit son sourire et ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'elle lui répondit.

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Dean !"

Ce dernier desserra quelque peu son étreinte et plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard profond d'Emily Rose pour s'y perdre. Il baissa légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser plein de fougue et de tendresse sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. _Mon Dieu ! J'avais oublié cette sensation..._ C'était cette sensation qui lui disait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Pas de démons. Pas de créatures. Pas de danger. Juste elle et lui. Il voulait retrouver cette sensation... Il voulait la retrouver et ne plus jamais la laisser repartir. Dean s'écarta de ses lèvres et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Un sourire qu'elle lui renvoya.

"Dean, tu es prêt ?"

Il soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que ce moment ne durerait pas éternellement.

"Que vas-tu me montrer ?"

"Nous allons nous focaliser sur Sam et toi depuis le jour où il est parti pour Stanford. C'est mon rôle de te montrer... de te rappeler le sens de l'esprit de sacrifice et à quel point il fait partie de toi. Après tout cela, je te mènerai auprès d'Itzlacoliuhqui, Dieu du Froid, du Sacrifice, de l'Objectivité et de la Justice, et il te proposera une épreuve"

Dean fit semblant de digérer l'information, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait décroché. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est qu'il serait question de sacrifice. Pour le reste, c'était rentré par une oreille et ressorti par l'autre. Il avait été question d'un dieu ; ça pour sûr ! Mais de là à dire comment il s'appelait !... C'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Emily Rose lui tendre la main.

"Dean... Tu es prêt ?" (inquiète)

"Hein...? Quoi...? Euh... oui... oui... Je suis prêt..."

Sur ce, il empoigna fermement sa main et ferma direct les yeux. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, le voyage se fit moins mouvementé. A vrai dire, tout semblait normal... Tout semblait si calme... La curiosité prit le dessus et il ouvrit ses paupières.


	37. Chapter 37

La vue lui paraissait familière. Certes, ce n'était pas leur maison... Ce n'était pas Lawrence... mais cet endroit avait été leur pied à terre pour quelques mois et avait fait office de maison, en ce sens où son père, son frère et lui étaient réunis sous un même toit. Ils formaient de nouveau une famille et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Dean. Ce silence était vraiment reposant... Ce silence semblait si rassurant et Dean s'en repaissait... C'était si bon d'être là... sans avoir à se soucier du reste... Chacun était là pour les autres. Rien ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler ce délicieux instant de bien-être. Rien ? Il y avait juste ces voix qui résonnaient dans l'appartement et qui faisaient presque trembler les murs.

Dean fronça les sourcils et sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il poussa la porte à droite au fond du couloir et il resta comme paralysé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il sentit la main d'Emily Rose sur son épaule... Elle se voulait chaleureuse... Elle se voulait compatissante... Elle se voulait rassurante... Dean n'était pas seul... Emily Rose était là pour le lui rappeler. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se força à regarder... et encore plus à écouter... Il avait oublié combien ce souvenir était douloureux...

"Sam ! C'est quoi ça ?" (en agitant une feuille de papier dans une main et tenant une enveloppe dans l'autre)

"ça, comme tu dis, c'est mon avenir... c'est ma seule chance d'intégrer une grande université et de faire ce qu'il me plaît vraiment..." (avec une once de fierté dans la voix)

Son père prit la feuille et en fit une boule qu'il jeta à terre sans état d'âme.

"Ton avenir... Ton avenir ? Ton avenir est avec nous, Samuel. C'est la chasse !"

"**NON !**"

"Pardon ?"

Dean s'inquiétait. Il sentait que la discussion commençait à dégénérer... à terriblement s'envenimer... pourtant il ne fit rien pour s'interposer. Cette guerre n'était pas la sienne et il espérait secrètement qu'elle se finirait comme toutes les autres... sans trop de dommages. Mais c'était sans compter le désir ardent de normalité de Sam... de son Sammy... de son petit frère...

"J'ai dit non !"

"Pas ce ton-là avec moi, Samuel !" (commençant à perdre patience)

"Non ? Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais été le petit soldat docile dont tu rêvais... Je n'ai jamais été assez bon pour toi... Tout ce que je fais... Tout ce que j'entreprends... Rien n'est jamais à la hauteur de tes espérances... Mais tu sais quoi ? Je pensais que cette fois-ci tout serait différent... Quand leur enfant est accepté dans une grande université comme Stanford, les parents éprouvent de la fierté... Ils sont heureux... Mais toi... Toi..."

"Moi je suis ton père et je sais ce qui est bien pour toi !..."

"Ah ouais ? Tout ça ?" (en faisant de grands gestes)

"Exactement !"

Sam se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"

"Tu ne t'es jamais un tant soit peu occupé de moi... ça a toujours été Dean ! Il a pris soin de moi... Il m'a soigné... Il m'a consolé... Il m'a écouté... Il a toujours été là pour moi... Lui plus que quiconque sait à quel point je ne suis pas fait pour cet avenir que tu as tracé pour moi..."

Sam avait lâché son sac. Il n'en pouvait plus de son père... de ce père qui prenait son rôle à cœur seulement lorsque cela l'arrangeait... de ce père qui croyait pouvoir dicter sa vie... Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision, et elle était irrévocable. De son côté, John avait écouté les doléances de son fils et il en avait retenu qu'une seule chose : il avait perdu le peu d'autorité qu'il avait sur son cadet. Et ça le rendait malade... Non. Pas malade. Furieux. Hors de lui. Sam accordait plus de respect à son grand frère. Bien ! On verrait bien de quel côté il se rangerait...

"C'est vrai ça, Dean ?" (savourant sa victoire)

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le ton était monté entre les deux hommes et Dean avait réussi jusqu'ici à rester à l'écart. Maintenant sa neutralité était mise à mal... Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils lui demander de choisir un camp ? Ils étaient sa famille. Ils étaient toute sa vie. Dean sentait leurs regards insistants se poser sur lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise... Il se sentait pris au piège... Il se sentait acculé au mur...

"Alors Dean ?"

Il releva la tête et croisa leurs regards... Le regard confiant de son père... Le regard suppliant de son frère... Il s'attardait tantôt sur l'un tantôt sur l'autre sans jamais parvenir à un choix. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand Sam prit de nouveau la parole.

"De toute manière, je ne te demandais pas la permission... Tout ceci n'était qu'une simple formalité... Ma décision est prise... J'irai à Stanford !..."

"Pas tant que tu seras sous mon toit !"

"Bien !"

"Bien !"

Sam récupéra la boule de papier froissé et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre où il avait déjà préparé son sac. Il le mit sur son épaule et passa devant son père avec un air de défi. C'en était trop pour John !... Il laissa exploser sa colère.

"Si tu franchis le seuil de cette porte, ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir !" _Quoi ?_

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux. A quel moment la situation lui avait-elle échappée à ce point ? Il regarda son frère qui s'était stoppé net. _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Sammy... Ne pars pas... Pas comme ça... Pas comme ça._ Sam regarda une dernière fois son frère et n'accorda aucune attention à son père encore tremblant de rage. L'instant suivant, il claquait la porte.

A cet instant, Dean sentit quelque chose se briser en lui... Il se sentait misérable... Il en voulait à son père... Il s'en voulait aussi... Il ressentait des milliers et des milliers de sentiments différents, parfois contradictoires, qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à chacun de ses pas. De son côté, son père s'était effondré sur une chaise qui traînait là. La colère envolée, il venait de comprendre la portée de ces mots qu'il avait jetés à la figure de son fils. Il n'osait regarder Dean en face... Il n'osait affronter son regard assassin... Il ne bougea même pas d'un iota lorsque Dean sortit pour retrouver son frère.

"Hé, Sammy ! Tu ne comptais tout de même pas partir sans me dire au revoir, hmm ?" (clin d'œil)

Sam sursauta et se retourna.

"Dean..."

"En chair et en os... Tu viens ?" (en ouvrant la portière de l'Impala)

Sam grimpa dans la voiture et le trajet jusqu'à la gare routière se passa dans le plus grand calme. Arrivés à destination, Dean fut le premier à rompre le silence.

"Hé ! Attends ! Prends ça !" (en lui tendant une liasse de billets)

"Dean... Non... Je ne peux pas... C'est ton argent... Tu l'as gagné..."

"Justement. J'ai le droit d'en faire c'que j'veux ! Et j'ai décidé de t'en faire cadeau. A quoi sert-il si ce n'est qu'à combler ceux qu'on aime...? Allez ! Arrête de faire l'enfant et prends-le !"

Devant l'insistance de son frère, Sam finit par prendre les billets et étreignit son frère, les yeux embués de larmes.

"Wow wow wow ! Doucement Sammy !"

"Pardon..."

Dean lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

"Dean... Tu devrais venir avec moi..." (yeux suppliants)

Dean déglutit avec difficulté. Il s'attendait à ceci et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'y répondre. Mais il le fallait.

"Sam... On en a déjà parlé... Il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans cette vie... Ce n'est pas mon monde... Et puis les gens ont besoin de moi... IL a besoin de moi..."

"Pourquoi Dean ? Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? Comment peux-tu encore avoir confiance en lui ? Surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer..." (en balançant machinalement sa tête, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale)

"C'est notre père, Sam ! Quelqu'un doit rester pour le protéger..."

"Et toi ? Qui vas te protéger ?"

"Je ne peux pas Sam... Je ne peux pas..." (triste)

Dean continua de regarder tristement son frère qui brillait par son incompréhension.

"Le bus est là... peut-être je devrais..."

"Sam, attends !"

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ouf, Sam se retrouva serré dans les bras de son grand frère.

"Tu vas me manquer"

"Toi aussi tu vas me manquer..." (larmes aux yeux)

"Jure-moi que tu feras attention à toi !"

"Promis !"

"Y'a intérêt ! Y'a intérêt, p'tit frère, ou je viendrais te botter l'cul !"

Sam lui fit un petit signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte de bus. Dean resta adossé à la carrosserie de sa chère Impala, en arborant un sourire de façade, et fit un petit signe de la main à l'adresse de son frère. Il attendit que le bus disparaisse à l'horizon pour sortir son portable, puis il pianota sur le clavier...

"FIER DE TOI, SAMMY !"

Il regarda encore quelques instants ces mots et appuya sur 'envoyer'. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre... Un air de rock lui signifia qu'il avait lui aussi reçu un message.

"MERCI"

Dean sourit et referma son portable. Puis il reprit la route de l'appartement où se trouvait son père.

Emily Rose lui prit la main et il se trouva catapulté des années plus tard.


	38. Chapter 38

Dean lui adressa un regard des plus déchirants. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu lui montrer un tel souvenir sans aucun état d'âme, dans la plus grande indifférence...? N'avait-elle pas de cœur ? Pourtant, elle devait savoir ce que ce souvenir représentait pour lui. C'était un souvenir douloureux... un souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur... une blessure qui n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé... Etait-ce là l'épreuve qui l'attendait ? Non. Emily Rose avait bien été claire à ce sujet. Ce serait le Dieu qui se chargerait de cette partie. Mais alors, pourquoi tout ceci ? Pourquoi lui faire revivre ça ? Pourquoi le faire souffrir ainsi ?

Dean déglutit et parvint finalement à articuler quelque chose.

"Pourquoi ?" _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_

Emily Rose le regarda avec tristesse.

"Je suis désolée... Il le fallait... Je devais te le montrer... Je suis là pour te rappeler le sens de l'esprit de sacrifice... et c'est l'un des plus gros que tu n'aies jamais fait..."

Dean allait répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Je suis ton guide dans cette partie de ton voyage et tu es là pour apprendre... pour comprendre..."

"Ben justement..."

"Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui se cache derrière ton geste... de la portée de ton geste... n'est-ce pas...?"

Dean continuait de la fixer dans la plus grande incompréhension.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais... C'est ta première leçon... et son mot-clé est 'dévouement'. Quand tu as pris cette décision... Lorsque tu as choisi de laisser partir ton frère... Lorsque tu l'as accompagné... à aucun moment tu ne t'es soucié de ton bien-être... de tes envies... des envies de chacun en particulier..."

"Pardon ? C'est là où tu te trompes !... Je l'ai fait pour Sam et uniquement pour lui !..."

Emily Rose secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer son désaccord.

"Non, Dean... Tu fais erreur... Si tu as consenti à ce sacrifice, tu l'as fait par dévouement envers ta famille... pas seulement pour Sam. Tu as agi en fin stratège, même si ce n'était qu'inconscient. Tu savais qu'il était impossible que tout revienne à la normale après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Tu savais que si tu prenais le parti de ton père, Sam ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Tu savais également que si tu partais avec ton frère, ton père ne s'en remettrait pas. Tu as donc fait ce qu'il te paraissait le plus juste. Tu as laissé aller les choses sans abandonner aucun des tiens.

La famille... C'est ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux, Dean... Je pense que tu le sais... Et par ton choix, vous êtes restés une famille... Toi et ton père avez continué à chasser... Et même si Sam n'était plus avec vous, tu savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas perdu pour toujours et que vous restiez unis. Tout ceci grâce à toi... Grâce à toi et à ton dévouement sans faille" (avec un petit sourire plein de fierté)

L'idée suivait son cours dans l'esprit de Dean. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle... Dans son esprit, il n'avait toujours été question que de Sam... uniquement de Sam. Il s'était sacrifié, c'était vrai, mais pour qu'il ait une chance de connaître ce monde de normalité auquel il aspirait tant... pour qu'il ait une chance de vivre loin des chasses et du danger... Il avait juste besoin de le savoir protégé.

Oui mais voilà, il n'était plus là pour le faire et il n'avait aucune idée de l'état de son frère. Dean était inquiet. Il était redevenu lui-même. Ce souvenir... Ces émotions qu'il avait refoulées lui avaient rappelé quelque chose d'importance. Son frère... Son petit frère... Son Sammy lui manquait. A cet instant, il ne rêvait que d'une chose. Le retrouver... pour le serrer dans ses bras... pour lui dire combien il avait besoin de lui... pour savoir qu'il allait bien... _Sammy... Où es-tu ?  
_  
"Et Sammy...?" (voix tremblante)

Par cette simple question, Dean se sentait repartir des années en arrière... il se sentait redevenir l'enfant qu'il n'avait que trop peu été... Emily Rose le regarda dans un mélange d'attendrissement, de compassion et de tristesse.

"Pas encore, Dean..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai encore d'autres choses à te montrer et à te révéler... Patience, Dean, patience !... En attendant, viens, suis-moi !" (en lui tirant le bras pour le faire avancer)

Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts, elle l'interpella sur un ton de reproches.

"Tu ne jures que par Sam. Pourtant, tu ne fais rien pour l'aider..."

"J'te demande pardon ?"

"Tu m'as très bien entendue ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Plus tu traînes... plus le sort de ton frère est incertain..."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je ne peux rien te dire encore..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à ne jamais pouvoir...? D'abord Maman et puis toi..."

"Un peu de respect, s'il te plaît ! J'ai choisi d'être ici. J'ai choisi de t'aider. J'ai choisi de te guider. Et toi, comment tu me remercies ?"

"M-M-Mais...?"

"Saches qu'il y a des règles et je suis là pour les respecter !... Compris ? Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes fesses dans ces souvenirs... ou sinon... Ou sinon je ne réponds plus de moi !..." (sur le ton de la menace)

Dean restait interdit. Il venait de se faire remettre en place par sa petite amie... par son amour de toujours... et là, tout de suite, il se sentait pitoyable. Il avait honte de lui. Elle avait raison. Son attitude était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus égoïste. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il leur faire ça ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Non. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Le visage d'Emily Rose s'était quelque peu radouci et elle arborait maintenant un petit sourire en coin.

"Bon. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?"

Dean grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et prit sa main.

"Tu es prêt pour ta deuxième leçon, mon chéri ?"

La simple marque d'affection fit relever la tête de Dean et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il hocha la tête.

"Bien. Et c'est parti !"


	39. Chapter 39

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus un seul souvenir mais une myriade qu'il voyait défiler... Il se revoyait dans la mine à Blackwater Ridge.

"C'est l'heure du casse-croûte, si t'as faim ! Allez viens ! Dépêche-toi, mon gros ! Tu vas te régaler ! Allez ! Viens manger de la chair fraîche !..." (en faisant de grands gestes)

Nouveau flash. Dean était maintenant au Lac Manitoc avec Sam. Andrea criait alors que les deux hommes plongeaient pour tenter de récupérer son fils. Sam remonta bredouille et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Elle venait déjà de perdre son père et son mari... Elle n'était pas prête à perdre la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Soudain, Dean remonta à la surface le jeune Lucas.

Nouveau flash. St Louis, Missouri.

"Hé !"

Le shapeshifter se retourna brusquement au son de la voix de Dean. Ce dernier tira plusieurs fois sur la créature qui s'écroula, morte.

Nouveau flash. Dean et Sam étaient à Oasis Plain dans la maison de Larry. Les abeilles avaient commencé à envahir la maison et à les attaquer. Dean les maintenait à distance avec un lance-flammes improvisé.

"Ok ! Tout le monde recule !"

La famille Pikes et les frères Winchester se retranchèrent dans un coin de mur. Dean et Sam les couvrirent de leurs corps pour les protéger jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Nouveau flash.

"Jenny !"

"Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte !" (affolée)

"Reculez !"

Dean enfonça la porte de la chambre et tira la jeune femme pour l'emmener vers les escaliers.

"Non. Mes enfants !"

"Sam s'en occupe. Venez !"

Dean et Jenny virent les enfants revenir, seuls.

"Sari, où est Sam ?" (paniqué)

"A l'intérieur... Quelque chose l'a attrapé." (pleurant)

Dean posa son regard sur la porte d'entrée qui se referma d'elle-même. Il se précipita à la voiture pour récupérer dans le coffre une arme et une hache. Il courut vers la maison et commença à défoncer la porte avec toute la puissance que lui procurait la montée d'adrénaline.

Nouveau flash. Dans une maison abandonnée...

"Prends la main de ta sœur, on va vous sortir de là ! Allez ! Allez !"

Sam prit les deux enfants et commença à monter les escaliers. Mais la créature lui attrapa la cheville et le fit tomber.

"SAM !"

Dean se précipita de l'autre côté de l'escalier et tira avec son taser sans réussir à atteindre sa cible.

"Sam ! Emmène-les !"

"Prends-ça !" (en lui envoyant son propre taser)

L'arme au poing, Dean fit le tour de la pièce.

"Allez ! Viens !"

Il dirigea sa lampe de poche dans un coin de la pièce et aperçut la créature. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva projeté au sol dans une large flaque d'eau. Sans plus attendre, Dean récupéra le taser qu'il avait laissé tomber dans sa chute et envoya une décharge qui électrocuta la créature et lui-même par la même occasion.

Nouveau flash.

"Brûler le corps ne suffit pas ? Ça n'a aucun effet sur cette chose ?"

"Oh ! Mais bien sûr que si... Maintenant il est furieux."

"Mais l'esprit de Cyrus est parti, non ?"

"Apparemment, pas la partie qui a fusionné avec le camion"

Dean se dirigea vers l'Impala.

"Où tu vas ?"

"Faire une balade..."

"Quoi ?"

"J'vais éloigner cette chose d'ici ! Toi, brûle-moi ce tas de ferraille !..." (en désignant le camion qu'ils avaient sorti des marais)

"Dean, comment je suis supposé brûler un camion ?"

"J'sais pas. Trouve quelque chose !"

Il envoya à son petit frère un sac avec tout le nécessaire et démarra en trombe, suivi de près par le camion fantôme.

Nouveau flash.

Dean se retrouvait au point de départ. La tête lui tournait et il était un peu nauséeux.

"Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Doucement !..." (en essayant de rester debout)

Emily Rose le fixa mi-amusée mi-inquiète.

"Ça va ?"

Petit signe de tête.

"Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cette petite promenade de santé ?"

Dean la fusilla du regard. _Promenade de santé ! Promenade de santé ? J'lui en foutrais, moi, des promenades de santé !...  
_  
"Bon. Ok. C'était pas drôle... Mais bon. Qu'est-ce que tout cela t'a évoqué ?"

Dean fit mine de réfléchir à la question quelques instants avant de répondre, sûr de lui.

"J'ai sauvé des vies... J'ai sauvé tous ces gens..."

Emily Rose éclata de rire, ce qui rendit Dean boudeur.

"Bravo, Einstein ! Ça, on le savait déjà ! Mais au-delà de ça ?"

Grand silence.

"Tu t'es sacrifié pour toutes ces personnes... A aucun moment tu n'as pensé à toi et à ce qui pourrait t'arriver..."

Dean haussa les épaules.

"Je fais juste mon job..."

"Modeste avec ça... Mais c'est bien plus que ça, mon ange ! Et c'est ce que nous apprend la deuxième leçon. Le courage. Ce courage qui alimente l'esprit de sacrifice... Ce courage qui coule dans tes veines... Ce courage dont tu as toujours su faire bon usage... C'est la clé de tous ces souvenirs... C'est ce qu'ils nous apprennent à ton sujet..." _Si tu l'dis !...  
_  
"Mais il y a encore une chose que tu dois apprendre de l'esprit de sacrifice..."

"Ah oui ?" (moqueur)

Dean en avait marre d'être emmené dans des souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas envie de revoir... Il avait marre d'être sermonné à tout instant et de jouer les élèves. Ce n'était plus de son âge, merde !

"... et ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit..." _Cette nuit ? Aujourd'hui ?_

Emily Rose venait enfin d'attirer l'attention de Dean. Il releva la tête et, avant même qu'elle ne commence à dire quoi que ce soit, il lui prit la main. En l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva dans la clairière alors que l'éclipse de lune approchait de son apogée.

"Tu n'auras jamais mon frère ! Je ne te laisserais jamais l'avoir... Ni lui ni ses pouvoirs... Il ne t'appartient pas !..." (en se plaçant devant son petit frère)

"ça me fait vraiment mal de l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord avec ce nabot !..."

Les deux frères et le dieu se retournèrent au son de cette voix intruse.

"Eddie ?!" (tout étonnés)

Ses yeux flashèrent en noir, révélant ainsi sa véritable nature.

"Génial ! Non mais, génial ! Maintenant on a un démon et un dieu ! Génial !" (en faisant la moue)

Eddie lui jeta un regard noir, au sens propre comme au figuré.

"Ben quoi ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous êtes là par bonté d'âme !?... Suis-je bête ? Vous n'avez pas d'âme..." (moqueur)

Eddie s'approcha de lui en souriant, sans jamais cesser de le fixer de ses yeux noirs.

"Tu as raison... Tez et moi avons... comment dire...? quelques divergences d'opinion... Mais nous sommes d'accord sur un point... Tu n'es absolument pas indispensable !"

Et d'un geste de la main, il l'envoya balader dans les airs. Dean eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il reçut un poignard en pleine poitrine... Il s'écroula... sans vraiment trop comprendre... Du sang s'écoulait à flot de sa blessure et de sa bouche.

"S...ammm...mmy...yy..." (murmure)

Puis il ferma les yeux.

"**DDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN ! NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**" (en se précipitant vers lui)

Eddie se tourna vers Tezcatlipoca.

"Maintenant, on va pouvoir discuter en paix !..."

"**DDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN !**"

Sam le secouait autant qu'il le pouvait, mais le corps de son grand frère restait désespérément inerte.

"**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**" (cri de rage et de douleur)

Dean observait la scène en silence, mais il sentait les larmes lui monter. Il ne supportait pas de voir son petit frère dans un tel état. Il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Qui savait quelles bêtises il pouvait commettre ?

"Oh ! Toi, la ferme ! On ne s'entend plus ici !"

Dean avait commencé à retrousser ses manches pour refaire le portrait de cette enflure, mais la main d'Emily Rose vint lui rappeler qu'il n'était que spectateur et qu'il était inutile de gâcher des forces à rien.

"**Vous... ****VOUS...****VOUS AVEZ TUE DEAN !**"

Le ton était froid... presque glacial... Ce n'était plus le ton amical et respectueux qui faisait de lui son Sammy... Sam tourna la tête vers le démon et le dieu... Dans ses yeux dansaient des flammes...

"Ça c'est mon champion !..." _Mon Dieu, Sam !_

L'illusion s'estompa, laissant Dean affolé.

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Où sont-ils passés ?"

"Je suis désolée, Dean !... C'est tout ce qu'il m'est permis de te montrer..."

"Mais il faut que je retrouve Sammy !... Il a besoin de moi !... Il faut que je l'aide !... Je dois retrouver Sammy !" (alarmé)

"Dean ! Dean ! Ecoute-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Làààààà ! C'est mieux... Tu t'es sacrifié pour ton frère... Tu as fait l'ultime sacrifice... comme moi... Tu as fait don de ta propre vie cette nuit..."

"Ça m'fait une belle jambe !"

"Dean !"

"Quoi ?"

"Ça te tuerait de m'écouter !?" (s'énervant)

"Comment je pourrais...? Sammy..."

"Justement, cette dernière vision est là pour te montrer si tu as fait le bon choix..."

"Pardon ?" (élevant un peu le ton)

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

"C'est de mon frère dont on parle, là ! Bien sûr que j'ai fait le bon choix !... Si l'occasion se représentait, je ferais la même chose... Qu'il soit appelé à changer ou non. C'est mon petit frère... C'est ma famille... C'est mon sang... Il est toute ma vie... Il mérite de vivre. Un point c'est tout !"

Emily Rose lui sourit.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as vraiment toutes les qualités d'un grand guerrier..." _Ah, non ! Elle ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi !?..._

"Dévouement, courage et don de soi... Tu as tout ça en toi. L'esprit de sacrifice fait partie de toi. Il fait de toi ce que tu es... un homme d'exception... Brave parmi les braves... Courageux... Généreux..."

Dean leva un sourcil. Tout ça pour lui ? Elle était bien sûre de parler de lui ?

"Ne fais pas cette tête, mon ange ! Cela signifie juste que tu es fin prêt pour l'épreuve"

Sur ce, elle lui caressa délicatement le visage avant de disparaître. Son environnement avait encore changé. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une grotte. Dean allait faire une remarque quand soudain il aperçut un vieillard qui se tenait dans l'ombre.


	40. Chapter 40

"Excusez-moi ! Je cherche..." (sur un ton respectueux)

"Je sais qui tu es, Guerrier ! Je t'attendais..." _Et bien !... Voilà au moins une chose de faite._

"Je suis Iztlacoliuhqui, Dieu du Froid et de la Justice... entre autres..." (petit sourire)

"Je voudrais pas paraître insolent mais... l'épreuve...?"

Le Dieu se contenta de pointer le doigt vers un des murs de la grotte où étaient enchaînés, d'un côté Sam, de l'autre Emily Rose. Dean regardait la scène et le dieu sans vraiment comprendre.

"Il te faut choisir entre le garçon ou la fille..." (en lui tendant un poignard d'obsidienne)

"Pourquoi ?"

"Si tu veux poursuivre ton voyage, tu dois sacrifier l'un des deux..."

"Vous me demandez de choisir entre l'amour de ma vie et ma famille ?"

Le Dieu se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"Mais vous êtes un vrai malade !"

"Choisis !" (en lui tendant toujours le poignard)

Dean soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit le poignard d'un geste brusque et s'approcha des deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus.

"Je sais combien tu tiens à elle... Je sais combien tu l'aimes... Tu as le droit d'être heureux !... Tu as le droit de vivre une vie normale... avec une famille... Dean... Tue-moi !" (yeux suppliants et larmoyants)

"Sam, je ne peux pas... Tu es ma famille... Je ne peux pas..."

"Dean !... C'est ton frère... C'est ta priorité depuis toujours... Je le comprends... Je ne peux pas te faire ça... Je ne veux pas que tu aies à choisir... Je suis prête à mourir... Tue-moi, Dean !"

Elle le regardait avec des yeux embués de larmes et mettait ostensiblement sa poitrine en avant pour qu'il y plonge le poignard. Mais là encore, Dean ne pouvait s'y résoudre...

"Emily Rose... Non ! Je ne peux pas... Je t'aime ! Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal... Jamais je ne m'en remettrais si je devais te tuer... Tu ne peux pas... Vous ne pouvez pas me demander une chose pareille !... C'est insensé !"

Dean laissa tomber le poignard en même temps qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sol, totalement démoralisé. Il se tourna vers le Dieu avec des yeux suppliants.

"C'est vraiment la seule solution...?"

Iztlacoliuhqui, avec toute la sévérité qui se lisait sur son visage fripé, lui répondit dans le plus grand calme.

"Je le crains..."

Dean soupira. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à choisir et encore plus à tuer.

"Dean... Tue-moi !"

"Non, Dean ! Prends-moi à sa place !..."

Dean mit son visage dans ses mains. Tout ceci le dépassait.

"Dean, tue-moi !"

"Prends-moi à sa place !... Je ne veux pas te faire ça !..."

Dean releva la tête, les larmes coulant à flots.

"Taisez-vous ! J'vous en supplie... Taisez-vous !..."

"Dean..."

"Non !"

Il se releva avec difficulté, récupéra le poignard puis s'approcha de Sam et d'Emily Rose. Il les regarda successivement, approchant la lame des jugulaires puis se rétractant aussi sec. Dean s'écarta lentement d'eux sans jamais les quitter des yeux.

"Je suis désolé..." (murmure)

Sam et Emily Rose le regardèrent avec le plus grand étonnement et les larmes aux yeux... Dean jeta un dernier regard vers le Dieu.

"Désolé... Je ne peux pas..."

Et sans plus attendre, il retourna l'arme contre lui et se la planta dans le ventre, sous les cris horrifiés des deux êtres qui lui étaient chers. Ce fut la dernière chose dont il eut conscience avant de sombrer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul mis à part le dieu.

"Je ne suis pas mort ?"

Le Dieu étouffa un rire.

"Tu ne peux pas mourir pendant ton voyage... Et puis, sois logique ! Tu es déjà cliniquement mort !..."

Dean sourit légèrement, mais pas trop... Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Iztlacoliuhqui lui sourit.

"Félicitations, Guerrier ! Tu as réussi l'épreuve. Tu as montré combien tu avais du courage... à quel point tes priorités comptent plus que ta propre existence... Tu as renoncé à ce que tu avais de plus cher pour une noble cause... Tu as vraiment toutes les qualités d'un Guerrier. Ne les renie jamais ! Elles font partie de toi... Adieu, Guerrier !"

Et il disparut.

Dean sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

"Dean..."

"Que va-t-il se passer pour Sam maintenant...?"

"Je suis désolée... Je ne peux te le dire..." (triste)

"Laisse-moi deviner ! C'est le boulot de mon dernier guide..."

"T'as tout compris, mon amour !" (petit sourire)

"ça veut dire aussi que tu en as fini avec moi..." (d'une voix calme mais avec quelques trémolos)

Emily Rose sourit tristement.

"Je suis désolée..."

Dean fit un petit signe de tête, même s'il voulait à aucun prix qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il savait que rien de tout ceci n'était réel... mais elle lui avait été rendue... et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser de nouveau partir. Elle était censée rester avec lui. Pas s'en aller comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Dean sentait son cœur se briser comme la nuit où il l'avait vue mourir.

"Je sais que c'est dur, Dean !"

Il la regarda les larmes aux yeux.

"Ce n'est pas censé être dur, Emily Rose ! Une part en moi me dit que je peux te regarder encore partir... mais c'est faux. Je ne peux pas. Je ne supporte pas le fait de te perdre à nouveau. Je voudrais passer plus de temps avec toi..."

Emily Rose lui caressa la joue... délicatement... tendrement...

"Je le sais, Dean, et j'aurais aimé rester. Mais c'est ainsi que tout doit se passer... Tu le sais ?!..."

Dean déglutit avec difficulté.

"Je le sais..."

La jeune femme sourit, même si une larme roula sur sa joue.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri ! Un jour viendra où nous nous retrouverons et nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais. Tu dois juste garder à l'esprit que je garde un oeil sur toi... toujours..."

Dean hocha la tête et se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser avec passion.

"Je le sais... Je l'ai toujours su..."

"Sois fort, Dean ! Laisse l'amour guider ton cœur... Il te mènera toujours là où il le faut..."

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et disparut avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose. Dean resta là sans bouger, comme un animal abandonné, comme un enfant perdu, et il se laissa aller...


	41. Chapter 41

"**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !**" (en se précipitant vers lui)

Eddie se tourna alors vers Tezcatlipoca.

"Maintenant, on va pouvoir discuter en paix !..."

"**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN !**"

Sam ne cessait de le secouer pour qu'il se réveille... pour qu'il montre le moindre petit signe de vie... mais le corps de son grand frère restait désespérément inerte. Pour Sam, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose et il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul... Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ? Pourrait-il simplement être quelqu'un ? Dean était toute sa vie et il venait de le perdre...

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**" (cri de rage et de douleur)

Sam le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces dans un élan d'amour fraternel. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé... Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout était de sa faute... Il aurait voulu lui dire que rien de tout ceci n'aurait dû se produire... Il aurait voulu lui avouer à quel point il comptait pour lui... Il aurait voulu lui dire tant et tant de choses... Mais il était trop tard. Il était toujours trop tard.

Dean était allongé là, sur un tapis d'humus et d'herbe encore humide, un poignard fiché en pleine poitrine et les vêtements imprégnés de sang. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de son grand frère. Une image cauchemardesque. Une vision d'horreur dont il aurait préféré ne jamais être le témoin. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus meurent ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien su ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu une putain de vision ? Sam enrageait. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le sort s'abattait ainsi sur lui et sa famille. Il avait des visions. Il pouvait sauver des vies. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu sauver celle de son frère ? Pourquoi ? **POURQUOI ?**

"Pourquoi...?" (dans un soupir)

Il était trop jeune pour mourir... Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir... Il ne pouvait pas mourir... Il était un héros... _Mon frère, ce héros... Et les héros ne peuvent pas mourir... Je le sais. Dans quelques minutes, il va se réveiller... Il va ouvrir les yeux et on rira ensemble de cette blague qui n'était pas drôle... __Dean... Dean... Dean... __J't'en supplie... Me laisse pas... Me laisse pas... J'ai besoin de toi, grand frère ! Me laisse pas !..._ Sam effectuait des mouvements de balancier, semblant ainsi bercer son frère comme s'il était un jeune enfant. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

"Oh ! Toi, la ferme ! On ne s'entend plus ici !..."

Sam déposa le corps de son frère avec une infinie délicatesse. Il roula sa veste en boule et la plaça sous la tête de Dean pour faire office d'oreiller. Puis il se releva. Avec une grâce toute féline... Avec une extrême lenteur... Faisant de chaque geste une chorégraphie qui se voulait intimidante...

La douleur... Le chagrin... La souffrance... La peur... La colère... La fureur... La rage... La vengeance... Toutes ces émotions primaires suivaient leur cours. Toutes ces émotions primitives creusaient leurs sillons. Toutes ces émotions viscérales se frayaient sans trop de mal un chemin dans sa tête... Et elles commençaient à prendre le contrôle. Sam ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il tentait de se reprendre, mais à la vérité il n'était plus vraiment maître de lui-même. Malgré tout, il fit quelques exercices de respiration qui lui donnèrent l'illusion de pouvoir contenir sa fureur.

"**Vous...** **VOUS...** **VOUS AVEZ TUE DEAN !**" (ton à glacer le sang)

Eddie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce garçon lui rappelait qu'il avait bien fait son travail. Il lui rappelait qu'il s'était enfin débarrassé du seul obstacle qui subsistait entre Samuel et lui, simple démon. Quelle ironie tout de même ! Ce Dean était la clé de tout. Vivant, il protégeait son petit frère et l'empêchait de révéler sa vraie nature. Avec brio, il devait l'avouer. Mort, il faisait basculer ce cher petit frère du côté obscur. C'était si simple !... C'était à se demander pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé jusqu'ici. Sa tactique avait marché à la perfection... Son plan s'était déroulé sans accroc... Et maintenant la menace Dean Winchester n'était plus. Azazel en serait ravi. Il le récompenserait pour l'exploit accompli. Eddie en était certain.

Sam tourna sa tête vers les deux créatures : dieu et démon. Il avait changé... Il changeait... Son visage autrefois creusé par les larmes avait fait place à des traits plus durs. Maintenant son visage était déformé par la haine... par la rage... Et son regard... Son regard était effrayant... Il portait les stigmates d'une nature qu'il s'était toujours refusé à embrasser... Dans ses yeux dansaient des flammes...

"Ça c'est mon champion !..." (large sourire) _Oh oui, Azazel sera vraiment satisfait !...__  
_  
Les yeux d'Eddie flashèrent en noir de plaisir. Il était fier de son œuvre.

"Je ne suis le champion de personne ! Par contre, vous, vous avez tué mon frère... **VOUS AVEZ TUE DEAN !**"

"Dean... Dean... Dean... Mais tu ne jures que par lui, ma parole !... Tu sais que ça devient terriblement énervant ! Il n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec toi... Tu es destiné à accomplir de grandes choses avec Nous, Samuel ! Alors, sois heureux, tu viens de retrouver ta vraie famille... Bienvenue à la maison, Samuel !"

"**C'EST SAM !**"

Sam sentait son 'don'... son pouvoir grandir en lui... Il se nourrissait de ses émotions... Il puisait sa force de ce puits sans fond... Sam se laissait guider par ce pur sentiment de vengeance... Il se laissait porter par la rage... Et des flashs montrant l'attaque de Dean ne cessaient de l'alimenter.

Tout autour de lui les objets commencèrent à s'agiter sensiblement, sans que cela ne dérange vraiment le démon. C'était même tout le contraire. Cela ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée. Il avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué... Même les enfants du Maître. Alors là, il ne pouvait que se délecter du spectacle. Il ne pouvait qu'être fier de son œuvre.

Sam s'était positionné devant le corps de son frère... comme s'il était encore vivant... comme s'il devait le protéger... Après tout ce qui venait d'arriver, il était hors de question qu'il les laisse souiller le corps et la mémoire de Dean... ça, jamais ! Sam s'en faisait la promesse. Dean avait bien trop donné... Il avait bien trop souffert... pour être abandonné comme un vulgaire cadavre dans la plus grande indifférence... Ce corps... Cette personne... Ce grand frère qui avait été tout pour lui... Un père... Un frère... Un ami... Un confident... Un protecteur... Dean méritait de conserver toute son intégrité. Il ne laisserait personne toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de son frère.

Sam sourit alors que des objets en tout genre tournoyaient dans les airs juste devant lui. Il avait le contrôle. Il avait enfin le contrôle. Il le sentait et pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux. Il regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux créatures avant de leur envoyer tous ces objets. Sa technique était bien rôdée, mais elle n'eut absolument aucun effet sur eux. Sauf peut-être le don de les énerver... Eddie soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu sais... je t'apprécie... Vraiment. Et puis tous ces efforts que tu fais... Mais vois-tu... même si je suis pour le moins fier de tes talents et que tu aies enfin compris qui tu étais vraiment... Il faut dire que c'est toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un de ta puissance et de ta renommée à nos côtés..." (sourire gourmand)

"**JE NE SUIS PAS DES VÔTRES !**"

"Il y a tout de même un petit quelque chose qui m'agace chez toi... Hormis bien sûr ce besoin incessant de couper les gens..." (soupirant)

"Ah ouais ?" (sur un air de défi et avec un petit sourire en coin)

"Tu m'ennuies..."

Et d'un geste de la main, il lui envoya un calice en plein sur son crâne... ce qui l'assomma et rendit à la nuit tout son calme.


	42. Chapter 42

Eddie se frotta les mains d'un air de contentement mais ne put toutefois s'empêcher de soupirer. Ce garçon était déjà une plaie avant cette histoire mais depuis la mort de son frère, il était devenu encore pire !... Et c'était là tout le problème. Il était l'Elu. Lui seul saurait les guider et les mener à la victoire le moment venu. Et ce jour-là, il faudrait qu'il soit prêt. Il faudrait qu'il soit en vie. En vie... ça lui rappelait qu'il devait discuter de tout ça avec son "nouvel ami". Il respira fortement puis il se tourna vers le Dieu en reprenant peu à peu contenance.

"Il faut qu'on discute !"

Ses yeux flashèrent de nouveau en noir et il arbora un merveilleux petit sourire moqueur... Tezcatlipoca le regardait avec plus ou moins d'indifférence, la mine boudeuse. Quel était ce misérable moustique qui se permettait de le déranger pendant son rituel... pendant son repas... pendant sa prise de pouvoir...? De quel droit s'était-il invité à cette petite fête qui lui était entièrement consacrée ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas s'amuser en paix ? C'était sa vie, merde !... C'était son destin !... L'éclipse de lune n'était plus qu'à quelques petites minutes de son apogée et la dernière victime devrait être sacrifiée... Et alors lui, Tezcatlipoca, Dieu parmi les Dieux, règnerait sur toute la Terre. Ce n'était pas ce minable qui viendrait tout gâcher !... Non. Il ne lui en laisserait pas le temps.

Les yeux jaunes étincelants de colère dans la nuit noire, il s'approcha un peu plus d'Eddie... lentement... menaçant... amorçant sa transformation pour retrouver ce corps félin qu'il affectionnait tant. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres à peine d'Eddie qui ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde. Le démon en avait vu d'autres. Mais là, c'était différent. Il suivait la scène d'un air plus qu'amusé... Tout ce qui se disait à propos des dieux était donc vrai !..._ Ils ne savent pas se tenir... Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire étalage de leurs pouvoirs... Et, plus que tout, ils sont pleins de superbe..._ Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus comique !...

Eddie adressa au Dieu-Jaguar un petit clin d'œil et un sourire en coin, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le mettre hors de lui. L'instant suivant, l'animal retroussait ses babines et l'on pouvait entendre comme un grognement sourd... un souffle puissant... Sa queue fendait l'air d'impatience... Ses pattes massives et puissantes se pliaient dans l'attente de l'attaque... Il penchait sa tête... tantôt à gauche... tantôt à droite... tentant par cette tactique d'intimider l'ennemi...

"Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me faire peur avec ce tour à deux balles ?!..." (en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main) "Tu es encore plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais !... Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces humains que tu chasses !..."

Les moustaches du Seigneur-Jaguar se mirent à frétiller de colère et sa robe tachetée se hérissa de part en part.

"Quoi ? Je t'ai vexé ?" (petit sourire)

"Tu t'es servi de mes jouets !" (tout en grondant de plus belle)

Eddie arqua un sourcil et sa bouche dessina un '_Oh !_'

"Tez... Tez... Tez... Tez... Tez... Tu as quoi...? Trois... Quatre... Peut-être même cinq fois mon âge..."

"Je n'ai pas d'âge !"

"Voilà... c'est bien c'que j'me disais aussi... Donc reprenons... Tu es très très vieux... et tu ne penses qu'à jouer !... Tu sais que ce n'est plus de ton âge ?"

La bête lui envoya un regard massacreur.

"Mouais... Tu sais ce que tu es ? Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse... un sale gosse prétentieux !..."

"Tu m'as pris mes jouets !"

Eddie soupira. _Et bien, on va vraiment aller loin avec ça !...__  
_  
"**Rectification** : je t'ai rendu un fier service. Je t'ai débarrassé de l'humain le plus énervant et le plus insupportable que la Terre n'ait jamais porté !... J'ai bien sûr nommé Dean Winchester ! Quant à ce petit jeune là-bas..." (en faisant un petit signe de la main) "... il avait juste besoin d'être calmé... Il n'y a vraiment aucun mal à vouloir un peu de paix... Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Il est à moi !"

"Ben justement... c'était de ça, vois-tu, qu'il faudrait qu'on parle !..."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerai puisque c'est un fait : **il** est à **moi** !" (bouillonnant de colère)

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel. Ce dieu était vraiment borné de chez borné !... C'en devenait presque agaçant...

"Non. Je ne crois pas..."

A peine avait-il lâché ces quelques mots qu'il reçut un violent coup de patte en pleine poitrine.

"Hé ! Ça fait mal, tu sais ! Et puis... c'est pas gentil d'abîmer ainsi mon nouveau corps... Surtout après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour l'avoir !..."

Eddie balança sa tête de gauche à droite.

"Tttttt... Tttttt... Tttttt... Tu me déçois beaucoup, Tez ! Je t'aurais cru beaucoup plus malin que ça, mon pauvre ami !" (avec un sérieux tout personnel)

Et d'un petit geste de la main, il envoya le Jaguar faire une petite balade dans les airs. Mais à sa grande surprise, le Dieu se transforma en chouette et se posa tranquillement sur la branche d'un arbre tout proche. _Saleté de dieu polymorphe !_ Sous ses plumes, le Dieu semblait sourire... et il y avait de quoi ! Il venait de donner une bonne leçon à ce démon insolent et là, tout de suite, il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif.

"Ce garçon est à Nous... Nous l'avons choisi... Nous l'avons élevé en vue de son avènement prochain..."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je serai le maître de ce monde bien avant !... Je n'ai que faire de son destin. Seul le mien m'intéresse..." _J'aurais dû m'en douter..._

"Mais ce n'est pas une requête..."

"C'est une menace ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je suis immortel. Que pourrais-je craindre de toi ? Tu n'es qu'un misérable petit démon de pacotille... un démon de seconde zone... un sous-fifre en mal d'ambition... En somme, tu n'es pas éternel..." (petit sourire au bec)

Eddie resta muet de stupeur. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Le Dieu avait raison. Il pouvait mourir. Ou pire encore, il pouvait retourner en Enfer. Mais il était hors de question qu'il avoue ses craintes à cette créature. Elle jubilait déjà bien assez comme ça.

De son côté, Sam commençait à se réveiller avec un superbe mal de crâne. Il secoua la tête et se remit tout doucement en station debout. Il épousseta machinalement sa chemise et regarda tout autour de lui. Une chouette vint se poser juste devant lui pour reprendre la forme d'un jaguar... du Jaguar... Eddie n'était pas loin non plus et sa seule présence faisait remonter en Sam le désir de vengeance. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent de nouveau mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva scotché à un arbre sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle. Il ne savait pas à qui il devait son état. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un jaguar se pourléchant les babines et un démon qui n'était pas prêt à le laisser faire.

"C'est Notre poulain !... Il est Notre champion !... Tu n'as pas à interférer !..."

"Ouh ! J'ai peur !..." (moqueur) "C'est moi qui l'ai attrapé !... C'est mon jouet ! Il m'appartient !"

"**VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES CINGLES !**"

La terre se mit à trembler... d'abord imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus fort... commençant même à fissurer les rochers qui se trouvaient çà et là... Le Démon regarda Sam comme s'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise, mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence... Ce dernier n'en était pas à l'origine. Au contraire, il semblait affolé...

C'est à ce moment qu'une lumière éblouissante rayonna tout autour d'eux au point de faire de la nuit le jour. Une larme roula sur la joue de Sam et il murmura...

"Dean..."


	43. Chapter 43

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

* * *

Dean se trouvait toujours dans cette fameuse grotte, seul, et il laissait vagabonder son esprit. Il se sentait vide... vidé... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'être mort pourrait être aussi fatigant... aussi épuisant... aussi éprouvant... En même temps, il effectuait un voyage initiatique avec des épreuves et tout le tremblement... C'était normal qu'il se sente si faible. Normal ? Dean se serait sans aucun doute mis une claque pour avoir osé penser une chose pareille. Comment pouvait-il admettre la faiblesse comme une possibilité alors que tout reposait sur lui ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas une option. Il devait se reprendre... Il devait redevenir celui qu'il était... Il devait redevenir Dean Winchester, cet homme sans peur et sans reproches, cet homme confiant, ce héros que son petit frère avait toujours vu en lui... Il le devait. Il le fallait.

Mais c'était dur. Surtout après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait entamé plus ou moins contre son gré un voyage... une quête sur lui et son "destin"... Il avait voulu qu'on le laisse en paix, mais maintenant il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il avait revu les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus et pour lesquelles il aurait tout donné... Sa mère... Emily Rose, son amour... Et puis il y avait eu Sam... Son petit frère... ce petit frère qu'il avait oublié... ce petit frère qui était resté là-haut en bien mauvaise compagnie et qui souffrait de son absence... Dean était tiraillé entre l'envie de rester avec les personnes qu'il avait perdues bien trop tôt et sa mission. Il avait une mission. Il avait une tâche à accomplir... Il devait protéger son petit frère. Il aurait dû le protéger et il avait déjà failli à sa mission. Lamentablement. Et il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force, ni même le courage de regarder son père en face après ça...

_Au Diable Papa, Dean ! L'important n'est pas le passé, mais le présent et encore plus l'avenir !... Tu as encore une chance de tout changer... Ne la laisse pas passer pour un simple sentiment de culpabilité !... Tu es un Winchester, merde ! Tu es un chasseur ! Tu es un grand frère ! Aucun des trois ne se permettrait d'abandonner aussi facilement ! Sam a besoin de toi ! Il est le présent. Laisse-lui avoir un avenir..._ Son esprit carburait à plein régime et il menait une discussion sérieuse avec lui-même. Être ou ne pas être... Telle était la question. Vivre ou ne pas vivre... Tel était son nouveau problème existentiel. Il ne savait pas quel chemin suivre. Il rêvait de rester avec les personnes qu'il aimait et elles se trouvaient dans l'un et l'autre camp. Que faire ? Que choisir ? Qui choisir ? Choisir... Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait en abandonner certains et ça le rendait malade. Comment pouvait-on lui demander une chose pareille ? C'était tout simplement insensé ! C'était cruel...

Dean se sentait perdu. Il soupira. Peut-être que ce simple exercice pourrait l'aider ou tout du moins le calmer... Qui savait ? Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta au son de cette voix.

"Tu as l'air perdu, Dean..."

Dean releva la tête et fit faire à son corps une rotation à 180°. Il reconnut instantanément cette jeune femme blonde aux cheveux mi-longs qui venait de lui parler. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle être morte ? Il l'aurait su... Cela dit, avec le boulot qu'il faisait avec Sam, il n'avait guère le temps de se tenir au courant. Au mieux il aurait pu l'apprendre au hasard d'une de leurs chasses, sur l'un des nombreux journaux mis en ligne... En tout cas, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il l'apprenne de sa famille. Pas après cette affaire dans le Nebraska.

"Layla ?"

Layla Rourke lui sourit.

"Tu as l'air surpris de me voir..."

"A vrai dire, oui..."

"Je peux le comprendre. Moi-même je n'y suis pas encore bien habituée..."

"Habituée à quoi ?"

"Au fait d'être morte"

Dean se mit à rire mais il se reprit assez rapidement. Pourquoi se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle était morte, merde ! Par sa faute en plus. Et lui riait comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure blague qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Bon. Vu tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu ce soir, peut-être commençait-il à craquer... Possible. Mais cela ne lui donnait aucunement le droit de lui rire à la figure. _Nan ! Sérieux. C'est fin ça, Dean !... Vraiment fin._ La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine affligée de Dean.

"C'est bon, Dean ! Y a pas de mal... C'était une blague..."

Dean émit un soupir de soulagement tellement fort qu'il aurait pu parvenir aux vivants, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se sentait déjà bien assez coupable pour ça de l'avoir laissée derrière lui, elle et l'enquête. Il se sentait coupable d'être vivant (enfin, presque...) Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir oubliée. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait au moins dû essayer. Essayer... Il avait eu plusieurs mois pour le faire. Maintenant c'était trop tard... Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? La plus belle gaffe de toute son existence !... Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être devant quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif... devant quelqu'un comme elle...

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait gardé en mémoire, avec peut-être un petit quelque chose en plus. Ici, elle lui semblait rayonnante... pleine de vie... Adieu son teint pâle, maintenant ses joues arboraient un rose ardent. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient d'une nouvelle vie. Sa chevelure blonde semblait rayonner. Dean le savait maintenant. Ce n'était pas la Layla qu'il avait connue qui se tenait devant lui... mais bien la Layla telle qu'il aurait dû la connaître. Forte. Rayonnante. Pleine de vie. Pleine de vie... Dean n'osait la regarder en face. Elle lui devait son état.

"Quand es-tu...?" (d'une voix timide)

Dean déglutit. Il le demandait par pure politesse, peut-être même pour tenter de se sentir moins coupable... mais la vérité était qu'il avait peur de la réponse.

"Morte ? Un ou deux mois après votre départ..."

"Je suis vraiment désolé..." (d'un air triste et les yeux humides)

"Ne le sois pas. Je vis dans un monde meilleur maintenant. Je m'y sens de nouveau moi-même... et cela faisait bien longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé..."

"En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, Layla !"

"Moi aussi, Dean ! Moi aussi..." (en souriant)

"Donc... hum !... Je suppose que tu vas être mon dernier guide..."

"C'est exact"

"J'aimerais comprendre une chose... Comment t'es-tu trouvé embarquée dans cette histoire ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici à jouer les hôtesses de voyage ?"

Layla pouffa. Elle avait oublié combien ce garçon avait de l'humour. _Hôtesse de voyage..._ Elle balança sa tête en souriant avant de lui répondre.

"Je l'ai voulu"

"Sérieux ?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et leva malicieusement les yeux au ciel.

"Je sais pas... Peut-être avais-je encore besoin de me pencher sur un cas comme le tien pour pouvoir gagner mes ailes..."

Dean sourit tristement.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne les as pas encore...?" _Et pourtant Dieu seul sait combien tu les mérites !...__  
_  
"Tu as entendu sonner les cloches...? La voix des anges peut-être...?"

Dean gloussa. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier le sens de l'humour de la jeune femme. En plus, cela enlevait à la situation un peu de son sérieux... et c'était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin.

"Tu es prêt à repartir ?" (d'une voix douce et calme)

"Je pense que c'est le moment ou jamais !"

Layla sourit.

"Pendant la dernière partie de ce voyage, je vais te montrer trois choses. En premier, ce qu'il vous arrivera à Sam et à toi si tu choisis de rester à ses côtés. La deuxième, ce qu'il arrivera si Sam accepte l'offre du démon Eddie. La dernière, ce qu'il adviendra si Sam s'en remet à Tezcatlipoca. A la suite de tout ceci, Tonatiuh, Dieu du Soleil, viendra te soumettre la dernière de tes épreuves..."

"Ils t'ont donné le plus gros du travail à ce que je vois..." (petit sourire)

Le visage de Layla s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

"Il n'y a pas de mal à être nerveux, Dean ! En fait, il est normal que tu le sois... L'avenir est quelque chose d'effrayant quand on y pense... Et il est toujours terrifiant de savoir ce que va être notre vie avant même que de la vivre..."

Dean hocha la tête. Il devait l'admettre, cette partie du voyage le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Avec Mary et Emily Rose, c'était différent... Il avait revécu des souvenirs. Il avait encore pu se rattacher à quelque chose de solide, de tangible, de concret pour avancer. Mais avec le futur, il perdait tous ses repères... Il entrait dans le domaine du probable et des possibles... Il n'avait aucune emprise, aucun contrôle là-dessus... Et ce seul fait le terrifiait plus que tout. Dean ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration histoire de se calmer. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce voyage. Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus. Il regarda Layla droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis prêt !"

Son environnement changea pour la énième fois de la soirée et la vue qui s'offrit à lui le laissa coi.

_Mais qu'est-ce que...?_


	44. Chapter 44

**Dans un avenir pas si lointain...**

Cela faisait des jours... des semaines... des mois... peut-être même plus... que le monde semblait avoir plongé dans le chaos. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une créature ne fasse son apparition. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une créature ne croise la route des frères Winchester. Ils auraient voulu les éviter que cela n'aurait pas été possible. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de chercher les créatures. Le surnaturel venait à eux... ou ils venaient au surnaturel... Qu'importe ! Toujours était-il qu'à chacun de leur passage, au moindre petit arrêt dans une simple station-service ou dans un motel, ils se retrouvaient avec une chasse sur les bras. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas chômé.

Vampires... Wendigos... Succubes... Incubes... Sorcières... Zombies... Loups-garous et autres lycanthropes... Poltergeists... Esprits en tous genres... Démons... Tous semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous à la surface et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter cette déferlante. C'était comme si les chasseurs - quels qu'ils soient - ne représentaient plus vraiment une menace. Les créatures ne prenaient même plus la peine de couvrir leurs traces. Elles se contentaient simplement de faire leur sale ouvrage, semant la mort et la terreur sur leur passage. C'était comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance... C'était comme si elles savaient que de toute façon elles remporteraient la victoire... Ou tout du moins que leur camp remporterait la victoire... car pour les créatures qui avaient rencontré les frères, il n'y avait eu qu'un aller sans retour.

Sam et Dean se trouvaient maintenant dans l'Impala... leurs corps fatigués d'avoir tant combattu... les traits tirés... les regards tristes... Depuis leur dernière rencontre avec une créature, un Chupacabra pour être précis, ils suivaient une nouvelle piste. Leur route était jonchée de cadavres. Des hommes... Des femmes... Parfois même des enfants... Tous avaient été retrouvés soit la gorge tranchée soit la nuque brisée... une expression d'infinie terreur gravée à jamais sur leurs visages et à jamais dans la mémoire des deux frères. Jamais ils n'avaient assisté à un tel carnage... à une telle boucherie... Quelle que soit cette créature, elle y avait pris du plaisir. Quelle que soit cette créature, elle n'avait pas laissé de survivant. Juste des cadavres.

Et elle en laissait beaucoup. Bien en évidence. C'était autant de traces que Dean et Sam pouvaient suivre, comme les petits cailloux déposés là par le petit Poucet. Ils les suivaient comme des automates, soumis à bonne volonté de la créature, mais ils arrivaient toujours trop tard... Trop tard. C'est pourquoi leurs visages reflétaient un tel mélange de regret, de tristesse, de culpabilité et de colère.

Dean serrait le volant de l'Impala jusqu'à se couper la circulation. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés à jouer au chat et à la souris avec une créature ? Plus ils avançaient dans cette affaire, plus ils avaient du mal à discerner le chat de la souris. Quelque chose en Dean lui disait qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas le plus beau rôle. Et puis tous ces morts... leur disposition... tout était bien trop simple... Beaucoup trop simple. Il soupira et regarda à travers le pare-brise le panneau indiquant qu'ils venaient d'arriver à Hutchinson, Kansas.

La ville se trouvait dans la pénombre. Cela aurait pu paraître normal, si ce n'est qu'on était en début d'après-midi. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait par ici... Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Il avait raison. La vue qui s'offrit lorsqu'il alluma ses phares le lui prouva.

Dean avait vu des horreurs ces derniers jours, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça... Le désert... La désolation... La vision d'apocalypse... Une épaisse couche de poussière noire recouvrait les maisons lorsqu'elles n'avaient pas été totalement disloquées par ce qui aurait pu ressembler à une tornade... çà et là des feux et des explosions s'étaient déclenchés sous l'effet combiné de la foudre et de l'attaque répétée des vents violents... Ce paysage ressemblait à ces paysages de fin du monde que les films d'une autre époque s'étaient plu à imaginer. Mais là c'était la réalité. La triste réalité.

A ce stade, il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour les deux frères que la ou les créatures à l'origine de tout ceci étai(en)t d'origine démoniaque. La porte des Enfers s'était ouverte et elle avait déversé sur la Terre les pires des créatures... des démons assoiffés de sang, de terreur et de vengeance...

Dean arrêta l'Impala et regarda son frère. Il était au bord des larmes. Il se sentait impuissant devant tant de dégâts... devant tant d'horreur... Il posait son regard sur chacune de ces maisons et il sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois en pensant à toutes ces personnes, à toutes ces familles...

"Dean..." (d'une voix douce et triste, presque imperceptible)

"Je sais..." (soupirant)

Sam tourna la tête vers son frère pour le trouver aussi défait qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Ils combattaient le Mal chaque jour - et c'était encore plus vrai ces derniers jours - mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi gros ni d'aussi puissant... à quelque chose qui leur rappellerait à quel point ils étaient insignifiants en ce bas monde et à quel point ils étaient dépassés par le nombre...

"On doit faire quelque chose, Dean !"

"Quoi ? Sam..."

"Dean, regarde cet endroit ! Il y a peut-être des survivants..."

"Peut-être... En tout cas, ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il y a là dehors une horde de démons qui n'attend qu'une seule chose... NOUS !"

"Dean... Justement... Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas ce qui se cache dehors... Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas se défendre... Et puis... ces gens ont besoin de nous... Dean..." (regard suppliant)

Dean tourna la tête vers son petit frère et s'apprêtait à lui sortir une réplique cinglante, quand une femme déboula juste devant leur voiture. Elle était pâle, sans doute à cause de la perte de sang dont elle avait souffert, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et semblait affolée... Non. Terrifiée.

"J'vous en supplie ! Aidez-moi !" (à bout de souffle)

Dean et Sam échangèrent des regards et sortirent rapidement de l'Impala lorsqu'ils la virent chanceler. Dean lui prêta son bras et la déposa délicatement à terre. Sam s'occupa de lui poser des questions.

"De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Madame ! Madame !..." (d'une voix douce mais ferme)

"Enfants... maison... danger..." (en essayant de reprendre son souffle)

"Vos enfants sont en danger ?"

Elle hocha la tête, ne trouvant plus la force pour lui répondre. Sam ne prit même pas la peine de consulter son frère avant de lui répondre.

"Nous allons vous aider. Essayez de vous calmer et dites-nous où se trouve votre maison"

Pour toute réponse, elle pointa un doigt tremblant vers l'horizon. Au loin, à la lumière des phares de l'Impala, on pouvait apercevoir une maison en briques qui avait dû être coquette mais qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il planait autour de cet endroit une atmosphère terrifiante... pesante... presque oppressante... Au loin, on pouvait entendre le bruit du bois et du verre que l'on brise. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent ou ils n'auraient plus rien à sauver.

"Madame ?" (en se tournant vers la femme)

Elle ne bougeait plus. Dean posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire mais ne trouva pas de pouls. Il jeta un regard triste à son frère et lui fit non de la tête. Elle était morte.

"Sam ! On ne peut pas aller là-bas ! C'est bien trop dangereux !"

"Je ne laisserai pas ces enfants à la merci de ces choses, Dean !"

"Mais nous ne sommes même pas nous-mêmes préparés à ce qu'on va trouver !"

"Dean... On doit les aider !... S'il te plaît..."

Sam vit s'évanouir les dernières réticences de son grand frère alors qu'il prononçait le mot magique. Dean n'avait jamais pu y résister. Et Sam savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Dean laisse mourir des enfants sans défense.

"Putain, Sammy !"

Sam eut du mal à réprimer son sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait à la suite de son frère vers le coffre de la voiture. Dean l'ouvrit et commença à s'armer pour toute éventualité... Quant à Sam, il s'occupa de la trousse des premiers secours. Et ce fut ensemble qu'ils coururent jusqu'à la maison. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris de panique des enfants à l'étage... Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, ils partirent à leur recherche. Dean prit à gauche en haut de l'escalier et Sam à droite. A coups d'eau bénite et de tirs, Dean parvint jusqu'à la chambre d'un tout jeune garçon qu'il trouva tremblant sous le lit.

"Hé ! Ça va aller... ça va aller... comment tu t'appelles ?"

"M-M-Maaaaxxxxx..." (les larmes aux yeux)

"Et bien Max, moi c'est Dean... Je te veux aucun mal... Les méchants sont partis... Tu es en sécurité maintenant..."

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête entre deux reniflements et entreprit de sortir de sa cachette.

De son côté, Sam avait fini par arriver devant la chambre d'une petite fille. Elle se tenait là, au milieu de la pièce, totalement terrifiée et tétanisée, mais à première vue en bonne santé... Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la porte et y lut 'SUZY'. Au moins, il connaissait son prénom. Sam soupira. C'était bien trop simple. Il n'avait pas rencontré la moindre résistance ni même le moindre petit démon. Ce silence était trompeur et il le savait. Mais la vie d'une fillette était en jeu.

"Suzy ! Suzy !" (en chuchotant)

La petite fille ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Peut-être ne le pouvait-elle pas... Il s'approcha lentement de l'embrasure de la porte et se risqua à entrer. D'un geste vif, il attrapa Suzy et la déposa près de la porte en lui enjoignant de s'éloigner, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste. L'instant d'après, la porte se referma sur lui et il se sentit attiré par le mur.

"Nous t'attendions !..."

"Quelle délicate attention !" (sarcastique)

Sam essayait de se libérer de cette emprise sans trop de succès.

"Alors finalement c'était toi celui qui devait guider nos armées !... Pathétique ! Avoue que je suis bien meilleur !..." (en se rapprochant de lui)

Sam fit une grimace.

"Je suppose que c'est à vous que l'on doit tous ces cadavres..."

"Superbe œuvre, n'est-ce pas ?" (sourire malsain)

"Modeste avec ça..."

On entendait tambouriner à la porte. Dean était accouru dès qu'il avait entendu la porte claquer.

"**SAM !**" (affolé)

"En tout cas, je serai celui qui aura mis fin à votre lignée de chasseurs... Je te tuerai toi et ton frère !"

Et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en orangé.

"Dean... Non..."

"Oh ! Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis... Soit. Je vais te faire une faveur... Ma bonté me perdra..."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque du démon. Mais quand il sentit ses côtes craquer une à une, il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur.

"Tu vas mourir le premier..." (avec un sourire sadique)

De l'autre côté de la porte, Dean s'acharnait avec encore plus d'ardeur depuis qu'il avait entendu les cris déchirants de son frère.

"**SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY !**" (affolé)

"On dirait que ton frère veut se joindre à notre petite fête... Peut-être que..."

"**NON ! NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !**"

Dans les yeux de Sam se mirent à danser des flammes.

"Tu crois me faire peur ?" (moqueur)

Sam se moquait bien de la douleur et du sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche... Il devait sauver son frère. A tout prix ! Il se décrocha petit à petit de la paroi sous le regard médusé de la créature. Seule la peur pour son frère le faisait encore tenir debout. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son sac et fit voler une sorte de serviette sur le démon qui éclata de rire.

"Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter avec ça !..."

"Ça, comme tu dis, c'est un piège à démons portatif... Ingénieux, non ?" (avec un petit sourire)

Le démon perdit d'un coup son sourire. Il ne pouvait effectivement plus bouger. Sam commença à réciter son exorcisme alors que le démon hurlait de douleur. Quand le nuage de fumée noire disparut dans les airs, Sam s'écroula au sol, exténué. Dean, qui avait enfin réussi à venir à bout de la porte, accourut vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

"Sam ! Sammy !"

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire.

"Je l'ai eu..." (d'une voix faible)

"J'ai vu ça... T'es terrible, p'tit frère !..." (en cherchant à faire de l'humour)

Sam plissa le front et ouvrit tout grands les yeux.

"Quoi ? Sammy ?!"

Sam déglutit.

"Enf... fants...?"

"Ils sont sauvés... T'en fais pas Sammy !..."

Le corps du cadet se mit à trembler violemment et il commença à tousser du sang. Dean lui caressa le visage doucement pour tenter de le calmer.

"Ça va aller !... ça va aller, Sammy !... Tout va bien se passer... J't'le promets !... On va tous s'en sortir... Mais il faut que tu tiennes bon pour moi, Sammy !"

Les yeux du jeune homme commencèrent tout doucement à se fermer, mais il les rouvrit bien vite lorsqu'il entendit les cris de son frère.

"Sammy ! Non ! Sammy ! Il faut que tu restes éveillé ! Sammy !"

Sam leva péniblement ses yeux baignés de larmes vers son frère.

"Dé... Dé... sol... lllééé..."

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

"T'aimmmmeee DDDeeeeaannn..."

Ses paupières se fermèrent pour de bon cette fois et sa tête bascula sur le côté. Il semblait presque sourire.

"Sammy ! Sammy ! Non ! **SAMMY !**" (en le secouant)

Il le prit dans ses bras et mit sa tête au creux de son épaule pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.


	45. Chapter 45

Dean était de retour dans la grotte pour la énième fois cette soirée. Il était de retour mais son esprit semblait ailleurs. Et encore, c'était peu dire pour désigner son état. Les yeux hagards perdus dans le vide... Le visage mouillé de larmes d'avoir trop pleuré... Les membres tremblants... Il avait l'impression que s'il faisait un pas, la terre allait se dérober sous ses pieds. Alors il restait là sans bouger... Et pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'elle l'engloutisse à jamais. Dean était un homme brisé. Dean n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même : à la fois ici et ailleurs, à la fois mort et vivant. Mais qui pouvait vraiment l'en blâmer ?

Il venait de voir... d'assister à la mort de son petit frère... à la mort de son Sammy... à la mort de sa raison de vivre et d'exister... Jamais il n'avait autant détesté ce rôle de spectateur que lui imposait ce voyage. Sam était mort cette nuit et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Il s'était senti si impuissant dans cette maison... dans cette vision... Il se sentait si coupable maintenant... Son frère était mort par sa faute. S'ils étaient restés ensemble, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé et il pourrait encore serrer Sammy dans ses bras et discuter avec lui de tout et de n'importe quoi. Sam serait en vie...

Dean avait beau savoir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une vision, un aperçu de l'avenir, son cerveau refusait de reconnaître l'évidence. Pour lui, c'était un état de fait : son frère était mort par sa faute. Quant aux modalités, c'était une toute autre affaire ! Il n'aurait vraiment su dire d'où venait cette culpabilité. Peut-être était-ce cette erreur originelle, celle d'entrer dans cette maison sans vraiment savoir ce qui les attendrait... Peut-être était-ce d'avoir assisté à cette scène sans pouvoir sauver ce petit frère qu'il avait juré de protéger à tout prix... Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être le survivant involontaire d'une bataille qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne...

Dean soupira, ou tout du moins essaya de soupirer. Les derniers événements l'avaient vidé. Il n'avait plus de forces. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Pas après ça. Pas après ça... Le doute commençait à s'installer. Ce voyage avait-il un sens ? Devait-il vraiment revivre ? Si c'était ça la vision de son futur avec Sam, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de revenir. A quoi bon renaître si c'était pour se retrouver seul ensuite ? La question trottait dans sa tête et le laissait complètement désemparé. Il aimait son frère. Il était prêt à tout pour lui. Dean savait que Sam avait besoin de lui et Dieu seul savait combien il mourrait d'envie d'aller jouer son rôle de protecteur... mais la dernière vision avait quelque peu refroidi ses ardeurs. Que devait-il faire alors ? QUE DEVAIT-IL FAIRE ?

N'en pouvant plus, Dean se laissa glisser au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Comme la vie pouvait être injuste ! Comme elle pouvait être cruelle ! Perdu dans ses mornes pensées, c'est à peine s'il vit Layla s'approcher et s'agenouiller près de lui.

"Dean..."

Il sursauta. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce voyage. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air attristé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il y avait tellement d'émotions mêlées chez Dean et elle les connaissait si bien pour en avoir fait elle-même l'expérience ! Tout ce qu'elle dirait n'y pourrait rien changer. Dean était meurtri à jamais... et c'était en partie sa faute. Alors oui, elle aurait voulu s'enfuir et s'enterrer dans un coin... mais elle savait pertinemment quel était son rôle et ce qu'elle devait faire. Layla prit une grande inspiration.

"Je suis désolée que tu aies dû vivre ça, Dean !..." _ça ? Désolée ? Elle est désolée ?_

Dean lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui attrista encore plus la jeune femme. Elle était en train de le perdre... Elle déglutit.

"Tu vois, Dean, tout cet amour que tu lui as donné... l'ombre protectrice avec laquelle tu l'as entouré tout au long de ces années... Et bien Sam a voulu te montrer... Il a voulu te prouver qu'il en était lui aussi capable..."

"Il est mort..." (toujours sous le choc)

"ça va bien au-delà !..." (avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme)

"Sam est mort. Je ne vois pas en quoi il y aurait à se réjouir !..."

"C'est un geste d'amour... C'est un acte de courage et de bravoure... Grâce à lui, des milliers de personnes vont être sauvées. Ce démon qu'il a renvoyé en Enfer était la clé de tout. Il contrôlait tout. Une fois disparu, tout est revenu à la normale... jusqu'à la fois suivante..."

"Et je suis censé me sentir mieux avec ça ? Désolé, ça n'marche pas comme ça..."

"Dean, il a fait son choix et il l'a fait en connaissance de cause... selon ses propres priorités... Tu dois le comprendre et le respecter."

"J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû être là pour le protéger... pour le sauver..." (les yeux dans le vague)

"Tu sais que la culpabilité n'a jamais rien arrangé !?..."

"Mais c'est mon frère !" (en lui criant presque dessus)

"Tu oublies quelque chose dans ton raisonnement, Dean..."

Le principal intéressé la regarda avec le plus grand étonnement.

"Sam est aussi ton frère... Alors, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, il n'est pas mort à cause de toi... mais pour toi !..."

"Tu m'excuseras si j'ai du mal à saisir la nuance..."

"Je te reconnais bien là, Dean..."

Il lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

"Tu sais... quoi que tu en dises ou penses... Sam et toi formez une équipe. Vous formez un tout. Chacun a besoin de l'autre. Chacun surveille l'autre. Chacun protège l'autre. C'est un mécanisme à double sens. Ecoute, je sais combien c'est dur pour toi de l'admettre, compte tenu des obligations que tu t'es imposé... mais Sam a fait tout ça pour te protéger. C'est le seul fait de te savoir en danger qui a réveillé ses pouvoirs et mis en déroute ce démon. Il a fait ce qu'il lui paraissait le plus juste. Il a protégé son équipier... et plus encore, il a protégé son frère. C'était un choix, comme tout homme est amené à en faire chaque jour. Il ne s'est pas posé plus de questions. Il a agi. Un point c'est tout."

"Ça c'est mon Sammy ! Toujours prêt à venir en aide aux cas les plus désespérés !"

"C'est une grande qualité d'âme... et les vôtres sont unies par un lien beaucoup plus fort que tout ce que tu peux imaginer..."

Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il savait bien que Layla avait raison. Sam et lui formaient une équipe... un tout... et cela en avait toujours été ainsi. Quand Sam était parti pour Stanford, il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui s'en était allée en même temps. Dean ne savait pas si son frère avait ressenti la même chose, mais il aimait y croire. Et l'acharnement dont Sam faisait preuve à son égard semblait le lui prouver.

"Dean... j'aimerais que tu te prépares à ce qui va suivre... car crois-moi, ça ne va pas bien se passer..."

Dean écarquilla ses yeux à un tel point qu'il semblait impossible de faire plus. Dans sa poitrine, il avait une impression étrange... celle de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et qui le rendait plus vivant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. _Ça ne va pas bien se passer ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment ça pourrait être pire ? Que va-t-il arriver ?_ Dean n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions... Layla et lui furent transportés dans une autre vision.


	46. Chapter 46

**Dans un avenir pas si lointain...**

Devant Dean se dressait le même paysage de chaos, si ce n'est qu'il n'était plus dans le Kansas, mais dans l'état de New-York... aux pieds de la Statue de la Liberté pour être exact. En fait, c'était la seule chose de reconnaissable au milieu des décombres. Un éclair zébra le ciel et attira son attention sur une silhouette qui se tenait non loin de lui. Cette taille... Cette coiffure... Ces vêtements... Dean les reconnaissait. Ils appartenaient à son frère, à Sammy...

Ce dernier regardait vers le large et semblait concentré sur quelque chose à l'horizon. Soudain, la terre trembla, faisant dangereusement vaciller l'édifice. Mais Sam n'en avait cure. Son esprit était ailleurs et cet ailleurs concernait l'océan. Et de la même façon que la terre avait tremblé, l'océan se vida comme un vulgaire lavabo, sous le regard appréciateur de Sam. Ça faisait froid dans le dos... Les éléments se déchaînaient à tout va et Sam restait de marbre. De marbre ? Pas vraiment. Il arborait un rictus malsain. Il appréciait le spectacle... Il appréciait son œuvre...

Azazel avait raison. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de sentir le pouvoir qu'on avait entre les mains... Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que les cris de peur et de terreur de ceux qui se disaient comme lui... humains. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humanité chez Sam. Ce n'était plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle. Rien de plus. Il n'y avait plus rien de ce qui avait fait Sammy. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et il sourit lorsque la terre venue de l'océan cracha des torrents de lave et lança des roches incandescentes à des lieues à la ronde, achevant de détruire ce qu'il restait de vie.

Il continua d'observer d'un œil satisfait son chaos... son apocalypse... avant d'en revenir à une affaire plus urgente... Il lui restait quelque chose à accomplir et il s'acquitterait de cette tâche avec plaisir. Quand tout ceci serait terminé, il pourrait se consacrer pleinement à son armée. En l'espace d'un instant, il s'évapora dans les airs pour finalement atterrir dans un quartier cossu de l'état... un quartier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sam s'approcha d'une grande maison blanche et se prépara. Les flammes disparurent de ses yeux pour laisser place à un regard de chien abandonné, mélange à la fois de détresse et de tristesse. Il parvint même à verser quelques larmes. Puis semblant satisfait, il frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs vint lui ouvrir.

"Sam...?"

"Sarah..."

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"C'est... C'est... C'est Dean... Il est mort..." (entre deux-trois sanglots plus vrais que nature)

"Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée !" (en le prenant dans ses bras) "Mais viens, entre !"

Sarah était bien trop occupée à réfléchir pour apercevoir la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Sam. Ce fut donc dans la plus grande naïveté qu'elle s'approcha de lui.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"On était sur une chasse au Nouveau-Mexique et il s'est fait tuer par une des créatures que nous chassions..."

La jeune femme fit un petit signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait la situation et lui adressa un regard compatissant. Sam aurait bien voulu lever les yeux au ciel, mais cela aurait gâché l'effet de surprise. Et il y tenait. C'était bien plus drôle comme ça.

"Il n'était qu'un idiot. Il est mort comme un idiot." (petit sourire)

"Pardon ? Je croyais que tu tenais à lui plus que tout..."

"C'est ce que je croyais aussi avant que quelqu'un ne m'ouvre les yeux..."

Sarah fronça les sourcils. Sam n'était pas... ne semblait pas lui-même... Mais pouvait-on vraiment l'en blâmer...? Avec un choc pareil, qui savait comment chacun pourrait réagir ? Mais tout de même !... Il avait drôlement changé...

"Tout va bien ma chérie ?"

"Oui... Papa, tu te souviens sans doute de Sam..."

Mr Blake s'arrêta net et regarda le principal intéressé avec dédain et mépris. Ce garçon s'approchait un peu trop de sa fille à son goût. Sam semblait lire dans ses pensées et avant que le père de la jeune femme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit...

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, j'ai bientôt fini..."

Et d'un simple geste de la main, il lui brisa la nuque sans ménagement, sous le regard horrifié de sa fille et pour son plus grand plaisir. Sarah essaya de s'échapper, mais c'était sans compter Sam qui bloqua toutes les entrées et sorties. Elle était complètement terrifiée... tétanisée... L'homme qu'elle aimait... L'homme qu'elle avait aimé... Cet homme s'était mué en un véritable monstre. Il avait déjà tué son père, et pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'aurait aucun état d'âme à la tuer elle aussi. Sam s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle reculait et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée. Sam pencha alors sa tête vers son oreille et lui susurra...

"Tu aurais dû m'écouter la dernière fois... Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens ont tendance à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances..."

Dans ses yeux se mirent à danser des flammes et Sam la regarda avec intensité, sûr de son effet. La jeune femme parut encore plus terrifiée si cela était encore possible. L'instant d'après, Sam l'assommait.

Lorsque Sarah rouvrit les yeux, le décor avait changé. Certes, elle se trouvait encore chez elle, mais dans sa cuisine.

"Tiens ! Mais oui !... On dirait que la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est enfin réveillée. Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure... qui sera aussi la dernière..." (large sourire)

Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir ou ne serait-ce que bouger, mais une force invisible la maintenait solidement collée au mur.

"Ttttt... Tttttt... Tttttttt... C'est pas beau de vouloir partir, sans moi en plus..."

Les larmes commençaient à couler à flot sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme. Elle déglutit.

"Que... Que... v-v-v-veux-t-t-u...?"

"Moi ? M'amuser..." (en faisant semblant de réfléchir)

"P-P-Pourquoi...?"

"Pourquoi quoi ? J'ai pas de raison particulière... Je veux juste m'amuser... Rien de mal à ça, tu ne crois pas ?" (yeux de cocker)

"Tu vas voir... c'est un jeu très amusant... Je suis le chat... Tu es ma souris..."

Sarah se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

"Je vois que tu as bien compris ton rôle... Bon. C'est pas tout ça... mais si on jouait ?"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sam commença à la faire glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au plafond, juste au-dessus de l'évier.

"Tu noteras que j'ai pensé à tout... Comme ça, je ne salirai pas ta cuisine..."

La jeune femme le fixait d'un air suppliant tout en sanglotant.

"Oh ! Tu as presque failli m'avoir !..." (souriant) "Et puis arrête de pleurnicher... c'est pathétique !"

En dessous d'elle, Sam penchait sa tête tantôt à gauche tantôt à droite comme pour l'intimider... même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce stratagème. Elle était à sa merci. Il sourit d'un air malfaisant et d'un geste de la main des zébrures apparurent sur le corps de la jeune femme, lui arrachant cris et sang.

"Crie autant que tu veux, ma belle ! Personne n'est là pour t'entendre. Enfin, plus personne..."

"Sam..." (voix entrecoupée de sanglots et de spasmes dus à la douleur) "S'il te p-p-plaît..."

"Je crois pas que ça puisse être possible... Un chat n'a jamais laissé tomber sa souris..."

Le regard d'infinie terreur que Sam lut dans ses yeux lui montra qu'elle avait compris. Elle allait mourir... mais pas tout de suite. Contre toutes les lois de la gravité, la jeune Sarah était suspendue au plafond alors que de nouvelles blessures venaient s'ajouter aux autres et que son sang coulait librement. Sam, situé juste en dessous, se délectait à la fois de la vue et du liquide chaud qui coulait sur son visage jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Il y goûta avec délice... comme s'il s'agissait du plus merveilleux des nectars... Le sang ainsi aux lèvres, il ressemblait à un monstre... à tout ce que l'ancien Sam avait toujours refusé d'être... Ses lèvres dessinèrent un rictus sadique lorsqu'il leva la tête vers Sarah.

Elle le regarda avec encore plus de terreur lorsqu'elle sentit son corps descendre tout doucement vers lui, comme si elle volait. Sam lui caressa son visage baigné de sang et de larmes, et écarta une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux. Puis il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser langoureux auquel elle répondit avec passion sans trop se poser de questions. Il passa l'index sur son nez... Cela semblait un geste anodin, presque joueur... Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis après tout... Changer d'avis ? Bien sûr que non. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

"Je m'ennuie..."

Elle laissa couler une simple larme sur sa joue. Elle n'avait plus la force de faire davantage. C'était la fin pour elle. Plus de salut possible. Le pire, c'était qu'elle voyait vraiment la mort en face, car la Mort avait pris les traits de Sam Winchester. Il serra le poing très fort, jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair, tout en fixant toujours Sarah. Son visage autrefois si doux était déformé par la douleur et l'horreur. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait d'arracher quelque chose en elle. De ses lèvres un mince filet de sang coulait.

De son côté, Sam ne sourcillait pas. Il continuait de l'observer se vider du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Comme elle était, elle lui semblait encore plus belle. Il aurait beaucoup voulu la garder ainsi, mais une souris ne se gardait pas éternellement. Venait l'heure de la mise à mort.

"Ça va me faire de la peine de te quitter, mais tu comprendras que..."

Spasmes et tremblements.

"Oh et puis, si tu insistes vraiment, je vais garder un souvenir de toi... Tiens ! Ton cœur par exemple... Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'une jeune femme donne son cœur à un homme...?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux au maximum lorsqu'elle sentit sa poitrine s'ouvrir et son cœur en être arraché. Il atterrit juste dans les mains de Sam qui parut satisfait. Le corps de Sarah fut pris de violentes convulsions avant de retomber comme un vulgaire pantin sur le sol carrelé.

"Oh ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! C'est tout sale maintenant !"

Et il éclata de rire.

On entendit le cliquetis d'une arme dont on enlevait le cran de sûreté.

"Je suis désolé, mon garçon !" (tremblant)

"Bobby ! Tu es venu te joindre à la fête ? C'est un peu tard je crois..." (souriant)

Bobby regarda tristement le corps de la jeune femme et Sam. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi tant de morts ? Pourquoi si jeunes ?

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu essaies de me tuer et je te tue ?" (petit sourire malsain)

Bobby balança sa tête en soupirant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de toi ?"

"Toujours cette même question... C'est que ça devient agaçant à la longue !... Pour information, je vais très bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien en fait... Dommage pour toi, vieil homme..."

Et il l'envoya s'écraser lourdement contre le mur, lui faisant perdre son arme.

"Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant !..."

Bobby lui fit un petit sourire en coin malgré la douleur qui irradiait tout son corps.

"Tu prends ton pied à c'que j'vois... mais t'as pas les tripes de m'affronter face à face... Sam, aurais-tu peur de moi ?"

Sam éclata de rire... d'un rire à glacer le sang... Jamais il n'avait entendu pareille idiotie. Lui, peur ? Mais de qui se moquait-on ? Ah ! Il voulait le défier !... Soit. Il lui ferait regretter son insolence.

"Tu veux parier ?" (en se jetant sur Bobby)

"Mais c'est qu'il est vexé le petit !..."

Bobby avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les attaques de Sam et c'était tout juste si on arrivait à le reconnaître sous la myriade de bleus et d'hématomes et sous le sang.

"On rigole moins maintenant, pas vrai ?" (en lui envoyant un énième coup de poing en pleine figure)

Bobby cracha un peu de sang dans sa direction en même temps qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche d'une main fébrile. Il se redressa avec difficulté et s'approcha de son visage.

"Tu... n'es... q-qu'un... id... idiot..."

Et il lui planta son couteau en pleine poitrine avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Sam, bien que choqué par le coup porté par son ancien ami, eut le temps de lui briser la nuque avant de s'effondrer à son tour. C'était la fin d'un règne... C'était la fin de son règne... mais au moins il avait emporté avec lui l'ennemi... Il n'y avait eu ni perdant ni vainqueur... et maintenant gisaient dans cette cuisine les cadavres de trois personnes victimes d'une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.


	47. Chapter 47

Dean n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Il venait encore d'assister à la mort de son frère, mais il avait emporté dans son trépas trois autres personnes, dont deux qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ces corps inertes. Toutes ces vies prises... Toutes ces vies perdues... ça lui donnait le haut-le-cœur !... Et dire que c'était essentiellement le fait de son petit frère. Comment Sammy, son Sammy, ce Sammy qui avait plus de conscience que tous les chasseurs réunis, avait-il pu basculer du côté obscur ? Pourquoi avait-il à ce point changer ? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé de l'autre côté de la barrière ?

"Il n'y a pas de réponse toute faite à toutes ces questions..."

"Quoi ?"

Dean lança un regard noir à Layla alors qu'autour d'eux la cuisine des Blake laissait place à la grotte.

"Disons qu'au départ tout n'était qu'une question de survie et de vengeance. Eddie t'avait tué sans ménagement et il était le seul à lui offrir la vie sauve... Il pouvait ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups. Vivre et se venger."

"C'est un raisonnement idiot. On ne joue pas avec les démons comme on joue avec les humains..."

"C'est vrai... et au fond de lui, je suis sûre qu'il le savait... mais pour toi il devait le tenter... Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il succomberait au pouvoir... qu'il lui laisserait dicter sa conduite... En l'espace d'un instant, il avait tout perdu. Sa vie. Son humanité. Son désir de vengeance. Tu n'étais plus là pour tempérer ses ardeurs et pour l'aider à faire les bons choix. L'Amour peut faire faire bien des choses... Tu devrais le savoir..."

Dean baissa la tête. Il savait combien elle avait raison. Lui-même était comme ça. Il ferait tout pour son frère. Se venger. Tuer. Mourir. Il n'y avait pas de limite quand son cœur dominait sa raison et dictait ses gestes.

"Tu aurais pu faire la même chose pour lui. Dean, c'est ce que serait Sam s'il ne t'avait pas dans sa vie. Mais pour l'instant, tu as encore le choix et c'est ce qui importe réellement. Sam est ce qu'il est parce qu'il t'a dans sa vie. Tu es son frère... Tu es son confident... Tu es le ciment de sa vie... Sam va bien parce qu'il te sait près de lui. Si tu disparais, Dean, ça ne sera jamais bon pour lui. Il ne le supportera pas longtemps..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je vais te montrer..."

"Pourquoi est-on de retour ici ?"

Dean balaya du regard la fameuse clairière où il était quelques heures plus tôt. Pour lui, ça semblait faire une éternité...

Son petit frère se tenait à genoux près de lui, le visage défait. Il venait de comprendre que l'homme qui l'avait élevé tout au long de ces années... que l'homme qui l'avait soutenu en toutes circonstances, même les pires... que celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui venait de mourir. Atrocement. Il l'avait laissé seul et Sam se sentait perdu sans sa boussole. Il ne ressentait aucune colère ni même l'envie de se venger. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son grand frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Dean le sentir vivant près de lui.

"Tu te souviens... je t'ai dit que j'allais te montrer ce qu'il adviendrait de Sam s'il s'en remettait à Tezcatlipoca... Nous y voilà..." (d'une voix douce)

Dean se posta face à son petit frère, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Il a l'air plutôt calme..."

"Les apparences peuvent être parfois trompeuses, Dean, et tu le sais. Ce que tu vois, ce n'est que la face émergée de l'iceberg. En dessous c'est l'effervescence !... Il souffre. Il est perdu et il ne sait comment continuer sans toi"

"Sam est fort... Pour lui, la vie continue..."

"Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Il n'a toujours eu que toi... et votre père par intermittence... Tu es tout pour lui. Si tu décides de rester mort, tu vas l'emporter avec toi..."

"Quoi ?"

"Regarde par toi-même..."

Tout ce que voulait Sam, c'était retrouver son grand frère et pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était deux créatures qui se disputaient sa personne. Assez curieusement, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid... Dean était mort et lui était mort à l'intérieur lui aussi... Il lui manquait quelque chose... quelqu'un... et il lui semblait que le récupérer était impossible. C'était contre nature. Ceci dit, il avait encore une solution... Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers Tezcatlipoca d'un air déterminé.

Un simple regard et le Dieu comprit qu'il avait gagné. Il fit un large sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un humain ne s'était pas sacrifié de son plein gré. En plus, ce garçon avait un immense potentiel, un immense pouvoir dont il serait le dépositaire. C'était au-delà de ses espérances. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver. Et ce n'était pas franchement pour lui déplaire.

Le Dieu leva la tête vers le ciel... L'éclipse lunaire en était presque à son apogée, c'est-à-dire presque au summum de sa puissance. Encore une toute petite minute et ce serait parfait. Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il prenait son apparence fétiche : celle du jaguar. Sam ne tiqua même pas lorsque les yeux de l'animal s'illuminèrent d'un jaune intense. A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était la mort et la promesse de retrouver Dean. C'était le moment tant attendu. Il allait enfin pouvoir clore la cérémonie. Il allait pouvoir faire l'ultime sacrifice. Il allait obtenir sa récompense des pouvoirs sans précédent.

Il grogna de plaisir tout en tournant autour de Sam pour un meilleur effet dramatique. Mais là encore, il fut déçu car plus rien ne semblait atteindre le jeune homme. Pour preuve, il avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise et offrait désormais sa poitrine en offrande, sans éprouver le moindre petit sentiment ni le moindre petit regret. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il devait faire. C'était vital pour lui, même si à terme ce serait létal.

On entendit crier Eddie, mais ce fut de courte durée car Sam l'empêchait de s'interposer et le maintenait à l'écart. C'était sa décision. C'était son destin. Personne n'y changerait rien. Plus maintenant. Il regarda Tezcatlipoca d'un air presque suppliant et ce dernier se lécha les babines. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son heure de gloire allait venir. Il leva une de ses pattes massives et puissantes et l'abattit avec violence sur sa poitrine, faisant craquer les côtes. Sam aurait voulu rester stoïque... Il aurait voulu rester de marbre dans sa mise à mort... mais la douleur et la brûlure qu'il ressentait étaient bien trop fortes pour ça. Il laissa échapper un hurlement des plus horribles, ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait à la bête qui faisait sa sale besogne.

"**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH !**"

Le Dieu-Jaguar bascula sa tête tantôt à gauche tantôt à droite avant de changer d'apparence. Sa nouvelle tête donna une lueur d'espoir à Sam. Il avait choisi Dean. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à ses côtés et caressa la plaie que Sam arborait à la poitrine avant d'y plonger ses mains.

Sam écarquilla ses yeux à les exorbiter. Il y avait sur son visage à la fois de l'incompréhension et une immense douleur. Il sentait en lui ce corps étranger qui comprimait son cœur et cherchait à l'extraire contre toute logique naturelle. Dean tira d'un coup sec. Mais avant d'en faire quoi que ce soit, il prit soin de le montrer avec fierté à Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa vie s'envolait symboliquement et il allait bientôt pouvoir retrouver ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais où était la fameuse lumière blanche ? Pourquoi était-il toujours conscient ? Il n'avait plus de cœur, que diable !

Dean reprit une apparence de jaguar et mordit à pleines dents dans le cœur de Sam. Ce dernier cria de plus belle. Il avait l'impression qu'on tentait de le tuer une seconde fois. La douleur était si forte... si réelle... qu'à un moment Sam se demanda s'il ne subissait pas des tortures en Enfer. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu...

Un flash lumineux vint le frapper en pleine poitrine, lui arrachant un énième mais ultime hurlement.

"Tiens bon Dean, je viens te rejoindre !" (murmure)

L'instant suivant, cette lumière irradia le Dieu. Il avait réussi. Il le sentait. Ce pouvoir... Cette puissance était sans limite... et grâce à elle il deviendrait le maître du monde. Il regarda le disque rond de la lune encore masqué et plissa des yeux. Un éclair zébra le ciel, puis plus rien. La nuit avait pris ses quartiers et Tezcatlipoca aspirait bien à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. Tout ceci était son royaume, son empire, et rien ni personne n'y pourrait rien faire.

_Voici venir le règne du grand Tezcatlipoca !... Tremblez humains ! Craignez son courroux ! Sacrifiez vos vierges pour qu'il s'apaise !_ Tels étaient les maîtres mots de cette nouvelle ère bâtie sur le sang et la terreur. Il n'y avait plus de lumière. Il n'y avait plus de joie. Il n'y avait plus de vie. Ce monde n'était plus qu'une terre de désolation toute entière acquise au Dieu surpuissant qui avait supprimé toute concurrence. Et après des siècles et des siècles de servitude et de sacrifices, Tezcatlipoca avait bien un royaume mais plus aucun sujet. Tout n'était plus que Ténèbres... Tout n'était que Mort...

Mais Tezcatlipoca n'en avait cure. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait et ce, grâce à ce garçon dont il entendait les cris de l'âme prisonnière... les cris déchirants d'une bête blessée par tant d'horreur... tant de terreur... tant de sadisme... mais des cris qui restaient sourds. Il n'était pas dans la nature de Tezcatlipoca de se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. Et puis, ce jeune homme avait choisi son sort... même si le dieu ne lui en avait pas expliqué toutes les modalités. Sam s'était sacrifié pour retrouver ceux qu'il aimait. Sa mère... Jess... Dean... mais il était resté en ce monde. Au lieu d'un Paradis, il avait hérité d'un Enfer perpétuel particulier. Quelle ironie ! En choisissant de mourir des mains de Tezcatlipoca, il avait tout perdu... Même son avenir. Même son repos. Il errait dans un monde sans fin ni but...


	48. Chapter 48

Dean se sentait devenir dingue. Layla lui avait présenté trois avenirs possibles, mais qui amenaient toujours à la même conclusion : son petit frère mourait. Pourquoi tant d'injustice ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Ils avaient pourtant droit à un semblant d'espoir, merde ! Tiens ! Layla ne lui faisait pas la morale ? Bizarre... Dean regarda tout autour de lui pour essayer de trouver la jeune femme, mais elle avait disparu des écrans radars. Il n'y avait plus que lui et la grotte. Enfin, presque...

Un léger détail attira son attention. Une lueur éclairait le fond de la grotte. Il s'en approcha prudemment, porta la main à l'arrière de son jean avant de se rappeler qu'il était mort et qu'il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui. _Quelle merde !_ Dean soupira. Mais les sens de chasseur toujours en éveil, il continua d'avancer vers la lumière... Arrivé à sa hauteur, il aperçut un jeune homme pas plus vieux que lui. La lumière irradiait littéralement de son corps. _Oh ! Une grosse luciole !_ Dean fit un petit sourire en coin en pensant à sa remarque intérieure, mais il disparut bien vite lorsque le jeune homme s'adressa à lui en ces mots...

"Et bien ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps !" (souriant)

"Héééééééé ! C'est ça. Bonjour à vous aussi ! Moi c'est Dean et vous êtes...?"

"Je t'attendais, Guerrier !... Mon nom est Tonatiuh. Je suis le dieu du Soleil..."

"Oh ! Vous êtes là pour me soumettre une épreuve, c'est ça ?"

Le Dieu opina de la tête.

"Bien. Pose ta question, grand chef !"

Tonatiuh fronça les sourcils et plissa le front, mais préféra ne pas prêter attention à la remarque du jeune homme. Sa mère et ses frères l'avaient déjà prévenu... Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder là-dessus... Cela n'arrangerait en rien les choses. Il prit sur lui et s'adressa à Dean.

"Durant cette étape de ton voyage, on t'a montré plusieurs futurs possibles..."

Dean hocha la tête. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Sam... Mort... Trois fois. Il lui semblait impossible de faire pire. Quoique.

"... Ma question sera donc toute simple... Quelle est selon toi, Guerrier, le pire des cas de figure ?"

"Vous rigolez, là !?..."

"Pas le moins du monde... C'est on ne peut plus sérieux !..."

"Attendez ! Vous voulez que je choisisse la pire des situations ?"

Le Dieu lui fit un petit signe de tête, sans jamais se départir de son sourire.

"Mais vous êtes malade ! Quoi que je fasse... quelle que soit la vision... Sam meurt... Il n'y a rien de pire à ça ! Vous devriez pouvoir comprendre ça, non ?"

"C'est dans la nature de tout homme de mourir un jour... Aujourd'hui... Demain... Après-demain... Dans un mois... Encore plus tard... Qu'importe quand cela arrivera, mais cela arrivera. Et ce jour-là, ni toi ni moi n'y pourrons rien. Dans cette question, la mort n'est rien... Elle ne compte pas. La réponse est ailleurs... Elle est en toi... alors réfléchis !" _Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Il en a de bonnes, l'autre ! Bientôt il va aussi me sortir que je suis un idiot !..._

Tonatiuh lui souriait toujours... _Putain ! C'est pas possible ! Ils lui ont greffé un sourire ! A moins que..._

"Ne vous avisez surtout pas de lire dans mes pensées !..."

Le Dieu leva les paumes de ses mains en signe de bonne volonté. Dean fit bonne figure, mais en lui-même il doutait fort de l'honnêteté du dieu. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le plus urgent... Il devait d'abord s'occuper de l'épreuve. Pour le reste, il verrait après. Dean ressassait la question dans sa tête... Quelle était la pire des situations ? Son cœur lui disait qu'elles étaient toutes aussi pires les unes que les autres... mais sa raison ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille que la vérité était ailleurs.

"Alors...?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Ta réponse..."

"Et bien ?"

"Je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais cette épreuve est limitée dans le temps..."

"Et vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant ?"

Tonatiuh haussa les épaules. Pour lui, cela avait semblé évident.

"Combien de temps il me reste ?" (en soupirant)

"Très peu..."

Dean commençait à s'affoler... Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il aurait aussi peu de temps pour réfléchir. Vivre mais voir mourir Sam... Mourir et ne pas assister à la déchéance de son petit frère... Mourir et causer la mort de milliers de personnes... Se sacrifier ou sacrifier la vie de son frère ? Mourir ou accepter le cadeau que lui offrait la vie ? La vie... **LA VIE !...** Mais oui, c'était ça ! Ce dieu avait raison. La mort ne comptait pas, mais la vie c'était une toute autre affaire...

"Tu as ta réponse, Guerrier ?"

Dean inspira un grand coup.

"La dernière... C'est la dernière possibilité qui est la pire..."

Tonatiuh le fixa avec intensité, tout en souriant.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

Dean hocha la tête.

"Quelles qu'étaient ces possibilités, elles nous montraient toutes sans exception la mort de Sam... mais une seule d'entre elles excluait la vie... La dernière... Là où il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir et là où il y a de l'espoir, il y a de la vie... ça peut paraître un peu cliché, mais c'est ainsi que je vois les choses..."

"Je reconnais bien là ta sagesse, Guerrier ! C'est une grande qualité... Tu as fait abstraction de toi... de tes envies... pour ne te concentrer que sur les autres... Tu as retenu l'essentiel... Rapidité de réflexion et logique, c'est ce qui fait d'un homme un guerrier capable de prendre à tout moment les bonnes décisions. Il n'y a jamais une décision bien définie pour chaque situation, mais de multiples possibilités. C'est l'esprit, ou plutôt les mouvements de l'esprit qui les rendent si uniques et si changeantes...

Mais surtout, garde ceci en mémoire !... Le Guerrier n'est pas seulement un bras armé, mais un homme... un homme avec du cœur, du courage et doté d'un esprit vif. Tu es cet homme et je suis fier de t'avoir rencontré. Tu viens de réussir ta troisième et dernière épreuve avec brio. Félicitations, Guerrier ! Te voilà fin prêt pour l'ultime étape de ton voyage parmi nous. Je laisse le soin à ton dernier guide de te mener auprès du suprême Xipe Totec, Cuauhtli-ti:n !... Adieu !"

Et il disparut.

SPN SPN SPN

"Je vois que tu as fait le bon choix..."

Dean se retourna brusquement au son de la voix. Layla se tenait là devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres et une main retirant une mèche de ses yeux.

"Ce n'est pas grâce à toi en tout cas..."

"Je suis désolée si je t'ai laissé seul... mais c'était quelque chose que tu devais voir... que tu devais vivre en solo... Il est parfois plus simple de comprendre par soi-même... Il est parfois plus simple de réfléchir et de prendre une décision sans qu'une tierce personne n'interfère. Tu devais apprendre seul le message caché derrière toutes ces visions. Tu devais te forger ta propre opinion, et tout ceci a porté ses fruits puisque tu es là devant moi !..."

"Tu as vraiment une drôle de façon de voir les choses !..."

"Tu m'en veux toujours ?"

"Nan. Pas vraiment. Plus vraiment... J'veux dire... C'est vrai que ça m'a fait mal quand tu as disparu sans prévenir... A un moment, j'ai même cru que tu m'avais abandonné sans préavis, sans un adieu... Après, je me suis simplement dit que c'était peut-être ce qui devait arriver... que tout ici avait un sens, un propos caché... que c'était là mon épreuve... Et puis ensuite, j'avais l'esprit occupé ailleurs... Hum !... ça me fait tout bizarre de parler ainsi... j'ai presque l'impression de faire un exposé métaphysique... C'est plutôt le rôle de Sam, d'habitude..." (en gloussant quelque peu)

Layla passa sa main sur son épaule avec douceur.

"Tu ne devrais pas te dévaloriser ainsi... Tu es quelqu'un, Dean !... et même quelqu'un de bien... un des rares que j'ai eu la chance de connaître..."

Dean la regardait avec tristesse et les yeux brouillés de larmes.

"Mais tu es morte à cause de moi..." (voix cassée)

"Je le sais, Dean, je le sais... et je sais que la décision a été d'autant plus difficile à prendre... mais je la respecte. Peu d'hommes auraient eu le courage de faire ce que tu as fait... Alors oui, c'est vrai... je suis morte, mais au moins j'ai ma conscience pour moi. Et rien que pour ça : merci !"

Dean baissa la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel florilège de compliments et ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

"Tu ne dois ni te sentir honteux ni te sentir coupable, Dean !... Il n'y a pas lieu de l'être... Tu as pris la bonne décision... N'en doute jamais ! Tu m'entends ?!"

Elle avait un peu élevé la voix, mais sans être agressive. Cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir dans un tel état... surtout avec tout le bien qu'il faisait autour de lui. Peut-être valait-il mieux passer à autre chose et arrêter de ressasser toutes ces vieilles histoires. Le passé était le passé et il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de le changer maintenant. Layla prit son plus beau sourire et se tourna vers Dean.

"Tu es prêt pour la dernière étape de ton voyage...?"

Dean réfléchit quelques instants avant de faire un petit signe de tête. La jeune femme lui tendit alors sa main.

"Alors, viens !"

Dès que Dean prit sa main, le paysage changea du tout au tout. A la place de cette grotte sombre et froide, il voyait maintenant une forêt luxuriante où semblait régner une parfaite harmonie... Harmonie des couleurs, comme si la palette du peintre était passée par là... Harmonie entre animaux, végétaux et minéraux... Harmonie musicale qui ravissait l'oreille... Dean se sentait bien ici. Il se sentait presque reposé dans ce Paradis sans nom.

"Voilà donc ce Guerrier dont j'ai tant entendu parler !"

Dean se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme sans âge, mi-humain mi-végétal. Il leva un sourcil mais ne souffla mot. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux se taire...

"On vous a parlé de moi ?"

"Oh oui ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ma mère m'a dit qu'elle allait t'écorcher vif !..."

Dean ouvrit grands les yeux. Ce n'était pas à ce genre de renommée qu'il s'était attendu. Mais bon, il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé...

"Non. Je rigole ! Quoique... Pas totalement. Bref. Passons. Mes frères m'ont rapporté ton parcours sans faute... C'est un fait : tu es bien celui qu'on attendait... Tu n'as pas failli à ta réputation... Et ton guide ne me contredira pas, je pense..."

La jeune femme regarda furtivement Dean avant de sourire. Elle avait bien fait son travail. Il s'arrêtait là aussi.

"Dean..."

"Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pour seule réponse, elle fit un petit signe de tête triste.

"Tu savais que ce moment arriverait un jour..."

Dean baissa la tête un peu honteusement. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il avait encore du mal à croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

"En tout cas, je veux que tu saches une chose... Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi... toujours prêt à aider les autres... aussi dévoué... aussi courageux... Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Les héros eux aussi ont besoin de savoir qu'ils comptent pour les autres et que l'on reconnaît tous les sacrifices auxquels ils ont consenti..."

En même temps qu'elle parlait, son corps se parait d'une aura blanche et lumineuse qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un ange.

"Prends soin de toi, Dean ! De Sam aussi !... Aies confiance ! Aies confiance... Au revoir, Dean !"

"Au revoir !" (voix brisée par l'émotion et les larmes aux yeux)

Puis elle disparut dans un océan de lumière.

"A nous maintenant ! Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dean haussa les épaules, nonchalamment.

"Un Dieu...?"

Le principal intéressé éclata de rire. Décidément, cet humain avait beaucoup d'humour... ça le changeait de ses congénères chez qui il était plutôt restreint.

"Tu as visé juste, Guerrier ! Mon nom est Xipe Totec et je suis celui qui régit ton signe..."

Grand blanc et gros plan sur un Dean totalement dépassé par les événements.

"Je suis ton protecteur, si tu préfères..."

Ses lèvres formèrent un '_Oh !_', mais il ne se risqua pas à rajouter quelque chose de plus.

"Tu sais au moins pourquoi tu es là, Cuauhtli-ti:n ?"

"Tu dois me ressusciter, c'est ça ?"

"C'est une manière un peu brutale de voir les choses, mais en gros c'est ça..." (en souriant)

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Je sais pas..." (avec un petit sourire en coin)

"Pardon ?" (perdant tout d'un coup son sang-froid)

"Calme-toi ! Je rigole !..."

Dean plissa ses yeux et fronça les sourcils... Il y avait décidément quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à saisir chez les dieux. Pourquoi se mettaient-ils soudainement à faire de l'humour ? Ils ne croyaient pas qu'ils étaient déjà assez effrayants comme ça...? Xipe Totec sembla se vexer... Dean ne réagissait pas, ou plutôt il réagissait de manière un peu trop flagrante à son goût... Le Dieu reprit assez rapidement contenance.

"J'aurais une ou deux questions à te poser... C'était le but de ce voyage après tout..."

Dean fit un geste de la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

"Veux-tu renaître à la vie et pourquoi...?"

Dean le fusilla du regard. Il osait poser la question ! Croyait-il vraiment qu'il serait là à discuter avec lui si ce n'était pour revivre ? Sérieusement. Les dieux avaient vraiment le don de poser des questions idiotes. Il soupira. Un autre problème se posait cependant... Le pourquoi... Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne savait quoi répondre... Il avait seulement peur que sa réponse ne soit pas la bonne... Qui savait ? Peut-être que ce voyage n'était en fait qu'une énorme mascarade... encore une sorte d'épreuve... une énième torture imaginée par un démon...

De son côté, Xipe Totec commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter... Il avait beau avoir des pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas agir sur tout... et encore moins sur le temps. C'était là le domaine, disons l'un des domaines, de son frère Tezcatlipoca... Et le temps pressait. Alors que Dean poursuivait son voyage, sa quête, Tezcatlipoca amorçait son ascension vers le pouvoir. De là où il était, il pouvait ressentir sa soif d'ambition... sa haine... sa satisfaction, sûr qu'il était de remporter la victoire. Il sentait aussi les défenses du jeune homme s'abaisser. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup plus de temps avant qu'il ne succombe... ce que ni lui ni le Guerrier n'étaient prêts à voir... pour des raisons diverses certes, mais...

"Alors quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?"

Nouveau regard massacreur.

"Tu sais, Dean, j'aurais voulu te dire qu'on a tout notre temps... mais la vérité est toute autre... Et puis, même si tout ceci n'est qu'une formalité, nous sommes obligés de la remplir... Tu comprends ?"

Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête et recommença à soupirer. Il déglutit.

"Bien sûr que je veux ressusciter ! Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître égoïste mais je le pense sincèrement. Toutes les visions, toutes les épreuves y sont pour quelque chose aussi... Vous devez vous en douter..."

Xipe Totec acquiesça en souriant.

"Pour ce qui est du pourquoi... Ecoutez ! Je ne veux pas paraître désobligeant ni même irrespectueux, mais je sais déjà que ma réponse ne va pas vous plaire..."

"Dis toujours !... Je suis là pour t'écouter de toute façon..."

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

"Si je veux faire tout ça, c'est avant tout pour Sam. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire... que je ne choisis pas les bonnes priorités... que je me moque totalement de ce qui se passe autour de moi... Vous aurez peut-être raison. Mais il y a une chose que je ne peux nier. Sam est toute ma vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui s'il était question de le protéger ou de le sauver. Et je sais qu'il en ferait de même pour moi. On est une famille !..."

Le Dieu continuait de le regarder sans dire un seul mot. Il sentait au fond de lui que Dean n'avait pas fini...

"Je ne dis pas que les innocents ne comptent pas... A vrai dire, ce serait tout le contraire. Mais Sam a besoin de moi et il est la pierre d'angle de tout ceci... Je dois être là pour lui, quoi qu'il advienne... Même le pire..."

Dean se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Vous savez, il m'a même demandé de le tuer s'il devenait... mauvais... Vous vous rendez compte ?! Il me l'a demandé à moi ! Et en quelque sorte je l'ai déjà fait..." (triste)

Il déglutit sous le poids de l'émotion.

"Alors oui, je veux ressusciter pour Sam... et à travers lui, pour l'humanité..."

Xipe Totec le fixa en souriant. Il avait vraiment devant lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

"Tu es quelqu'un d'honnête, Guerrier ! C'est une grande qualité, tu sais... Elle nous prouve que tu es bien l'homme de la situation... Elle nous prouve que tu es le sauveur que nos mondes attendent... car quoi qu'il advienne, nous savons tous que nous pourrons te faire confiance..."

Dean émit un soupir de soulagement. Qui eût cru que ce fut si simple ?

"Viens vers moi, Guerrier !"

Après quelques brefs instants d'hésitation, Dean s'avança vers le dieu, appréhendant un peu ce qui allait se passer.

"N'aies pas peur, Cuauhtli-ti:n ! Aies confiance !" _Aies confiance ! Aies confiance ! Mais ils n'ont que ces mots à la bouche, ma parole ! C'est facile à dire pour eux... Ils n'ont jamais eu à vivre ça, eux !..._

"Détrompe-toi, Guerrier ! J'ai déjà connu ça... En fait, je le vis chaque année... Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le Dieu du Printemps !..."

Dean grimaça. Il ne voyait pas spécialement le rapport... mais il y avait une chose qui l'agaçait plus que tout...

"Vous ! Vous... Vous avez..." (en s'énervant gentiment mais sûrement)

"Me l'aurais-tu dit par toi-même ?"

"Sans doute pas, mais..."

"Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas le problème..."

"Hééééé ! C'est une question d'intimité !..."

Xipe Totec leva les yeux au ciel. _Les humains et leurs principes !_

"Pas le temps pour ça !" (d'un air sérieux)

Et sans prévenir, il plaça sa main-branche sur la poitrine de Dean d'où jaillit une lumière éblouissante. Dean aurait voulu hurler tellement la douleur était intense... Il avait l'impression qu'on le tuait encore et encore... Mais après quelques minutes d'une souffrance à la limite du supportable, la sensation de brûlure disparut pour laisser place à un immense bien-être. Il se sentait revivre... Il se sentait investi d'une force nouvelle... Il se sentait bien... Tout simplement.

La lumière s'étendit... s'étendit... s'étendit... jusqu'à l'envelopper tout entier et le faire disparaître du monde où il se trouvait.

_Bonne chance, Guerrier !_


	49. Chapter 49

La terre se mit à trembler... D'abord imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus fort... commençant même à fissurer les rochers qui se trouvaient çà et là... Le Démon regarda Sam comme s'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce dernier n'en était pas à l'origine. Au contraire, il semblait affolé...

C'est à ce moment qu'une lumière éblouissante rayonna tout autour d'eux au point de faire de cette nuit le jour. Une larme roula sur la joue de Sam et il murmura...

"Dean..."

Aveuglés par la lumière, mais tout de même soucieux d'en connaître la provenance, les deux créatures se retournèrent. Sous leurs yeux étonnés, le corps de Dean s'élevait dans les airs, tout irradiant de lumière. D'abord à l'horizontale, ce dernier se mit progressivement en station debout. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Eddie lâcha son emprise sur Sam qui retomba lourdement au sol.

Les trois hommes ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de cette lumière... de cette scène... comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés par elles... Petit à petit la lumière s'éteignit pour laisser place au seul être qui comptait : Dean. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et leur adressa un de ces petits sourires en coin dont il avait le secret.

"Coucou !" (en accompagnant ses paroles d'un petit geste de la main)

Devant les yeux de son frère et des deux créatures, il continua...

"Bah quoi !... Vous n'êtes pas contents de me revoir...?"

"Dean...?" (d'une voix hésitante)

"En chair et en os ! Enfin, je crois..." (en tâtant tout son corps)

Sam émit un soupir de soulagement et se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Ça fait du bien de te revoir, mec !" (les larmes aux yeux)

Dans un élan de joie, Sam se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère et ce dernier ne chercha pas à se détourner. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin...

"Putain ! Même mort, t'arrive encore à être agaçant..."

Dean tourna sa tête vers Eddie, alors que son frère desserrait son étreinte.

"Mais qui te dit que je suis mort...?"

"Oh ! Mais c'est tout simple !... Je t'ai tué. Je t'ai vu mourir de mes propres yeux... comme nous tous ici présents d'ailleurs... Et crois-moi, c'était vraiment reposant de ne plus t'entendre !..."

"Tu parles de cette petite chose...?" (en retirant le poignard qui était toujours fiché dans sa poitrine) "C'est rien du tout !... Ne vous en faites pas ! Bon. C'est vrai que ça chatouille un peu, mais sinon on s'y fait assez facilement..." (petit sourire en coin)

Eddie resta un instant muet de stupeur. Ce garçon était en train de lui dire... Il voulait lui faire croire qu'il était bien vivant... Mais c'était impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible... Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Dean ait pu survivre à une telle attaque. Il n'était qu'un humain... un stupide humain et il n'avait aucun démon en lui, sinon il l'aurait senti. Non ! Il en était sûr. Dean était bel et bien mort. Ce n'était qu'un esprit qu'il avait en face de lui.

"C'est impossible !"

"Tu m'en diras tant ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de quelqu'un aussi peu ouvert d'esprit !... Vous autres, démons et consort, vous ne voyez pas plus loin que votre nez... Vous refusez de croire en l'évidence... C'est un fait. Je suis de retour... Je suis bien vivant, et je vais me faire une joie de te botter les fesses !..."

Eddie sembla digérer les paroles du jeune homme, mais ne se sentit pas pour autant convaincu. Dean venait de lui avouer qu'il avait été mort et puis quoi...? Qu'il avait ressuscité ? Pures balivernes ! Les miracles n'existaient pas. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Tout ce genre de choses concernait plutôt les démons... et il savait au plus profond de lui qu'aucun d'eux ne se serait risqué à faire revivre leur pire ennemi, le bien nommé Dean Winchester... Ce n'aurait été que pure folie !...

"Alors quoi ? On a perdu sa langue ? On a peur de moi...?"

Eddie haussa les épaules, comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était que pire ineptie. En même temps, il prenait sur lui, se retenant pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Lui ? Peur ? De qui ? De lui ? Il prenait vraiment ses rêves pour une réalité !... Eddie lui jeta un regard noir qui en disait long.

"Non ? Tu devrais pourtant... Vous devriez pourtant, tous autant que vous êtes... J'vous avais prévenu que personne ne toucherait à un seul cheveu de Sammy. Il ne vous appartient pas ! Sa place est avec sa famille... c'est-à-dire avec moi ! Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en approcher !"

Pour Eddie, c'en était trop !... Il en avait marre d'entendre les allégations stupides de cet humain présomptueux !... Il leva innocemment deux doigts pour s'en débarrasser définitivement.

"**DDDEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !**" (affolé)

Le cri fit sourire le démon, mais il disparut bien vite quand il remarqua que le principal intéressé était toujours campé sur ses deux pieds et le regardait d'un air narquois.

"Oups ! Ça n'a pas marché !... Dommage, hein ?!" (d'un air faussement affligé)

Eddie pâlit. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans toute cette histoire. Quand bien même Dean aurait été un esprit, il aurait dû y avoir une réaction... Il aurait dû disparaître... Au lieu de ça, il était là devant lui, plus fier et plus énervant que jamais. Serait-il possible qu'il ait des pouvoirs lui aussi ? Non. C'était impossible. Il en aurait été informé... ça pour sûr. Mais alors, qui était-il vraiment ? Etait-ce bien là Dean Winchester ?

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir, tu vas finir par te faire mal !..." (moqueur)

Non. Pas de doute là-dessus. C'était bien Dean Winchester... Partagé entre peur et colère, Eddie commençait doucement mais sûrement à fulminer. A cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie : le faire taire. Peu à peu il reprenait contenance, se reposant sur cette idée.

"J'avoue... Tu es coriace. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es invincible !..."

Dean fit la moue en évaluant les propos du démon.

"Essaie toujours pour voir !..." (d'un air de défi)

Le Démon ne se fit pas prier et l'attaqua de front avec toute la puissance dont il était capable... mais à sa grande surprise et pour sa plus grande terreur, Dean demeurait toujours indemne.

"Raté ! A moi maintenant ! Faudrait pas que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent non plus !..." (petit sourire en coin)

Il s'approcha avec lenteur et assurance d'Eddie qui lui n'en menait pas large... Quant à Sam, il se tenait toujours derrière son grand frère, caché par son ombre protectrice. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de le voir devant lui, vivant. Vi-vant ! Dean était vivant et ce n'était pas une copie. Il le sentait. Ce n'était pas seulement son apparence mais ce qu'il était... qui il était... Il y avait toujours ce côté téméraire en lui... et même si Sam lui faisait confiance, il ignorait encore où tout ceci allait les mener.

Dean avait résisté à toutes les attaques du Démon sans ciller une seule fois, et maintenant, il le défiait carrément !... Soit il était dingue, soit il était un génie. Pour l'heure, Sam n'arrivait pas à faire la part des deux. Il observait avec inquiétude la scène entre eux et en même temps gardait toujours un œil sur Tezcatlipoca qui, bien qu'étonné, restait toujours menaçant.

Dean avançait toujours vers Eddie... Il avança jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud et soufré de son ennemi. Tout être normalement constitué se serait enfui, ne serait-ce que pour l'odeur, mais Dean continuait dans sa lancée. Il avait un job à terminer. Cette chose en voulait à son frère et il ne le tolérait pas. Certes, ce n'était pas la pire des deux, mais son tour viendrait... Chaque chose en son temps... Chaque chose en son temps...

Dean ne savait pas comment fonctionnaient ses pouvoirs, mais il les sentait en lui. Il les voyait se manifester à lui quand il en avait le plus besoin. Alors, quand il s'approcha du démon, il se laissa guider par eux... Il laissa son corps être le vaisseau d'une force nouvelle... Il laissa sa destinée venir à lui... Ce n'était plus seulement Dean Winchester qui se tenait là près d'Eddie, prêt à combattre... C'était le Vaisseau... C'était le Sauveur que le monde attendait...

Dean ferma les yeux quelques instants comme pour se concentrer... Et quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient luminescents. Mais ce n'était pas là le seul changement. Ses veines avaient gonflé et semblaient toutes sur le point d'exploser. On pouvait voir couler à travers elles comme un liquide verdâtre qui semblait tout sauf humain.

Eddie était terrifié, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il voyait... plutôt à cause de ce qu'il ressentait... Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était comme paralysé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Seuls les démons de haut niveau avaient ce pouvoir et Dean n'en était pas un. Mais alors... Dean le regarda d'un air amusé. Lire la peur dans ces yeux ne faisait que rendre encore plus délicieux ce moment...

Il posa sa main sur la tempe d'Eddie qui se tordit de douleur sous le regard impressionné de Sam. Que se passait-il ? Comment Dean faisait-il tout ceci ? Etait-ce bien lui ? C'était si bizarre de le voir agir ainsi !... ça lui ressemblait si peu... ça le rendait effrayant, même pour Sam. Eddie continuait de hurler à mort et se contorsionnait pour essayer de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses jambes commencèrent à se dérober sous lui et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva à genoux et avec les larmes aux yeux. Dans un dernier effort, l'hôte du démon bascula la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa de ses lèvres et Dean lâcha l'homme qui s'écroula au sol.

Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dean venait d'exorciser cet homme... mais sans exorcisme. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'au lieu de s'enfoncer en terre, la fumée noire stagnait dans l'air, comme prisonnière d'une force invisible. Dean pencha la tête sur le côté pour apprécier la scène. On aurait dit un enfant curieux... Mais Dean n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps et sa curiosité était plus que malsaine... D'un geste sec et rapide, il attrapa la fumée noire qui se désintégra instantanément sous ses doigts. Il n'y avait plus de démon. C'était de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et tourna sa tête vers Tezcatlipoca qui ne semblait pas plus effrayé que ça. Après tout, il était un dieu. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? En tout cas, ce garçon était plein de surprises. Il y avait tellement de pouvoir autour de lui... tant de puissance... Ce serait un supplément de choix ! Le Dieu-Jaguar se pourlécha les babines par avance.

"Nous voilà enfin seuls ! Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais il commençait à me porter sur le système..." (en se frottant les mains pour en enlever la poussière)

Tezcatlipoca sourit, sûr de sa victoire prochaine. Ce jeune homme constituait un véritable défi, mais il aurait raison de lui. Oh oui !


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonne année 2015 à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

Le regard de Sam passait de l'un à l'autre. Il était heureux d'être débarrassé du démon, mais en même temps il était terrifié par ce que son frère venait d'accomplir. Depuis que Dean avait attaqué Eddie, il n'était plus lui-même. Certes, il y avait toujours ces fameuses blagues, mais le cœur n'y était plus. C'était comme si son grand frère était devenu quelqu'un d'autre... C'était comme si quelque chose, un parasite, vivait dans le corps de Dean... Et il ne savait trop comment le prendre. Dean était sa seule véritable famille et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Il devait absolument tenter quelque chose... N'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Il devait apprendre... Non. Il devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici.

"Dean..." (d'un air mi-inquiet mi-apeuré)

"Ah ! Sammy ! Tu tombes bien !... A ton avis, lequel d'entre nous va gagner ?"

Sam resta là quelques instants muet de stupeur, la bouche grande ouverte. Dean était bien du genre casse-cou, mais là ça frisait carrément la folie !...

"Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la question est difficile tout de même !..."

"Hmm ? Hein ? Quoi ?" (ailleurs)

"La question ?!" (en faisant de petits gestes énervés)

"Dean... T'es sûr que ça va ?"

"Impecc' ! Je n'me suis jamais senti aussi bien !..."

"Tu sembles si différent..."

"Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tué un démon ? Parce que je m'apprête à en faire de même avec un dieu ? Sérieux, Sammy !... C'est la routine !" (avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur)

"Ce n'est pas seulement ça... As-tu pris la peine de te regarder dans un miroir...? Non, bien sûr que non... J't'assure que tu devrais !... T'as une tête à faire peur... digne des films d'horreur... J'te reconnais plus, Dean..."

"Oh !" (d'un air surpris) "Ça veut dire que je fais peur...?" (avec un petit sourire en coin)

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait des jours comme ça où son frère paraissait être resté un vrai gamin...

"C'est pas drôle !" (en fronçant les sourcils)

"Oh ! Ben moi je trouve que si..."

"Et en quoi ça serait amusant...? Dean... J'ai peur... Peur de te voir mourir... Peur de te voir changer en une chose que l'on chasse... J'ai peur de te perdre... J'ai peur de me retrouver seul, Dean !..." (les larmes aux yeux)

"ça n'arrivera pas ! J't'le promets, Sammy !"

Sam lui adressa un regard déchirant.

"Promis...?"

"C'est juré !"

Pendant ce temps, Dean semblait être redevenu lui-même. Plus de yeux luminescents. Plus de veines gonflées à l'extrême. Juste Dean.

Un ange passa.

"Dean..."

"Hmm ?"

"Je n'peux plus bouger !..." (affolé)

"Sale fils de p*** ! Si jamais tu oses toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, j'te jure que..."

"Que quoi...? Que tu me tues ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu as peut-être réussi à berner l'autre idiot, mais tu ne m'auras pas avec ces petits tours de pacotille !" (un rictus aux lèvres)

"Tu es encore plus atteint que ce que je croyais..."

"Pardon ?" (commençant à bouillir)

"Avoue... Ta mère ne t'a rien dit, hein ?! La vilaine petite cachottière !..." _Sa mère ? Dean connaît sa mère !..._

Tezcatlipoca s'arrêta net sous le regard plus qu'intrigué de Sam. Cet humain venait bien de parler de sa mère. Comment osait-il ? De quel droit pouvait-il prétendre la connaître ?

"Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde, tu sais... D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, j'préfère encore discuter avec elle. C'est vrai que vous avez ce même petit caractère impulsif, mais au moins elle m'est beaucoup plus sympathique. Faut dire que tu as fait fort avec tes ambitions à la noix. Maintenant, tu t'es mis tout le monde à dos... Même chez les tiens. Du coup, c'est moi qu'on envoie pour faire le ménage !... Et j'avoue que je me fais une joie de t'envoyer là où tu le mérites !"

"C'est idiot... Mère sait très bien qu'un humain ne peut pas faire le poids contre moi... Je suis un dieu. Je suis immortel. Rien ne peut m'arriver..."

"C'est là où tu te trompes et c'est là où je répète 'Ouh ! La vilaine petite cachottière !..'"

Tezcatlipoca se figea un instant. Sa mère aurait-elle pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Aurait-elle pu envoyer quelqu'un pour se débarrasser de lui ? Ah ! Il était beau l'amour maternel !... Le Dieu afficha un petit rictus. Il n'avait jamais été question d'amour maternel chez les dieux... encore moins d'amour tout court...

"Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ça t'amuse..."

"En fait, je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais été en très bons termes avec Tonantzin... Elle est pour moi un obstacle à ma réussite, et il n'a jamais été dans mes plans d'abandonner la partie. Ceci dit, je la croyais beaucoup plus intelligente que ça... Croire qu'un humain puisse venir à bout de moi !... Elle est vraiment tombée bien bas !"

"Je ne dirais pas ça... Elle a juste fait son boulot. Elle a joué son rôle. A la perfection d'ailleurs..."

Les paroles du jeune homme ne provoquèrent aucune réaction notable chez Tezcatlipoca. S'il était effrayé de quelque manière que ce soit, il cachait bien son jeu.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler du Vaisseau ?" _Vaisseau ? Il a bien dit 'Vaisseau' ?_

Sam tendit l'oreille et regarda son frère tout étonné. La tournure de la conversation commençait à l'intéresser.

"C'est une légende..."

"Et bien, dis-toi que **je** suis une Légende vivante !" (avec un petit sourire en coin)

"Tu es vraiment trop naïf !..." (un rictus malsain sur les babines)

"Que tu crois !... Dans des milliers de lunes viendra le Vaisseau et son sang abreuvera la terre... Par ma mort, la prophétie a commencé. Remercie donc ce cher et regretté Eddie !... Grâce à lui, tu vas rentrer dans la légende comme le premier dieu à mourir."

"Tu te fais vraiment des illusions, mon pauvre !"

"C'est ta façon de dire que tu as peur de moi...?" (en souriant)

"**AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !** Oh non ! C'est juste pour te prévenir... Surtout ne t'étonnes pas si tu meurs un peu prématurément ce soir..."

"Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à rêver alors..."

"Je vais te prouver le contraire... et pas plus tard que maintenant !..."

Le Dieu-Jaguar grogna de plaisir alors qu'il se jetait sur Dean sans ménagement. L'idée de faire taire une fois pour toute ce stupide humain et de récupérer des pouvoirs supplémentaires l'encourageait dans son entreprise. C'était en quelque sorte la récompense à ce jeu... au combat auquel il se livrait... Et il savait pertinemment qu'il allait le remporter, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

Sam regardait la scène, affolé. Il aurait voulu porter secours à son grand frère, mais il demeurait comme vissé au sol. Il ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre petit muscle. Et là, tout de suite, il se sentait impuissant. Il se sentait inutile. Mais plus que tout, il se sentait coupable. Encore une fois, Dean venait pour le sauver... Encore une fois, il allait mourir pour avoir tenté de le faire... _Allez Sam ! On se reprend !... Ce n'est pas avec un pareil optimisme que tout va s'arranger !_ Il soupira.

"**DDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !**"

Et pendant un court instant, Sam crut voir une lueur triomphante dans les yeux de l'animal. On aurait dit que sa gueule se déformait en un rictus sadique et cette assurance n'annonçait rien de bon. Déjà Dean était en mauvaise posture, dos contre terre et un jaguar... le Jaguar comprimait sa poitrine avec tout ce que le poids de sa musculature pouvait lui offrir. Dean commençait à étouffer... à s'éteindre petit à petit... sous le regard rieur du Dieu. Il l'avait bien dit. Aucun humain ne pouvait le vaincre !... Et Dean Winchester ne faisait pas exception.

Ce dernier luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, mais cette bataille aussi semblait perdue d'avance. Alors qu'il se laissait aller vers un sommeil éternel, Dean se demandait quels étaient ces pouvoirs qui ne se réveillaient pas quand il en avait le plus besoin. Il allait mourir des mains du dieu, mais il s'en fichait bien. L'important, c'était Sammy et ce qu'il allait devenir... Et il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se produire. C'était son rôle de protéger son petit frère. Il devait résister, ne serait-ce que pour lui.

Dans un dernier effort, Dean battit des paupières. Sa vision était encore un peu floue, mais il pouvait deviner le regard de Sam... un regard qui en disait long... Un regard paniqué... mais surtout un regard empli de culpabilité... Enfin bref, un regard que Dean ne pouvait soutenir. On aurait dit que Sam flashait un énorme 'Désolé ! Tout est de ma faute !' sans même avoir besoin de le formuler avec des mots. Dean essaya d'esquisser un petit sourire pour rassurer son frère, mais il était à bout de forces... Tezcatlipoca maintenait toujours le corps de Dean au sol, quand il croisa le regard des deux frères. Oh non ! C'était vraiment trop délicieux ! Toute cette panique... Un vrai régal !

"Comme c'est émouvant !... Dommage qu'il faille mettre un terme à ces retrouvailles ! C'est que le temps n'attend pas, voyez-vous !..." (en levant la tête vers le ciel)

Sam et Dean serrèrent des dents. Ce dieu était définitivement trop arrogant. Si cela pouvait le perdre un jour !... Sam soupira et jeta un regard inquiet à son frère qui ne semblait plus trop réagir.

"Tu vois Samuel... Je ne te remercierais jamais assez..."

"C'est Sam !"

"Qu'importe !... Grâce à toi, j'aurai deux cœurs servis sur un plateau... J'aurai deux fois plus de pouvoirs..."

Sam restait tétanisé de peur. Il savait ô combien Tezcatlipoca ne badinait pas avec ces chose-là...

"Tiens ! Je ne t'entends plus !... Mais que se passe-t-il donc...?" (en éclatant de rire)

Une petite voix, presque un murmure, lui répondit.

"Oh ! La f-ferme !"

"Mais c'est notre cher petit Dean ! Regarde-le bien Sam ! C'est sans doute la dernière fois... Et cette fois-ci, toi et moi savons que ce ne sera pas une illusion." _Présomptueux !_

Quand le Jaguar leva une patte pour frapper Dean, Sam paniqua de plus belle. Il allait être témoin du meurtre de son frère et il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Pathétique ! Dean voulut se relever pour dire au Dieu ce qu'il pensait de lui, mais son corps était bien trop fatigué pour obéir en quoi que ce soit à ses ordres. _Ah ! Elle est belle la Légende !_ Il voyait cette patte puissante et menaçante face à lui... ou plutôt il l'imaginait, car il ne distinguait qu'assez vaguement une ombre. Il la sentait venir vers lui, effleurer son visage, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était juste déçu. Non. Pas déçu... en colère. Il se sentait si impuissant !... Dean aurait voulu soupirer mais il n'en avait plus la force.

"_Aies confiance, Guerrier ! Aies confiance !..._" _Hein ? Quoi ? Qui me parle ? Peuvent pas communiquer comme tout le monde ! Non. Faut que ce soit par transmission de pensée !... M'enfin ! Le problème reste le même. Aies confiance ! Aies confiance ! Ils ont vraiment toujours le mot pour rire !... Dommage que ces pouvoirs ne soient pas à la demande !... Pour une fois, ça pourrait être utile._

Alors que Dean sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, son esprit ne cessait de se rappeler à lui.

"_Sauver Sammy... Protéger Sammy... Aies confiance, Guerrier ! Aies confiance !... Sammy... Aies confiance !... Confiance !..._" _Y'a moyen d'avoir la paix ?!_

"**DEAN ! NON !**" (larmes aux yeux) _Sammy ?! Il faut sauver Sammy... Non. Je dois sauver Sammy ! Sammy... Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal !... Jamais ! _**_JAMAIS !_**

Dean ne semblait plus se rappeler que la menace immédiate ne pesait pas sur Sam mais sur sa personne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sentit frôlé par quelque chose de poilu qu'il prit conscience de la situation. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux... juste à temps pour intercepter la patte, sous l'œil médusé de Tezcatlipoca et au grand soulagement de son petit frère. Dean était de retour... enfin, cet autre Dean... celui aux yeux luminescents et aux pouvoirs sans précédent...

D'un geste net et précis, Dean envoya le Jaguar valser dans les airs avant de se relever. L'animal retomba malheureusement sur ses pattes, mais la mine boudeuse. C'était moins facile que prévu et l'heure avançait... Bientôt il serait trop tard pour le sacrifice et il devrait attendre la prochaine éclipse lunaire pour devenir le maître du monde. Impensable ! Sans compter qu'il n'aurait pas deux fois la chance de rencontrer un jeune phénomène avec de tels pouvoirs. Non ! Il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement la partie. Surtout avec tout ce qui était en jeu.

"Alors, on fait moins le fier maintenant !" (avec ce petit sourire en coin qui exaspérait toujours autant Tezcatlipoca)

"Oh, mais ce n'était qu'un hors-d'œuvre !... Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot... Loin de là !" (en souriant)

"Tu m'en diras tant !... Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?"

Dean s'était posté juste devant son 'petit' frère pour faire barrage à Tezcatlipoca. Ce dernier n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde avant d'attaquer. Il savait de toute façon que pour obtenir sa récompense, il devait d'abord se débarrasser du jeune homme. Une simple formalité en somme... Juste une question de temps...

"Tu veux jouer...? Aucun problème !... Prépare-toi à mourir !" (en fonçant sur lui sous sa forme féline)

Dean évitait avec grâce et agilité les coups de patte répétés, si bien que Sam commençait à avoir du mal à suivre. Il espérait simplement que Dean en sortirait vainqueur...

Voyant que l'attaque n'avait que peu d'effet sur son ennemi, Tezcatlipoca changea rigoureusement de tactique. Il se posta face à Dean, la gueule déformée par son éternel rictus et commença à se transformer. Les poils se rétractèrent pour laisser place à une peau lisse et légèrement rosée. Sa gueule se mua en un visage humain... un visage que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien... celui de son frère.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement gêné. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère... que le vrai Sammy se trouvait juste derrière lui... il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée... Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il devrait tuer son 'frère'... L'esprit de Dean et celui du Vaisseau se sentaient perdus... Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de ce seul corps. Deux Sam... Un vrai et un faux... Deux personnes à protéger pourtant... ça n'avait pas de sens !...

Tezcatlipoca profita de l'effet de surprise pour se jeter sur Dean, arme au poing. Les humains étaient tellement prévisibles !... Dean étouffa un cri lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans le creux des reins.

"**DDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN !**" (paniqué)

Pourquoi fallait que ce soit toujours Dean qui trinque ?

Son corps irradiait de douleur. Il appliqua machinalement sa main contre la blessure d'où s'écoulait du sang à flot. Tezcatlipoca passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se délectant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sam adressa un regard déchirant à son grand frère sous l'œil amusé du Dieu.

"Sam !... Regarde ce que tu as fait !... Si c'est pas malheureux de faire ça à sa propre famille !..." (tout sourire)

"Non ! Non ! Dean, ne l'écoute pas !..."

"Oh ! Toi ! La ferme !" (furieux d'avoir été coupé)

Et avant que le vrai Sam ne puisse réagir, il l'envoya dans le décor et Sam atterrit violemment sur le sol, inconscient.

Dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler un dernier effort, Dean se traîna avec difficulté et tout en titubant, avant de s'écrouler auprès de son petit frère.


	51. Chapter 51

Les deux frères gisaient là, inconscients, si ce n'était même pire... Aucun indice ne permettait de savoir s'ils étaient toujours vivants, sauf peut-être le fait que Tezcatlipoca était toujours là. Il les regardait avec envie et une immense satisfaction. Jusqu'ici ils avaient cru pouvoir lui échapper, mais maintenant ils étaient à sa merci. Ils étaient à lui et il lui tardait de le leur faire comprendre. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux corps qui semblaient se donner la main. _Les humains sont vraiment pathétiques !_ Tezcatlipoca leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer un sourire.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Bientôt le monde entier louerait son nom et célébrerait sa gloire. Ses yeux se mirent à étinceler alors qu'il prenait de nouveau sa forme féline. Il grogna de plaisir et tourna autour des deux corps comme un enfant qui ne pouvait choisir entre ses jouets. Tezcatlipoca savait qu'il jouait là son destin. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa victoire prochaine, mais il savait aussi que ce choix était important. Ces deux hommes semblaient avoir beaucoup de pouvoirs et ils étaient tous deux aussi doux que des agneaux. Des agneaux... De misérables petits agneaux qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : que le loup vienne les dévorer. Le Dieu-Jaguar passa sa langue sur ses babines et commença à saliver. Il regardait tantôt Dean... tantôt Sam... mais finit par reporter son attention sur l'aîné. Ce garçon l'avait vraiment humilié et il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça ! En même temps, la douleur que Sam ressentirait lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il se serait passé ne serait qu'un bonus... un supplément à la carte de ce menu cinq étoiles. Après ça, il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que Sam ne se plie à sa volonté...

L'animal souffla et prit son élan pour attaquer Dean. Mais à sa grande surprise, il fut repoussé par une sorte de mur invisible. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils étaient tous les deux inconscients. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Et puis d'abord, lequel des deux en était à l'origine ? Le Dieu-Jaguar fit les cent pas devant ce mur invisible, dépité et furieux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Le temps lui donnerait sa réponse. Il connaîtrait le nom de celui dont il devrait se méfier... Dans cette attente, l'animal se coucha sur le flanc, sa queue balançant d'impatience. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas le faire attendre ! C'était insensé ! A cette idée, son poil se hérissa et il cracha contre ces deux humains qui lui faisaient perdre son temps.

Il allait retenter une attaque quand tout à coup une lumière aveuglante émana de leurs corps. Le Dieu plissa ses yeux, visiblement incommodé. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Ce n'était pas un seul des frères qui était à l'origine de cette situation, mais bien les deux. Comment... de quel droit osaient-ils lui faire une telle chose...? Comment osaient-ils lui faire subir une telle honte...? Plus la situation l'agaçait, plus il lui semblait que la lumière était aveuglante. Mais pas de quoi tuer un dieu tout de même... La lumière, les flots d'énergie des deux frères semblaient se mêler les uns aux autres comme s'ils ne voulaient former plus qu'un seul et même être... plus qu'une seule et même puissance... Cela vexait d'autant plus Tezcatlipoca qu'il n'y avait pas accès. Il restait là, comme Tantale devant son supplice... à observer sans avoir le droit de toucher.

Peu à peu la lumière s'éteignit pour laisser place, pour la plus grande surprise du Dieu, à Dean.

"Tu n'en finiras donc jamais de m'emmerder, pas vrai...?" (agacé)

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère de la divinité.

"Je t'avais prévenu : j'suis là pour te botter les fesses !..." _Sangsue !_

"Je vois que tu n'en as pas fini de rêver !..." (retrouvant son sourire félin et féroce)

"Tu crois ?!" (histoire de semer le doute chez son ennemi)

Les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent d'un coup, donnant presque l'impression d'être alimenté par le Soleil lui-même, tant ils étaient brillants. Tout ceci semblait si surnaturel de voir Dean auréolé d'une telle lumière, mais cela n'inquiétait pas plus que ça Tezcatlipoca. Il gardait un stoïcisme tout divin et se contentait de fixer Dean d'un air agacé. Cet humain... Cet humain !... Cet humain était une vraie plaie !... Le Dieu-Jaguar souffla d'énervement. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Dean, pour l'instant, mais rien ne l'empêchait de...

"N'y compte même pas !..." (comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées)

Le Dieu le regarda d'un air innocent, l'air de dire : '_Mooooiiiii ?_'. C'en était presque comique. Mais Dean savait ce qu'il en était vraiment et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère. Il la sentait monter en lui en même temps qu'un nombre incalculable d'émotions qui lui semblaient nourrir ces pouvoirs qu'il avait en lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient d'un bleu-vert éblouissant qui lui donnait l'apparence de quelqu'un venu d'ailleurs. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, Tezcatlipoca sembla effrayé. Bon. Pas autant que Dean l'aurait voulu... mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir... Pas vrai...? Et puis, venant de lui, c'était tout de même un exploit... et un exploit de taille.

Dean ne savait pas pourquoi Tezcatlipoca s'était soudain mis à douter... et pour être franc, il s'en fichait royalement. La seule chose qui importait maintenant, c'était qu'il allait lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à lui et à son frère. Ainsi plus aucun humain n'aurait à souffrir de cette immonde créature. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et étendit ses bras en croix, paumes levées vers le ciel. Et devant les yeux médusés de Tezcatlipoca, les éléments se déchaînèrent. D'abord les uns après les autres, puis tous ensemble comme une seule et même force. Comment ce misérable petit moustique pouvait-il générer une telle puissance...? La question le torturait... La situation l'agaçait. Il ne pouvait agir à sa guise, toujours impuissant derrière ce mur invisible que Dean avait dressé pour protéger son petit frère... toujours impuissant devant une telle puissance... Une puissance presque égale à la sienne. _Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ! Et bien, jouons maintenant... Tu verras bien que je sortirai vainqueur.__  
_  
"Dans tes rêves, mon vieux !" _Il lit dans les pensées maintenant ?__  
_  
"Tu crois ?!"

Pour toute réponse, Tezcatlipoca prit sa forme originelle... une forme mi-humaine mi animale sous laquelle il avait ses pleins pouvoirs. Il sourit, sûr de sa manœuvre... mais ce sourire disparut bien vite quand il s'aperçut que Dean n'avait pas une seule fois cillé. Il était resté de marbre devant cette énième transformation. Les bras toujours étendus, il ferma les yeux tout en se concentrant. A ses côtés apparurent des silhouettes transparentes. Des créatures qui avaient disparu... Des créatures qu'il avait chassées... Des créatures qu'il chasserait peut-être un jour... En tout cas, de précieux alliés.

Tezcatlipoca pâlit d'un coup, perdant ainsi de sa superbe.

"Comment...?" (d'une voix presque étouffée)

Tant d'inquiétude ne pouvait que faire sourire Dean qui attendait ce moment depuis le début de cette affaire. Il n'y avait pas de petit plaisir... C'est pourquoi il le laissa un peu mariner avant de répondre.

"Oh ! Et moi qui croyais que tu savais tout !... Là je suis déçu. Vraiment déçu." (sarcastique)

Le Dieu le fusilla du regard.

"Être le Vaisseau apporte quelques bons côtés, je dirais..." (s'amusant de son impatience)

"Il faut dire qu'on en apprend des choses en écoutant tout ce qui se passe là-dedans..." (en désignant sa tête)

"J'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de monde... J'veux dire, je suis moi... mais en même temps, c'est comme s'ils faisaient partie de moi... comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un... Intéressant, non ?" (en jaugeant les réactions de Tezcatlipoca)

"Oui, merci ! Je sais encore ce qu'est le Vaisseau et je sais aussi qu'il ne peut pas être aussi puissant..."

"Oho ! Monsieur est jaloux, on dirait !..."

Tezcatlipoca lui aurait bien sauté à la gorge, mais il ignorait totalement quel serait son sort s'il s'exécutait. Alors dans le doute, il préféra s'abstenir en se répétant des mantras pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

"Cela dit... même si j'admire ce qu'il t'en coûte de me dire que je suis le plus fort, tu n'es pas spécialement une lumière."

Le Dieu recommença à bouillir. Comment une telle insolence pouvait-elle exister chez ce garçon ?

"T'as oublié un détail dans ton raisonnement, Sherlock ! L'esprit de famille... Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais !... Tu ne connais pas !..."

Tezcatlipoca se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était qu'un fichu détail, pas la solution miracle. Ce n'est que quand il vit Sam en transparence aux côtés de son frère qu'il commença à comprendre. Dean avait non seulement les pouvoirs du Vaisseau mais également ceux de son frère. Ils formaient un tout... une puissance sans précédent... Comme l'avait si bien analysé Layla, le lien qui unissait les deux hommes allait bien au-delà du simple lien familial... Il était plus fort que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer et rien ne semblait pouvoir le détruire.

Les yeux de Dean brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau, alors que toutes les silhouettes se fondaient dans son corps... Les créatures d'abord, son frère en dernier. Sa bouche forma un petit rictus sadique. L'heure était venue de s'amuser et de mettre définitivement fin à ce jeu.

"Bon. C'est pas tout ça... mais je n'ai pas que ça à foutre ! J'ai du boulot, moi !"

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tuer ?" (reprenant peu à peu contenance)

"Mais qui te parle de tuer...? J'ai juste dit que j'allais te botter les fesses... Nuance !"

Tezcatlipoca afficha un air ahuri qui fit sourire Dean. Oh non ! C'était trop délicieux ! Voir l'affolement dans les yeux de celui qui ne craignait pour ainsi dire personne... Dean se concentra sur le Dieu qui se retrouva bien malgré lui comme paralysé. Quelle drôle de sensation ! Que d'impuissance ! Ça lui faisait bizarre. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un parvenait à agir contre lui... et l'idée lui déplaisait assez. Il n'était pas né dieu pour se faire humilier par des humains... par un humain... Il en était hors de question !

"Alors on rigole moins, hein ?"

"La ferme !"

"Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être devenu humain...?" _Pardon ? Il a dit quoi, là ? C'est impossible !... Tout bonnement impossible..._

"Oh non ! J'y crois pas !... Tu crois vraiment tout c'qu'on t'dit !... Pathétique !" (en levant les yeux au ciel tout en souriant)

Tezcatlipoca aurait bien voulu lui rabattre son caquet, mais il était trop tard pour ça. Il n'était plus maître ni de sa personne ni de ses pouvoirs... et ça l'agaçait autant que ça lui faisait peur. On a toujours peur de l'inconnu... Et le Dieu, malgré tous ses pouvoirs, n'avait rien vu venir. Maintenant il était à la merci d'un humain... d'un humain sorti d'une légende qu'il n'avait jamais voulu croire. Il était tellement pétri d'amour-propre qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit d'avoir honte de lui. Alors il se contentait de pester en silence, un œil rivé sur les faits et gestes de Dean.

Ce dernier brisa la monotonie de la situation. Il joignit ses mains avant de les éloigner tout doucement, faisant apparaître une énorme boule d'énergie devant un Tezcatlipoca stupéfait. Concentré comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il prononça ces quelques paroles :

"_Peur et douleur dispersées aux quatre vents,__  
__Venez faire prisonnier du Néant__  
__Cet enfant qui jamais ne se repent._"

A ces mots, ce flot d'énergie sembla prendre vie et se dirigea de lui-même sur Tezcatlipoca, l'entourant de ses faisceaux lumineux. Il aurait voulu s'en débarrasser, mais l'emprise de ce sort était par trop puissante. Il ne pouvait que se résigner à suivre ce destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean regarda le ciel et ses yeux transpercèrent la nuit, faisant réapparaître le disque lunaire qui n'avait été que trop longtemps occulté.

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !**" (plein de rage)

Le flot d'énergie se mua en éclairs qui se dispersèrent dans les airs avant de disparaître, avec Tezcatlipoca pour seul bagage. Bye Bye l'Affreux !

La Lune avait repris ses droits en cette nuit bien mouvementée. Maintenant ses rayons éclairaient les corps démembrés et sanguinolents de ces hommes qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance que lui. Dean bascula la tête sur le côté d'un air triste. En un sens, il avait échoué. '_Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Dean !..._' lui disait une petite voix. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à apaiser sa peine. Au moins pouvait-il se consoler en se disant que Sam, son petit frère, sa raison de vivre, était sauvé. Et cela avait toujours été ce qui comptait le plus.

Sammy... Dans le feu de l'action, il l'avait un peu oublié. Dean se précipita vers lui, mais une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine coupa court à ses projets. Il s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol humide. Des larmes roulèrent lentement sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience... dans le néant le plus total. _Sammy, si tu savais comme je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé... Sammy... Je t'aime, Sammy !... Samm...__  
_  
Quand ce dernier reprit connaissance, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. C'était trop calme. Il balaya rapidement l'espace du regard. Pas de Tezcatlipoca. Pas de Dean non plus... et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Ce n'est que quand il se releva avec difficulté qu'il vit le corps inanimé de son grand frère un peu plus loin sur sa droite.

"**Dean... DEAN !** **DDDDDEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN !**" (en se traînant vers lui)

Sam s'approcha de son grand frère. Dieu qu'il était calme ! Dieu qu'il était pâle et froid ! Et ses lèvres bleuies !... Non. Ce n'était pas possible !... Il posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire de Dean et commença sérieusement à s'affoler quand il ne sentit aucun pouls. _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Pas ça. Pas Dean. Pas maintenant..._ Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, il lui fit massage cardiaque sur massage cardiaque... il enchaîna les bouche-à-bouche, se moquant totalement de la remarque railleuse que pourrait lui faire Dean s'il se réveillait un jour. _Un jour... Quel optimisme !_

"J't'en supplie, Dean ! Ne me laisse pas... J't'en supplie, ne m'laisse pas ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu n'es plus là pour me conseiller... pour me consoler... pour me protéger...? Dean... Réveille-toi, grand frère ! Réveille-toi ou sinon..." (les larmes aux yeux)

Voilà qu'il en venait aux menaces... seul moyen qui avait jusqu'ici toujours réussi à faire réagir son frère. A son grand désespoir, Dean ne bougea pas d'un seul petit millimètre.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Dean !... Ne me fais pas ça ! Ne me fais pas ça ou il n'y aura plus jamais de famille Winchester !"

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flots, en d'interminables vagues dans lesquelles il se serait bien volontiers noyé. Dean semblait tout sauf vivant, alors pourquoi lui devrait-il vivre ? C'était insensé ! Il était la cause de tout. C'était sa faute si Dean avait accepté cette affaire. C'était sa faute s'il s'était fait attaquer par un dieu psychopathe. C'était sa faute s'il était mort... Encore une fois. Peut-on vraiment mourir plusieurs fois ? A-t-on plusieurs vies ? Ces questions lui paraissaient bien loin de la réalité et pourtant il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Dean avait pu mourir en cette soirée. En tout cas, c'était plus qu'il n'avait failli l'être durant ces dernières années. _Dean... Me laisse pas !..._

Sam se sentit envahi par une vague de colère et il frappa du poing la poitrine de ce frère qui refusait de se réveiller. Quand il entendit des os craquer, il se sentit d'autant plus coupable. Si Dean n'était pas encore mort, il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Le corps secoué de sanglots, Sam se pencha sur celui de son grand frère et resta là à essayer de le réchauffer... à essayer de se faire pardonner... Et ses pouvoirs...? Pourquoi ne fonctionnaient-ils pas quand il en avait besoin ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu sauver son frère ? _Pourquoi ? _**_POURQUOI ?_**

"Ce n'était pas ton rôle, Samuel !..." (d'une voix calme)

Sam releva la tête au son de cette voix intruse. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme ressemblant étrangement à Miztli, mais des serpents lui couraient sur tout le corps, ce qui le rendit un peu mal à l'aise.

"C'est Sam ! Et puis d'abord, qu'en savez-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas !" (en fronçant les sourcils)

"Oh ! Mais moi je vous connais... ou plus exactement, je connais plutôt bien ton frère. Un cœur d'or enfoui sous des tonnes d'insolence !... Un Guerrier valeureux et puissant caché sous les traits d'un jeune homme des plus agaçants..."

Sam sourit à cette remarque. Qui qu'elle soit, cette femme connaissait inévitablement son grand frère. Le portrait plein de dualité qu'elle dressait de lui était des plus exacts et pourtant la façon qu'elle avait d'en parler... Sam réalisa d'un coup à qui il s'adressait.

"Tonantzin !"

"Je me demandais quand tu allais le découvrir, Sam !" (en souriant)

"Je me fiche de qui vous êtes !... Par ma faute... Par la vôtre aussi, Dean est mort. Je vois pas de quoi me réjouir !" (en s'emportant)

"Tu es bien le frère de Dean !... Je n'ai jamais été traitée avec autant de mépris de toute mon existence... c'est-à-dire depuis des temps immémoriaux !... Mais soit, je te pardonne. La douleur t'égare... et tu t'égares par la même occasion. Dean n'est pas mort. D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, je ne voudrais pas être là quand il va reprendre connaissance. Avec ça..." (en désignant l'endroit où Sam avait frappé un peu plus tôt)

"Il n'a pas de pouls... Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être en vie..."

"Vous, les humains, vous ne croyez qu'en la logique... qu'en votre logique... mais ce n'est pas elle qui régit notre monde. J'aurais cru que toi plus que quiconque l'aurais compris. Un mort ne peut pas mourir, Sam !" _Dean ? Mort ? Mais je l'ai vu... Je l'ai touché... Il était vivant. Ce n'était pas un esprit.__  
_  
"C'est justement là où je voulais en venir, Sam !" _Parce qu'en plus elle lit dans les pensées !...__  
_  
"Dites ! Ça ne vous dérange pas, vous, de vous introduire dans l'intimité des gens ?"

La Déesse haussa les épaules. Ce n'était qu'un détail, un détail tout ce qu'il y a de plus insignifiant. Lire dans les pensées n'avait jamais tué personne. Au contraire, ça faisait gagner du temps. Bon. Ce n'était pas vraiment que Dean en avait super besoin, mais son petit frère commençait déjà à l'énerver... et elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle pourrait supporter ses piques et ses allusions de bas étage.

"Si Dean n'est pas mort, pourquoi cela en a tout l'air ?" (en faisant de grands gestes énervés) _C'est qu'il est intelligent, le petit !__  
_  
Tonantzin sourit.

"Quoi ?" (énervé)

"Oh rien !..."

Sam plissa les yeux d'un air peu convaincu.

"Disons que nous ne lui avons pas dit toute la vérité..."

"Vous lui avez menti ? Vous êtes vraiment tous des malades dans cette famille !"

"Héééé ! Nous avons menti par omission... Pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus..."

"Pas de quoi...?"

Il secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération.

"Et sur quoi portait ce 'mensonge par omission' ?"

"Oh ! C'est bien simple ! Nous avons proposé à Dean de renaître à la vie et de sauver le monde de Tezcatlipoca..."

"Et...?"

"Mais nous ne nous sommes pas étendus sur les conditions..."

"J'aurais dû m'en douter... Dieux ou démons, vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Il faut toujours que vous posiez vos conditions !..."

"Ne m'insulte pas ! C'est un contrat comme un autre. Et comme tout contrat, il a ses clauses... même si dans le cas présent, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter..."

"C'est une bien piètre excuse. Surtout pour une déesse... Dean a tout donné pour vous ! Il a été le bras armé de votre cause... Il s'est sacrifié... Et voilà comment vous le remerciez !?... Vous lui offrez la vie puis une fois que vous n'avez plus besoin de lui, vous la lui reprenez. Quel genre de créatures êtes-vous pour négliger à ce point l'être humain ? Pourquoi avoir donné à Dean l'espoir...? Pourquoi m'avoir redonné l'espoir de pouvoir vivre encore quelques années auprès de mon frère, si c'était pour ensuite tout me retirer...? Vous auriez mieux fait de le laisser là où il était !..."

"C'était son choix, Sam... Tu ne peux rien contre ça..."

"Son choix ? **SON CHOIX ?** Laissez-moi rire ! Je suis sûr que vous avez trouvé le bon moyen de pression pour le faire plier à votre volonté !..."

"Tu te trompes d'ennemi, Sam !... Les raisons de son choix lui appartiennent, mais je peux cependant te dire une chose. Elles te sont toutes liées... Il l'a fait pour toi !" _Pour moi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il s'inquiète comme ça pour moi ? Je suis grand, merde ! Maintenant il est mort et c'est encore de ma faute. Décidément, les dieux ont le don de remonter le moral !...__  
_  
Sam soupira longuement tout en essayant de digérer les informations de Tonantzin. Elle le regardait d'un air compatissant. Pour peu, il aurait même cru qu'elle avait de la peine pour lui. Sam secoua la tête pour effacer de son esprit cette image improbable et dérangeante.

"Il est mort au moins...? J'veux dire... Votre fils..." (d'une voix tremblante, mais qui se voulait assurée)

"Bien sûr que non !"

Sam la fixa de ses grands yeux ronds et sentit la colère monter en lui.

"Dean est mort et l'autre ordure est toujours en vie ? Vous... Vous vous moquez de moi ?"

"A quoi tu t'attendais...? Tezcatlipoca est un dieu, tout comme moi... et notre race est immortelle. Il n'allait pas mourir pour te faire plaisir ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il y a pire que mourir..."

Plus la conversation avançait, moins Sam semblait convaincu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

"Je vois que tu as du mal à comprendre... La seule chose que tu dois retenir, c'est que son sacrifice n'a pas été vain. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un dieu que d'être banni. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour Tezcatlipoca que d'être emprisonné dans le Néant pour l'éternité, sans aucun moyen d'action sur nos mondes..."

Sam aurait voulu être heureux de cette nouvelle, mais c'était le sort de Dean qui lui importait vraiment.

"Qu'en est-il de Dean ?" (d'un air inquiet et suspicieux)

"Il va survivre, si c'est ça la question... Nous autres, nous n'avons qu'une parole !..."

"Oh mais bien sûr ! J'oubliais... Vous êtes des saints !" (ironique)

"Je sens comme une pointe de sarcasme dans ta voix... Mais je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de la raisonner ni même de la comprendre.

"Il reste juste un petit détail à régler..."

Sam leva un sourcil et commença à s'inquiéter quand il la vit approcher sa main du visage de Dean. Il s'interposa entre elle et le corps de son grand frère.

"Tu veux retrouver ton frère, oui ou non ?"

Tonantzin le regardait avec insistance, attendant sa réponse avec une certaine impatience. Sam pesa pendant quelques instants le pour et le contre et finit par la laisser, le regard plein d'espoir.

"Bien... Je vois que tu es redevenu quelqu'un de raisonnable..."

"Ne vous bercez pas d'illusions non plus. Je sais que Dean vous fait confiance. Je lui dois bien ça..."

"Le Guerrier a toujours raison..." _Guerrier ?__  
_  
Tonantzin sourit et posa sa main sur le front de Dean, sous l'œil inquiet de son frère. Il y eut une lumière éblouissante.

"Il faut libérer son esprit..." (lui expliquant le pourquoi de la manœuvre)

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, des silhouettes apparurent autour de Sam et de la Déesse. Des milliers et des milliers de créatures qu'il aurait cherché à tuer en temps normal, mais qui veillaient Dean comme une armée veillait son chef. Soudain, Tonantzin retira sa main d'un geste brusque et sec.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?"

"Je... Non... C'est impossible !..."

"De quoi ?"

"Il ne te manque rien...?"

"C'est quoi cette question pourrie ? Tout c'que j'demande c'est de retrouver Dean !... Qu'importe ce qu'il me manque !..."

"Le Vaisseau a fait bien plus qu'utiliser nos pouvoirs, il en a emprunté d'autres. Les tiens. Et je ne pourrais rien faire de plus tant qu'ils seront là..."

"Dean a mes pouvoirs ?" (abasourdi)

La Déesse lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"Mais comment...?"

"La seule explication plausible serait que Dean a pris le dessus sur le Vaisseau... Le besoin de te protéger aura été le plus fort... Tu dois les récupérer coûte que coûte, ou sinon il restera dans cet état"

"Vous vous fichez de moi ?!... Comment je suis censé faire ça ? Par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ?"

Sa voix était à la fois empreinte de colère et pleine d'affolement. Il détenait le sort de son grand frère entre ses mains et cela avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant. A croire qu'il ne se sentait déjà pas assez coupable !... Il soupira.

"Pourquoi a-t-il encore fallu que tu joues les héros, hein ? Tu aurais dû me laisser à mon triste sort et vivre ta propre vie. Au lieu de ça, tu es là et..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase. C'était trop dur d'admettre que ce soir il l'avait perdu deux fois... qu'il l'avait perdu définitivement et que tout était de sa faute ! Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et d'un geste rageur, il les sécha du revers de la main. Ça ne devait pas finir comme ça... ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !...

"Dean... Ne me fais pas ça, mec !" (en tentant de retenir ses sanglots sans trop de succès)

L'instant d'après, Sam s'effondrait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. A sa plus grande surprise et pour sa plus grande joie, les gouttelettes d'eau salée s'illuminèrent au contact de Dean. Plusieurs rubans de lumière s'échappèrent de son corps et allèrent retrouver leur place originelle chez Sam, qui ressentit comme une décharge. La douleur était immense, mais il préférait ne pas y prêter attention.

Il chercha du regard le moindre petit changement chez Dean. Pour son malheur, ce dernier restait désespérément inerte. Tonantzin apposa de nouveau sa main et une autre créature apparut à ses côtés. Son apparence était hideuse. On aurait dit un cadavre sur pied, portant de la chair à moitié pourrie comme on porterait des vêtements. Elle était hideuse, mais en même temps il émanait d'elle une telle assurance, un tel réconfort, que Sam n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter quand elle posa sa 'main' sur la poitrine de son frère. L'instant suivant, le visage de Dean reprenait quelques couleurs et sa poitrine effectuait des mouvements réguliers. Restait une ombre au tableau, son frère n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

"Laisse-lui le temps ! Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de défier la Mort et Tezcatlipoca le même jour... et d'en sortir vainqueur... Il a besoin de repos"

Sam acquiesça timidement. Il en aurait voulu plus, mais il savait qu'il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il tourna la tête vers les créatures et leur adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Jamais Sam n'aurait cru dire ça un jour, mais Dean s'était fait bien plus d'amis parmi les créatures en cette soirée que parmi les humains durant toute sa vie. _Quelle ironie !_

Sam serra son frère contre lui pour le protéger, alors qu'il entendait au loin des voix humaines et les aboiements des chiens qui venaient à leur encontre.


	52. Chapter 52

Les amis et la famille de Miztli s'étaient rassemblés à sa demande pour faire une battue en forêt. Cela faisait des heures que Dean et Sam étaient partis et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Certes, ils étaient tous deux de grands garçons majeurs et vaccinés, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais elle le sentait...

Après plusieurs heures de marche et alors que le jour commençait à poindre, ils les trouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une petite clairière jonchée de cadavres. Ils étaient vivants, mais incapables de bouger. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient vécu en cette nuit et personne n'osa le leur demander. Ce qui importait maintenant, c'était de les ramener... Les ramener et les soigner. Sam était tellement fatigué qu'il n'essaya même pas de résister quand il se sentit soulevé de terre. Il garda tout de même un œil sur son frère qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Miztli et son oncle Colotl s'occupèrent des garçons les jours qui suivirent et Sam reprit assez vite des forces, contrairement à son frère. Pourquoi Dean ne se réveillait-il pas ? Que se passait-il dans sa p'tite tête ? Les dieux lui avaient-ils menti ? Sam se mit à rire nerveusement en repensant à cette nuit où il avait fait confiance à une déesse et à des milliers de créatures. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf et croire qu'ils l'aideraient à sauver son frère ? _Sam, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Un idiot ! I.D.I.O.T ! I-diot !_ Il se passa la main sur son visage fatigué tout en soupirant, et ne vit pas Colotl s'approcher.

"Il va s'en sortir. C'est un battant... Son esprit lutte pour se réveiller, mais son corps refuse encore... C'est trop tôt..." (en passant un onguent sur la peau de Dean)

Sam sursauta au son de cette voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu prononcer une autre langue que le nahuatl.

"Vous parlez notre langue ?" (tout étonné)

"Oui. J'avoue..."

"Mais alors, pourquoi...?"

"Je ne savais pas encore si je pouvais vous faire confiance... J'ignorais qui vous étiez vraiment... et le rôle que vous aviez à accomplir..."

"Attendez ! Vous étiez au courant de tout ?"

Colotl lui fit un petit signe de tête empreint de tristesse. Il avait honte de lui, surtout depuis ce qui s'était passé et que les jeunes hommes avaient failli mourir.

"La venue du Guerrier avait été annoncée il y a de cela des siècles, mais plus personne n'y croyait vraiment..." _Encore cette histoire de Guerrier !..._

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait croire en ce que disait ce vieux fou. Il ne pouvait admettre que Dean ait été la clé d'une légende et qu'il ne lui ait rien dit.

"Crois ce que tu veux, Sam, mais le Guerrier est un héros et aucun de nous ne sera jamais assez reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a fait... pour tous les sacrifices auxquels il a consentis..."

"Mais je me fiche de tout ça ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est que Dean se réveille !" (craquant)

"Je le sais bien, mais après tout ce qu'il a vécu... Il faut lui laisser le temps. Fais-lui confiance et laisse-lui le temps..."

"Combien de temps encore ? Cela fait déjà trois jours... Trois jours qu'il n'a pas bougé... Trois jours qu'il est là sans être là... Comment je suis censé le prendre, hein ? C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état !" (les larmes aux yeux) "... et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne me dise : '_Dean serait toujours là avec moi si je ne l'avais pas traîné à Guadalupita..._'"

"Tu es trop dur avec toi... La culpabilité n'a jamais rien arrangé, et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer. Il a besoin de toi, Sam !... Et tu dois être fort pour lui... Il doit savoir que tu ne l'as pas laissé tomber et qu'il peut toujours compter sur toi... Les gens ont tort de croire que la guérison repose entre les seules mains du malade"

Sam buvait les paroles du vieil homme. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais elles le rassuraient... Elles lui réchauffaient le cœur... Elles lui redonnaient espoir. L'espoir... Voilà quelque chose qu'il pensait bien avoir oublié... Sam regarda tristement Colotl et acquiesça en silence.

Plusieurs autres journées passèrent dans le calme le plus plat. Dean semblait toujours dormir aussi profondément et aussi paisiblement. Tapi ainsi sous la chaleur des couvertures, on aurait dit un enfant... Suivant les conseils de Colotl, Sam avait laissé de côté son mal-être pour s'occuper de son frère. Tous les jours, il s'asseyait à ses côtés, le bordait et lui racontait toute l'histoire de sa vie... de leur vie... Il attendait chaque jour une réaction qui ne venait pas, mais il ne désespérait plus. Il aurait tout donné pour revoir les prunelles vertes de son grand frère et pour l'entendre prononcer son nom, mais il savait que chaque chose viendrait en son heure. Déjà son corps avait bien récupéré, ce qui laissait entrevoir une issue heureuse pour bientôt.

Il fallut attendre encore quelques jours avant que Dean ne s'éveille. Sam était tellement heureux qu'il prit son frère dans ses bras jusqu'au bord de l'étouffement. C'était si bon de le voir là, conscient et éveillé. Eveillé, ça pour sûr !... Mais pour le reste... Il avait l'air tellement ailleurs !... Sam n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait reconnu. Il ne l'avait pas regardé ni ne lui avait parlé. Sam semblait être un étranger pour son propre frère. Ça lui faisait mal, si mal... Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître, préférant croire que ce n'était que passager et qu'il devait lui laisser le temps. Le temps... Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il était à ses petits soins... à attendre le moindre petit signe... Et maintenant quoi ? Il n'était rien...? Il n'avait droit à rien...? Sam ravala ses larmes, tapota gentiment sur l'épaule de son frère et sortit de la chambre.

"Je te laisse te reposer... On se verra plus tard..."

Dean ne bougea pas d'un iota, ce qui fit encore plus mal au cœur de son petit frère. Une autre semaine se passa sans que Dean ne décroche un mot. Il était là, vivant. Il mangeait. Il faisait de l'œil à Miztli. Il agissait comme une personne normalement constituée, à ceci près qu'il n'accordait aucun regard à son petit frère. C'était comme si Sam n'existait pas, comme s'il n'était qu'un mirage. Et il prenait sur lui, malgré tout ce que cela lui coûtait.

Dean le laissait tomber... Il l'abandonnait... et c'était pire que tout. Sam soupira. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter ça... N'être personne. Faire semblant de ne pas en être touché. Jouer les frères attentionnés sans rien obtenir en retour. C'était si dur !... Que faire ? Que dire ? Devait-il agir, tout simplement ? Quand il vit son frère sourire à Miztli et Colotl, Sam sut tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire.

"Dean..."

Le principal intéressé ne réagit pas.

"DEAN... Regarde-moi !... Pour une fois, regarde-moi !..."

Sam attendait un geste de sa part pour continuer, mais ses appels restèrent lettre morte... Il passa donc outre son idée de départ et prit une grande inspiration.

"J'ai bien réfléchi. C'est toi qui as raison. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, comme un irresponsable, et tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé est de ma faute... Pour ça, je suis désolé. Cela ne se reproduira plus. C'est promis ! Ma décision est prise... Je pars !" (les yeux emplis de tristesse)

Puis il sortit de la pièce devant les regards ahuris des trois autres personnes présentes. La tirade de Sam eut au moins un effet bénéfique sur son aîné. Elle l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête... '_Je pars !_' _Sam va s'en aller...?_ Il se sentait un peu perdu... perdu sans sa balise... perdu sans cette ancre qui le maintenait en ce monde... Pourquoi Sam lui faisait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il encore une fois ? _Mais as-tu fait quelque chose pour lui montrer que tu étais là pour lui ?_

A bien y réfléchir, Dean n'avait pas fait le moindre geste vers son petit frère. _Sam non plus d'ailleurs... Oui, mais il est resté près de toi toutes ces journées... Il t'a soigné... Il t'a protégé... Et vois ce que tu as fait !... Tu l'as ignoré._ Dean prenait la mesure de ses erreurs mais restait inquiet quant au dénouement. Devait-il tout dire ? Devait-il avouer à son frère tout ce qu'il avait vécu au risque de le faire encore plus culpabiliser ? Devait-il lui parler de ces visions ? Après tout, c'était le nœud du problème. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Sam en face à cause d'elles. Elles lui rappelaient sans cesse que Sam allait mourir et que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Il ne savait s'il aurait le courage, mais il y avait une chose de sûre. Il devait aller voir son frère ou sinon il n'y aurait plus de famille... sinon il serait de nouveau seul. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était confortablement installé et partit en direction de la chambre, espérant secrètement qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Il trouva Sam en train de faire son sac et le regarda lui laisser une lettre sur la table de chevet. Il voyait autant qu'il sentait une profonde tristesse, celle que son cadet n'avait que trop longtemps caché. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal... d'autant plus mal qu'il s'en savait en grande partie responsable. Il tendit le bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ce dernier sursauta et rougit comme un gamin pris en faute. Instinctivement aussi, il baissa la tête, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de son aîné qu'il imaginait plein de reproches. A sa grande surprise, Dean la lui fit relever et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Pris au dépourvu, Sam ne put que se plier à sa demande, tout penaud, et resta là à attendre. Il voyait son frère tour à tour réfléchir, soupirer, prendre une grande inspiration. Sam n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir comment réagir.

"Je suis dés..."

La main de Dean posée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de poursuivre.

"P-P-Pas t-t-ta f-faut-t-te Sssssam..."

Il avait du mal à déglutir. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'il prit le verre d'eau que lui tendait son petit frère. Il lui sourit en faisant un petit geste de la tête. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu après tout. Sam soupira de soulagement.

"Ecoute ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu... je ne peux qu'imaginer des choses atroces... Je me doute bien que tu ne veux pas en parler... mais sache que je serai là pour t'écouter quand tu seras prêt..." (sincère)

Dean leva vers lui des yeux mouillés de larmes.

"Q-Quand j-j'étais... t-tu sssais... J-J'ai vu Maman... j-j'ai vu Emily Rose... Et puis..." _Oh mon Dieu ! Il se souvient de tout !..._

"Je suis d..."

"Tu es désolé... Oui. Je sais ! Mais on en a déjà parlé, Sammy. Ce n'était pas ta faute !... Ce n'était la faute de personne. On s'est juste retrouvés pris dans une histoire qui nous dépassait... Mais une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas ta faute !" (sérieux)

"Mais Dean..."

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais Dean...' qui tienne !... Tout ce qui m'est arrivé n'a été qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. J'ai fait mes choix en fonction de mes priorités... Après, tout n'a été qu'un pur hasard. Et il n'a pas joué en ma faveur ; malheureusement. CE N'ETAIT PAS TA FAUTE ! Enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne !..."

Sam le regardait avec un air de chien battu, à mi-chemin entre tristesse et attendrissement. C'était tellement comique et en même temps tellement... Sam, que Dean ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Son petit frère restait toujours le même.

"Oh non ! Dis-moi que je rêve !... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es en manque d'affection ? Viens dans mes bras, mon petit Sammy, que je te fasse un gros câlin !..." (en parlant et en faisant des gestes avec emphase)

Les lèvres de Sam dessinèrent un petit sourire en coin. La proposition de Dean était tentante et il aurait bien ri s'il l'avait acceptée. Mais son frère méritait mieux que ça. Il valait mieux que ça.

"Imbécile !"

"Idiot !" _ça c'est mon frère !_

"Sammy, tu m'attends deux secondes...? Je vais préparer mes affaires..."

"Tu veux partir ?"

"Bah quoi ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais passer ma vie ici, non plus !?... C'est qu'on s'ennuie !... Il y a trop d'arbres et pas assez d'humains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..." (en faisant un sous-entendu douteux)

"Dean !..."

"Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Tu devrais ouvrir plus grand tes yeux !..."

"Dean... c'est pas ça... Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu prématuré comme départ...? J'veux dire... Après tout ce que tu as vécu..."

"Héééé ! J'suis pas en sucre, Samantha !... Et puis, tu avais bien moins de scrupules tout à l'heure quand tu voulais m'abandonner"

A cette remarque, Sam se mit à rougir et baissa la tête. Dean le remarqua et tenta de rediriger la conversation.

"J'étouffe ici. Le grand air... Les souvenirs... Trop peu pour moi ! Et puis il y a quelque chose que je dois faire..."

Sam le fixa d'un air étonné mais ne posa aucune question. Dean se confierait en temps voulu.


	53. Chapter 53

**Et c'est la fin ! Oui je sais, c'est pas trop tôt. Je m'excuse si je vous ai bombardé de chapitres, mais je voulais commencer l'année sur une nouvelle fic *oui, ça se voit que ça a bien marché ça aussi* En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier petit(e)s lecteurs (lectrices) pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Bonne année à vous tous/toutes en espérant vous revoir !**

* * *

**Sur la route, dans l'Impala.**

"Alors, où on va...?"

"Nebraska"

"Et que se passe-t-il là-bas ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà trouvé une chasse !... Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas encore en état !..." _Mais pour qui il me prend ? Je ne suis pas un invalide, merde !_

Dean lui jeta un regard noir et le reste du voyage se passa avec Metallica en fond sonore.

Au bout de quelques heures de route, Dean coupa le moteur devant le cimetière d'une petite ville, sous l'œil interrogateur de son petit frère. Sam fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il le vit acheter un bouquet au petit fleuriste du coin. Pour lui, c'était une raison suffisante pour rejoindre son aîné dans cette quête improbable. Ce fut donc ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les allées. Dean s'y déplaçait avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il connaissait l'endroit de mémoire. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une tombe fraîchement fleurie. Et alors qu'il déposait son bouquet, Sam se pencha pour regarder le nom et resta muet de stupeur.

"_Layla Rourke : 1976-2005_"

Comment le savait-il ? Comment l'avait-il appris ? Ces derniers jours, Sam ne l'avait pas vu surfer sur le net. Se pourrait-il que...?

"Je lui devais bien ça..." (comme s'il venait de lire dans les pensées de son frère)

Sam acquiesça sans trop comprendre.

"Merci..." (yeux embués de larmes)

Ils restèrent là encore quelques minutes à se recueillir avant de reprendre leur route.


End file.
